Eclipsing Twilight
by rllance
Summary: What if Bella's injuries from James' attack were more severe and Edward couldn't take it and he left her and Jacob was left to pick up the pieces. Now Nominated for 2014 Fandom Choice Awards for Best Jacob Black and Best Bella Swan Voting closes January 3rd, 2014.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay folks this is my first Twilight story and depending on how you like it, it could be the last. As you know from everyone else I do not own the characters of Twilight that belongs to Ms Meyers, because if they did Bella would not be a simpering idiot and my favorite wolf boy woulda got the girl.**

Bella lay motionless in the bed trying to remember everything that happened to put her here. The morphine was making it very difficult. All she really wanted to do was sleep, but she had to talk to Edward, if he was even here still.

Edward paced outside Bella's hospital room in Arizona. He screwed up. He put Bella in danger and now she may never walk again. He didn't know what to say to her mother, or Charlie, but most of all he didn't know what to say to Bella. Carlisle had told him that the doctors were doing everything they could to stabilize her but it would be touch and go for a while and she may not walk again. James had done real damage and almost taken her life. Edward had to leave her in order to keep her safe he knew that now because she was just too fragile and too much of a target for others of their kind, but first he had to tell her goodbye and how sorry he really was. He opened her hospital room door and walked in as quietly as he could hoping she was asleep and he could just leave a note and not have to see the hurt and anguish in her eyes. He knew this would be difficult for her, physically painful even, but he had to do it. He was not strong enough to watch her go through the pain that was going to come from her injuries in the future, to know he was the cause of them would be more than he could bear.

"Edward," her voice was so soft that if it wasn't for his super hearing he might not have heard her.

"Bella?"

"Where have you been I have been awake for what seems like hours and you haven't been here at all. I haven't seen a doctor a nurse since I woke up. I want to know what is going on, why can't I move?"

"Bella, you have to calm down. I will tell you what you need to know just calm down."

"Okay."

"Bella, the injuries you sustained were worse than we originally thought. The reason you can't move is because your back was fractured and they do not want you to move for a while yet. Your mother and Charlie are here for you," he said as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Bella Carlisle and I have been talking and we think it is best if I leave Forks for a while and let you get on with the business of healing. The rest of the family will stay until are settled back in Forks and then they will leave too. We are so sorry Bella. Good Luck with everything," he said as he planted a cold kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room.


	2. Raining with a Chance of Sunshine

**A/N:Here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like where I am going…..and Review please it makes me happy **

Bella lay there as the tears fell in earnest. Edward let her go without even a backward glance. What was she going to do now? A future with no Edward or Alice, what would she do without them now. They had become her whole life now what? Those were the thoughts going through her mind as she heard the door open and watched as Carlisle Cullen make his way into her hospital room.

"Bella," he said quietly.

"Carlisle is what Edward said true? Are you guys really leaving? My back, is it really broken?"

"Yes, Bella it is all true. I am so sorry. I thought we could protect you. We should have done a better job, but I promise the rest of the family will help take care of you until you are on the mend and then like Edward we will leave."

"Why?"

"Because Bella, every day you are around us is dangerous for you and for us, and it is killing Edward to see you like this, in pain."

"But Carlisle you could fix this."

"I could Bella but it would be too dangerous for all of us. Besides I could not do that to Charlie, he loves you too much and he has been a good friend. Something we do not have very often especially in Forks, but I promise you I will do everything in my power short of turning you to make sure you are whole again."

"Without Edward I can never be whole."

"I know it may feel like that now, but in time you will see this is for the best."

"How is this for the best Dr Cullen, the man who told me he would love me forever walked out the door without a backward glance, you are saying you can't change me and I may never walk again, and as soon as I am better you guys will leave me too."

"I know you are thinking this is so easy for us Bella, but it is not, it is one of the main reason we try not to get close to humans, you all are such fragile creatures and our world is fraught with dangers, but we do love you Bella, all of us, including Rose, who right now is sitting out there with your parents trying to help them through this. I know Edward told you what selfish creatures we are, but as you have discovered my family is different. Now if you will excuse me I need to go out there and tell Charlie and Renee you are awake, I know that will ease some of their worry."

"Carlisle, I am sorry."

"Do not worry about it too much Bella, I understand," he said as he kissed her forehead and left the room, his cool lips reminding her so much of Edward's.

Moments later Charlie and Renee burst into the room fussing over her, well Renee was fussing; Charlie was standing in the corner of the room with a frown on his face and not saying a word. Bella knew he was still replaying their last fight in his head, but did not want to ask about it in front of Renee. She had been so stupid to say those things to Charlie. She knew she had broken his heart, and would not blame him if he turned his back on her forever; but here he was as always being the dad she never had enough appreciation for, the truth of it was she had broken his heart long before the other day. She was just now realizing how Charlie must have felt when she stopped coming for the summer to visit, every day knowing she didn't want to be there with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him but Renee needed her in a way Charlie didn't at least that is what she thought back then, now she was not so sure after seeing him a few nights ago as she screamed at him.

"Mom," she said interrupting her mom's constant chatter.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I have a few minutes with Dad alone, please?"

"Sure sweetie, just tell Charlie to come get me when you are done okay?"

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

Charlie continued to stand in the corner of the room being quiet until Renee left the room and even then he seemed reluctant get close to her.

"Daddy, come closer please," she requested.

Charlie took a seat at the end of her bed and waited. He certainly wasn't going to make this easy for her that was for sure and Bella really couldn't blame him, he had loved both her and Renee and they had both left him alone for way too long, said horrible things to him and about him and he had taken it, up until the other night when Bella uttered those fateful words and now Charlie Swan sat at the foot of her bed a broken man. Bella struggled to start the apology she knew her father deserved; not knowing where to start the words came out in a rush.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was just so upset of the fight with Edward I had to get away. I never meant to hurt you. I need you daddy; I am so scared that everything won't be okay with us."

"Well Bells, I am not going anywhere. I think you need to calm down, sweetie Dr. Cullen said we were not to upset you, that is was not good for your injuries for you to get worked up."

"I am not worked up Dad; I am scared shitless, I can't move, I don't know what the chances are of me walking again and what I will do if I can't."

"Bella, don't worry okay, Carlisle said there is a good chance you will walk again and he will do whatever he can to fix this, he promised. I am gonna go get your mom now and call Billy and let him know we are gonna be here a while."

"Okay and Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Tell Billy, I am sorry."

"For what Bells?"

"For not being a better friend to Jake, for not coming home more, for forgetting how much the Blacks did for me."

"Aw, Bells, Billy understands, but I will tell him. I love you Bells," he said as he kissed her cheek and left the room."

Renee returned with her usual flighty banter which Bella tuned out for the most part. She had too much on her mind. Her whole life was changing and she knew now that there was only one place for her and that was Forks Washington. She knew Renee would try to get her to stay, but as soon as possible she wanted to be back in that little town and the people in it.

"Mom, you do know I am going back to Forks as soon as Dr Cullen, can arrange it don't you?"

"Why Bella?"

"Because Mom, my life is there now, my friends, Dad and I just feel like it is where I need to be to heal. Besides you need to get back to Phil in Jacksonville."

"Okay Bella, if you are sure I will let your dad know that is what you want."

"Charlie, I am sorry to hear about Bella. How is she?"

"She is not so good Billy. When she fell down the stairs she fractured her back and leg and got all cut up from the window she fell through. Thank God Dr. Cullen was right there when she fell and he was able to stabilize her and get her here quickly."

"Yes, it was very fortunate for Bella," Billy grimaced.

"She said for me to tell you she is sorry, I think it was the morphine talking but I promised her I would tell you anyway."

"When are you coming home?"

"As soon as Dr. Cullen can arrange for transport."

"So, he is returning with you then?"

"Yes, I know you don't like them Billy, but he has offered to take over Bella's care free of charge."

"That is nice of them."

"Anyway, do you think that when we get back Jake can visit with Bella because Edward isn't going to be around he went to visit with his family in Alaska, but to tell you truth I think the thought of Bella not being able to walk again scared him and he cut his losses and ran."

"I don't know Charlie, I will have to ask him, but I am sure he won't mind

Jake watched as his father hung up the phone in the kitchen and wheeled back into the living room.

"Dad, who was that?"

"It was Charlie."

"Where has he been?"

"He had to go to Arizona."

"Bella, got hurt pretty badly out there son. She may never walk again, but they are both coming home soon and he was wondering if you might spend some time with her apparently her boyfriend didn't handle the news to well. He broke up with her and took off. Charlie wants to know if when they get back if you could visit her."

"Sure, sure Dad, will she be okay?"

"I don't know son. I don't know."


	3. Sunrise

**A/N:Okay I do not own Twilight if I did Bella would not be a simpering idiot and she would admit she was in love with Jacob and review review review.**

Jacob was standing on Charlie's porch debating whether to knock or just turn around and leave Bella had been home from the hospital for two weeks now and he had yet to see her. He came a few times that first week but never made it in the door. He had been here every day this week and he still couldn't seem to make it through the door. He was scared. Since Bella came back into his life, she was all he could think about, but she was dating Edward Cullen and now this. He was only 15 years old and the only other person he had ever seen really hurt was his mom and that was a while ago. He guessed that was why it was so hard for him to step across that threshold. He was afraid what he would find, but he kept coming back because his dad said Bella needed his support and he would do anything for Bella. He raised his hand to knock when Charlie opened the door.

"Jake, are you ever gonna come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, sure."

"Look Jake, I know this is hard for you, if you would rather call her I am sure she would understand."

"No Charlie it is just harder than I thought. I want to see her but I don't want to upset her."

"Well son, come on in and we will see how it goes, but I can't take another day of you passing back and forth out here like you are going to your death, if I knew it was going be this hard for you I never would have asked Billy to send you here."

Jacob felt bad as he stepped across the threshold and into the living room. He quietly took in the changes to the Swan house since he and Billy had been there last. He could see a wheelchair in the corner of the living room and a chair lift was now attached to the stairs. Pretty expensive equipment Jacob knew.

"She is confined upstairs for the time being, because her back and leg are still in the healing stages. Dr Cullen is still not sure whether she will walk again and even if she does it will be a long painful process."

"Dad said her boyfriend broke up with her?"

"Yeah, he just couldn't take the thought of her not being able to walk I guess. Hell I don't even know how I will handle it."

"One day at the time Charlie."

"You go on up," Charlie said as Jacob ascended the now cramped staircase. Bella's bedroom door was open and the house was quiet up here. Jacob walked up to Bella's doorway and stopped. She was sleeping, and, with the plaster covering her right leg and torso, even paler than usual. He took a seat in the rocking chair across from her bed.

Bell was dreaming of Edward and her spending the weekends in their meadow. She had loved Edward so much that she was willing to give up everyone and everything in her life to be with him, for eternity, but in the end that was not enough because he was gone and she was broken shell, who would want her now. She lapsed into the nightmare of what happened in Arizona. James was throwing her across the studio, breaking her leg, biting her. It all came back in a rush causing her to scream in her sleep.

He noticed that her head was moving from side to side and she was mumbling. He knew she was dreaming, probably a nightmare but Jacob didn't want to wake her unless she was going to hurt herself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her scream.

"Bella," he said as he jumped up from the chair and hurried to her bedside shaking her gently. "It was just a bad dream," he said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Bells are you okay?"

"Jacob, what are you doing here," she asked trying to avoid the subject all together.

"I came to see how you were doing Bella."

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend and I was worried about you."

"But I haven't been a very good friend to you Jacob." She said as the tears started to fall.

"Bells, don't cry okay. If Charlie sees I made you cry, he won't let me come back," he said as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "What do you mean you haven't been a good friend to me Bella, you just got here and you had to get adjusted to a new school? I understand and we haven't seen each other in a long time and well…" He trailed off because he knew he was rambling trying to fill the awkward silence.

"That's just what I mean Jake. I should have been spending more time with you guys for the last 5 months I have been so wrapped up in the Cullen's and their drama that I forgot about everyone else and before that I was so wrapped up in Renee and taking care of her that I couldn't see Charlie needed me just as much as she did. He loves me and I did nothing but break his heart since the day I told him I didn't want to spend summers in Forks anymore. I am still breaking his heart."

"Bella, don't be so hard on yourself okay, Charlie knows you loved him even after you left. He has talked about you a lot and he knows Renee needed you and that is why you quit coming and as for the rest of us well we forgive you too. You remember the day we brought you the truck that was Dad's idea Bells. He loves you just as much." He continued talking as he walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. "Do you know what I remember most about you, besides the mud pies of course? I remember how you always included me even when my sisters didn't want to; you Bella Swan are an amazing person no matter how this all turns out."

Charlie was standing outside Bella's room smiling. He knew Jake would make her feel better.


	4. Pain, Loss, and Heartache

**A/N: Once Again I own NOTHING….it all belongs to the beloved Ms Meyers. I am just borrowing them. Sorry my lovely readers for taking so long with this chapter but I kept having to rewrite it. I hope you like it and as always Reviews and Comments make me happy.**

Charlie had been sitting downstairs watching the game, leaving Jake and Bells to talk alone, when the doorbell sounded alerting him to visitors. He glanced at the clock as he got up to answer the door, almost six already, which meant that was probably Dr Cullen coming to check on Bella.

"Hello Charlie, "Carlisle said as soon as Charlie opened the door. Today he was flanked by his daughters Alice and Rose. "How is our Bella doing today?"

"She seems to be doing okay, she doesn't talk to me much, and she still isn't eating much."

"That is to be expected Charlie, she is dealing with a lot of pain and heartache, not to mention the drugs, I have given her for the pain, she is probably not very hungry."

"Okay Doc, if you say so, go on up."

Carlisle climbed up the steps at a slow deliberate pace, something was off in the Swan household, something different, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He made his way to Bella's room at the end of the hall and looked into the doorway, on the bed he saw Bella lying in the bed, as she had every day this week when he came to check on her; but something was definitely different today he saw a brown-skinned boy with long hair the color of a raven's wing, stretched out in bed next to her. Bella was stroking his hair in her sleep and he had his arms gently laid across her cast and was softly snoring. Carlisle was so shocked by the scene in front of him he failed to notice Rose had joined him upstairs until Rose whispered in his ear.

"Who let the dog in?"

"Rose," he reprimanded her. "He is not a dog."

"Maybe not yet, but he will be soon, especially if he is around here for any length of time, he is already beginning to smell like one."

"Yes, that is true Rose, I recognize him. He is Jacob Black, son of William Black the Chief of the Quileute tribe and we will treat them with the same respect they have treated us with for hundreds of years Rose, you have forgotten that we are the reason they exist. "

"I have not forgotten, they just make me antsy."

"You and Alice go get Bella's chair we need to get her up today and change her bed linens. I will wake Bella and check her and get rid of Jacob, so you and Alice can help her get cleaned up and redressed, also tell Alice to go out to the car and bring in the food Esme sent over for Bella and Charlie."

"You sure you want to left alone with wolf boy?"

"It will be all right Rose; he hasn't even phased yet, go."

With that Rose turned and left the room. Carlisle crept closer to Bella's side the bed. He gently tapped Bella on the shoulder to wake her. Bella roused from her peaceful slumber and Carlisle felt a pain of regret because it was as peaceful as he had seen her since their return to Forks.

"Bella, dear, sorry to disturb you but it is time for your daily examination and there is one too many people in the room for me to do that."

"Oh, sorry, we must have fallen asleep talking. I am sure Billy is freaking out. Let me wake him." Bella poked Jake in the ribs. "Jake, wake up, Jake, come on wake up. It is after six. Billy is gonna be mad"

Jake opened his eyes to see Bella and Dr Cullen both staring at him. He practically fell out of bed.

"Ommf, Bella sorry about that. How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he scrambled for his shoes and his backpack."

"It is after six Jake. Billy will be pissed."

"Oh Bells, don't worry about it. I will just tell him we were talking and I fell asleep, besides it is not like he doesn't know where I am. I will see you tomorrow after school, okay."

"Jake you don't have to really; you can wait til the weekend to come back."

"I want to Bells, unless you don't want me to come."

"I just don't want you to fall behind in school trying to keep me company."

"If I promise to do homework here tomorrow will it make you feel better?"

"It will and Jacob thank you for everything. I mean it and tell Billy I am sorry for everything will you please."

"Sure, sure Bells, remember what I said; you are amazing Bella. I gotta go," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out the door.

Carlisle said nothing for a while. He wondered what had went on between those two but knew it was not his place to ask, but he also knew Rose was right if he was going to be here with Bella while they were still here; Jacob would be phasing soon and that could be dangerous for all of them, but especially for Bella and they had promised to protect her. It left him with one option; he must contact Billy Black and discuss the relationship between his son and Bella. He knew Billy would not be happy being that he hadn't been to the hospital since their return, but Bella's safety and well being was his number one priority. He was broken out of his thoughts by Bella speaking.

"Carlisle is everything okay?"

"Yes, Bella my dear I was just thinking, but let's get on with the exam shall we before Rose and Alice come up here to help you wash and dress and change your sheets."

"You guys don't really have to do all of this, you know."

"Yes, we do Bella; we owe this to you and Charlie."

"You don't owe me anything. I went into this with eyes wide open. I was the one who snuck out of the hotel. I went to James. I am so tired of everyone trying to take the blame for my mistakes. I have had nothing but time these last four weeks, time to think and I have come to the conclusion that I was the one who should be sorry to everyone."

"Bella, I approved Edward bringing you into our world. I made that decision, not you, if I had told Edward, no you would not be here in this bed now, and we would be gone and I think sometimes that would have been the best for everyone concerned."

"But that doesn't make it necessary for you guys to have to come here and the amount of money you guys spent is ridiculous."

"Bella we have more money than you could use in ten lifetimes; what is this argument really about my dear? Do you not want us to come here anymore?"

"Yes, I like having you guys here, although having Rose be so nice takes some getting used to honestly."

"I heard that," Rose said as she interrupted. "How is she doing today?"

"She is getting better. How is your pain level, Bella?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 it stays constantly a 5 for the most part."

"Even with the meds?"

"I try not to take the meds during the day. The make me sleepy and I am tired of sleeping, so I just take them at night now.

"Bella, you need to take them, if they are too strong, I can write you another prescription for a lighter dose for the day and you can take the stronger one at night. If you are in constant pain you will not heal properly."

"I may not heal anyway."

"You can't think like that Bella."

"I have been laid up a month already and as it stands now I won't graduate on time now and may never walk, so excuse me if a wallow in self-pity for a few minutes. You know us fragile humans' pity ourselves sometimes too."

"Alice and I can help you with school Bella," Rose chimed in. "We will get you caught up in no time. Typing your papers will be a snap."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem, now let's get you in this chair and get you all ready for bed. I am sure that young man who was here earlier will appreciate clean clothes and sheets when he comes back tomorrow," Rose said with a smile.

"That's just Jacob," Bella protested as Carlisle and Rose gently placed her in the chair.

"I noticed, the way he was draped all over you when arrived." Rose laughed

"Rose stop making Bella blush and help her get cleaned up."

"Sorry, Bella but he was kind of all over you when we arrived," Alice chimed in.

"Jacob is just a friend Alice, a very good friend, who has been through a lot and apparently still wants to be my friend despite the fact that I have not been a very good one to him."

"Bella you do not have to explain yourself to us, Carlisle interjected. "I, for one, am glad to see you actually have friends visiting. I think I will go downstairs and give Charlie an update and give him these prescriptions for you. By the end of this week, we may have a date to have your casts removed; I will schedule you for x-rays on Friday to see what the progress of your healing is. I will see you tomorrow evening my dear." Carlisle bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Carlisle hurried down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he found Charlie cleaning his gun. Carlisle knew this was the way Charlie dealt with the stress of it all; he had seen him do this many times now since they had arrived back in Forks.

"Charlie, I think you have the cleanest gun on the Forks police force," he said as he sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, well there is not much I can do right now, but clean my gun. My compassionate leave runs out in another month and Bella is still bed bound. She just lays up there and doesn't speak, or cry or anything. I am beginning to think I should have sent her to Jacksonville, but then today Jacob came and she was talking and laughing and happy."

"What is it with her and this Jacob?"

"Jacob and Bells were friends when they were little, they lost touch after she left with Renee, and I was hoping they would reconnect when Bells came back. Jacob has had a rough time since his mom died, his sisters both left as soon as they could leaving Jacob to care for Billy all by himself. It has taken him two weeks of pacing back and forth on my porch to get the courage to come in here and see her. I know it reminds him of his mom, but hearing Bella laugh this afternoon, I will be forever grateful to that boy."

"Charlie, you know I can't make any promises but I can tell you, your daughter is stronger than you think. She hasn't been taking her pain pills in the daytime because she doesn't want to sleep all the time, which is probably one of the reasons she has been so quiet, not to mention she is probably scared Charlie, but have no doubt this is where she wants to be. She loves you and doesn't want to be away from you anymore. Now about her pain meds, I am writing her a prescription for a lighter dose for the day time and she is to keep taking the heavier dose so she can sleep at night. I am going to schedule her for x-rays on Friday so that we can see how she is healing and I am hoping the casts will come off next week. Then we will talk about the next steps in her recovery. She will need you to be strong for her Charlie."

Just as Carlisle finished speaking Rosalie and Alice descended the staircase carrying Bella's wheelchair. Charlie went to help them and Carlisle went to the stove and started making Bella and Charlie a plate. He sat Charlie's on the table and started back upstairs to take Bella hers when Rose stopped him.

"I will take it, although I don't think she will eat much. The bond between her and Edward was stronger than we thought. I am worried for her well-being."

"So is Charlie," he said quietly as he handed the plate to Rose and stepped back into the kitchen where Alice was coaxing Charlie to eat. Charlie I have got to go make a phone call, so I am going to go outside and wait for the girls. I will see you tomorrow." With that Carlisle made his way out the door and to the car with vampire speed and dialed the hospital to get Billy Black's phone number.


	5. Vampires, Werewolves, and a Phonecall

**Vampires and Werewolves and a Phone Call**

Carlisle dialed the number quickly before he lost his nerve. Calling the chief of the tribe and telling him his son needed to stay away from Bella could have been a mistake, even if his oldest and dearest friend wasn't Charlie Swan, the fact that he was so close to Charlie could put their treaty on dangerous ground, but he had to try and make Billy see that this was what was best for Bella and Jacob for now.

"Hello," Billy answered

"Chief Black, this is Dr. Cullen. I think you and I need to meet and talk."

"What could we possibility have to discuss Dr. Cullen, unless it is the timeline in which your family will leave, I don't think we have anything to discuss."

"It is about your son's friendship with Bella Swan."

"Now I know we have nothing to discuss because who my son is and is not friends with is not of your damn business doctor."

"When it concerns a patient of mine I have a right to make it my business, not to mention Bella and Charlie live on our side of the treaty line. Look Chief, I just want to talk that is all. It is more about Bella than Jacob and as much as I hate to admit it I need your help, so please meet with me tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Where and what time," Billy asked with a sigh, if it was for anyone else but Charlie and Bella he would not even be considering it.

"My office at the hospital at three o'clock tomorrow."

"I will consider it and get back to you in the morning."

"Okay, thank you," with that Carlisle hung up the phone and waited for Rose and Alice to come out.

Billy slammed the phone down with more force then he intended causing Jake to jump and give him a weird look.

"Who was that Dad?"

"Dr. Cullen," Billy said through his teeth.

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He wants to talk about Bella."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine son, don't worry."

"But, why does he need to talk to you about Bella?"

"He is just trying to figure out the best way to help Charlie deal with all of this son. I told you Charlie is having a hard time with all of it. He feels guilty for letting her leave, so try not to worry too much."

"I can't help it dad. I mean seeing Bella laying there in the bed, she is so sad. I want to fix it and I know I can't and I get so mad, I feel like I am going to jump out of my skin. How could he have left her like that? I mean yeah she is broken, but she is still Bella and she is still beautiful as she always has been."

Billy watched as the tears sprang up in his son's eyes. He knew sending Jake to see Bella like that would be tough for him. He remembered better then the two of them just how close they used to be, before Renee became the selfish bitch that she was now. Bella had stopped coming three summers before they had lost their beloved Sarah and Renee would not even let Charlie have her for the summer after.

After that Jacob withdrew from the day to day world and retreated to the garage. Sure he was the dutiful son and did everything he was asked. He even had friends and did well in school, but the spark wasn't there anymore, the sunshine was hidden by clouds most days. He had seen the sunshine return since Bella had and he was glad, because with the Cullens' return his son was about to face the biggest challenge of his life. In his fifteen years Jacob had faced more heartache and loss than most people face in their whole life, but the biggest loss is yet to come, his childhood, and his chance to be a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. Billy wished the Cullens had stayed away a few more years, but he couldn't really blame them anymore then he could blame himself. He wheeled himself over to the couch where his son was sitting and threw his arms around him and let him cry into his shoulder like he used to do when he was smaller and missing his mom. Rubbing his back in gentle circles Billy finally spoke.

"Jacob, Bella is going to be okay son."

"What if she isn't Dad?"

"She will be, because she has us and even if she never walks again, will you love her any less?"

"No"

"Did you love her any less when she left all those years ago for Arizona?"

"No"

"Did you love her any less when she came back and took up with the Cullen Boy?"

"No"

"Okay then you need to stop crying and remember she is still here. She may be sad and angry and hurting, that is what you are here for, to help her get passed all of that. You have to make her see that whether she is able to walk or not she is loved and cared about by all of us and nothing will ever change that. I know this is hard for you Jacob and I wish to God you did not have to deal with this possibility again, but you do and I know that you will with all the grace and compassion you always have. I have no doubt that by the time this is over either Bella will be up walking around or she will be secure in who she is. Now go wash up for dinner. I have to make a phone call and then we will eat."

Billy watched as Jacob head into the bathroom and shut the door before he went over to the phone to call Harry Clearwater. He knew Harry was not going to be happy at the latest developments but he knew for Jacob's sake he had to meet with Dr. Cullen because there was no way Jacob was going to be separated from Bella again, phasing or not.

"Harry, listen I have to talk but I only have a few minutes while Jake is getting cleaned up for dinner. Dr. Cullen called earlier. He wants to meet with me tomorrow at the hospital around three. He wants to discuss Jacob and Bella."

"I told you, you should have let him go over there Billy, not as long as the Cullens were still around. He is essentially breaking the treaty."

"Harry Clearwater, I have told you and the council not to tell me what to do in regards to my son, Bella, and Charlie. Charlie is my best friend and yours to, Bella is his daughter, and she is Jacob's imprint so it is our job to look out for her."

"She is not his imprint yet Billy and you know it not until his wolf comes to the surface anyway."

"I really don't give a damn about that little fact, their bond goes beyond the imprint it always has Harry. I am not calling to discuss this with you; I am just informing you so you can inform the council as to what is going on tomorrow. I am gonna call Sam after Jake goes to bed and get him to escort me to the hospital. I will then call a council meeting to update all of you about what was discussed."

"Okay Billy, Be careful."

Billy hung up the phone just as Jacob came out of the bathroom. He wheeled towards the tiny kitchen and began preparing their dinner. He knew it would not long before Jake's body would change from that of the gangly teenager to the muscle packed body of the shape shifter he was destined to be. For now Billy just planned to enjoy his time with the teenager he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Jacob had been in bed for thirty minutes when Billy wheeled over to the phone again and dialed Sam's number. He hated keeping Jake in the dark especially when it came to Bella, but until his wolf came to the surface he would have to keep everything secret.

"Hello," Emily answered.

"Hello, Emily is Sam there?"

"Yeah, Billy hold on," Billy could hear Emily talking to Sam before Sam came to the phone.

"Yeah Billy what's up? Is it Jacob?"

"No, not yet. Remember I told you about Bella and how the Cullens were helping her and Charlie out. Well Jake finally made it in to see her today and he fell asleep and did not wake up until the Cullens arrived. Anyway I got a call from Dr. Cullen after Jake got home; he wants to meet with me tomorrow at three o'clock at the hospital to talk about Jake's relationship with Bella. Can you go with me, if not I can get Jared, but I figure since you are currently Alpha I would take you and make the introductions."

"Why is it his business about Jake and Bella anyway? His son left her broken and battered without a backward glance. I don't think this is a good idea Billy, but if you want me with you I will be there. I would really like to bring Paul with me but with his temper I don't think that is a good idea. Where will Jake be?"

"He is headed to Bella's tomorrow after school."

"Are you sure that is wise Billy?"

"Look Sam and know you and Paul and the council all think I don't know what I am doing and that I am knowingly putting Bella and Jake in danger by letting him visit her when he is so close to phasing but I know my son and I know the last thing he would ever do is hurt Bella, wolf or not and he needs to be with her. Not to mention my best friend is dealing with a daughter who as it stands now can't walk and may never be able to again and he asked for Jake and I couldn't say no. I wasn't able to warn him what she was walking into but I can damn sure make sure nothing else happens to her in the meantime, so I am sorry if nobody likes the choices I have made for my son and his imprint but that is just too bad, because as of right now I am still chief and I have the final say."

"Calm down, Billy. I said I will go with you and support you. I just know what can happen when you phase remember. I wouldn't want Jake to suffer any of that pain."

"I appreciate that Sam, but I can't keep them apart."

"Okay, well if Dr. Cullen tells you that he doesn't want Jake there then what because Bella and Charlie are on their territory."

"I can only hope that I can convince him not to separate them without telling him the reason why."

"Okay, I will see you after lunch. I am headed out for patrol now."

Billy hung up the phone and turned out the lights and wheeled toward his bedroom and hoped he had made the right decision.

The next morning Billy watched Jacob get ready for school. He could see that Jake was getting less and less comfortable in his own skin and he knew it would not be long now.

"Jake I am definitely need you home before six tonight. I have a meeting with the council tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure you get your homework done before you come home too. You were up way too late last night. Otherwise I may have to keep you from seeing Bella during the week."

"Aww Dad please don't do that. I will do better I promise."

"Okay," was all that Billy said, hoping he wouldn't have to keep him away from her for a bigger reason than that?

Sam arrived at Billy's place about two o'clock, they did not need to leave for the hospital until about 2:30 but Sam wanted to talk to Billy about Jacob and what they were going to do about Bella after Jacob phased. He knew when Jacob found out what the Cullens really were he would not want them taking care of her even if she wasn't is imprint, but with her being his imprint it will be hard for him to let Dr Cullen continue to treat her. And as much as Sam hated them, he knew the doctor was Bella's only hope of a full recovery. He and Billy needed to figure out what to do now, before Jake phased which would definitely be sped up now that he was spending so much time at Bella's He knocked on the door and enter the Blacks' little red house.

"Hey Billy, How are you doing today?"

"I am worried Sam as always. How are you and Emily doing?"

"Okay, I guess the scars don't bother her as much anymore, but losing Leah has taken its toll on her."

"On you too, Sam I know that and I know her scars will always bother you."

"I am just glad Jacob won't have to deal with imprint drama now."

"You think not."

"Edward is gone."

"I know, but the Cullens remain."

"Well talking from personal experience I know it will be hard for Jacob to reign in his wolf where Bella is concerned, and even more so when his human side realizes what they are and that they are the reason that Bella is laid up in bed now."

"I know, why do you think I am worried."

"Is he close do you think?"

"Yeah, I was hoping he would hold off until he was at least sixteen but spending time with Bella is definitely hastened the process."

"Well we better get going if we are going to make it to the hospital by three."

Sam wheeled Billy out to the truck and they headed into town.

Jake arrived at Bella's at around 2:30; he was actually excited to see her today. Yesterday was really rocky, but by the time they had fell asleep it felt just like it had before she left. He missed her so much it hurt physically, his mom told him that one day she would come back and they would be friends again. He didn't believe her then and he really didn't believe her when she died and Bella didn't even come back for the funeral. Jake has been excited when Charlie said Bella was finally returning to Forks and had bought Billy's truck and asked him to fix it up for Bella. He knocked on the Swan's front door.

"Come on in Jake."

"How did you know it was me Charlie?"

"Because besides you and the Cullens no one visits and the Cullens are not due til after six."

"Sorry to hear that Charlie, I feel bad for Bella. I mean I know she just moved here but what happened to all her friends that she had with her that day at La Push?"

"I don't really know what happened Jake, it just seemed like when she started dating Edward everything and everyone else didn't matter anymore. I am worried about her Jacob."

"Charlie, she is just going through a lot. We talked a lot yesterday and she is just taking it one day at the time, if I could just get her out of that bed and in a chair Charlie I know she would be better."

"Well, go on up, she is waiting for you. I took her lunch up earlier and she said she wanted to wait until you got here. I will bring some sandwiches up in a bit and Jacob make sure you do your homework. I don't wanna have to ban you from here on school days."

"Sure, sure, Charlie," Jacob mumbled as he ran upstairs towards Bella's room. "Hey Bells, did you miss me," he asked with a smile.

"Jacob," she said with a smile. "Yes, I missed you."

"Charlie is coming up with lunch in a bit and then for some reason I have to do homework under threats of banning me from visiting. I don't understand why they are so worried about it, it is not like I am going to college or anything," he said as he sat down in the chair at her desk.

"Jake, you're not thinking about quitting school are you?"

"Yeah, I mean it is not like I need it to do what I want to do anyway."

"No Jacob, you will not quit school."

"Why not? If I quit school I can go to work and help Dad."

"Jacob, you know Billy is not gonna let you become a statistic."

"So, you are saying if I quit I will become just a stupid injun who will never make it off of La Push," he asked angrily.

"Calm down Jacob that is not what I am saying. You are not stupid and you are amazing, which is why you can't quit. Now bring your books and the chair and come closer so I can help you, besides I kinda miss school."

"Sure, sure," he mumbled as he lumbered over to her side of the bed.

Two hours later lunch and homework done they were lying in companionable silence on Bella's bed. Jake knew he really should be leaving but he just couldn't seem to tear himself away from her. She was running her one good hand through his hair with her eyes closed. He was sure she was asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her, but if he was gonna leave he had to soon.

"Bells wake up. Honey wake up. I gotta go."

Her eyes popped open and she snatched her hand back pulling Jake's hair in the process.

"Ow, Bells, that hurt."

"Sorry Jacob."

"S'okay, I don't mind."

"I don't know why I do that but I love your hair."

"You can run your hands through it anytime Bells, but right now I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah," she said as he reached down and kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Sam and Billy arrived at the hospital at three o'clock on the dot and made their way inside. They quickly found Carlisle's office and made their way there. Carlisle door was open. Sam could smell him from the hallway and his wolf was itching to come out.

"You don't have to come in Sam."

"I will not leave you alone with him Billy. I don't care if he feeds on people or not," Sam whispered.

"Well you are gonna have to reign in the wolf. I can feel you shaking from down here."

"Sorry, he said as he pushed Billy through the door.

"Welcome, Chief Black," Carlisle said from his position behind his desk. "I see you brought a friend. If he wouldn't mind shutting the door we can get down to business."

"This is Sam Uley, the pack Alpha; I thought it was time you two were introduced. Now can we get down to business, I would like to be home before Jacob.

"He is with Bella I take it."

"Yes."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"If I didn't he wouldn't be there it is that simple."

"I wish I had the confidence you do in your son, but I have seen how dangerous the wolves can be, isn't that right Mr. Uley."

Billy felt Sam's hands tighten on his wheelchair. "Sam, calm down. Dr. Cullen you don't know enough about my son or his relationship with Bella to sit her in judgment of what he may or may not do to Bella once he phases. Besides the fact that your son was just as dangerous for her and you let him be with her."

"That is true Chief, and I am living with that regret every day. I don't want you to have to do the same or young Jacob for that matter. I know from Charlie, your son has had a pretty rough childhood and I do know the last thing he would want to do is hurt Bella, but it can happen."

"I know it could happen but it won't and I will not ever leave my best friend and his daughter unprotected again. Do we understand one another?"

"And if Jacob hurts Bella?"

"Then that will be my cross to bear, just as it is yours to bear that she may never walk again."


	6. Council Meeting and a Step Closer to the

**A/N: I don't own Twilight that honor goes to Ms. Meyers. I am just borrowing her wonderful characters she squandered. Please comment and review it makes me happy and want to write faster.**

Jacob couldn't understand why he was so tired anymore. He had just gotten back from Bella's and he needed a nap. He wanted to go back Bella's but his dad was being an ass about school and so was Bella. What did it matter if he finished school really, he was going to be stuck on the rez regardless he had to stay here and take care of his dad. He fell asleep thinking of Bella and those carefree summer days when she was his world and he was hers.

Billy wheeled himself into his little house. He saw Jacob's backpack on the floor next to the sofa. Sam was coming at six to get him for the council meeting. He didn't see Jake in the garage so he knew he had to be in the house. Opening the door to Jake's bedroom he saw Jake sound asleep on his bed and he couldn't help but sigh in a lot of ways Jacob was still such a kid and seeing him like this made it tough on Billy, because although he knew soon he would no longer be his little boy in some ways he would always be just that. He turned around and wheeled himself in the kitchen to start dinner.

"So Dad do you need me to walk you to the council meeting?"

"No son Sam is coming to get me. Is your homework all done?"

"Yes, sir"  
>"How were Bella and Charlie today?"<p>

"Bells is about the same. Charlie is feeling guilty I think and I know he is missing you."

"Well maybe this weekend you can offer to take care of Bella for the day and I can take her old man fishing."

"I don't think Charlie is ready for that dad, but I will ask him."

"Jake you look like you have something on your mind, spit it out son"

"Well Dad I have been thinking about school and how I don't really need it to do what I want to do."

"Jacob Ephraim Black, if the next part of that sentence has anything to do with quitting school, I would advise you to swallow it, because that is not going to happen. You are finishing school; I made a promise to your mother and I will not break it and neither will you."

"But Dad..."

"But nothing Jacob I promised your mother, do you understand, I promised her that you would finish school and be the man you are destined to be and I will not let your fear and laziness cause me to break a promise to her." Billy pushed away from the table and wheeled toward his bedroom as he heard a plate hit the wall. "Clean that up and go to your room. I want your room cleaned by the time I get back and you in bed by nine."

"Dad…"

"No Jacob, nothing you will say will change my mind on this subject and if you can't control your temper you will spend a lot of time cleaning your room this summer and not with Bella or in that garage you love so much, is that clear son?"

"Yes, sir," Jacob bit out.

Billy knew that little fit was more wolf then it was his Jacob, but still it hurt that he wanted to quit school and that is before phasing and patrolling was added to the mix. It would not happen no matter what because he wouldn't disappoint Sarah. Billy changed his clothes and got ready for the council meeting. He knew that tonight was going to be a fight with Old Quil at the very least and probably Harry too. The pack was coming as well so he knew he had to be careful about the way he worded things as to not set Paul off. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Get that Jacob, and then if you are done cleaning up the mess in the kitchen then head to your room." Billy said as he wheeled out of his bedroom. "And Jacob if the room is not clean, no visiting Bella or the garage until it is, understand."

"Yes, sir," Jake replied as he opened the door for Sam, who looked at him with the same look he always gave him these days. It was a mixture of pity, sadness, and like he expected something to happen. "Hello, Sam. Dad I will see you when you get back, and for what it is worth I do understand and I am sorry." He gave Billy a quick hug and loped off to his room quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What was that about," Sam asked quietly as they made their way out the door.

"It's called parenting a teenage shape-shifter to be Sam."

"Billy, you two never argue."

"Well, I have a feeling that is all about to change and if I am going to convince the council that Bella is perfectly safe around Jake and a room full of vampires then he has to control his temper better than the rest of you."

"What was the argument about?"

"Damn kid wants to quit school."

"Oh, well with all that he will be going through it may not be a bad thing Billy. I mean Jared is having a rough time and he is older than Jake."

"Damn it Sam, my son will be Alpha and Chief of our tribe. I will not have him uneducated, besides I promised Sarah, Sam, and I WILL NOT break that promise."

"Calm down Billy it was just a suggestion. I will make sure he finishes okay. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Sam, I know how much we owe you and I know I will never be able to repay you, but thank you."

"No thanks necessary, it is my destiny to protect our people and it is one of have gladly accepted."

"Okay, you ready for this Sam."

"As ready as I am ever gonna be Billy," he said as he wheeled Billy into the council room.

Billy pulled up in front of the long council table and stopped all the council was assembled, the pack was gathered in the back of the room and Billy was Chief and they had all come to hear him speak of the cold ones and Bella Swan once again.

"Sam and I met with Dr. Cullen this afternoon and he brought forth his concern for Isabella Swan being so close to Jacob when he is so close to phasing."

"And you said?" Harry asked.

"I told him that it was my concern and not his or anyone else's' and I meant that."

"How can you not say it is our concern when young Jacob is the next leader of our tribe?" Old Quil interjected. "I told you Billy that the paleface would only bring us trouble."

"Oh shut up old man, I have had it with you and that paleface shit, she is my son's imprint and I will not have you or anyone else address her in that manner anymore. And Harry before you say anything do you remember Charlie's blood was mixed with ours long ago and we promised to be blood brothers forever. We know what happened to her in Arizona, really happened and we let that happen and it is a guilt as Charlie's best friends we have to bear, but I will be damned if I will leave her unprotected anymore, so paleface or not she will be under the protection until I say otherwise."

Harry just stared at his old friend and knew Billy was right. He had let his old friend down by not siding with Billy when it came to looking after Bella and whether or not she was the responsibility of the pack or not.

"Billy the only problem with what you are asking is Bella and Charlie lives on their side of the treaty line." Harry said quietly.

"I discussed that with Dr Cullen and he has agreed to let Jacob and I visit with Charlie and Bella and that is all that I can ask for now, after Jacob phases I will revisit the need for the wolves to protect Bella I do not want them to know about Bella being Jake's imprint just yet.

"She is not his imprint yet,"

"Yes she is Quil just because he has not phased and saw her doesn't me she is any less so and you know it."

"How long do you think until young Jacob phases Billy?"

"I would guess a few weeks at the most and it could be as soon as the end of the week."

"Okay, then I say we adjourn this meeting until then."

"Agreed."

Billy Wheeled himself to the back of the room where he saw Sam talking quietly to a visibly upset Paul.

"Paul, do you have something to say?" Billy asked.

"Billy," Sam said with warning in his voice.

"No, it's okay Sam; Paul can say what he wants."

"Billy I mean no disrespect but why should we have to protect her she willingly went with the leeches to Arizona and now she is paying the price."

"What price should she pay for being a trusting young woman who fell under the spell of a vampire, a young woman who I might add will one day be the alpha female of your pack so just remember that when you see the damage done to her and then we will see if you ask that question."

"Billy, wait," Harry yelled after him as Billy rolled away from an angry Paul and a placating Sam.

"What do you want Harry," Billy shouted as he continued to roll away.

"Let me take you home."

"No, not right now Harry I am too pissed at all of you. I just want to go home and be with my son while he is still a normal teenager and then I am going to call my best friend up and see how his daughter and he are doing."

Harry watched as Billy roll away as fast as he could.

Billy rolled into his house several minutes later slamming the door behind him.

"Dad?" Jake yelled from his room.

"Yes Jacob it's me."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, but it will be. I hope your room is clean," he said as he wheeled himself towards Jacob's bedroom door pushing it open. He saw Jacob sitting on his bed in the spotless room with his school books spread out on the bed. Billy wheeled into Jake's room. "Jacob, don't ever forget how much I love you, son. I want the best life has to offer for you and school will open many of those doors for you."

"Dad, I get that but you know what I want to do and that involves staying here in Forks, so what do I need a diploma to do that."

"Because Jacob, do you want to work for someone else or do you want to work for yourself."

"Myself, you know that I have talked about it forever."

"Okay then you need to learn how to run a business and you can't do that without an education. You are destined for greatness son and one day you will be a great chief to our people and I can't wait to see the man you will become."

"Dad, what brought all this on," Jacob asked curiously.

"Nothing, son just remember that you control your destiny and no matter what the people on the Rez say to you, it is you that has the final say. Now what do you say to us watching a movie before you go to bed?"

"Sure, sure dad, you go on a pick the movie, I am just gonna put my books away." Jacob just shook his head as he dad wheeled himself out and headed for their tiny living room.

Two hours later Jacob headed to bed and Billy went to call Charlie and try to coax him out of the house for a little while this weekend.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Hey old man, you have been home for two weeks and we haven't been fishing once.

"Hey Billy, I know I just don't feel right leaving Bells."

"Now Charlie, Bella is gonna be fine and if you spend all your time at that house you are going to go stir crazy. How many times have you cleaned that gun of yours in two weeks?"

"Enough"

"That's what I thought; Come on Charlie, Jake can stay with her for a while if you want."

"Well the Cullen girls have offered to come over Saturday and help Bella get caught up in school. She is currently flunking and she is stressing."

"Okay, well it is perfect then. We will go fishing early and Jake can work on that damn car and Bella will get caught up in school and then we will have pizza for dinner and let the kids spend some time together."

"Sounds good Billy and thanks for everything Billy, Jake has been the one bright spot in all of this for us. You have been a great friend."

Silent tears fell on Billy's cheeks as he said good-bye to his oldest and dearest friend. He knew he had not been a very good friend to Charlie since Bella started seeing Edward Cullen. He was bound by tradition, tribal law, and secrets that were not his to tell, but that did not ease his guilt for letting down his best friend and the daughter who was his daughter as much as Rachel and Rebecca. Sarah would be ashamed he knew, hell he was ashamed but he was also determined to make it right if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Fights and Tears

**A/N: Okay folks here is the long awaited much anticipated next chapter and I know I told some of you Jacob would phase in this one but alas the muse has other ideas on that so phasing will be next I promise, but this has some great Jake and Bells moments. Please comment and review so I know the almost 5,000 word chapter is not in vain, Oh and I own nothing or Twilight would have been a much different story but thanks Ms Meyers for loaning me your characters who I love.**

Jacob sat in the chair next to Bella's side of the bed. They had just finished the last of his homework. He was beginning to enjoy doing homework with Bella, she made it easier for him to understand what his teachers tried so hard to drill into his head, but even she had began to notice his lack of sleep. He was having what his dad called growing pains at night for a while now, but they had gotten worse since he had been hanging out with Bella. It had started with his legs, but now his whole body hurt all the time and this was the last time he would see her for two days. She had an appointment at the hospital tomorrow to see when her casts can come off and Saturday she and the Cullen sisters were going to try to catch up on her schoolwork. He wanted to spend all his free time with her. It was weird because he had given up his time in the garage with the rabbit to spend his afternoons here with Bella and he thought that would never happen to him.

"Earth to Jacob. Hey we are on the last problem, don't lose focus now."

"Sorry, Bells, I just spaced out for a second."

"Jacob is everything okay. I mean you have such dark circles under your eyes. I am worried about you."

Jake turned to face her and he saw the concern in her eyes and he reached for her hand before speaking.

"Bells, I am okay really. I just haven't been sleeping very well the last few weeks."

"Jacob, what is up? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know Bells, its just growing pains really and I was just thinking how much I am going to miss our afternoons the next few days."

"I will miss them too Jacob, but I will see you Saturday night remember."

"Yeah, I remember, but you will want to do my homework and not doing anything fun."

"What kind of fun things can we do with me laid up in this bed with half my body in a cast?"

"Well, we could play board games or Charlie and I could bring the TV up here and we could watch movies."

"Okay, how about this, how about tomorrow night we do your homework and Sunday you and I spend the day having fun together. But only if you promise me you will go home and sleep and try not to worry about me. Yeah I know part of your problem is you are worrying about me but I am fine or I will be when I can finally start doing some things for myself."

"Okay let's do this last problem so I can get home. I am kinda grounded and I have to be home before six or I will have to stay in my room all weekend."

"Jacob, what did you do?"

"I kinda brought up the subject of quitting school with Dad and he went a little off the rails."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"Sure, sure you are right and I should listen to you okay, but I just wish I could do more and school is getting in the way of that." He said as he finished the last problem and closed his book and put it in his bag. Jacob leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead that had become normal in the week he had begun to visit. Bella closed her eyes and sighed.

"I will miss you Jacob," she whispered as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll miss you too Honey." He said as he slipped out the door.

Friday and Saturday seemed like forever for both of them. Jacob tried to sleep the best he could. He cleaned his room and the rest of the house Friday afternoon. He went into the garage and worked on the rabbit until time to wash up for dinner.

"Jacob I heard from Charlie while you were in the shower."

"What did he say? How did Bella's x-rays go? When does she get her casts off?"

"Slow down son. Charlie said x-rays went great and Dr. Cullen removed the casts this afternoon. He says she has a long way to go yet but at least she is able to get out of bed now. Anyway, Charlie said you and Bella had plans on Sunday and he was wondering if you minded moving your day here instead of there. Apparently Bella wants to get out of the house."

"Sure, sure Dad this is great, I can't wait," he said with a bright smile.

Billy was just as excited. He couldn't wait either if for no other reason he could finally tell Bella how sorry he was. They ate in silence together and went to bed early.

The next morning after Charlie picked up Billy, Jake headed out to the garage to work on the rabbit some more. He was excited and could not wait to see Bella. Tonight would be fun but tomorrow was what he was waiting for she was coming to his house and spending all day here. He finished with the rabbit about five and headed straight for the shower, his father and Charlie were due back there about six and he wanted to make sure he was showered and his hair was dry before they got there. Bella loved his hair and as aggravating as it was at times when she ran her hand through it, it made his body tingle. He hoped they got some serious alone time tonight and tomorrow. He finished getting ready just as Charlie and Billy came in with the cooler.

"Catch anything?"

"Nope, not a single bite all day. You ready to go Jake?"

"Yeah"

All three of them left the house and Jake was shocked to see Charlie was driving Bella's truck instead the cruiser.

"Hey Jake, you want to drive?"

"Sure, sure Charlie," Jake said as he took the keys from Charlie and went to help Billy in the truck. They arrived at the house and the Cullen's car was in the driveway.

"Jake, wait here I will go in and tell the girls we are here and get them to move the car so we can park closer to the house."

"Okay, Charlie."

Charlie came out several minutes later following Rose and Alice out of the house. He opened the door for each of them and watched as they drove away. He waited until Jacob had pulled the truck in its regular spot before opening the passenger door.

"Jacob, Bella says to hurry up and get upstairs. Apparently not only did they do homework but Alice and Rose treated Bella to a mini-spa day. She has been in misery for the last few hours. I'll get the old man out and in the house."

"Watch who you are calling old Charlie Swan as I remember we graduated together."

Jacob smiled as he got out of the truck and retrieved his book bag out of the bed of the truck and bound up the stairs and into the house. He bounded up the staircase two steps at the time. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. He slowed down as he approached Bella's room suddenly nervous to see her. He knocked on the doorframe."

"Get your ass in here Jacob," Bella said as she whipped the chair around from where she was looking out the window.

"Boy, Bella you sure have developed a potty mouth."

"Oh, shut up, Rose and Alice have made me reach my limit."

"Yeah, I heard they tortured you."

"You don't know the half of it. I am so glad you and Billy are here Jacob. I have missed you these last few days."

"I missed you too Bells. But I am glad you are up and around now."

"In some ways I wish I still had my casts on."

"Why?" Jacob asked thoughtfully

"Well Rose and Alice couldn't torture me about my hair and makeup and about dressing nicer and being so perfect all the time."

Jacob watched as the tears started falling on Bella's cheeks. He dropped his book bag at the door and made his way over to where she was sitting, he dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. He spoke at barely a whisper.

"Bells, nobody is perfect, not even the Cullens."

"Yes, they are Jake you just don't understand. They are perfect and beautiful and I am clumsy and broken and I know why Edward left because I wasn't good enough for him and now I am even less perfect then before."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt for what seemed like hours. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair. He stroked her hair back from her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the most beautiful, caring woman on planet earth. You are not broken you are as beautiful as you have always been and I will not let you talk about yourself like that. You may not be able to see the flaws in the Cullens but I know they have to have them because every human being on the face of the earth has them."

Bella sighed and pulled away from his embrace slightly keeping her hands in his hair, she gave him a half smile "Jacob, I am sorry to have lost it on you like that. Your shirt is a mess. Damn Rose and Alice and their makeup. How much homework do we have tonight?"

"S'okay Bells, I don't mind. We don't have much just a little math, some history and a little English. I did my Native Language Studies last night after dinner. Dad helped a little, so it didn't take me long. I have a test next Friday in History and English, so I really need to step up the studying, but you have to let go of my hair first Bells."

"Sorry Jacob, I don't know what is wrong with me," she said as she pushed herself away from him. He got up and retrieved his book bag from its position at the door and took a seat at Bella's desk. Bella wheeled herself to the other side and they set to work. They got done with everything in under an hour and were studying quietly together when Charlie came upstairs.

"Are you kids ever gonna come down and eat?"

"Sorry Dad, I was helping Jake study for his test next week. What time is it?

"its 7:30, pizza is getting cold."

"Okay, Charlie we will be down in a minute, just let me put my books away."

"I can take Bella down Jake."

"I don't mind Charlie really. Go down and enjoy your time with Dad."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dad go"

Jacob packed up his book bag and turned around to see Bella sitting there staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Oh no that could be dangerous." He said as he pushed out of the room and down the hall.

"Jacob Black, that was not nice."

"Well, I guess that depends on whatcha thinking."

"I was just thinking that you are sort of beautiful."

Jacob burst out laughing. "Really Bells, that is funny."

"I am serious Jacob," she said as they got to the top of the staircase.

"Sure, sure okay so do you want me to carry you down and come back and get the chair or do you wanna use the fancy lift?"

"You don't have to do that Jacob that is what the lift is for."

"I don't mind Bells either way."

"Well I gotta get use to that thing I guess and you can meet me downstairs with the chair.

Jacob bent down and Bella put her hands around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair.

"Bells what is it with you and my hair?"

"Sorry"

"No don't be sorry I'm not. I just haven't had anybody stroke my hair like you do." He said as he pulled her body closer to his. He felt the metal brace on her back for the first time. "How long do you have to wear that thing for," he asked her quietly. He felt her tense and let go of his hair. He gathered her close so that her lips were in the crook of his neck. "Bella you know it doesn't matter to me right, you are still the same Bella."

"I am sorry Jacob."

"For what Bells," he asked as he placed her on the lift making sure she was secure.

"For everything, for not being here when you needed me, when your mom died. I should have been here for you."

"Jake stepped down from the landing to the first step so he was level with her. He crouched down so he could look her in the eyes. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and he knew they mirrored his own. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Oh Bells, why do you do this to yourself, you are my best friend Isabella Marie Swan, and time and distance hasn't changed that. Sure you weren't here when mom died, but we can't go back and change that no matter how much we want to but we can be here for each other now. I am here for you Bells no matter what." He got up and grabbed the chair folding it up with a speed that amazed Bella.

"I guess you have had a lot of practice doing that huh?"

"A little," he chuckled. He flipped the switch on the chair lift and followed it down the stairs. He reached the bottom just as it came to a stop. He opened her chair and adjusted the cushion before unhooking Bella's harness and lifting her up. He placed her gently in the chair and wheeled her towards the kitchen.

"Bout time you two got down here," Billy said.

"Sorry, Billy we were going over Jake's history for his test Friday and we lost track of time."

"It's okay Bella, I am glad someone besides me cares about Jacob's education," he said as he wheeled up beside. Jacob went to get their plates. "So Bella you getting use to that thing yet?"

"No Billy, I don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice my dear, years of practice."

"Bells, you never did say how long say how long you have to wear that brace." Jake said as he handed her plate to her and sat down on the other side of her. He saw immediately that the question made her uncomfortable. He reached under the table and grabbed the hand in her lap giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Until Carlisle says I can stop wearing it. The only time I can take it off is when I take a shower. I start rehab soon and Carlisle says I can go back to school next week."

"That's great Bells."

"Sure, sure," she mumbled as she finished her pizza and wheeled over throwing the remnants in the trash.

Jacob could feel the frustration coming off of her in waves, so he tried to change the subject. "What are we going to do tomorrow, Bells?"

"I don't care as long as it is outside."

"And if it is pouring down rain as often happens here in Forks."

"We wear rain coats."

Oooooooooooookay," Jake said as he, Charlie and Billy stifled their laughter. "But I draw the line at standing outside in lightening Bells."

"Okay deal."

"Billy, you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, assuming Jake is done."

"Yeah Dad we are done."

"Want me to take you upstairs before I take Jake and Billy home Bells?"

"Charlie I have to go back upstairs to get my books, I can take her."

"That ok with you Bells?"

"Sure, why not."

Jacob wheeled her towards the staircase while Billy and Charlie cleaned up from dinner and chatted quietly. He picked her up out of the chair and repeated the steps he had an hour and a half ago, keeping in step with her the whole way and opening the chair and adjusting the cushion before unhooking her from the lift and picking her up again. He was beginning to relish holding her close to his body, although sometimes like right now when he was enveloped in her scent it made it very difficult for him not to bury his face in her hair and breathe her in, but he knew right now she needed a friend more than anything. He could only hope that when she came through to the other side she would love him the way he loved her since he was five years old. He placed her in the chair and wheeled her to her bedroom.

"You need any help getting to bed Bells?"

"Can you go to the bathroom and get my toothbrush for me and my hair brush, while I get dressed?"

"Sure, sure, just call when you are ready for me to come back in the room."

Bella dressed as quickly as she could. Calling out to Jake when she was done, Jake came lumbering in with her hairbrush between his teeth, two cups in one hand and her toothbrush in the other. He set the glass on her dresser and took the hair brush out of his mouth and grinned. Bella couldn't help but grin back.

"Bells, I brought you some water to rinse with and another cup to spit in. Want me to brush your hair for you while you brush your teeth?"

"Jacob, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't Bells, but I want to do it for you." Jake knew it wouldn't be long and Bella would be able to do a lot of this for herself and he needed to take advantage of them while he could. Hell, if he thought she would let him he would brush her teeth for her. Jake stood behind her and carefully ran the brush through her hair. He was still brushing when she had finished with her teeth.

"Jake, you can stop now," she whispered.

"Sorry Bells," as he put her brush down on the dresser. "You ready to get in the bed?"

"Yeah, I am kinda tired."

Jacob went over to her bed and turned it down and he wheeled her closer to the bed. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed and pulled her covers around her. He pulled the chair next to her side bed and placed the transfer board in the chair.

"Night Bells," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Jacob," she whispered as she watched him grab his book bag, the cups, her toothbrush, and head out the door.

Sunday morning dawned cloudy with no rain. Bella managed to get herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She heard Charlie talking to someone downstairs.

"Charlie," she called down from the top of the stairs.

"Coming Bells," he yelled back from the kitchen. Charlie ran from the kitchen to the bottom if the stairs. "You ready for breakfast and to get out of here."

"Yeah, can you come help me get down?"

"I'll help you dear," Esme appeared from nowhere. "Charlie you go on and finish your breakfast. I will help Bella get ready and we will be down as soon as she is dressed."

Bella swore she could see Charlie breathe a sigh of relief as Esme took over. She pushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let Bella test the temperature before she helped out of the back brace and helped her on to the shower bench.

"Okay, Bella dear I will give you some privacy."

"Thanks Esme I really appreciate this."

"I figured you would like some help that would not torture you into clothes that do not make you feel comfortable. Besides it gave me a chance to use the kitchen again. I will get your clothes ready, just call when you are ready for my assistance." She pulled the shower curtain closed the door behind her.

Bella leaned back against the back of the shower bench and let the water cascade over her. She was so glad Esme showed up today instead of Rose or Alice, no offence to them but right now she wanted to be alone and not fussed over and Esme who was the perfect mother, she knew what was needed and when it was needed. Bella got lost in the mundane of her shower, lathering herself up with strawberry scented body wash and shampoo and feeling the warm of the water on her skin. It reminded her what she almost gave up with Edward. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the sink.

Esme opened the door. "Feeling better dear?"

"Yes, thank you," Bella said as she slid to the edge of the shower bench. Esme helped Bella dry off and dress before she got back in the chair. Bella brushed her teeth before returning to her bedroom. Esme blow dried her hair and brushed it for her.

"There is the Bella we know and love."

"Well at least a closer proximity then was here by the time Rose and Alice left here yesterday."

"So tell me about this young Jacob, I keep hearing about."

"He is just a friend, Esme really, we were friends when we were kids and he fixed my truck, and he started visiting this week and I am helping him with his homework that is all."

"Bella, its okay for you to move on from Edward you know."

"Jacob is only fifteen."

"Okay, I won't push, but just remember Edward left and Jacob is here and according to Charlie young Jacob is here willing to do anything for you."

"You think he is doing all this because he is in love with me?"

"No, sweetie that is not what I am saying. I am saying he is here and Edward isn't, so if you have feelings for him it is okay. It doesn't make us love you any less. He seems important to both you and Charlie."

"Yeah, I guess he is. He lost his mother, and his father Billy has been in a wheelchair for a long time and it has just been them since his sisters took off and I hate that he feels like he needs be here every day."

"He sounds like an amazing young man who cares for the people in his life very much. Come on let's get you downstairs before Charlie sends out a search party." She wheeled Bella to the top of the stairs and placed her on the stair lift. She turned it on and took Bella's chair down the stairs.

Watching Esme from her seat in the stair lift Bella couldn't help but compare Esme to Jacob and the way he so gently he place her there and waited for her as she came down before he put the chair down, smiling at her the whole way. Not that Esme wasn't smiling, because she was, but there was something about Jacob's smile that was different, something about Jacob that was totally different than anyone else in her life. When they were together she did not have to say anything or be anything other than Bells. He saw nothing wrong with her. She felt Esme lift her up and place her in the chair, but she was in her own little world and didn't speak until they reached the kitchen when she saw the food spread out on the table.

"Esme, you have outdone yourself, there are only two of us you know."

"I know I got carried away, I also put some stuff in your freezer that Charlie can just heat up."

"Thank you so much," Bella mumbled around the lump in her throat as she picked at the wonderful breakfast before her. She could feel Charlie's eyes on her face

"Bells, you okay, I can stay home today; we don't have to go to La Push. I can call Billy and cancel."

"No, Dad I want to go see Billy and Jake besides it will give you a chance to go into work for a while. I just get emotional at the drop of a hat these days. It is very frustrating"

"Well I will be upstairs getting our stuff ready when you and Esme are ready just call me okay," he said as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and practically ran out of the room. Bella watch Esme as she cleaned up their small kitchen, losing all interest in the breakfast before here.

"Bella dear, you need to eat or you will never get out of that chair."

"I might not anyway."

"Yes, you will, Bella."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are a strong woman Bella and you will fight for it, just as you fought for Edward," Esme said quietly as she took the seat next to Bella and took Bella's hand in hers. "I know you are having a tough time understanding our choices where you are concerned Bella, but you are needed here. Charlie still needs you."

"He needed the Bella that came here this past winter, someone to help take care of him not this broken shell that I am now."

"Oh Bella, you are not broken, we are the broken ones I wish you could see that. Listen I am going to go. Please tell Charlie, Carlisle will pick up these dishes next week." with that Esme was gone in a flash.

Charlie came done twenty minutes later and found Bella sitting there staring into space.

"Bells, honey are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yeah, Dad let's go."

After a lot struggle Charlie got Bella and her chair and transfer board into the cruiser. Bella tried to help as much as she could but it was still a struggle. By the time they made it to Billy's Bella was in tears and Charlie was ready to run and hide. He could not understand why it had been such a struggle; he had been dealing with Billy's limitations for years and had no problems. Hell, Jacob had no problems helping her yesterday, so why should he, right? As he pulled up in front of the little red house he sighed with relief when he saw Jacob and Billy waiting on the front porch. Jacob opened the door as soon as Charlie pulled to a stop. Charlie bolted for the bathroom of the cramped little house while Bella frantically tried stemming the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Bells, what's wrong," Jacob asked.

"Oh, Jacob, I am just useless, useless, useless."

"Oh honey, you are not useless."

"Yes, I am Jake did you not see Charlie bolt out of here?"

"Come on honey, let's get you out of here and we will go for a walk while Dad and Charlie talk okay." He said as he lifted the chair out of the backseat. He carefully placed her in the chair. "I am gonna take your board inside okay. I will be right back don't go anywhere okay."

"Okay."

Jake ran in the house to find Billy and Charlie. He threw her transfer board on the couch and turned to find Billy and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. Billy had his arm around Charlie and was talking to him in whispers.

"What the hell happened, Charlie," Jacob asked.

"Jacob," Billy yelled.

"I'm sorry Dad, but Bells is crying and she is upset."

"Go take care of her Jacob and I will take care of Charlie. He is just upset over this whole situation as she is. This is an awkward situation for the two of them can't you see that son."

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled as walked back outside.

Jacob returned to Bella.

"Bells, honey lets go for a walk okay."

"Well you can walk I have be stuck in this thing for god knows how long."

"Bells, it is going to be okay", said as he rolled her towards the road that led to First Beach. They continued to roll along in silence until they got to the bluff that led to the beach. Jacob picked her up and carried her down to what he had begun to refer to as their log. He sat down and placed her on his lap. "Bells talk to me, tell what happened."

"Can we not talk about it Jacob."

"Honey, if I thought not talking about it would help you get past this feeling I would agree with you, but you are clearly too upset."

"Jake it was awful, it took us forever to get me in the car and Charlie was so embarrassed. I can't do anything right," she whispered as the tears began to fall again

"Shh, honey everything is gonna be okay, I promise, he whispered back and he gathered her close to him and let her cry once again on his shoulder as they set there for what seemed like hours oblivious to the world around them and the two separate groups who were now staring at them.


	8. The Phasing of Jacob Black

**A/N: I do not own Twilight…I make no money off of Jacob but the money I could make with him oh boy. Okay here is the much awaited chapter but I have to say ladies and gents it is not how I originally planned it to go. See our beloved Jake was suppose to phase earlier in chapter and deal with the post phasing crap in this chapter but pre-phase Jake hand other ideas, so please don't kill me….and as Always review and comment because it makes me happy. And if you guys get a chance check out my nephew's story on , it is called Twilight: A Rosalie and Jacob Story and his Penname is hungergamesfan97. He is 14 and this is his first try at fanfiction so leave him constructive reviews please. And a special thanks to my wolf girls for waiting for this chapter.**

"I still don't understand why we have to babysit the baby alpha and the leech lover."

"How many times do I have to explain it to you Paul, because Billy called and said he was mad and he is worried he might phase if he doesn't keep his temper in check and we cannot afford for him to do it right here on First Beach in front of everyone."

"Well, they look fine to me."

Sam sighed. "You know what Paul go on leave, Jared and I have it from here, but you have to do double patrols for the next week."

"That's not fair Sam and you know it. I am not the only one who feels this way."

"Life is not fair Paul, look at them, they are kids, and hell Jacob is only fifteen years old for Christ's sake. He lost his mother, his father's in a wheelchair, his sisters abandoned him, and now the girl he has loved all his life may never walk again, and finally let's give him the death of what little childhood he had left by turning him into a giant wolf and you wanna gripe about having to watch after him."

"Well excuse me, you know I never had a childhood at all, at least he had Billy and Jared is only seventeen and you didn't seem too concerned about his loss of childhood, so what makes Jacob so special."

"Leave me out of this," Jared said quietly.

"I did worry about Jared, but there is a lot of difference in fifteen and seventeen and you know it and I am sorry about your parents being more concerned about themselves than you but that isn't my fault or Jacob's so back off or it will be two weeks. Jared and I will see you back at the house in a few hours." Paul stalked off in the opposite direction.

"You know he's right Sam, he is not the only one who feels that way."

"Do you feel that way Jared," Sam asked.

"No, but unlike Paul, I have known Jacob since we were kids. I saw what losing Bella, his mom and Billy ending up in a wheelchair did to him. I can see what this is doing to him, but the council is not happy that you and Billy are going over their heads."

"I don't give a damn about what the council thinks about my decisions, what are they going to do fire me and hire Paul as their whipping boy? He can't control his temper for five minutes." Sam got quiet and turned his attention to Jacob and Bella, who still had not moved from their positions.

From across the beach Sam could hear the group of paleface teenagers talking about Jake and Bella.

"Hey Guys isn't that Bella over there," Angela asked.

Mike's head popped up. He had heard Bella was back. He had also heard that she came back hurt pretty badly, so he was curious what she was doing here on the beach. "Yeah, who is that guy she is plastered all over," he asked unable to hide the venom in his voice.

"It looks like Jacob Black, remember her friend she introduced us to a few months ago."

"I thought she was really hurt, car accident or something?"

"She was, apparently she has been confined to her bed for the last month in a cast under the personal care of Dr. Cullen. Apparently it upset Edward so much that he has taken off to live with some of their family in Alaska. Dad said Charlie has been out of work the last month and there is talk of replacing him because they don't know when he is coming back."

"Wow, I guess she got out of the cast huh?"

"Looks like it, I would go talk to her but it looks like she and Jacob are having a private moment."

"Oh come on Angela, he is only fifteen, they don't need a private moment. I would hate for Charlie to have to put his own daughter in jail, besides if she can't walk what do they need a private moment for, she can't feel anything."

"You are such an asshole Mike."

"I know, I know," he said dragging Angela behind him.

"Damn it, Jared, heads up. Don't take your eyes off the paleface asshole, headed towards Jacob and Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I think he is gonna hit on Bella and it could send Jacob over the edge."

"Oh shit, Sam what are we gonna do?"

"Just wait and watch."

"Shouldn't we try to intercept it before it happens?"

"Only if it is gonna cause him to phase. I don't wanna interrupt them."

Jacob and Bella were so lost in their own world that they did not even hear Mike and Angela coming.

"Hey Bella, I heard you were back in town," Mike said innocently.

"Go away Mike," Bella mumbled into Jake's shoulder.

"Come on Bella, when you coming back to school, if you are out here, it couldn't be so bad."

"Hey, don't talk to her that way," Jake said as he kissed the top of her head. "Besides she said to go away and leave her alone."

"And what are you her guard dog?"

"No, I am her best friend and she doesn't want you here so leave."

"Mike come on," Angela said as she tried to pull him back towards the other kids in their group. "She doesn't want to be bothered."

"No, Angela I want to know why she left only to come back after he dumped her and why she has now taken up with the riff raff from the Rez. What is wrong with us normal guys," Mike knew he had taken it a step too far but it was too late now so he just stood waiting of the consequences, but it didn't come from where he thought it would.

Bella lifted her head. She could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob in waves and she would swear she could feel his muscles begin to ripple. She could tell he was angry at Mike's words and she knew she had to calm him down before there was a problem. Jacob was no longer the scrawny kid that Mike saw him as; he was starting to pack on some muscle. Bella place her hand on Jacob's chest and looked into his eyes. They were black and she could tell he was about to blow.

"Jake," she said softly. "He is not worth it," she rubbed his chest in a circular motion and she could feel the shaking slow down and stop. She then turned to Mike and unloaded her own fury. "Mike let me clarify something for you, you are on land that belongs to Jacob's people and they let you come here so I wouldn't say they are the rift raft and as far as going from Edward to Jacob well not that it is any of your business but Edward dumped me, so I have every right to spend as much time with Jacob as I want." Then Bella did something no one was expecting she tightened her hands around the nape of Jacob's neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. It was like the world shifted and everything fell away but the two of them.

This was the last thing Jacob expected, not that he hadn't thought about it, he had a lot but not like this here in front of all of First Beach on their log. The second her lips touched his, his whole world exploded. He lost all sense of time and space, holding on to Bella he got up off the log and headed towards the cliff where they left her chair. He slowly removed his lips from hers as he sat her back in her chair.

She bit back a sigh and opened her eyes to see Jacob's beautiful eyes staring back at her. "Jacob," she started to speak but he put his finger to her lips.

"Not here Bells, not now."

"But…" she was quieted once again by Jacob's finger on her lips. He then got up and started pushing her back towards the Black's little red house. The silence was scaring Bella, sure when she first decided to kiss him it was meant to just get Mike to leave her alone but the minute their lips touched Bella felt something she had never felt with Edward. It was like a jolt of electricity that spread throughout her body. Jacob was only fifteen and her best friend in the world and she could only hope he would forgive her eventually.

Jacob pushed her towards the garage instead of the house. "You stay here; I am going to tell Dad we are back. I will be right back, don't go anywhere." He ran towards the house and through the door. "Dad, we are in the garage okay."

"Jacob, where have you two been? Charlie has called like six times, trying to talk to Bella and apologize."

"She was upset Dad, so I took her to First Beach so we could talk although her so called friends ruined that idea, so now we are gonna hang out in the garage until lunch then I thought I might be able to coax her to watch a movie and take a nap before Charlie comes back for dinner."

"What happened Son," Billy asked worried that Jacob had done something stupid.

"Oh, just her friend Mike Newton running his mouth, we left before he could start anything."

"Okay, well keep an eye on the time because Bella has to have a pain pill after lunch."

"Okay, I will Dad we will see you in a few hours," he said as he grabbed a couple of sodas and headed out the door. He shoved the sodas in Bella's hands and pushed her into the garage. Without saying a word he lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the old bench seat against the opposite wall before joining her. He took the sodas out of her hands and sat them on the floor before taking her hand in his and pulled her closer.

Bella practically melted in to his chest. She sighed before speaking. "Jacob…"

"Don't, say it Bells, please just don't say it, not now, if you say you're sorry now, you will ruin one of the best moments of my life."

"Jacob, you're fifteen years old, if Billy had seen what happened he would probably have Charlie arrest me. Oh God, Mike will have it spread all over town," she screeched as she tried to pull away from Jacob's embrace.

"Nope, you are not going anywhere, because I know Dad won't care as long as it was a mutual thing Dad wouldn't care if he walked in and saw us naked because he knows I would be happy. Charlie on the other hand I wouldn't want him to catch us naked, so if we ever decide to go that route let's make sure it is a Charlie free zone." He could feel Bella laughing against his chest. "Seriously, Bells, he owns a gun and knows how to use it." That made her laugh even harder.

"Jake, slow down okay, I mean we just kissed not even an hour ago and now you are talking about getting naked. Let me get my head around kissing a fifteen year old boy before we talk about getting naked okay."

"Did it feel like you were kissing a boy Bells, I mean I know you have a lot more experience than me, but it was better than I ever dreamed it could be."

"Well Jake it's not like I have that much more experience than you, but I can tell you I have never had a kiss like that before and as far as what it felt like, it felt like my whole world shifted. I really don't want you to feel like just because we kissed anything has to change. I need a best friend more than I need a boyfriend, so if you can't be both I would rather have my best friend."

Jacob pulled Bella onto his lap. He tilted her head so she was looking up at him before he spoke. "Bells, I will always be your friend no matter what happens between us, but after that kiss there is no way I can let the possibility of more slip through our fingers either."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers and the same electricity that they both felt on the beach coursed through them again. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she was lost. Nothing else matter in that moment, not Edward, not Charlie, not her injuries, hell at that point it didn't even matter if she walked again, all that mattered was Jacob. She ran her hands through his hair. When he lifted his head and pulled away she moaned at the loss of contact.

"Bells, open your eyes and look at me," Jacob whispered as he stared down at her closed eyes and swollen lips wanting nothing more than to capture them again, but he knew they had to slow down. She wasn't ready and frankly neither was he. He watched as Bella slowly opened her eyes. He could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes and he reached down and ran his hand along her cheek. "Wow Bells, that was amazing, but we need to slow down."

"But Jacob…"

"No Bells listen, okay, I said slow down not stop. I fully intend to kiss you again very soon, but neither of us are ready for what comes after that and a few more minutes of that, and we would both be in over our heads. You just came out of a relationship and you are going to have a lot going on with school and rehab and I don't want you to feel like I am putting any more pressure on you and before you start overanalyzing what I am saying I don't care about Edward Cullen and how broken you seem to think you are, I don't care about that stupid chair over there by the door, I don't care about the back brace, all I care about is you Bells. You are all I see, I don't pity you, I don't think you are broken, I think you are one of the most beautiful people I know. But I get that you need a friend right now more than a boyfriend, I get that you need a best friend to push you through the hard part that we both know is coming. I understand that Edward leaving has left you feeling unworthy and unlovable but Bells I am not him and I don't see you the way he does. We all have flaws Bella but there are very few people who see our flaws and don't judge us for them, you are one of those people. You have never looked at me or Dad or Charlie or your mom or those damn Cullens and seen anything other than who we are on the inside, so I am telling you right here right now that I love you Bells not in spite of or because of those flaws but because of who you are on the inside. The girl no one gets to see."

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Shhh, Bells, Let's get out of here and go have lunch with Dad. If we stay out here, he will come looking for us and I will be in trouble."

"Why," she asked as lifted her up and carried her to her chair beside the garage door.

"Well apparently Charlie has been calling to talk to you and Dad wants to talk to you too before lunch, but I wanted you all to myself for a while, so I promised him I would bring you in for lunch and your pain pill and a nap."

"Really? What am I two? This is my first day to be outside in a month and I hate those pain pills."

"Bells…Calm down," he cautioned as he pushed her towards the house. "You don't wanna overdo it, besides you start back to school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," she said as he pushed her through the door.

"Don't remind you of what Bella," Billy asked.

"I start back to school tomorrow, Billy."

"I would have thought you would be happy to see your friends again," he said as Jake pushed Bella up to the table next to him. "Jacob, I will keep Bella company why don't you go to Emily's and pick up the stuff she made for Charlie and Bella to take home."

"But Dad can't Sam bring it here."

"Jacob, if you want some of her brownies after lunch you will do as I ask, by the time you get back the pizza will be here."

"But Dad…"

"Jacob, Bella and I will be fine. I am not going to eat her you know."

"Okay, Bells, I will be back soon," he said as he kissed her on the forehead before running out of the door.

"So Bella, How are you really."

"I am better Billy, really. Thank you for everything. I mean I know that you have not been all that happy with the choices but you still let Jacob come visit me and I am grateful even though you dislike the Cullens so much."

"Bella I don't dislike them per se, I just think what they are is unnatural and dangerous."

"Billy, how do you know what they are?"

"Bella, I know Jacob told you our legends even though he wasn't supposed to."

"So, that's how you know what they are?"

"Yes, and as Chief of this tribe and as your father's best friend, I should have done a better job at protecting you and for that Bella I am truly sorry."

"Billy it was my choice. I am tired of everyone blaming themselves for my mistakes. I made the choice to date Edward even though I knew what he was. I used Jake to figure it out and I still made the choice to date him."

"Bella…"

"No Billy I have to say this before Jake comes back. I am sorry that I did not listen. I am sorry I caused a strain between you and Charlie. I am sorry I used my friendship with Jacob to find out what was up with the Cullens. I realized these last few weeks what I had become and frankly I am surprised anyone wants to help me."

Billy grabbed her hand before speaking "Bella I love you like you are my own and I have missed you as much as Charlie and whatever Jake and I can do to get you on the road to recovery, we will do. I can tell Jacob really cares for you, he always has. I want to tell you there will come a day very soon when Jacob will find out what the Cullens are and I can't say what will happen when he does, but I want you to remember he loves you Bella, no matter what he says he loves you and has for a long time."

"Why doesn't he know now?"

"Because it is not time for him to know Bella, but his time will come very soon and just remember when it happens, whatever happens, remember these days that you have had and remind him that the Cullens care about you as much as they are capable and that you love him. You do love him don't you Bella?"

"In two short weeks he has become such a big part of my life Billy and I can't imagine a world without him in it. I just regret not being here when he needed me the most."

"Bella don't worry about that, you couldn't help it. He will need you again soon enough."

"Billy you are starting to worry me."

"That is not my intention Bella. Jacob will soon begin his journey to becoming chief of our tribe and it will be a very scary thing for him and I don't want you to get worried if he doesn't see you or contact you for a while, he will just be adjusting to those changes."

"Thank you, for the warning Billy." The pizza delivery man interrupted what she was about to say next. Billy rolled to the door and came back with two pizzas in his lap. He placed them on the table.

"Do you want to eat now or wait on Jake?"

"Wait"

"Bella, I know what you are going through, not being able to do for yourself and having to depend on others to do the most basic things. I know this is difficult, but you have to cut Charlie a break, he is trying as hard as he can but you are his little girl and he wants to fix this and he can't."

"I know Billy; it wasn't really about him this morning."

"I figured that Bella, but he thinks it was. He called like six times while you and Jake were gone."

"Billy I just don't want to be a burden to Charlie or Jacob."

"You are not a burden Bella," what Billy was to say next was interrupted by Jacob coming in and slamming the screen door behind him. "Jacob," Billy said with concern as Jacob practically threw the stuff in the freezer and placed the brownies on the table with a thunk and headed to his room slamming the door. Billy started to go after him but Bella stopped him.

"I'll go," she whispered as she rolled toward Jacob's room. She knocked and he didn't answer so she just opened the door and rolled into the room. Jacob laid face down on his bed.

"Go away Dad, I'm not in the mood."

"It's not your dad Jacob," she said as she stroked his hair and his back. She could feel the tension in his body begin to relax. "Sweetheart what happened?"

"Embry has become one of them," he said as flipped over on his back and looked up at her, placing his hand on top of hers as it fell on his chest. "He says he can't be my friend anymore."

"When did he join them," she asked quietly.

"Last week, he cut his hair and has a tattoo Bells. I walk in and he is just sitting there at the table laughing and joking with Paul like it was nothing."

"Oh Jake, I am sorry, but it will be okay, you two will work it out."

"No Bells we won't, he said as long as I am hanging with you, we can't be friends and you aren't going anywhere."

"What?" she said as she ripped her hand from under his and rolled to the other side of the room.

"Bells," he said getting up from the bed. He put his hands on the handles of her chair.

"No, Jacob don't try to make this better. This is just too much I want to go home."

"Bells please don't do this, don't push me away too. I can't take it."

Bella turned around to see Jake standing there with tears in his eyes. The anguish was written all over his face. Bella did the only thing she could and that was to wrap her arms his waist and pull him closer. He placed his hands on her back and stroked her hair taking in her scent as she pressed close to his middle.

"Jake, I don't know what is going on with Embry or the rest of Sam's gang, but I am not gonna go anywhere. I promise you no matter what I will be here for you, but maybe for your sake you should spend more time with Embry and Quil than you have been. I never want to come in between you and your friends."

"But Bells I can't get past Sam and Paul to even talk to him and Quil doesn't have a problem with me spending time with you. He understands you need me. You stay here I am gonna go get us some pizza and brownies and your pain pill."

"Jacob…."

"No Bells, I need some time alone with just you okay. Dad doesn't understand that Sam and Paul give me the creeps, he thinks they have done amazing for the rez and they have but I just don't like the way they look at me. I'll be right back."

"Jacob," Billy said quietly as he saw his son exit his room.

"Not now dad, I am okay, really I just need some alone time with Bells."

"What happened?"

"Dad…"

"Okay Jacob I won't push, but just remember to give Bella her pain meds and let her take a nap."

"Sure sure Dad" he said as took a pizza and several brownies in his room. He stuffed her pain pills in the picket of his shorts and carried her transfer board with his free hand. He kicked the door open.

After Jacob closed his bedroom door behind him, Billy picked up the phone and called Sam, if Jacob wouldn't tell him what happened he will find out from Sam.

"Sam, what the hell happened with Jacob? He almost phased right here in the kitchen in front of Bella."

"Is he okay Billy?"

"Yeah, Bella God Bless her, she has managed to calm him down. Although I am not sure how, so what happened? Did Paul run his mouth?"

"No, Billy it was Embry. He was here when Jacob came to get the stuff from Emily and he and Paul were talking about Bella when he got here and Embry told him as long as he was hanging out with Bella he could no longer be his friend. I tried to stop it I really did, but you know how they are when they first phase and then I tried to stop Jacob but he was upset and as much as I want him to go ahead and phase, I know Bella was waiting, so I let him go."

"Damn it Sam."

"I know Billy, I know. Both Embry and Paul have double shift for the next month if it makes you feel any better and as far as how Bella calmed him down apparently all she has to do is touch him and she can stop him from phasing. I am guessing you are right when it comes to her being his imprint but I think their bond goes even deeper."

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Well it is hard to explain but when they were at the beach this afternoon they were being harassed by one of Bella's classmates and Jacob almost phased with Bella in his lap, but she laid her hand on his chest and stopped him. It was like she knew Billy, like she felt it coming and she stopped it."

"Wow"

"I know, it was amazing to watch."

"So what do we do now?"

"Billy, you just have to trust what you know is true. He will not hurt Bella, I truly believe it and so does Jared, but I predict before the day is done, he will phase. I think Embry was the tipping point. Call me when Bella leaves. I will be on the lookout for him."

"Sam, they are just kids."

"I know Billy, and Emily and I will be here for them that is the only thing I can do."

"Thank you Sam."

"No thanks necessary Billy. I am just sorry Jacob has to deal with this so young and that Bella has to deal with any of this."

"Me too," Billy said as he hung up the phone and went to check up on Jacob and Bella. He opened the door and saw the two of them in Jacob's bed sound asleep. Billy closed the door and he ate while he waited on Charlie to get back.

Bella and Charlie left around four in the afternoon. Charlie was not happy when he found Jake and Bella asleep in the same bed. He grumbled and fussed the whole time Jake was getting Bella in the car and he really didn't like the kiss that Bella gave him before they pulled out of the driveway.

Jacob was angry and he wasn't sure why but Charlie's carrying on had set him off. He wanted to break something and it felt like his whole body was on fire and he could not sit still. He paced in his room trying to get a grip on his anger.

Billy was starting to get worried. Jacob had been in his room for half an hour now since Bella and Charlie left. He could hear his feet moving back and forth, he knew Jacob was close to phasing when Charlie woke them up yelling for Bella to get off of Jacob and grumbled the whole time they were packing her stuff. He saw Jacob's hands clenching and unclenching until Bella grabbed his hands and interlocked her hand with his while placing her other hand on his chest. Billy felt the tears well up in his eyes as he thought of the two children entering into a world he wished they do not have to face, a world full of monsters and magic. Billy's thoughts were interrupted by the banging of Jacob's door and the blur that is his son taking off out of the little red house into the woods. Billy calmly rolled to the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, its time."

"Okay, where is he?"

"In the woods, by the house is my guess."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but it is not like I have a choice in this now is there?"

"No, I guess not. I will take care of him personally Billy I promise you that. I am going to send Jared over to stay with you and before you say you don't need it, I know Jacob will be worried about two things and that is you and Bella. I may not be able to do anything about Bella right now, but I can make sure you are taken care of for him, so Jared will be there in five minutes. I am going to find Jacob and we will see you in a few days."

"Okay and Sam?"

"Yeah, Billy"

"Tell my son I am sorry and I love him."

"I will Billy." Sam hung up the phone and went in search of Emily. He found her at the stove, which had quickly become her usual spot in the house. "Em, I have to go. I don't know when I will be back," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Jacob," she asked melting into his heat.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I will be waiting for when he is ready."

"I can do it Em."

"I know you can Sam, but he is fifteen and this is the first time he has had his hair cut and it will be easier if I do it."

"He is not a baby anymore Emily."

"Sam Uley, I can't believe you just said that."

"You know how I feel about you being around the young wolves, Em."

"I said when he was ready Sam."

"I will think about it. I gotta go he is probably freaking out." He dropped one last kiss on her head before removing his clothes and heading out the door.


	9. Haircuts, Tattoos, and the Wolf Pack

**AN: I do not own Twilight and I am not making money of this that privilege belongs to Ms. Meyers. So without further ado it is time for the phasing of Jacob Black. Italics are pack mind conversations. Review Review Review**

Sam pushed his nose to the ground and searched the pack mind for Jacob's panic stricken voice.

"_Paul, Embry has there been any sign of Jacob at all?"_

"_So, the baby Alpha finally phased did he?"_

"_Shut up Paul, I need to find him. Embry you're his friend where would he go?"_

"_Other than Bella's I don't know Sam, she is the only thing he thinks about these days."_

"_Any sign of him near the treaty line?"_

"_No Sam I told you no Baby Alpha here."_

"_Paul, I am not gonna tell you again, SHUT UP and keep an eye out for him but don't say anything other than to let me know where he is, the last voice he needs to hear in his head the first time is yours."_

"_Okay, Sam don't get your panties in a twist."_

"_Embry come with me and let's see if we can find him," _Sam said as he headed towards the forest behind the Black house. Sam could hear the noise coming from Jacob's garage. Sam knew that sound it was the sound of a wolf trying to get out and Jacob fighting to stay human and Sam knew if Jake didn't phase soon the wolf would tear him apart in an attempt to get free. He felt Embry come up on his left side. _"Embry, we have got to stop Jake before he hurts himself. I have never seen someone fight phasing like he is. Do you want to go in first or do you want me to?"_

"_I will go; I need to tell him I am sorry for today Sam."_

"_All right, I will give you ten minutes. Bring him here and I will take it from there." _Sam stays out of sight in wolf form and Embry phases, and pulls on his shorts. He opens the door to the garage.

"Jake man what is going on in here? It sounds like you are tearing down the place." Embry could see his knuckles were bloody and bruised and he winced.

"Get out of here Embry I don't want to hurt you because despite what you said today you are still my best friend and I am not safe right now."

"Jake, I know what is happening to you, you have to trust me. It will be okay."

"How do you know what is happening to me?"

"Because it happened to me, you are angry and don't really know why, your skin feels like it is on fire, and it feels like your bones are breaking."

"What do I do?"

"Let it happen and let Sam help you."

"What has Sam got to do with this," Jacob growled

"He is like us Jake; he has helped all of us."

"So your one of Sam's gang now huh," Jake bit out before another wave of pain hit causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Jake," Embry yelled as he flew to his side. "Sam, Sam, get in here," he yelled. Sam came bursting through the garage door to see Jacob writhing in pain on the ground. He rushed to his side.

"Jacob you have to stop fighting the change. If you don't give in soon the wolf will tear his way out killing you in the process. I know you don't want that, you don't wanna leave your dad and Bella behind do you?"

"Bella, I need Bella."

"I know Jake, I know, but you are no good to Bella like this," Embry said with a whisper.

"What do you care you don't like her anyway," Jacob bit out as another wave of heart stopping pain seared its way through his body.

"Jake, I do like her, it's just that…"

"Embry that is enough," Sam bellowed.

"But Sam, he deserves to know he will phase soon."

"I know that young wolf better than you do. Do me a favor and go get Jared. You stay with Billy until I tell you otherwise. Tell Billy he needs to call Charlie and tell him Jacob is sick and won't be around for a while and tell him to call Dr. Cullen and make an appointment with him to discuss Jacob soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Jared and I are going to take Jake in the woods and make him phase and if that doesn't work, I will call Paul."

"Sam," Embry whined.

"I know Embry, I know, but do you want him to be gone forever, because if he doesn't phase soon the wolf will tear him to pieces and then where will that leave Billy and Bella? Now go do like I told you," Sam bellowed as Embry took off toward the house.

Embry burst through the door with more force than was necessary practically taking the door of the little red house off of its hinges. "Jared, Sam needs you in the garage. Jacob is fighting phasing and he needs your help to get him in the woods. He told me to stay with Billy."

Jared threw his shirt on the floor and took off to the garage.

"Embry is he okay," Billy asked.

"If he will quit fighting he will be fine Billy, but he keeps trying to fight it. Sam wants you to call Bella and let her know Jake won't be at therapy or afterschool for the next few days, maybe longer depending on what happens after he phases. He is really worried about her. Sam thinks it is one of the reasons he is fighting it so hard."

"I will call Charlie now." Embry tried not to listen to Billy's conversation with Charlie but he couldn't help it. He paced back and forth and could hear Charlie yelling at Billy about Jake being all over Bella and she just had her heart broken by that Cullen boy and the last thing she needed was Jacob being all over her. Embry couldn't help but smirk when Billy informed Charlie that Bella was the one who kissed Jake and that he needed to speak to her. He could also hear his best friend's struggle in the woods and it was killing him. He had been grappling with his guilt over what he had said to Jacob all afternoon. He was broken out of his thoughts by Billy talking to Dr. Cullen on the phone informing him of Jacob's phasing and suggesting they meet tomorrow.

Sam was pacing back and forth waiting for Jared to send Paul back. He hated to do it this way but looking at Jacob fighting the transformation had him scared. He also knew if he didn't complete it soon they would lose Jacob to his wolf spirit forever. He heard Paul coming and he ran towards him.

"Did Jared explain to you what is going on?"

"Yeah, Baby Alpha doesn't want to let his wolf come out to play."

"Damn it Paul, why do you have to be such an asshole all the time. The kid is gonna die if he doesn't phase soon. He is scared and doesn't know what the hell is going on and I would have preferred not to do it this way but we don't have a choice now, but I swear Paul if you take this too far I will personally kick your ass all over La Push. Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay, okay Sam, I get it make him just mad enough to phase but not enough to kill us both. Where is he?"

"Over there, and I am serious Paul, I will be listening."

"Sure, sure , whatever," Paul said as he sauntered over toward Jacob who was by this time lying naked on the forest floor in such pain it even made Paul wince.

"Hey little Jakey, I thought you were tougher than this, at least you looked tougher this afternoon when I made fun of your precious Bella. I thought you were gonna rip my head off."

"Shut the fuck up Paul," Jake ground out between his clinched teeth as he felt heat lick up his spine and another wave of searing pain hit.

"Nope, I don't think I will little boy. There are things about your little girlfriend that are truly disgusting."

"Don't talk about Bella," Jake roared just before everything in his world exploded as his wolf knocked Paul to the forest floor. He watched confused as Paul scrambled out from under him and burst forth into a silver wolf.

"_Bout time you decided to join us Baby Alpha."_

"_Paul, watch it."_

"_Come on, Sam the wolf is out of the bag. Let me tell him about his leech-loving girlfriend."_

"_Paul, I warned you, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, You are _to patrol until I tell you that you can quit, GOT IT?" Sam roared.

"_Sam, what the HELL is happening here. I am a giant wolf. Is this why you have been staring at me all these months?"_

"_Yeah, as for what is going on let's take a run and I will explain it to you."_

"_What about Dad and Bella?"_

"_Jared you near Bella and Charlie's by now?"_

"_Yeah Sam, lights are out and they are sleeping. Mrs. Cullen left about an hour ago, she helped Bella get ready for bed, apparently they had some kind of argument this morning and she wanted to apologize."_

"_Embry?"_

"_Yeah, Sam?"_

"_How's Billy?"_

"_I got him to bed about half an ago. He said to remind you to tell Jake what he said."_

"_Tell him I did. Go get some sleep. Emily will bring you guys some breakfast in the morning."_

"_Jake"_

"_Yeah, Em"_

"_I am sorry, man, really sorry."_

"_It's okay, Em, I really don't understand what Bella has to do with anything but it is okay."_

"_Okay guys, Jake and I are headed up to the mountain to talk and to work on phasing out. You have your assignments and I don't want any interruptions unless it is an emergency."_

"_Okay, Sam how do I get back to me?"_

"_Well, the wolf comes out when we are sad, upset, or angry, so to get back to you by thinking of those things that make you happy, like Bella. I know she makes you happy I can see it, so think of her and being in her presence." _Sam watch as the wolf blurred and Jake reappeared.

"Wow, kid you are amazing, it has taken everyone else days to do that." Sam handed Jake the spare pair of shorts he had tied to his ankle. "Let's sit over there and talk about what we are, our reason for being and how Bella is involved.

"Okay," Jacob said as he sat down on the ground next to Sam.

"First, I need to tell you Billy wants you to know how sorry he is that he couldn't tell you all this himself and that he loves you so much, you just don't know what he has gone through these last few months for you and Bella. Second, I know you are wondering why we are the way we are and that is quite easy a thing to answer. Remember the legends of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones. We are the new generation of Spirit Warriors Jake."

"Yeah, I get that, but what does Bella have to do with all this?"

"Remember the treaty with the group of Cold Ones that only feasted on animal blood?"

"Yes, but….." Sam watched as it dawned on Jacob and he saw him start to blur. He phased as Jacob let out a tortured howl. It almost broke Sam's heart because he knew that pain. It was the same pain he had when he hurt Emily and Leah, but he didn't have time to think about that he had to catch Jake before he hit the treaty line and ruined everything Billy had fought for this past month.

"_Jacob, stop, I know you feel the need to see Bella and talk to her, but you can't, not right now. I don't want to Alpha order you to stay away from her right now but I will if I must."_

"_Sam, I have to talk to her. I have to know why. She really didn't fall down the stairs and through a window did she? Was it them, did they do this to her?_

"_No, Jake she didn't, she was attacked, not by the Cullens but by a nomad vampire coven. I don't know all the details but the Cullens' tried to protect her and something went wrong. She got hurt and badly, but they are doing the best they can for her._

"_I don't like it Sam, I don't want them around her."_

"_Jake, I know this is hard but they really do love her as much as they are able. Just know with them she is safe and taken care of for now. You will see her soon I promise you that, but for now you have to stay away. I want you to go to the old alpha cabin in the woods and stay for a few days until you learn to control your phasing. I will come up tomorrow morning and bring you some breakfast, then I will send Jared up there to help you, while your Dad and I talk to Dr. Cullen and the Council. When you are in control we will cut your hair, get you tattooed and then we will talk about you seeing and talking to Bella."_

"_Sam, please I have to see her."_

"_Jacob I know how hard this will be for you, but right now it is not safe and if you hurt her you will never forgive yourself, trust me. She knows you won't be around for a while and Billy and I will see her at the hospital tomorrow. I promise you Jared will keep an eye on her from a distance at night, but you are too close to this to understand, but you have to stay away until we can discuss everything with Dr. Cullen. So until then I order you to stay away from Bella and Forks until I tell you otherwise."_

Jacob let out another tortured howl before he ran to his great-grandfather's cabin. His mind was still full of questions and his heart was aching, his Bella had been keeping secrets from him and that hurt worse than his dad's secrets. He lay down in wolf form in front of the cabin and drifted off to sleep.

Sam made it back home by two and he was glad to have a chance to get at least 4 hours sleep before the real work begins. He slipped into bed next to Emily and she gravitated towards his warmth.

"What time is it?" She whispered.

"2 A.M"

"How is he?"

"I really don't know Em. He tried very hard to make it to Bella's before I caught up to him. He didn't take the news about Bella so well and I can't say I blame him. I mean she has been keeping this secret for 5 months now, but you were right about his hair, he literally paled when I told him he needed to cut it. I am not sure why, he would not tell me. The good news is he will probably only need to be away a few days, he has amazing control."

"That's good at least right," she whispered as she drifted off back to sleep. Sam pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep himself.

Sam was up early the next morning as Emily packed up food for Billy and Jake.

"How long are you gonna ban Paul for?"

"He is not banned Em, he has to learn not to try to provoke Jacob or they can't be in the same room."

"He has had it hard Sam, just remember that."

"No harder than Jacob, Em. He needs to remember that."

"I know, Sam. Embry will be here in a minute for his and Billy's breakfast."

"Good, I need to talk to him before I head to the school to get his and Jake's assignments and to take Jake his food."

"You sure you wanna add school on top of what they are dealing with now."

"I promised Billy Em and besides it will give them something normal to do."

Embry chose that very moment to walk into Sam and Emily's

"How is he Sam?"

"As good as can be expected, he has amazing control as expected, but he took the news of Bella and the Cullens pretty hard. I just hope the order holds until we can come to a decision with the doctor. I am gonna need you to go to the cabin this afternoon while Billy and I check in with the Doc and Bella at the hospital, so Jared can sleep. I am getting ready to head out and see him now. Then I have patrol and I need to send Paul home for some rest. You need to have Billy ready to go by two. I don't know when we will be back. Today is Bella's first day of rehab and Jake wants to make sure she is okay so that means Billy and I will be staying for the duration. I will be leaving schoolwork for the two of you with Jacob and when I get back I want it done and that is an Alpha order in case that is in question."

"Got it, I better get this back to Billy before it gets cold. I am not really that hungry."

"Em, he will be okay and you two will be brothers again soon."

"I know Sam, but I can never take it back now can I."

"No, I know that better than you, but you can move on and make sure it never happens again. I will tell Jake you will be there around 2:30."

"Okay, see you at 2."

Sam watched Embry run back towards the Blacks little red house before turning around and heading inside with a heart wrenching sigh.

"He is having a harder time then Jake isn't he?"

"Yeah Em, he is but can you blame him, Jake and Quil have been the only family that have given a damn about him since they moved here and he has lost them both and just when he thinks he is gonna get one of them back yesterday happened and now he is not sure they are gonna be able to patch things up."

"I hope they can. I know it has been hard on Embry especially not knowing who his father is. Did the Council ever ask his mom who his father is?"

"Yeah, but she isn't answering them."

"Well, you better get this food to Jake before this gets cold."

"Yeah," he said as he dropped a heated kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said as he broke away and took off towards his truck.

He was in and out of the school in no time at all. It helps when the chief calls them beforehand. He headed towards the cabin, hoping Jake was still sleeping, but doubting it because he knew Jake had a lot on his mind. He walked into the cabin and set the basket on the table took the pouch and a clean pair of shorts out and headed out the back door. He found Jake in the stream behind the cabin washing away the grime of the night before. Tears pricked at Sam's eyes has he noticed there was nothing left of the gangly teenager that was there just days ago. He took a shaky breath before descending the steps and heading down to the bank of the stream.

"Good Morning, brother. How did you sleep," he asked.

"Not so well to be honest," Jake replied

"I come bearing gifts, so you will like and some you won't like but you will accept regardless." Jacob stepped up on the bank and Sam threw him the pouch and a clean pair of shorts. "The pouch is to tie around you ankle to put your shorts in when you are getting ready to phase. There are a few more pair of shorts inside the cabin along with some food Emily sent, come on let's go inside and you can eat while we talk.

Jake slipped on the shorts and followed Sam up the steps and into the tiny cabin's kitchen. He saw the basket and peeked in, there were several different types of muffins, eggs and bacon in such a large amounts; it made Jacob wondered where he would put it all. He unpacked it and sat the plates and silverware on the table. Underneath the breakfast he found about a dozen wrapped ham, turkey and roast beef sandwiches and some chips, and cold drinks. He took them out and placed it all in the ancient refrigerator that somehow still ran. He took a drink and then sat down all under the watchful eyes of Sam, who had not said a word since they came back inside. Jacob dug into the breakfast with half-hearted interest. Sam took the seat opposite him and began to speak.

"So how did the practice go so far?"

"It's been hard, but not as difficult as I thought."

"Good, have you talked to Jared this morning?"

"Yeah, he said Charlie took Bella to school and it wasn't as much of a struggle as it was yesterday. Apparently Dr. Cullen is picking her up at 2 PM from school to take her to rehab and bringing her home afterward. I just wish I could be there for her."

"I know you do Jacob, but the best I can offer you know is that Billy and I will be there today. We will make sure she gets through it today and every day until you can go with her yourself. I brought you some homework assignments for the next few days and before you even say anything, I expect them to be completed and ready to turn in when you are ready to return to school and that is an order. I know I said last night that I would cut your hair tonight, but I decided to let you wait until you can control yourself better and I will let Emily do it for you, Old Quil will do your tattoo in the next day or so. Embry will be coming by this afternoon after Billy and I had to the hospital, so expect him around 2:30 or so. He also has homework to complete. Do not let me down, don't let Billy down do it and make you tribe proud."

Sam looked down to see Jacob's plate empty. "Come on Jake, you get to run your first patrol with me this morning," he said as he looked down to see if Jacob's pouch was secured to his leg. They had out the door and Sam watches as Jacob phases with the grace and ease of a true alpha. The rest of them had tough transitions for the first week or so but not Jake, he was already a pro. Sam spent the rest of the morning showing Jake the ropes after he sent Paul and Jared home to get some rest. At noon they traded with Paul and Jared again and ran towards the cabin.

"_So I will see you at 8 to run another patrol and I will bring you dinner and let you know how things went with Bella. Get some rest brother and don't forget your homework session at two."_

"_Okay Sam, see you then."_

Sam watched as Jake phased with the ease of someone who had been doing it for months and knew he would be ready to return home by the end of the week. As he climbed into his truck and made the journey home to get a shower and lunch before the big meeting at the hospital he could not help but ponder the conversation he and Jake had earlier about the position as Alpha. He understood Jake feeling he wasn't ready for the job just yet with all that was going on with Bella and the fact that he had to finish school, but Sam knew there would come a day when neither of them had a choice in the matter, just like imprinting being alpha was controlled by the spirits.

Jacob ate a half dozen of the sandwiches Emily made and half the chips and drank two sodas before crashing on the bed, which was where Embry found him at 2:30 still sound asleep. Looking at him Embry couldn't help remembering when they were just kids and Jake told him about the love of his life who had moved away and how one day he was going to go to Phoenix and bring her back home, but Jake never did go get her and Bella returned only to fall in love with their mortal enemy, but he saw in Sam's mind the events that passed yesterday and he knew Bella really loved Jake and that made him change his mind about her. He only hoped that Jake would accept his heartfelt apology.

After hours of homework, Embry and Jake sat down and finished off Emily's sandwiches and talked about things, by the time they finished they were best friends again and Embry was armed with the knowledge of why losing his hair was going to be more difficult for him than the rest of the pack. Embry left and headed straight for Sam's to talk to Emily about what he had just learned about his best friend.

Sam and Billy arrived at the hospital at 2:15 and headed for Dr. Cullen's office. They found his office just as he was unlocking it.

"Chief Black, Mr. Uley, Do come in. I just got Bella check in to the rehab clinic for the afternoon," Carlisle said as he took his place behind the desk. "I understand young Jacob phased last evening."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Billy replied.

"And how is he?"

"He is fine," Sam answered.

"And his control?"

"The best I have ever seen in our pack."

"I know you are here to get my permission for Jacob to see and protect Bella but before I can give you that permission, I have to see Jacob for myself and judge if he has enough control over his wolf to allow him to see Bella with our constant presence in the Swan home, it will be difficult for even the most controlled wolf to control themselves. When do you think he be ready to meet with me?"

"Friday, 8PM at the treaty line, you can bring one of your coven. It will be Jacob, myself, and my beta Jared only."

"Okay, I will see you then. I understand you would like to see Bella. If you would follow me I will take you to see her."

Sam watched in silence for two hours while Bella struggled with her physical therapy and tried to put on a brave face for Billy, but he could tell she was missing Jacob. She was physically exhausted by the time she finished. Billy offered to take her home and Carlisle accepted as a gesture of good will.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to Sam Uley. He is helping me while Jake is away."

"Mr. Uley," Bella said as she extended her hand. Sam took it in his massive one and Bella noticed how much like Jacob he was, not just the color of his skin, but his warmth and gentleness. There was one major difference however, his eyes carried sadness and his face carried a hardness that Jacob just did not possess. She suspected that there was more to meet the eye to Sam Uley.

"Call me Sam please, Bella. I have heard a lot about you."

"Not all good I am sure."

"No more than what you have heard about me I am sure."

"Come on Bells, let's get you home. I am sure you want a shower and to get your homework done before it gets too late, besides Sam and I have a Council Meeting tonight."

"I can get Carlisle to take me home if you two are in a hurry."

"Nope, I promised Charlie and Jake I would make sure you got home okay. Carlisle says Esme will be waiting at the house to help you shower and change."

Sam unloaded Bella's chair and got her book bag out of the back of the truck before going around and lifting her carefully out of the truck. She really was fragile and he was surprised she survived the attack. He accidently touched the scar on her wrist and his wolf became alert and his body started to shake a little and Bella placed her other hand on his chest like he had seen her do with Jake and his wolf immediately relaxed. It was like his wolf knew exactly who she was and what she meant to the tribe. He pushed her up to the door.

"Are you sure you will be okay here," he asked.

"Yes, Sam I will be fine. Thank you for the ride and the help and thank Emily for the food for me. If it wasn't for her and Esme, we would be eating pizza every night or eating at the diner.

"Not a problem Bella, she likes to cook." He bent down and got eye to eye with her before speaking again. "Is there a message you would like relayed to Jacob? I will be seeing him after the meeting."

"Tell him I miss him and wish he was here and I am being as strong as I can. Do you know when he will be home?"

"Whenever the spirits say he is ready is all I can tell you right now. I will see you tomorrow okay and before you say anything its chief's orders."

"Thanks again Sam," Bella called out as she pushed her way through the door to find Esme sitting on the sofa waiting for her just as Billy said she would be.

The next three days were similar in what went on with Jake and Bella, but the longer they were away from each other the more physical pain they were in being away from each other. On the fourth day Sam told Jacob to come down and have breakfast with the rest of the pack. Jake knew that meant it was time for his haircut and tattoo, neither of which he was looking forward to at this point. He really wanted to see Bella and talk to her before either of those things happened, but Sam told him it would be Friday before he could see her again. He slowed down and phased before he got to Sam and Emily's and made his way through the door.

He stood there and watched as the pack interacted with one another, eating and laughing and he couldn't help but feel out of place a little.

Emily looked up from her usual spot in the kitchen to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Welcome home Jake," she said as she came around and gave him a hug. "Come sit down and I will get you a plate."

"Here Jake you can have my seat. Paul, Jared and I have to g see Old Quil about this afternoon. Embry will stay here with you and Emily," Sam said as he headed out the door. He sat in Sam's seat and Emily brought him a plate. He ate but was silent thought the whole meal. Embry knew what he was thinking about but he kept his thoughts to himself. Emily came over to him and took his empty plate.

"Jacob, why don't you go and take a shower. I already have you a clean pair of shorts and a towel in there for you and when you come out we will talk about your hair." Emily didn't fail to notice how he paled as he got up and headed towards the bathroom and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When he re-emerged 20 minutes later Emily could tell he had been crying but she didn't say anything, she didn't trust herself to speak without crying herself. She has moved Sam's chair away from the table and positioned it next to a stool where she place the clippers, comb, and scissors. Jake walked over and sat down. Emily stepped behind him and began combing his hair.

"You ready for this Jacob," she said quietly as she gently mad two braids down the center of his back, He didn't answer and she knew it was because as long as he didn't speak his tears remained silent and unseen, so she didn't repeat her question. She placed one hand on his shoulder and picked up the scissors with the other and as gently as she could she picked up the first braid and cut it off just at the base of his neck where she placed the first elastic. She repeated the step a second time and placed both of them on the stool next to the clippers. She continued cutting until his hair was cut short and close to his head. When she was done she went and kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him holding him as tight as she could.

The damn broke then and sobs wracked his muscular frame. Emily caught sight of Embry over Jake's shoulder and he could barely keep it together himself. They both knew that the reason Jake was crying was not so much about his hair, it was for a lifetime of not catching a break. It was for the five year old who lost his mother and his best friend the same year. It was for the 12 year old who was left by his sisters to care for his ailing father. It was for the 15 year old boy who up until three days ago had been falling in love with his best friend, the girl he thought he lost all those years ago, but most of all it was for Bella, who had been pulled into a world of monsters and magic and all this time he had the ability to protect her but his wolf spirit failed him, so he in turn failed her. Only Emily and Embry knew how far his guilt went where Bella was concerned.

Sam came through the door and saw Jacob with his arms around Emily like his heart was literally breaking into a million pieces and Embry was just staring at them.

"Good your hair is finished now if you wouldn't mind letting go of my girl I would really appreciated it."

Jake jumped at the sound of Sam's booming voice and knocked the chair back and took off out the back door before Sam could tell him to stop.

"Sam Uley that was completely uncalled for and you know it."

"Excuse me for not wanting to share you with the young pup."

"Sam for your information I was offering that young boy the comfort he hasn't had in a decade, the comfort of a mother. He has lost so much already Sam and his hair was the last thing that connected him to his mother, it also connected him to both versions of Bella that he remembers. This is probably harder for him than any of you and you and Paul have not made it easier for him with the baby Alpha shit. You guys are supposed to be his brothers, his friends, his pack and he is the future Alpha. You guys are supposed to be helping him and instead of being here to support him you leave, because seeing Old Quil couldn't wait til we were done.

"Em, if he cries over a haircut how is he ever gonna make Alpha?"

"Sam I cannot believe you just said that. Let me ask you one question and then I suggest you go find that boy and bring him back here or you and your wolf will be sleeping outside for a good long while. Before you cut your hair did you like it when Leah ran her hands through it? Did it bring you comfort when your mom would do it?" Emily watched as the emotions played across Sam's face. "I thought so, now go find him."

Sam ran out the door after Jake hoping to find him before nightfall. He found him sitting outside Old Quil's house sitting there with Jared.

"I am ready Sam."

"Jacob, I want to say I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay"

"Let's get this over with so we can get you back to my house and then you can go home and see Billy."

When they came out of Old Quil's house Jake was sporting a new tattoo and has been officially welcomed to the pack.


	10. Jacob Returns and Bella Struggles

**Disclaimer and A/N : All characters belong to SM I just play with them. I want to give a big shout out to my wolf girls Mist, Noin, TayJayFan and Shadowlynx for the banner, the betaing and prereading and most of all the encouragement when I was ready to throw this story out the window.**

Jacob left Sam and Emily's about 7 PM. He was finally able to go home; Emily sent some food for Billy and invited them both to breakfast in the morning. All Jake wanted was to spend some time with his dad and go to bed. Sam had given him the rest of the week off from patrol. Sam said he needed to work on controlling his wolf if he wanted to see Bella anytime soon. He walked into the yard and saw the garage door open, saw the destruction he had caused. All of a sudden, he was afraid to go inside his little red house, afraid he would hurt his dad or worse.

"Jake, don't be afraid. Sam says you have more control over your wolf than the rest of us combined."

"Whatcha doing here, Em?"

"I figured I could clean up the garage before my shift."

"Embry, it is not your mess."

"I know, but I owe you so much, man. Besides, you are my family, dude. I remember the first time I went home. I was scared shitless and I'm not as close to my mom as you are your dad, so I figured I would come and make sure you made it through the door. I mean I know how scary it can be going home and being around someone who is not part of the pack, but you did great around Emily. Besides, Billy has missed you a lot and, besides, and at least he knows."

"That is the hardest part about this whole thing, Em. He knew what Bella was doing with the Cullens and he didn't do enough to stop her."

"He did though, Jake. Talk to him, talk to Bella, before you make any judgment about his part in all this. Sam says he has fought tooth and nail for you two since the beginning. He loves you, Jake. I have seen it, not just these last few days, but for a long time. These last few days have been rough on him, he has missed you. Now get in there so he can see your ugly mug."

"I'm going, I'm going, and thanks for taking care of him, Em."

"You're welcome, man," Embry yelled as he took off for Jake's garage.

Jake went the rest of the way up the steps, placed a hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath before entering the house. He slowly opened the door, fully expecting his dad to be sitting in front of the TV watching the Seahawks play, but the living room was empty. He walked inside and looked around before heading to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what he thought had changed in the little red house. He had only been gone four days but it seemed like a lifetime ago. He went towards the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge when he noticed a note on the counter in his father's strong handwriting.

Jake,

I didn't know if you would be home tonight or not, although Sam said you might be so I am leaving you this note just in case. I am at Charlie's with Sue and Harry having dinner. Bella wanted us to come. She said Charlie was getting tired of all this fancy cooking and just wanted a good old fashion fish fry, but really I think she is just missing you a lot. I will be home around 9 and if I know Emily she sent some leftovers. You can have them. Get some rest and we'll talk when I get home. Remember I love you no matter what.

Dad

Jake put the note down and headed out the door with the leftovers in hand. When he got to the garage, he found Embry putting away the tools he had scattered just a few days ago.

"Whatcha doin' out here, man? I thought you would still be talking to your dad."

"He is at Bella's with Sue and Harry. Apparently, Charlie has been missing Harry's fish fry. Dad said he thinks Bella is just missing me," Jake said as he handed Embry half of the leftovers and a fork.

"Speaking of Bella, what are you going to do about her man?" Embry asked as he sat down on the old bench seat and dug in.

"I really don't know, Em. I know she didn't keep this from me because she wanted to, she had to, but in my heart I can't help but feel betrayed in a way. All this time she has known what they were. Hell, she knew our legends were true before I did. I just don't know how to deal with that."

"Talk to her before you pass judgment, Jake."

"Coming from the guy, who just three days ago, told me he couldn't be my friend because I was friends with her."

"I know, Jake. I was listening to Paul, but after talking to you the last couple of days, I realized she is special. Hell, she was attacked by a vampire and lived to tell the tale, Jake, not that she would. She keeps their secrets like she will keep ours. I know she has always made you happy, regardless. I have seen through Sam and Jared's memories what happened between you two on the beach on Sunday. She _literally_ stopped you from phasing, not once but twice, dude. No imprint has ever been able to do that. I mean, look at Emily and Sam and the guilt he carries because of it."

"What if Dr. Cullen enforces the treaty and doesn't let me see her Em?"

"Then we kidnap her and bring her to the rez, problem solved."

"What if she isn't my imprint, or God forbid, HE comes back when she is better?"

"She is your imprint, Jacob. You have to believe that and once she realizes it, you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"I hope you are right. Are you done?" he asked as he got up from the bench seat.

"Yeah," Embry said as he put the Tupperware in Jake's outstretched hand.

"I am going to do these dishes and then lay down for a while before Dad comes home. You can leave the rest of this, I will finish tomorrow. Go home get some sleep."

"I can finish it. It won't take long. Besides, do you really think if I went home, Mom would let me sleep? She thinks I am on drugs, or drinking, which cracks me up considering she has spent at least half my life drunk."

"Well, you can always crash on my couch, dude, and I will wake you up for patrol."

"Thanks, man, I will be in soon. My patrol starts at 8."

Jake bounded up the steps and let himself back in the house. He quickly washed the dishes and headed to his bedroom. His room seemed so much smaller than when he left it four days ago. He laid face down on his bed, on top of his covers. His legs hung off the end of the bed, but it didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. His alarm woke him up at 7:45. He extricated himself from his too small bed and headed to the bathroom before waking Embry up for patrol. He made Embry and himself a few sandwiches and they ate in silence before Embry headed out.

"I'll see you Saturday, Jake."

"Okay, you and Paul be careful out there."

Jake headed back to the bathroom to take a shower before his dad came home. He had a hard time fitting comfortably in their shower these days. Everything seemed so small and this concerned him greatly because if everything else in his world was so much smaller, he could not even imagine how much smaller his Bells would seem to him. He sighed as he thought of his Bells. He still wasn't sure what he would say to her, how he was going to explain to her the things he'd learned that she was still unaware of. He turned off the shower and stepped out. The wheels of his mind were still turning as he got dressed and sat down on the couch to wait for his dad to show up.

Billy felt his fatigue weighing him down as he and Harry pulled up in front of his home. Sue had stayed with Charlie and Bella to help Bella get ready for bed, and for school the next day. The Cullens were out of town until the next evening when Carlisle was scheduled to meet with Sam, Jared, and Jacob. Billy really didn't know why they were gone, but Charlie said Carlisle had to consult with other doctors on Bella's injuries and the rest of the Cullens went to check on Edward in Alaska. No one was sure when they would return. Bella had looked so tired when they arrived that Billy asked Charlie if he was sure dinner was a good idea on a school night. Charlie told him that today had actually been the best day Bella had had since she'd returned to school and started physical therapy. Charlie had also voiced his concern that Bella wasn't sleeping enough at night because she was refusing to take her pain meds. The thing that affected Billy the most was the sadness in Bella's eyes and he knew it had everything to do with Jacob's sudden disappearance. Sam had told him that Bella asked about Jacob everyday and wanted to know when he was coming home. He sighed as Harry got out of the truck to get his chair out. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Jake opened the door and bound down the steps. Jake took Billy's chair from Harry and sat it down next to the passenger door before opening it.

Billy turned expecting to see Harry's grizzled face only to come face to face with his only son. He had grown and changed so much in four days. Gone was the gangly teenager with the sunny smile, who only wanted to spend time working on his car and hanging out with his friends. In his place, was a muscle packed shape shifter, who looked 25 and had a sadness in his eyes and a set to his jaw that wasn't there before. He felt the heat radiating from his son's hands and arms as Jacob lifted him from the truck and placed him in his chair. Billy wanted to say something to his son but he really didn't want to do it in front of Harry, who was standing off to the side quiet and still, like he was afraid to move. Jacob broke them both out of their stupor.

"Thanks for bringing him home, Harry. I appreciate you looking out for him while I was gone."

"No, problem, Jacob, no problem. Billy, I will call you later."

"Okay, Harry. I will see you tomorrow night."

With that, Jacob turned his father's chair around and headed towards the porch. They were silent as they made their way through the yard and up the ramp. Jake opened the door and pushed his dad into the living room and he couldn't help but hear his father's sigh.

"Dad, you okay?"

Billy didn't answer, so Jake asked again.

"Dad, are you okay?"

When Billy still didn't answer, Jake turned his chair around and he saw something he rarely ever saw his dad do. Billy was crying silent tears. Jacob hadn't seen his dad cry since they had taken Rachel and Rebecca to the airport. His tears then were silent, just like they were now. Jake knew his dad wasn't crying because he was sad; he was crying because he felt like he failed as a Father. First, Rebecca got married and moved all the way to Hawaii, and then Rachel left for school and had yet to return, and to top it all off, his only son turns into a giant dog. Jacob didn't know what to say so he just dropped to his knees and laid his head in his dad's lap like he did when he was little. He felt Billy's body shudder as he placed his hand on Jacob's head, running his fingers through his short cropped hair then placed a fatherly kiss on his head before speaking.

"Jacob, I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad," Jake said as he sat up and looked his dad in the eye. "How was Bells, Dad?"

"Not good, son, she misses you very much. She is physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Charlie is beginning to worry about her again. The Cullens have left for a while. Dr. Cullen will be back tomorrow as planned, but the rest of the Cullens have gone to Alaska, so it is just her and Charlie. Sue is going to help as much as she can, but what she really needs is you, son."

"Dad…"

"No, Jake, you need to listen. I know you are upset and angry at Bella, at the Cullens, but Bella couldn't tell you her secret anymore than you would be able to tell her yours if she wasn't your imprint. She didn't keep it from you or Charlie or anyone else because she wanted to. She didn't want to put you, or me, or Charlie in danger. Hell, Son, I don't blame you for being upset about the whole situation but she needs you, son. She needs to be able to draw on your strength. She is your imprint.

"Dad, how can you be so sure of that?" Jake asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Jacob, did Sam tell you what he saw happen on First Beach on Sunday?"

"Yeah…"

"I saw it happen with my own eyes when Charlie was ranting and raving and she calmed not only your wolf, but Sam's as well. She is meant to be the future Alpha's mate."

"And if Dr Cullen says I can't see her?"

"He won't do that because he will see the extraordinary amount of control you have and he will see that you would never hurt Bella."

"And if Bella doesn't want me when she finds out what I have become? I mean, her last supernatural boyfriend almost got her killed and left her without the ability to walk. How do I know I won't hurt her?"

"Jacob, just as I knew long before you started to phase that she was your imprint, I know in my heart that you will never physically hurt Bella. I know you are afraid because of what happened with Sam and Emily, but you and Bella are different. You have always protected Bella. Even when you two were little, you shielded each other."

"Okay, Dad, you ready for bed?"

"Yes, Son."

"Oh, by the way, Emily and Sam have invited us to breakfast in the morning."

"I think I will sleep in tomorrow, Jacob, but you go ahead and go."

"Dad, are you okay," Jake asked as he helped his dad into bed.

"Yeah, Charlie is coming by in the morning after he drops Bella off at school. He needs a friend right now, Son."

"There is something you aren't telling me, old man, spit it out. I need to know everything, especially when it comes to Bells."

"She has quit taking her pain meds, which is slowing her recovery. She is exhausting herself and no one knows why. Charlie and Carlisle are both very concerned. As I said earlier, Carlisle has gone to consult with some pain specialists and the top researchers in paralysis in the country. He is doing everything he can to get her better, Jacob, but she has got to help herself."

"Okay, Dad thanks for telling me. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Son, and remember no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Jake closed his father's door and headed outside, phasing almost before his feet hit the porch. He took off into the woods, letting his wolf senses lead him towards the boundary of La Push.

"_Jake, I thought Sam told you to take the rest of this week off."_

"_He did, Em; I am just blowing off steam. Dad says Bells is not doing well. He is worried and now, so am I. Is Jared watching out for them tonight?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hey Jared?"_

"_Yeah, Jake"_

"_Is she asleep?"_

"_Yeah, but she is tossing and turning. She has been for the last few days. Did you know she talks in her sleep, Dude?"_

"_What has she been saying?"_

"_I can tell she is having nightmares but I can really tell what they are about from this distance, so nothing makes a whole lot of sense at this point; she just says your name a lot. Sam give you any idea as too when you might get to see her again?"_

"_Friday at the earliest, man. We have a meeting with the bloodsucker Doc tomorrow night and then we will see. I know one thing; I want that damn treaty amended ASAP. She needs me regardless of the stupid imprint."_

"_Do you feel the pull of the imprint like Sam described?"_

"_Yeah, the only thing I don't feel is the pain that he told me about. It should be crippling by now but it is just a constant ache."_

"_Is that why you doubt the imprint?"_

"_Yeah Em, that among other things. Listen guys, I am gonna go hit the hay. I will see both of you tomorrow," _With that, Jake phased out and ran home.

Bella woke up the next morning in pain and missing Jacob more than ever. She knew what he was doing was important to his tribe but it was like all the color had been sucked out of her life. Forks was always overcast to begin with but with Jake gone it was like night time had fallen and she was in a permanent nightmare. The nights were the worst, her nightmares had returned in earnest without Jacob to chase them away. It was one of the reasons she quit taking her pain meds, because she found it difficult to escape the nightmares when she was in a drug induced sleep. She turned off her alarm and struggled to sit up and transfer herself into her wheelchair when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Sue. I am the same as I have been for the last month."

"How is your pain level this morning?"

"Same as it has been for the last five days."

"What can I do to help you, besides helping you downstairs?"

"My physical therapist is trying to get me to be as independent as possible, so if you could just make sure I don't fall transferring back and forth that will be great."

"Okay, lead the way."

Forty-five minutes later Bella was transferring herself from her chair to the front seat of Charlie's cruiser and Sue was getting in the truck with Harry. Charlie put her wheelchair in the back of the cruiser and drove off towards Forks High. Ten minutes later, Charlie was headed for La Push and Bella was on her way to her first class.

Jake was sitting at Sam's kitchen table, eating and thinking about Bella and what he would say to her when he saw her again.

"Jacob, are you listening to me? I mean, you are the one who wanted to know all about Bella's week at therapy."

"Sorry, Sam, I got distracted for a minute."

"I remember what those days were like, but Billy is right she has become quieter and more withdrawn as the week has gone on. I am hoping once you are with her again she will snap out of it. Remember we have to meet Dr. Cullen at the treaty line at eight."

"I won't forget. I have a paper to do for English class. Can I go up to the cabin and work on it? Charlie is going to be with Dad until he goes to get Bella at two."

"Yeah, just be careful not to be seen if you phase. Oh, and you might want to phase this evening before the meeting to blow off some steam before the meeting."

"Okay, I will see you at 7:30 then at the treaty line. "

Jake got up and grabbed his book bag he had placed by the door and headed out the door. He worked on his paper until lunch then took a nap until three, when he headed back down the mountain to see his dad and ask how his day with Charlie had gone. He walked into the house to find his dad in front of the TV, watching the game. He walked over and placed a kiss on top of Billy's head.

"Hey, Dad. How did your day with Charlie go?"

"It didn't; he got called in almost as soon as he got here. Sam went to pick Bella up from school and she is going to be staying with them this weekend. City Council told Charlie if he wants to keep his job, he has to start working doubles on the weekends."

"So what will happen with Bells, when he is working?"

"I told Charlie she could come and stay on the rez, either at Sam's place, our place, or the Clearwater's."

"Dad, do you think that is really smart?"

"Son, Bella will know about you guys soon enough and we will just be careful when Charlie is around. Besides, I talked to Sam and he thinks it is a good idea for her to be close by on the weekends."

"How am I suppose to meet Sam at 7:30 at his house if Bella is gonna be there?"

"Easy, he said he will meet you here instead and he said not to worry, he will bring you some dinner."

"Okay, Dad. Do you need anything?"

"No, Son. You go on and have a run but don't go too far."

Sam waited outside of Bella's school. He was kind of glad Charlie got called in today. He hated that Charlie would be gone most of this weekend, and every weekend for the foreseeable future, but he imagined that would make Jake and his wolf happy.

Bella made her way to the cafeteria for lunch and she was dreading every second of it. Since she had been back to school, lunch was the worst. Mike had been relentless since the Cullens left earlier in week. He didn't dare approach her when Jasper and Emmett were in the vicinity, but the minute they left, he pounced asking her why she wanted to be involved with those rez kids, was she really that hard up and a thousand other questions she didn't even bother to answer. If only Jake was there at the end of the day to make all the questions, comments, and whispers worth it, because he would smile at her like the sun and the clouds and ice that seemed to permeate her soul these days would disappear.

She pushed herself up to the empty table on the other side of the lunchroom from where Mike was sitting and pulled the bagged lunch that Sue had made her this morning. She was quietly munching on her apple with her head in her math book, so she didn't see Mike approaching her.

"Hey Bella, why are you over here by yourself? You know, if you'd let me push you to lunch, you could have sat with us."

"Mike, go away. The only reason you offered to push me anywhere is so that you can get out of class early. I refuse to be your hall pass."

"What is wrong with you, Bella? Since the Cullens left, you've seemed like a very bitter person. I mean, can you really blame Edward? It's not like you are the same, are you?"

Bella bit her lip to try to stem the tears from falling but even that didn't stop a few from escaping."

"Mike, what did I ever do to you except try to be your friend?" she pleaded.

"That was before the Cullens started paying attention to you and now that Edward is gone, and you are crippled, it seems that we are good enough for you again, huh?"

Bella straightened up in her chair, placed her math book and her lunch bag in her lap, and looked Mike in the eye before speaking. "Mike, I didn't come to you, you came to me and offered to do things for me. I realize I got caught up with the Cullens and forgot about my other friends here, so I do not expect any of you to forgive me for that. So, please just leave me be because I don't have the time or the energy to make up my so called transgressions to you." Bella whipped around and rolled away as fast as she could.

Angela had been quietly watching Bella's exchange with Mike and decided to follow Bella out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella, wait up," Angela called after her. Bella spun around when they reached the hallway.

"What do you want, Angela? You want to tell me what a bad friend I have been too, or remind me that Edward left me because I am no longer the person I was? Or maybe you want to tell me how sorry you are I am hurt and you want to help me. Yeah, that is my favorite one these days the pitying looks everyone gives me." 

"Bella, I know you are upset and having a rough time and I know none of us have made this any easier on you. I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for not sticking up for you with the rest of the guys. I want to be your friend, Bella. I only want to help you if you need it and I do not pity you. You are the strongest person I know. I just wanted to ask if you would mind if I called you this weekend and maybe I could come and help you catch up with school work."

"I guess that will be okay. I really have to go now. I have to go to physical therapy and Charlie will be waiting for me."

"Okay, I will call this weekend. Take care of yourself, Bella."

Bella turned back around and continued to push herself towards her locker and the parking lot. She got all her books out of her locker and placed them in her book bag, which was now in her lap. She was only about a quarter of the way through her makeup work and only had a few more weeks to get caught up or she would have to make it up in the summer. It was going to be a long three weeks. She closed her locker and headed out the door. She reached the end of the sidewalk and looked up, expecting to see Charlie's cruiser in the parking lot. Instead, she saw Sam standing beside the passenger side of his pick- up truck. Bella pushed her way to him.

"Hello, Little One," Sam said as he took her book bag and lunch bag from her lap. He threw her book bag in the back ad held her lunch bag up, realizing that it was still full. "You didn't eat lunch today?" he asked.

"No, lost my appetite, thanks to Mike. Where is Charlie?"

"He got called in by the City Council this morning and has to work doubles on the weekends until further notice." He said as he lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the bench seat, buckling her seatbelt before straightening up and placing her lunch bag in her lap. "Eat, Little One, you will blow away in the next thunderstorm if you don't." He shut her door then went around and climbed in the driver's seat.

"This is my fault, isn't it? Charlie has to work this weekend because of me?"

Sam turned to look at Bella. "Bella, look at me." Sam waited until she was looking him in the eyes before continuing. "This is not your fault, any of it," he said as he ran his hand over the scar on her wrist. He saw her eyes widen as she put it together.

"You know don't you, Sam?"

"Yes, Bella, I know. I know that none of this is your fault."

"Jacob knows now too, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does."

"Does he hate me now?"

"No, Bella he doesn't hate you."

Bella fell silent with that revelation and looked down at the lunch bag in her hands. There was no way she could eat that now. She was ashamed, ashamed of her choices, ashamed of caring for no one else but herself for so long. Sam looked at her as he pulled into the parking lot of Forks Hospital. He could tell she had not eaten any more of her lunch. He pulled into the parking space and threw the truck into park before turning to look at Bella.

"Okay, we are here, Little One, but we are not going in there until you eat that lunch of yours."

"I can't, Sam."

"You can and you will, Isabella. You have plenty of time. Your therapy session doesn't start for 45 minutes and it only takes you 15 minutes to change. So you will sit here and you will eat every bit of your lunch and you will take your pain meds starting this afternoon after therapy. Starting today, you will be staying with me and Emily on the weekends and I refuse to let you spend the day and night in constant pain anymore. Jacob and Charlie have enough to worry about without having to see you in pain when the pain medication would help with that."

"But Sam…."

"But Sam, nothing. Eat."

Bella could tell by the look on Sam's face it would be pointless to argue, so she took her sandwich and the carrots out of her bag and she began to eat in earnest. She managed half of the sandwich and handful of carrot sticks, before sighing and placing them back in the bag. "I can't eat anymore."

"Okay Little One, but I want to see you eat a whole sandwich before this weekend is done and you will clean your plate tonight, no arguments or excuses." He took the bag from her lap and ate the other half of her sandwich in two bites, along with the rest of her carrots, before getting out the truck. He grabbed her workout clothes from her book bag and her chair from the bed of the truck before coming around and opening her door. He unclipped her seatbelt and lifted her up and out of the truck, placing her gently in her chair. He laid her clothes in her in her lap and he began to push her towards the hospital doors. When they got inside, he let go and let her push herself to the therapy room. "You want me to stay?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, kinda helps to have someone I know here." She said as she headed for the changing room.

Sam took out his cell phone and dialed Emily.

"Hey Em," Sam said as Emily picked up her phone. "Can you get the guys move the furniture in the guest room before you Sue come to Charlie's?"

"I guess, I thought you were coming back after you dropped her off at therapy."

"I was but she wants me to stay. Em this is too much for her; they work her until she is so exhausted she can barely hold her head up and her book bag is loaded down with school work that she doesn't seem to have time for and now they are discussing added two hours to her daily therapy in the summer. Jake is going to flip when he sees her."

"Doesn't Carlisle see what this is doing to her?"

"No, he left on Tuesday and he won't be back until tonight."

"You need to tell him Sam."

"I will love and tell Paul and Jared to make sure they are gone before we get home."

"Will do, see you at Charlie's."

"See you then, I love you."

I love you too Em," with that Sam hung up his cell phone.

Two hours later, Sam watched an exhausted Bella push her way toward him. They pushed her to her limit every day here. He understood why but when he thought about the fact that she had only been out of her casts a week today, had a month's worth of school to catch up on, plus missing her afternoon classes and having to do them independent study as well as work from her morning classes, he was surprised she had the strength to get out of bed every morning. He took over pushing of her when she made it to him. "Come on, little one. I called Emily, she and Sue are gonna meet us at your house to help you get cleaned up and packed for the weekend."

Sue and Emily pulled up to Charlie's and got out. Sue went up and unlocked the door. Emily followed close behind.

"Come on in Emily, there is no one else here. Don't be shy. Bella will not bite as a matter of fact she is probably as shy as you.

"Auntie, I am just afraid she won't like me when she finds out the truth."

"She will like you Emily, don't worry. Just watch what I do when Bella gets here and just be patient."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in Charlie's driveway. Sue and Emily must be inside already because they weren't on the porch. Sam hopped out of the truck and got Bella out. He got her chair up the stairs without any problem. He opened the door, pushed Bella through, and caught sight of Emily and Sue sitting on the sofa in the living room. He pushed Bella the rest of the way in before going over to Emily and enveloping her in a hug and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, causing Bella to blush. Sam pulled away from Emily and began introductions.

"Bella, this is Emily. Emily, this is Bella. I know you ladies have things to do so I am gonna stay down here and enjoy Charlie's TV while you ladies get Bella ready for the weekend. Call if you need me to carry anything." He said as he placed another kiss on Emily's lips.

Sue pushed Bella to the foot of the stairs and waited while Bella struggled to get into the chair lift. Sue could see how exhausted Bella was but she knew unless Bella asked for help, she didn't want it. She waited until Bella was secured and on her way up the stairwell before she picked up her chair and headed up the stairs. Emily followed close behind her, watching what Sue did to help her. She couldn't help but notice how quiet Bella had was. She hadn't uttered a word since she'd come through the door. Emily was watched from the doorway as Sue helped Bella out of her clothes and Bella used her transfer board to slide onto the shower seat.

"Emily, Bella can do most things for herself when it comes to bathing and getting dressed. She just needs someone to stay by the door in case she needs anything. I also stay close to her when she transfers in or out of the shower, so that if she slips, I can catch her. Same thing goes for when she goes to bed or the bathroom. She has a portable shower seat that can stay at your house until Charlie's schedule changes. I will get Sam to put it in the bed of the truck before we leave." Sue stopped talking and went over to Bella, watching her as she transferred into her chair. "Bella, I am gonna show Emily around your room while you finish and get your overnight bag ready."

"Thanks, Sue."

"I will bring you some clothes when I come back, okay?"

"Okay."

Sue and Emily went down the hall to Bella's room. Sue got her bag down from the closet.

"Is she always this quiet?" Emily asked.

"Yes. For the most part, Bella has always been quiet, but in the last week, she has shut down, mainly because she just doesn't have the energy to talk. She fell asleep at the table last night. I think it is all a little much for her to be honest and with her not taking her pain meds; it just takes that much more out of her. I am really hoping Jake can make her see reason about that."

"Sam has already talked to her about that and he is making her take them, starting this weekend."

"That is good to know. Okay, I have laid out several outfits for her to choose from; can you help her pack while I get her meds together?"

"Yeah."

With that, Sue left the room with Bella's clothes under her arm, leaving Emily to wait on Bella. Ten minutes later, Bella came in.

"Sue laid out some clothes for you. If you don't like something, or if I can help, let me know."

"Thanks," Bella said as started packing her toiletries and adding the clothes on top. "Can you pack up my laptop for me?"

"Sure," Emily replied and she went straight to work. "You need anything else?"

"No, my books are already in the truck."

"I will get Sam to get this stuff and we can be on our way. I hope you are hungry. I fixed a roast with all the trimmings and chocolate chip cookies for dessert since Charlie said they were your favorite."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble just for me."

"I always cook a lot, so it's no trouble. We usually have a lot of people over and I try to take care of Billy and Jake too, so when I cook, I cook a lot and freeze some for later. Don't worry about the house being cramped this weekend. Sam has told everyone to give you some space. He knows you have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on."

Bella unhooked herself from the chairlift and transferred into her chair. Sam and Sue came out of the kitchen with Bella's meds in hand.

"You pretty ladies ready to get this show on the road?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you need to get Bella's shower seat, overnight bag, and laptop bag from her room."

"Okay, Little One, where is your jacket?"

"Upstairs on my closet door."

"Bella, I am gonna take these leftovers to Charlie and Harry, if that is okay."

"Sure, Sue; take as much as you want."

Sam appeared at the top of the stairs, loaded down with Bella's stuff.

"Sam, you could have made more than one trip," Bella said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Little One," he said as he descended the stairs. "I can handle this." He dropped her jacket in her lap. "Put that on, it is cold out there." He opened the door and ran out to load her stuff in the truck. He came back in and his hair and shirt were wet. "Okay, let's get out of here before the drizzle turns into a downpour. Hood up, Miss Bella, you will not get sick on my watch."

"Sam, did anyone ever tell you that you are bossy?" Bella grumbled as she pushed herself out onto the porch.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "All the time, Little One, all the time." He got her down the steps and into the truck and they all headed toward La Push.


	11. Reunions and Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does and she messed it up big time so I am trying to fix it while not making any money at it.**

**A/N:I have to say thankies to Mist, Noin, Shadowlynx, and my fearless beta TayJayFan who read this chapter twice and it is only because of her you have what is an amazing chapter. Comments and Reviews are very much appreciated, even if you hate it.**

Sam pulled up right in front of the steps. He got out and grabbed Bella's bags from the toolbox and her shower seat from the back of the truck. He ran them inside and Emily followed behind. She got the roast out of the oven while Sam went and got Bella. He ran out and opened the door.

"Your chair is soaking wet, Little One. So I am just going to carry you in and sit you at the table and then I will come back out and get the chair and cushion and put it by the fire to dry while we eat. Hood up," he said as he picked her up and out of the truck, sprinting for the steps and the cover of the porch. He walked inside and sat her in his usual place at the kitchen table. "You okay, Little One?"

"Yeah," Bella mumbled as she burrowed further down in her coat to ward off a chill. Sam was back in what seemed like seconds with her chair and was busy making a fire in the stone fireplace. He placed her cushion near the hearth and her wheelchair in front of the fire. Turning back towards the kitchen, he saw Bella huddled in her jacket, staring blankly at the plate of food in front of her.

"Cold, Little One?" Sam asked with concern.

Bella had lost the energy to speak, so she just shook her head yes. Sam came over and helped her out of her still wet coat. "Little One I know you're tired but you must eat. We had a deal, remember?" Bella shook her head yes again before picking up the fork and eating what was on her plate with lackluster enthusiasm. Sam watched her for several minutes until it became too painful. She was barely able to get the fork from her mouth to the plate and back again. "Bella, Emily and I are gonna go make sure your room is ready and that your things are put away, okay?" Sam said as he got up and headed to the guest room. Emily followed, worried; she had only seen him this way once before and it was after she had come home from the hospital. Emily knew it was going to be a long weekend for all of them. She walked into the guest room to find Sam there, staring at the furniture. It had all been placed along the outer walls of the room in order to give Bella room to move around in her wheelchair.

"Who?" he mouthed to Emily.

"Jake," she mouthed back.

"I thought as much," he said as he went over to the bed and fingered the quilt. "Is this new?" he asked as he watched Emily arranged Bella's clothes in the dresser.

"Billy sent it over," she said while Sam turned down the quilt and saw Bella hand stitched at the top. "Apparently, Sarah made it for her years ago and Billy is just now getting around to giving it to her." Emily heard Sam sigh as he set up her laptop on the desk. "Sam, are you sure you wanna do this? Sue said she could come stay with them."

"No, Emily, we need to do this. I know you are nervous, but Jacob needs to be with her. Hell, she needs to be with him too. You of all people should know what the pull of the imprint is doing to her and on top of everything else; she has the therapists from hell who get their jollies from making her work until she is completely exhausted. She has no friends anymore, Emily. Between the Cullens and that damn nomad bloodsucker and his twisted need to make her suffer, she has been isolated and alienated from her friends. Jacob, Billy, Charlie, the Pack, and the Cullens are all she has now and she is about to add the tribal council to her troubles. I am not about to add an angry and bitter Leah to that list. What do you think will happen when I drop her off, huh?"

"I just don't like to see you like this, Sam."

"I know Em, but I can't help it. She is just a kid who is scared, who has the world bearing down on her tiny shoulders. She has exhausted herself this week and is in constant pain, but she will not take her pain meds. She needs someone to make her take them and to make sure she sleeps and eats, and Charlie cannot do it alone anymore, so it has to be us."

"Okay, you convinced me. Go get her and I will help her get ready for bed. She grabbed Bella's shorts and tank top and headed for the bathroom.

Sam went into the kitchen and found Bella sound asleep with her head resting on her arms. He picked up the plate in front of her and saw that it was still full, apart from what she had eaten in his presence. He placed the plate in the sink and returned, lifting her out of the chair and heading towards the bedroom. He ducked his head in the bathroom, motioning for Emily to follow. He gently laid her on the bed.

"Jacob, my Jacob," Bella whispered as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

"Not yet, Little One, but soon, I promise," he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Emily, get her ready for bed, please. I will be right back with a glass of water and her meds."

Emily had helped Bella into her PJ's and put her under the covers by the time Sam came in with the glass of water and her meds. He had a sandwich hanging out of his mouth and Emily giggled at the sight. She reached up and took it out of his mouth.

"Do you want me to fix you a plate, while you take care of this?" she asked.

"Yeah, and fix a plate for Billy and a few sandwiches for Jake too, okay?"

"Sure, Hon," she said as she walked out of the room.

Sam took the water and the pills and knelt down quietly by the bed. "Little One, wake up, you need to take your meds."

"Don't wanna, go away," she mumbled.

"Isabella Swan, you made me a promise, remember? Now sit up and take these meds or I will tell Jake."

"I don't like you anymore, Sam," she grumbled as she opened her eyes.

Sam just shrugged as he helped her sit up and take her meds before gently laying her back on the pillow and tucking the quilt under her chin. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He sat at his place at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"Sam, slow down. The roast is not going to try to eat you."

"I gotta get going, Em; I want to meet Jake so we can talk and go for a run before we have to meet Dr. Cullen."

"It is only six, Sam, and you have been gone since noon. You need to rest."

Sam finished his dinner and took Emily's hand and led her to the sofa. "What are you afraid of Emily?" he asked quietly.

"I am afraid this girl is bringing us, and the Tribe as a whole, nothing but trouble. I mean, look at what she is doing to Jacob already and you are getting too close to her. Paul is on constant night patrols because of her and she is not even Native."

"Em, where is this coming from, really?" Sam asked as he ran his hand down her scarred cheek.

"Sam, I am scared that the vamps who did that to her will come back and of what will happen to you and the boys. Why can't you guys just let the Cullens take care of her?"

"She is our future Alpha's mate, Emily. She means a lot to our pack and to our tribe and she is just a young girl who got caught up in something that she had no idea of the consequences of. She needs a family so bad that she was willing to die to get it, Em. We have to be that for her now."

"Okay, Sam, just promise me you will be careful."

"I will-"Sam's answer was cut off by the scream that tore from Bella's throat in the guest room. Sam was off the couch in a flash with Emily on his heels. He got to the room in seconds and saw Bella thrashing against the covers. He knelt down besides the bed and held her arms still. Emily turned on the light next to the bed and she saw the tears coursing down Bella's cheeks as Sam stroked the side of her face and whispered in her ear. "It is okay, Little One, they can't hurt you anymore. I won't allow it, and Jake won't allow it. Do you hear me, Isabella; no one can hurt you anymore."

Emily watched as Bella's breathing evened out and she knew whatever was plaguing the young girl had been kept at bay for now.

"Em, stay with her. I am gonna head down to Jake's and take them their food and go for a run with Jake before we meet with the Cullens. I will send Embry back down here to stay with the two of you. If you need anything, Paul will be phased and on the Rez. He can come get us if she gets too bad. If she has to go to the bathroom, I want Embry to carry her, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sam, I understand. Be careful and I love you."

Sam walked over to Emily and placed a long sensual kiss on her lips before leaving her alone with a now shivering Bella. Emily pulled the covers up and tucked Bella back in before taking a seat close to the door.

Sam ran to Billy's through the woods, so that no one would notice his super speed. He knew Jacob had heard Bella's screams; hell, he would be surprised if she didn't wake up the whole Rez. He only hoped Jacob was able to control his anger and worry and not phase until they could talk. Sam was about to go up the steps of the little red house when he heard the banging in the garage and he took off in that direction. He walked in just in time to see another wrench fly across the garage and hit the wall.

"Damn it Jake, that was close to my head that time," Embry said. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Well, move the fuck out of the way."

"Nope, I will not let you destroy this garage again after all the work I did to get it clean from the _last_ time."

"Well, what you want me to do, Em? I can't go see her. She needs me, and I can't see her and I can't phase either."

"How about you eat while we talk, and then you can phase and run for a while before the meeting?" Sam interrupted

"Sam," Jake spun around to see his Alpha standing in the doorway. "How is she?" he asked as he jogged towards the door.

"She is fine now, little brother, but we really need to work on those wolf senses of yours. You should have heard and smelled me coming awhile ago."

"I was a little distracted," Jake said with a hint of laughter in his voice and a slight blush to his cheeks.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "I see that. Trying to take your brothers head off is kinda against the rules, Jake."

"Hey, I was here by myself. He was the one who decided to come over here and get in my way."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was sleeping and your girlfriend decides to scream like a banshee and wake up half the rez."

"Embry Call, you take that back or else."

"Nope," Embry said, popping the p and plastering a smile on his face just to annoy Jake even more.

Before Sam could put an end to the good natured ribbing, Jacob flew across the garage and tackled Embry taking him down to the floor. Embry was taken off guard by the attack so Jake had the upper hand and he began to tickle Embry with no mercy. Sam watched and laughed as Embry tried getting away from Jake, but Jake would not ease up, even a little.

"A little help here, Sam?" Embry begged as Jake continued the onslaught to his ribs.

"Jacob, let your brother up and go inside and eat. Embry, apologize for the Bella remark and then come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, Jake," Embry said as Jake let go of him and took the food from Sam and headed for the house. "What's up, Sam?" Embry asked as they walked out the garage.

"I know I told you that you would be patrolling with Paul tonight but with Bella here, and Jake and I being busy with the Cullens, I want you to head over to my house and help Emily. Since we brought Bella home, Em has been acting kinda weird and with Bella having those nightmares, I will feel better if you are there and so will Jake. We will be back as soon as we can. Jared and I will take the morning patrol and you and Paul can have the afternoon, and Jared and Paul will have tomorrow night."

"Are you ever gonna cut Paul some slack, Sam?" Embry asked as he steeled himself for the slap to the back of the head. He was shocked that Sam just looked at him and didn't hit him.

"I will cut Paul slack when he treats Jacob with the respect he deserves as our future Alpha, and Bella as the future Alpha female."

"Okay, Sam."

"Em, if Bella has another nightmare try whispering in her ear that she is safe and nothing can hurt her here. If that doesn't work, go outside and phase and tell Paul to come get me and Jake at the treaty line. Remember, she is your sister. If she has to use the bathroom, you carry her. She is not to use that chair anymore tonight and she is not to push herself anywhere this weekend, which means if me, Jacob, or Jared are not there, it falls to you to keep her from overdoing anything. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Sam. I will take care of her; I promise."

Sam turned towards the little red house only to see Jacob come flying out the door with something in his hand.

"Jacob, what are you doing? I told you to get inside."

"I am Sam, but I heard you were sending Embry to your place and I thought these might help," Jake said as he handed Embry his black t-shirt and brown hoodie. "Tell Em to put the shirt on her when you get there and if she gets cold, put the hoodie on her. Tell her I love her and I will be with her soon."

"I will, Brother, I promise," Embry said as he took off in the direction of Sam's.

Sam threw his arm over Jacob's shoulder. "Great idea, little brother, you will make a great Alpha. Come on, let's go to talk to your dad and make a plan of action."

Carlisle and Jasper paced the treaty line. The wolves were late.

"They are late, Carlisle; I don't think they are coming."

"They will be here, Jasper, they will be here."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, they have Bella on the reservation now, so why would they?"

"Because they are an honorable people, Jasper, and Sam said they would be here, so they will be here."

"Did someone doubt my word?" Sam said as he stepped out of the shadows. Jacob was on his right and Jared on his left as they walked up to the line and faced Carlisle.

"I apologize for my lack of confidence, Mr. Uley, but you are late," Jasper replied.

"And you are?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sam, this is my son, Jasper. He is currently my second in command and he has the ability to control emotions, vampires, humans, and shape shifters alike. Jasper, this is Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and Jared Cameron."

"Excuse me Dr Cullen, and as much as I appreciate the introductions, Bella is having a rough time of it right now and I would really like to finish up here so I can go to her."

"What do you mean by a rough time?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"I mean, those assholes you call therapists have pushed her to the brink of exhaustion everyday and they are talking about adding two more hours in the summer."

"Calm down, Sam," Jared whispered.

"Bullshit Jared, you have seen her, she is exhausted. She falls asleep at the fucking dinner table every night." Jacob put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam felt an instant wave of calm coming from across the treaty line."

"I am sorry to hear that, Sam. I never intended for them to work her that hard, I assure you."

"She is also, still behind in her schoolwork and there is talk of summer school and don't even get me started on the nightmares."

"Nightmares? Sam, what are you talking about," Carlisle asked, even more concerned than before.

"That is why we were late. Bella has been having nightmares, bad ones, and I had to go back home and calm her down before we came here."

"Jasper, why hasn't Alice seen any of this?"

"I don't know, but I know she has tried to avoid looking into Bella's future while Edward is around."

"Get her on the phone for me."

Jasper took out his phone and dialed at vampire speed and began to talk to Alice in low, hushed tones before handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Alice, why didn't you see what is going on with Bella?"

"Carlisle, between the wolves and Edward, I haven't been able to keep Bella's future very clear."

"Alice, you have to do better. With Victoria and Laurent both out there now, we need to keep an eye on Bella when she is not on the Reservation."

"But Carlisle, you know if Edward finds out Bella is with the dogs, he will want to come back to Forks and you were the one who said that wasn't a good idea right now."

"It's not Alice, not with Victoria hell bent on revenge against Bella and Edward. What Edward needs to be doing is tracking those two and letting me worry about Bella's well-being."

"But Carlisle, he loves Bella."

"Alice, if he truly loves Bella than he will want to see her happy and well and right now, she is apparently neither of those things." Carlisle's comment was met with silence. "Alice," Carlisle said in a harsh whisper.

"Carlisle, what does Alice mean when she said Bella is keeping company with the wolves?"

"Edward, you need to stay out of your sister's head." The mere mention of Edward's name earned a low growl from Jacob's chest and Jacob was immediately hit by a wave of calm from Jasper, who gave him a tight smile. Jacob let this go in silence because he wanted to hear the rest of Dr. Cullen's conversation with Edward.

"But the wolves are dangerous and I don't think Bella needs to be around them now or ever Carlisle."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't making those decisions now, isn't it? They are dangerous but no more so than we are, and you had no problem exposing Bella to what we are, now did you?"

"But Carlisle…"

"But nothing, Edward. I am her doctor and if I thought it was a bad thing for her, it wouldn't happen, but as it is they can help protect her." Jacob watched as Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Edward, you will not come back to Forks right now. You will do as I asked and see if you can track Victoria and find out what her plans are. Bella is safe where she is and honestly the last thing she needs right now is you hovering over her, letting her feel sorry for herself. There is hope for her but only if she fights for it, which will be a long, painful process. Tell Alice that Jasper will be back before morning, and tell Esme I will call her as soon as I can." Carlisle ended the phone call without listening for Edward's response and turned to Jasper. "Jasper, head back to Denali now. Call Emmett on the way and tell him under no circumstances is he to let Edward come back to Forks. I want you to travel with him while he tracks Victoria; we have to know what her plans are as soon as possible."

"Will you be okay here alone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. Go." And with that, Jasper was gone with lightening fast speed. Carlisle turned and faced Sam, Jacob, and Jared. "I would like to see Bella, if I may?"

"Okay," Sam said without hesitation. "On one condition. She gets to see Jacob again."

"Agreed." The three wolves phased, flanking Carlisle as they ran toward Sam's little house on the rez. Sam and Jared went in ahead of Carlisle and Jake was bringing up the rear. Emily was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire when the boys came in.

"Emily, this is Dr. Cullen. He is here to see Bella. How has she been since I left?"

"She is still restless. Embry is with her now. Are you boys hungry?"

"Not now Em, we will eat in a bit. Why don't you head to bed okay?" Sam said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She unfolded herself from the sofa and stood up, kissing Sam, before taking her leave and heading to the Master Bedroom. Sam walked towards the guest room and opened the door. The light from the hallway fell across Bella's flushed cheeks. Sam could tell she was talking in her sleep still but none of it made any sense to them. Embry had stationed himself as close to her bedside as he could without actually getting in bed with her.

"How is she, Em?" Sam asked.

"She is better, but she is still cold. Even with Jake's hoodie, she is still freezing. Do you think it's the you know what?"

"Embry, let's not talk about that now. Why don't you go eat while Dr. Cullen checks on Bella and then Jake can take over taking care of her?"

"Okay, Sam," Embry said as he exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Jake, come on in, Brother. She won't bite, much." Sam said with a chuckle

"Sam…" Jacob cautioned as he moved forward to take his place next to Sam. "Bells," he said softly as he dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Bells, honey, wake up," Jake whispered as he grabbed her tiny hand, enfolding it in his own. "Come on, baby. I have waited five days to see those beautiful brown eyes so how about you open them and let me enjoy the moment?"

Bella's eyes fluttered open at that comment. "Jacob, my Jacob," she said as her eyes began to focus. She raised her free hand up to touch the side of his face. He placed his free hand on top of hers. "You're so warm. Are you okay?" she asked.

"From what I hear, I am better than you," he said as he took the quilt off of her and lifted her up. He sat down on the bed with her in his arms. He removed the hoodie and threw it towards the chair. His shirt hung well below her knees and for the first time since she left on Sunday, his desire to be alone with her returned with a vengeance. All he could feel were her tiny hands curling around his nape and her lips finding a home in the side of his neck. He caressed down her arms and pulled her hands away from his neck. His fingertips hit the scar on her wrist and he yanked it towards the light for greater inspection. Seeing the bite mark, his body began to shake. Bella laid her hand on his chest and the shaking began to subside but it didn't stop completely. He put her wrist out towards Carlisle and looked him in the eye before Carlisle's answer to his silent question came.

"Yes, first James and then Edward."

With that answer, Jacob had placed Bella on the bed with lightening speed and had Carlisle backed up against the wall with his hand around his throat. "Your son broke the treaty and you let him?" he bit out around a snarl while Sam and Jared tried pulling him off of Carlisle before he could do any real damage.

"If I had not let him, Bella wouldn't be breathing anymore."

"But I wouldn't be broken, and Edward would still be with me." Bella mumbled to no one in particular.

Hearing this, Jacob let go of Carlisle and turned to face Bella, who looked at him with pain in her eyes, causing his wolf to struggle to break free. He literally ran as fast as he could, phasing when his feet hit the ground. He barely heard Bella's anguished cry of 'Jacob' over his own howl. Sam and Jared followed soon after, trying to catch Jacob before he made it to Canada, leaving Embry and Carlisle to take care of a distraught Bella. She was currently snuggled against Embry's chest, crying and mumbling about how she didn't mean it and Jake's name over and over again. Embry was trying to console her the best way that he could, but he knew the only thing that would make her feel better was Jake himself.

Carlisle had lowered himself into the chair next to the bed, shaking his head. He had many regrets in his life, but he knew letting Edward get involved with Isabella Swan would always be his greatest. He looked down at her frail body, wrapped in the young wolf's arms, and he sighed before rummaging through his bag for the meds and needle which he needed to administer them.

"Um, Embry, do you think you could hold her down gently while I give her some medicine to calm her; she won't like it but she needs it."

Embry held her still as Carlisle prepped the syringe with the drugs. He watched as he injected the drugs into her and covered the injection site with a bandage.

"How do you do that?" Embry asked.

"Do what?"

"Deal with blood like that. I thought vamps were not able to resist the pull, but you seem to do just fine."

"Centuries of practice, but even with the practice, Bella takes a special kind of discipline. Keep her warm, that drug is likely to cause her body temperature to drop slightly."

"What is so different about her blood?"

"It smells sweet, like candy to us, which is why James went after her in the first place."

Embry laid Bella back on the bed and covered her with quilt before climbing into the bed next to her. He and Carlisle stayed silent for a long time. Embry watched as Carlisle kept a constant eye on Bella. "Why haven't you left to be with your family?" Embry finally asked breaking the silence.

"Because Bella needs top-notch medical care and I need to oversee it."

"You could have just as easily turned her or given her care over to another doctor. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't turn her because Charlie is a good friend and I had a chance to save her. Every person I have turned has been dying with no hope of recovery. Turning people has never been an easy choice for me and Bella deserves to live, even though she can't see the beauty in it now. I hope that one day she will. As far turning her care over to someone else, Bella Swan is the closest I will ever get to having a child of my own and I just can't leave her care to just some random stranger."

"What about members of your coven? Aren't they your children?

"In a sense, yes, but children are suppose to need their parents and Bella is the only one who truly needs me. So here I sit, reminded everyday of guilt and regret, because Bella thinks she is ordinary when really her compassion and acceptance is the most extraordinary thing I have seen in almost nine centuries on this planet."

"Jake would agree with you, I am sure."

"I doubt young Jacob would agree with anything I have to say at this time."

"He just can't see anything past Bella these days. Hell, I don't think he has seen anything past Bella for a long time."

"She is lucky to have that type of devotion and she needs it now more than ever."

Jake was running as far and as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what had happened to Bella, his Bella. She had been beaten, battered, broken, and bitten, not once but twice, by bloodsucking leeches and what was worse is that Dr. Fang encouraged the second bite.

"_Jacob, had she not been bitten the second time, she wouldn't be a living, breathing human being anymore."_

"_I know Sam, I know, but it is no comfort to the wolf or to me. Those filthy bloodsuckers had their teeth on her and he just left her Sam, let her think she wasn't good enough for him. She is better than all of us, Sam."_

"_I know Jacob, but you know it's not easy dealing with what Bella is dealing with right now. You heard Dr. Cullen, Edward coddles her and that is the last thing she needs. Not to mention, I think the imprint is affecting her more now that she is closer to you. She needs you to step up and be a man now, Jacob, which means no running off half cocked anymore. No more attacking Dr. Cullen because he is not the enemy here."_

"_That's right, Baby Alpha. No more choking Dr. Fang cuz your leech-loving girlfriend needs him to fix this mess."_

"_Paul," _Sam boomed in their heads so loud it caused them all to whine as they noticed the silver wolf come from the tree line in front of them.

_No, Sam, someone has to set him straight since you seem to be too afraid to tell him the truth. _Paul's silver wolf stalked forward and came face to face with the russet wolf before stopping._ "Baby Alpha, your choice of Alpha Female is fucked up. She is a pale-faced leech-loving simpering bitch who can't even walk. I refuse to protect her from the shit she's brought on herself."_

Almost before he finished the thought, Jacob lunged for Paul and knocked him down, going for his throat. Paul managed to evade him but Jake's teeth sunk deep into Paul's shoulder, before he could shake him off. Paul landed a kick to Jake's ribs and he went flying into the trees as Paul stood on all fours, shaking out his fur and calmly began to saunter away.

"_Sam, aren't you going to stop this, before someone really gets hurt?"_ Jared asked because he knew Jacob wasn't done. He felt the Alpha power surging in Jake and he knew Jake might take an alpha order from Sam but there was no way in hell he was gonna lay down for Paul.

"_Nope, I am just as tired of Paul's shit as Jake is. I am tired of having to alpha order his ass to behave and be nice to Jake and to stop talking about Bella like she is nothing more than shit on the bottom of his favorite shoes. So, I am gonna let Jake teach him a lesson and then if that doesn't work, I will kick his ass from here to Canada."_

The two wolves watched as the battle continued. Jacob stalked up behind Paul and caught Paul's hind leg in his powerful jaws, applying pressure until it was bleeding heavily. Paul whipped his big head around and clamped down on Jake's front paw. He pulled until Jake whined in pain and let go of his hind leg. After Paul let go, Jake lunged for his front paw, pulling until he heard a snap and Paul crumpled to the ground. With Paul unable to stand, Jake to the opportunity to flip Paul on his back and clamp down of his throat, applying just enough pressure to hold him still before screaming in his head:

"_Lahote, what is your fucking problem? What have I ever done to you? What did Bella do to you? I am sick and tired of it all. I never wanted this and neither did Bella, so as far as I am concerned, Sam can be fucking Alpha forever. Yes, Bella made some bad choices but Paul so have you and you know it. Does that mean she should pay forever for those sins or that she doesn't deserve protecting from the leeches, who apparently still want nothing more than to kill her? You know what Paul? Forget it, I will protect her with my dying breathe and screw you." _

Jacob let go of Paul's throat and limped off toward the tree line. Shifting, he came back holding his arm.

"_Jared, head back with Jake. We will be along in a minute."_

"_You, sure, Sam?"_ Jared asked, concerned for his friend.

"_I'm not going to hurt him, Jared. We just need to talk about some things."_

With that, Jared shifted and followed Jake back to Sam's house and Sam sauntered over to Paul, who lay in the dirt, whimpering.

"_Are you happy now, Paul? Do you take satisfaction from causing your Brother pain? Don't you think he has suffered enough? Hasn't Bella suffered enough without having you constantly throwing it in their faces?"_

"_Someone had to tell him the truth that his girlfriend is trouble. I can't believe you brought a bloodsucker here to the Rez and into your home."_

"_Damn it Paul, I have had it, so this is what has to happen. You will no longer speak to Jacob about Bella, you will no longer think about Bella when phased. You will be polite in Bella's presence or you will NOT be welcome in my house when she is there. Lastly, you will go apologize to your brother and mean it, and have Dr. Cullen look at your injuries before heading home to get some rest. Is that understood?_

"_Yes, Alpha," _Paul said under the weight of the heaviest Alpha order Sam had ever given.

They both shifted and Sam got the first look at Paul's injuries. They looked pretty severe; he was pretty sure his arm was broken and he had some pretty deep gashes on his leg. He supported Paul's weight as they walked as quickly as possible back to house. Sam helped Paul mount the steps slowly and opened the door. Jake was sitting on the sofa and Dr. Cullen was wrapping his arm and they saw that he had several bandages elsewhere. When he saw Paul limp in, Jake let out a low growl from his chest.

"Stand down, Jacob. This is over. Do you understand?" Sam bellowed and Jake slumped back against the couch. Sam helped Paul to the opposite end of the sofa before turning to address Carlisle. "I think his arm is broken and these gashes look pretty deep. Do you think you could help him?"

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said as he came around and assessed Paul's injuries. "You are right about the arm. It has already begun to heal so I will have to re-break it and reset it in order for it to heal correctly and the gashes could use some liquid stitches. It should only take a few minutes."

Sam watched in amazement as within a half an hour, he had Paul patched up.

"Okay, all done, Gentlemen. I will come check on them tomorrow if that is okay and we can discuss the changes in Bella's schedule and the other things we never got to discuss."

"Yes, of course. Just call and Embry will meet you at the treaty line."

"Of course. Until tomorrow, then, unless Bella needs me before then."

"Embry, get out here and escort Dr. Cullen to the treaty line and then patrol with Jared."

When Embry left, Sam turned to Jake and Paul who were still sitting at opposite ends of the couch. "Now, I have to deal with the two of you. Paul, do you have something to say to your brother?"

"Sorry, Jacob, it won't happen again," Paul bit out around clench teeth.

"It better not," Jacob mumbled.

"Okay, Paul. Emily made you some sandwiches and left them in the refrigerator for you and you might as well crash on the couch. Jake, you can sleep in the room with Bella. I will help you get into bed and then I am going to sleep."

Paul got up and headed for the kitchen while Jake and Sam headed to the guest room. Paul leaned against the counter; eating his sandwich and watching Sam lift a shivering Bella out of the bed to allow Jacob easy access to the other side. Of the bed and for the first time, Paul saw just how frail Bella Swan was but he also saw the silent strength she didn't even know she possessed. As he continued to watch, Jacob climbed in the bed and Sam laid Bella back down and covered her with the quilt. Jake placed and arm around her middle and pulled her flush with his body and she whispered his name before placing her small hand on his arm holding her in place. And Jacob buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, and fell asleep within seconds. Sam must have been satisfied because he left the room, leaving the door open. Spotting Paul watching them, he spoke in low tones.

"If you wanna watch TV, keep the volume low. I have to leave the doors open in case Bella has to go to the bathroom and Jake can't lift her."

"She is lucky to be alive," he whispered back

"Yes, yes she is but she isn't necessarily feeling that way at the moment. Good night, Paul." With that, Sam retreated to his own room, leaving Paul in a place that he was getting use to being in. Alone. With a sigh, Paul pushed away from the counter and hobbled to the couch. Lying down, he let silent tears fall until he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Imprinting and the Realization

**A/N:Okay Okay I know I haven't posted in like forever. I am sorry ladies and Gents but I truly hope it is worth the wait. First I need to say a big thanks to TayJay for being my long suffering Beta for as long as she was and thanks to Mist who has stepped into her shoes til I can find a replacement. Next to Dragonfly76, you were not or will you ever be anyone's last resort. Btw peeps Jake's words to Bella in the bathroom scene are hers and not mine cuz she is all kinds of awesome and it is one of the reasons I love her so much and lastly this chapter is dedicated to my twin Shadowlynx who believes in Jake and Bells and their HEA. **  
>Jake awoke before dawn forgetting for a minute where he was until he felt Bella's body pressed up against his. He smiled and sighed as he stroked her hair away from the side of her neck, having to fight the urge to kiss the crook of her neck and wake her, he settled for breathing in her scent and pulling her tightly against him before letting her go and getting out of bed. She whimpered in her sleep at the loss of contact. He bent down, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulled the quilt up, and tucked it around her before leaving the room. He walked softly towards the kitchen not wanting to wake up Sam, Emily, or Paul, only to find all three of them sitting around the kitchen table.<p>

"Good Morning, Jake, What do you want for breakfast," Emily asked as she got up to take the morning's first batch of muffins.

"I am not really hungry Em, but thanks."

"A wolf not hungry, I don't believe it," Emily said

"Okay so maybe I am a little hungry but I think I will wait on Bella to eat."

"Just have a muffin or two and then you can eat your main meal with her," Emily suggested.

"Okay," Jake said as he took two muffins and began to eat. Emily brought him a cup and started refilling Paul and Sam's coffee cups before filling Jake's.

"Jake, man can I talk you when you finish," Paul asked quietly, receiving a questioning look from Emily and Sam and a raised eyebrow from Jake. "What? I had a lot of time to think last night after you guys went to bed and I just want to make things right, okay. "Please," he asked hopefully.

Jake looked to Sam to see if he thought Paul was being sincere and Sam nodded his head in the affirmative before Jacob looked at Paul. "Yeah, sure," He said as he took his coffee cup to the sink and threw his muffin papers in the trash. "Just let me go check on Bella really quick and I will meet you on the porch okay." He said as he ran done the hall quietly and opened the guest bedroom door. He walked quietly over to the bed and pulled the covers up around her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob," she whispered.

He ran his free hand along her cheek and she leaned into it curling her slender fingers around his thick muscled wrist. "Morning Bells," he said quietly before pressing his lips to her forehead and letting them linger as her eyes fluttered close. "Sleep Beautiful, when I come back I will bring you breakfast."

"Hmm," Bella murmured as she snuggled deeper under the quilt, still holding his wrist. Jacob sighed as his disengaged her fingers and headed out the door. He left the door opened a crack and headed for the porch.

Paul paced back and forth waiting on Jacob to join him. He knew now just what a complete ass he had been to them. He just hoped Jacob could find it within himself to forgive him. His wolf was fighting to get out despite the alpha order not and to phase until Dr. Fang gave the go ahead. He was antsy as waited for his future Alpha to his appearance. He stared out at the road that lead from Sam's to the other side of the rez. The side that Jake and Billy lived on, the side he and Sam had never dared go until now. Now that they were part of the new generation of spirit warriors, they could go anywhere they pleased and they were now welcomed there by their chief.

Not that Billy ever judged them but the rest of the rez did and the people in Forks too. But not Charlie, even though he was the police chief and had stopped his mom and dad on numerous occasions, he had always been nice to Paul. Why had Paul given them such a hard time, he really didn't know, but he knew from this day forward he would do anything he could to make life better for his future Alpha and his imprint. Even if he had to fight a whole damn vampire army on his own, for them he would. Paul lost in his own thoughts did not hear Jacob come outside and join him on the porch until Jacob touched his shoulder. Paul spun around to face his future Alpha to see Jacob standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Jake handed one to Paul before taking a sip of his own and sitting on the porch railing. He could tell Paul had a lot to say but he also knew it was hard for Paul to deal with his emotions. He was the most volatile of all of them and Jake knew it had to do with his childhood, not that he knew much about it because he was Rachel's and Rebecca's age. and The only thing Jake knew was what he caught in his sisters hushed whispers or in Charlie and Billy's hushed conversations over dinner and the game, but he knew enough to know that it was rough for Paul. Paul let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Jacob, I am sorry I have been giving you such shit. You didn't deserve it and neither did she. I can see that now. She is a whole lot more fragile than I thought. How do you think she survived that," he asked.

"Pure courage and determination Paul, she has more strength than all of us. I know that. Sam says she has been put through so much in therapy that he just wants to yank her out of there most afternoons, but what I really want to know Paul is why?  
>Why did you give me such shit? Why did you talk about Bella like she was shit on the bottom of your shoe, if you didn't have a clue," Jacob asked as the passion filled his voice.<br>Paul pushed away from the railing and turned his back on Jacob and stared at the road again before speaking again.

"Because Jacob, she has everything and that still isn't enough for her. She wanted become one of them you know."

Jake sighed before he answered. "Paul, I don't like the thought of her doing that either, but what does it have to do with you. I mean you seem to have taken this extremely personal."  
>"Because she should not want to carelessly, throw her life away like that. A lot of people would kill to have what she has already. She has Charlie and her mom and you and Billy and she wants to die just so she can become some kind of cold rock hard statue who out lives everyone who really loves her. It isn't right Jake. They don't really love her; they don't remember what it was like to love people Jake."<p>

"Paul I won't pretend to know what your life has been like, but I know it has been difficult for you. You have to understand Bella hasn't had it the easiest either. Charlie told Dad she practically raised herself from the time she was physically able. Don't get me wrong Renee loves her; she just is not capable of being a mother. She has no brothers, sisters, or even close friends, that she remembers anyway, and along come, the Cullen's offering her what she lacks. Yes, she has Charlie, but I think we all want that complete family, a mom, a dad, and some brothers and sisters. The Cullen's gave her that and right now she sees them being ripped away from her. We have to show her a better way to live Paul, one that won't cause her to lose the people she loves and for now that has to include the Cullen's as much as we may hate it."

"But how do you stand it, Jake, knowing she wants to be one of them, knowing that will kill you," Paul asked without turning around.

"I have faith in her Paul, in us. Hell, she has kept the wolf at bay for weeks now without even knowing it and I love her, I have my entire existence. This will just be a bump in our long and winding road," Jake said with a sigh.

"Enough of this pansy ass talking shit. I am hungry and you have an imprint to claim before sparkles decides to come back."

Paul strode back into the little house to find Bella sitting in Sam's seat. Sam was trying to coax her to eat. She was just pushing the food around on her plate and her brown hair was hanging in a curtain around her face. Paul moved silently around the kitchen and took his plate and sat next to Sam. He watched silently as Jake walked in the door and Bella looked up from her plate.

"Jake," she exclaimed

"Bells," he said as he walked over to the table and picked her up one handed from her seat, buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath as he spun her around before sitting her back in the chair. He took the seat next to her and pulled it up as close as he could get. He pushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "How come you aren't eating Bells," he whispered.

"Because I am not hungry Jake, I tried to tell Sam and Emily I don't eat a big breakfast, but they won't take no for an answer."

Jake took her chin in his hand and turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes before he spoke again. "Bells, you have to eat better than you have been and start taking your pain meds and start sleeping or you are going to end up back in the hospital and in summer school. Is that what you want, because I can tell you it sure the hell isn't what I want, but it doesn't matter what I want does it, not since the Cullen's wormed their way into your life. You know what Bells, eat if you want, if not you'll get what you want eventually you will be dead. It is what you wanted anyway wasn't it. At least Charlie will get to mourn you for real this way instead of an empty casket." He let go of her chin and calmly got up and headed for the door, hoping she would wake up and eat before he made it to the door.

"Jacob, wait," Bella said so quietly even he had to strain to hear it.

Jake turned around and looked at her. She was still staring at her almost full plate. "Yes, Bells," he asked hopefully.

"Jake, I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore, Honey?" Jake says as he knelt down next to her chair, taking her trembling hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I can't be the strong one anymore. I have tried, but I can't. It is too hard."

"You are strong Bells."

"No, I'm not Jake, I have tried to be but I just can't. Tell Billy I tried, I really did."

"Bella Swan, what in the world are you talking about? What does Dad have to do with this," Jacob asked shaking his head in disbelief.

Bella looked up from her plate. Her silent tears fell down her cheeks as she found Jacob's eyes. She placed her free hand against his heated cheek. "Billy said when you came back you would need me to be strong and remember that no matter what you love me, but it is harder than I thought. I can't do it Jake. You deserve so much better than me."

"Bells honey is this what the not eating and not taking your pain meds has been about, you trying to show me and everyone else how strong you can be?"

"No, not really, can we talk about this later, Jake?"

"I will only wait to discuss all of this, if you eat Bells and I mean really eat and then we are going for a walk before Dr. Cullen comes to check on you because I want to know what is going on with you Bells," he said as he took his seat next to her.

"But Jake"

"But Jake nothing, either you eat, or we will have this discussion right here right now in front of everyone," he said as he picked up the fork off her plate and placed it in her hand.

They all watched as she dug into the hearty breakfast Emily had prepared and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Especially Jacob who was afraid if they didn't get her to eat soon and start managing her pain better he would lose her again and he didn't even want to think of the pain that would come with that loss. He continued to watch her eat until she had eaten about half of what was on the plate and she put her fork down and wiped her mouth.

"Sam can you get my chair and my board for me please?"

"Sure, Little One," Sam said as he got up and went and got her chair and sliding board.

Bella laughed when she saw all three of them jump up to do her bidding and all three smiled at that sound. They knew her return to Forks had not given her much to smile or laugh about and to hear that sound soothed the wolves beyond measure and the men wanted to laugh along with her. Sam got her chair and watched over her on one side and Jake on the other. Jake was amazed at her progress in just a week's time. She slide from one chair to the other with the style and grace that it usually takes someone years to master. He continued to watch as she placed the board across her lap and wheeled herself towards the little hallway in the Uley home.

Bella could feel the breath of all three of the boys on the back of her neck as she wheeled to her room; she turned around quickly to find all three of the boys so close she could feel their breath on her face.

"Are the three of you gonna follow me around like three overgrown dogs all day or what, because I will tell you this is gonna get old fast if that is the case." Bella held her breath half-afraid she insult them and they would be mad with her instead they reacted in a way she never expected all three of the boys threw their heads back and laughed. Big booming laughter that filled the whole house, they laughed until tears were running down their faces and they were doubled over. Bella looked at them wide eyed as they tried to stop but every time one of them would think about her calling them dogs, the laughter would start rolling again until Emily stepped forward with her wooden spoon. One look at the stern expression on her face and Sam, Paul and Jake stood up and stopped laughing.

"You three stop it right now. You are scaring Bella. She thinks you have lost your minds," Emily said as she waved the spoon in front of their noses.

"But Em, she called us dogs," Sam whined in protest, causing Paul and Jake to laugh again until Emily brought the wooden spoon down hard on the bridge of Sam's nose. "Damn Em, what was that for," he asked rubbing his hurt nose. Jake stood up tall and took his place behind Bella because he knew what was coming next as he saw Paul still smirking at the fact that Sam was in trouble.

"Sam Uley, you know exactly what that was for, now as punishment you and your friend smirking Paul can clean my kitchen and if you are good little pups maybe I will give you a treat."

"Muffins," they said in unison as they both headed for the kitchen.

It was only after Emily was sure that Paul and Sam were cleaning that she turned and embraced Bella squeezing her tightly. Jacob watched from behind as Emily whispered thank you to Bella before returning to her kitchen. His chest welled with pride as his Bells was bringing so much to the pack before she even knew about the pack and their existence.

"So where to Bells," he asked.

"I can push myself you know Jake."

"I know, but I like pushing you Bells."

"Okay," she said knowing better than to argue with this new Jacob. "I need to put my board in the bedroom, and get my jacket; then I need to brush my teeth and do something with my hair before we go on our walk."

"Okay well how about I push you to the bathroom and then take your board and get you a jacket, and then I will braid your hair if you want," he asked hopefully.

"Sure, sure," She said with a sigh as Jake pushed her into the bathroom. He used his good arm and pulled her hair back from her face and placed a gentle but firm kiss on her lips before taking her board out of her lap.

"You need anything else Bells?"

"No, I got it from here. I will see you in the kitchen in a bit okay.

"Okay and Bells please remember no matter what I love you."

Bella pushed away from the sink and wheeled her way over to him where he stood by the door and she placed a hand on his arm. He turned his head and looked at her. "Jake I know there is a lot going on here that no one wants to tell me. I know you all know things about what happened to me that you shouldn't, and you are still here, still loving me regardless of the fact that I lied to you and used you for my own gain. I want to assure you of one thing, regardless of the secrets and burdens you are carrying right now I will be here for you always."

When she stopped speaking Jake leaned the board up against the wall and turning to face her, he takes her hand in his and bends down so he is eye level with her. Intertwining his fingers with hers he runs the back of his hand across her cheek taking with it the remnants of the silent tears she had shed.

He sighed heavily and tried to give her a half smile of reassurance, but something in his eyes told her that there were things he knew. Things he understood without saying a word. She wondered how much he knew, if anything at all. Jacob Black had always been able to read her like an open book. Keeping secrets from him was nearly as impossible as trying not to breathe in the fresh spring air.

Jacob's warm, soft lips brushed her cheek lightly. "I know, Bells. There are things we should probably talk about, but it can keep. Some other time, okay? Go back to brushing those pearly whites cause I hate to say it Bells but you have egg breath."

Her hand flew up to her mouth and she looked at him horrified only to see the smirk on his face and the glint of mirth in his warm brown eyes. She playfully swatted at his shoulder only to meet his wall of muscle. "Jesus Jake," she said as she pulled her hand back rubbing it. "That was not funny you know."

His grin widened at her words. "Sure, sure, Bells, not funny at all," he said as his shoulders began to shake and he walked out the door, carrying her board with him.

She followed him out the door into the hallway. "Just for that Jacob Black, the next time you get a kiss from me will be when Hell freezes over," she shouted.

Causing him to turn back around and walk back towards her crouching down he pulled her chair forward just enough so that their noses were touching. "Isabella Swan I can guarantee you'll be ready to kiss me again before the day is out, hell maybe even before lunch. Any freezing going on in Hell will be melted from the sheer heat of it," Jake said as he tapped the end of her nose and stood up and headed down the hall to place her board in the bedroom and grab his hoodie for her

"Arrgh," she screamed in frustration as she stared after him as he walked down the hall and heard the loud laughter of his friends who were now sitting there with Carlisle, clearly waiting on them to return from the bathroom. Bella gave them all a death glare before wheeling herself back into the bathroom murmuring "Arrogant Assholes, every last one of them," before slamming the door behind her.

"Good job, guys," Jake, said coming back out of her room to see the whole pack doubled over in laughter and he could hear Bella slamming things down in the bathroom even without his super wolf senses. "Thanks a lot fellas this weekend was supposed to be her welcome to the pack, some welcome it has been you guys have picked the worse time to laugh."

All four guys looked at Jake and found their somber faces somehow. "Sorry Jake," they said in unison.

"I will go check on her Jake," Emily volunteered.

"Thanks Em," Jake said as looked at her with grateful eyes. She patted him on his naked back as she passed by causing Sam to let out a little growl. "Really Sam, you know he only has eyes for Bella and I only have eyes for you," Emily said with a smile as she headed for the bathroom. Jake took the seat next to Embry and Sam's expression turned serious as he spoke. "Sorry about that Dr. Cullen, it is always like this around here, especially when all the knuckleheads are here at once," Sam supplied.

"It is fine, Sam. It is actually a lot like my home when all the family is together minus the sleeping and the food."

"Okay, so last night before all hell broke loose you said you needed to discuss Bella's future care and something else that involves Bella with us," Sam was trying to hurry this along, not that he didn't appreciate what the doc had done for Bella and the boys but it would take forever to get rid of the stench.

"Yes, indeed, but I think we should wait for Bella, so I think I will wait until she comes out to start that discussion, but I would like to take our two combatants outside and deal with their injuries."

Sam nodded and opened the front door and waited until all three of them were out before following after them and shutting the door.

"I take it Bella doesn't know yet gentlemen," Carlisle asked as soon as the door was shut.

"No," Jake answered. "I was going to tell her before you got here but she took so long to eat and then the conversation in the bathroom happened, so I didn't get a chance."

Carlisle removed the sling from Jake's arm and the bandage from his shoulder before checking the range of motion. "You are all healed Jacob. You should be fine to phase today and to help Bella however she needs," he said as he moved on to inspect Paul's injuries. He set to work removing bandages and the liquid stitches from Paul's shoulder marveling at his accelerated healing. He bent down and removed the cast from Paul's leg carefully feeling where the bone had been broken. He could tell the bone had already knitted itself back together completely. Once again checking the range of motion in the limb, Carlisle stood before speaking again. "Mr. Lahote, you too are all healed and ready to phase. However, you have some stiffness in that leg, so it may be sore for a while.

"Thanks, for your help Doc," Sam said as he motioned for them to head back inside. Carlisle placed his hand on Sam's shoulder after Paul and Jake had headed back inside.

"Sam can I talk to you out here for a minute."

"Sure Doc," he said as he shut the door and walked down the steps.

"I am assuming that young Jacob has imprinted on Bella," Carlisle said as he followed Sam down the steps.

"You assume correctly, doctor. Is there a reason you had to have this discussion in private?"

"Yes, I am warning you ahead of time that if Edward does return we could have a problem on our hands, you and me. Bella being both Jacob's imprint and Edward's singer gives us an added complication we do not need at this point."

"Okay, well how about we cross that bridge when we come to it, if your news is what you were discussing last night we do not need to borrow trouble. I will talk to Jake if and when I need to, right now, we need to make plans and the whole pack and Bella need to know about those plans. Besides I am hoping you won't mind sticking around until Jacob tells Bella, we may need your assistance."

"Of course, lead the way," Carlisle said as he followed Sam up the steps and into the small cottage. Carlisle looked around the room and saw that the boys were spread out around the living room as much as they could. Embry and Jared flanked Jake on the couch, who had Bella in his lap as he was still braiding her hair, and Paul was sitting in one of the side chairs, and Emily was sitting in the other cutting off yet another pair of jeans to make another pair of shorts.

She got up when she saw Sam enter the room and went over to him and wrapped her arms his waist and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and rubbed noses with her before letting her go.

"Would you like a chair Dr. Cullen," Emily asked as she went to get a kitchen chair for herself.

"Sit Em, I will get it," Sam says as he pushes her toward the chair she just vacated.

"No, thank you Emily, I think I will stand, Carlisle said.

Once Sam had, Emily settled he joined Carlisle in the entryway. Carlisle noticed he was silently communicating with the pack with subtle movements of his head because Jared and Embry pulled forward so they were still sitting but they were pushed forward on the balls of their feet, ready to jump up and take Bella and Emily out of the room if necessary. Paul had taken a similar stance in his chair waiting and watching Jake to see the warning signs. Ready to drag Jake out of the house if need be. Young Jacob was too wrapped up in Bella to notice. He had finished braiding her hair and now had his nose buried in the crook of her neck, his lips ghosting over the space between her neck and her shoulder. You could almost feel his wolf purring in contentment. Carlisle was so fascinated by the scene for a few minutes he had forgot the urgent reasons he had returned until Sam cleared his throat bringing Carlisle back to the reality in which they were now living.

"Okay, Gentlemen and ladies the first thing we need to discuss is what will be happening with Bella's medical care this week. Bella it has been brought to my attention by Sam and Jacob that you have had a pretty tough week in therapy and because of that your eating and schooling are both suffering. I will have a talk with the therapists on Monday. Also on Monday and Tuesday of this coming week, I would like to run a battery of tests on you and send the results to the doctors I have been consulting this week. They wanted you to travel to New York but I convince them that it was just not possible for you to do that. So they agreed to let me run the tests here so you can be home at night, Monday I plan on doing a complete MRI, CAT Scan, and a full set of x-rays and then Tuesday I plan on doing an all-day pain study. You will be in your bed by nightfall both days I promise," Carlisle said as Jake's wolf growled in protest at the thought of his imprint in any pain and he amber eyes widen as he watched something amazing occur when Jacob began to growl. Bella placed her tiny hand on his chest and the growling sound was replaced by a chuffing sound as Jake once again buried his head into the space between her shoulder and her neck. "Extraordinary," Carlisle whispered.

"Amazing to watch isn't it, Sam whispered from behind him.

"Yes, is this normal imprint behavior," he asked curiously.

"Not that I know of this is all Jake and Bells," Sam said quietly as pain laced his voice and his gaze landed on Emily.

"The other thing we need discuss is much more important but will have to wait until Jacob and Bella talk about some things first."

Bella whipped her head up from where it was laying against Jake's shoulder to look in Jake's eyes. Jake saw her confusion and fear in her eyes and placed a gentle hand against her cheek and sighed as she leaned into it. "Remember when I said I knew there was things we needed to talk about but it would keep, well it looks like it will no longer keep Bells." He watched as Bella swallowed hard and tears began to fill her eyes and he looked over her head beseechingly at Sam and Carlisle.

"Jake maybe we should show her instead of telling her," Sam suggested. He watched as Jake's whole face showed his relief and he picked her up, placed her in her chair, and headed to door before Bella could ask any questions. Sam saw the tears and anguish in Bella's eyes as they passed by and sighed as he watched Paul assist Jacob in getting Bella down the steps and out to the yard behind the house close to the woods. Embry and Jared followed close behind while Carlisle and Sam brought up the rear. Emily was already on the back porch waiting when they arrived.

"Carlisle do you mind staying here with Bella," Jake asked quietly.

"Not at all Jacob," he answered.

"If anything starts to go wrong promise me you will get her out of here as quick as possible."

"I will protect her with my life Jacob if it comes to that I promise," Carlisle said with a sigh.

Jake bent down and took both of Bella's hands in his and placed another reassuring kiss on her check before saying, "Remember no matter what Bells, I love you always have always will." With that, he took off for the woods.

"See you on the flip side, Little Bird," Paul said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and took off. Jared and Embry followed without a word. Sam had went up on the porch to give Emily a kiss now descended the steps and came to a stop in front of Bella.

"Remember Little One, he is not mad at you, none us are. This has been our destiny just as it is yours. Remember the stories and legends because they are real as you already know, Isabella Swan, welcome home." Without another word, Sam took off to join his brothers and found them transformed and awaiting him. As soon as they were all in wolf form, they emerged from the forest cover into Sam's backyard.

Bella's mouth dropped open as she watched the five wolves step forward.

"Jacob," she whispered and the russet wolf stepped forward placing his giant head in her lap. She stroked his soft fur and he purred before lifting his head as the black wolf came to stand on the side. The russet wolf then stepped aside to let the black wolf close to her. She reached out her hand and stroked his fur and saw as he looked up at Emily sitting on the porch and whined. "Sam," she said it so quietly Carlisle even had to strain to hear.

Carlisle watched as each wolf took their turn with her until she had pet each one of them. When she was done Jake returned to her and placed his head back in her lap purring loudly as he did so and Carlisle knew it was coming sooner or later so he closed his eyes and waited. Waited for the time when it all clicked in Bella's head and she realized why these fine young men turned into giant wolves and as much he expected it when it came she moved faster than Carlisle anticipated and whipped around before he could stop her and her hand was caught in midair by a russet hand as Jacob gently stopped her from hitting him and grabbed her up in one fluid motion and took off toward the steps not caring he was still naked as he walked in the house with rest of the pack watching.


	13. Skin to Skin

**A/N:Okay Ladies and Gents so here is the next chapter. I know it has been a month since the last one and I hope it is worth it. 8000+ words people with some lemony goodness I hope you enjoy because it would not have been possible without Mist, Dragonfly 1976, or Shadowlynx or any of my other amazing wolf girls so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Sadly I do not own Jake or Bella or any of the other wonderful characters in this story SM does.**

Bella was crying hard by the time they made it, big hiccupping sobs and the harder she cried the tighter Jacob held on to her. He slammed the back door behind them with his foot. He knew his brothers would not be coming inside for a good long while. They knew he and Bella needed time alone. He took Bella into the bathroom. Closing the toilet lid, he sat her down or at least he tried to but she wouldn't budge. Clinging to him even tighter, she had her face buried into his shoulder, so he sat down and waited. Sob after sob came from Bella as Jacob rubbed her back in a circular motion trying to calm her enough to get her in the shower. He finally felt her relax a little and loosen her grip on his neck. He moved his hands to her shoulders pushing her gently away from him, so he could see her face.

The tracks of her tears were very pronounced, tears were still coming down like twin rivers on either side of her face, and her eyes were closed when Jacob's hands first touched her face, wiping away the tears, starting with the ones that were coming off her spiky chestnut lashes. He continued his way down her face with gentle strokes never saying a word. It was completely quiet except for the gentle purring noise coming from deep within Jacob's chest. When he got to her chin he cupped her cheek with his hand and Bella leaned into the warmth and comfort his hands provided her.

Bella didn't want to open her eyes. She was afraid of the anger, sadness, and disappointment that she knew had to be in his eyes now. She went very still as his hands traced the tracks of the tears she cried. His feather-light touches were soothing the ache in her heart. The ache that started the second she realized monsters and magic really existed and that Jacob was now a part of that world solely because of her choices. She felt Jake's hands move their way down her face until he reached her chin and cupped her cheek, when she leaned against the warmth of his fingers.

"Bells, honey, open your eyes for me," Jake said quietly.

Bella shook her head against his hand and squeezed her eyes together even tighter.

"Oh Bells honey," he said as he let out a long sigh. He grabbed the zipper pull in his hands and unzipped his jacket with one pull. He managed to pull the jacket off without having her let go of his neck. He threw it in the floor. She shivered at the loss of the jacket but still refused to open her eyes to him. Jake shook his head again and continued to remove her clothing. He brought his hands up the neck of her flannel shirt; the buttons seemed tiny in between his fingers. Each button slipped from its hole allowing him to see more and more of her beautiful pale skin until the last button slipped free, and he pulled her arms free all the while watching the tears continue to fall like twin rivers down her face.

He ran his hands around the collar of her Henley rubbing his thumbs across her collarbone watching as her skin went from almost translucent to pink as his body heat transferred to her. He unbuttoned the even smaller buttons of her Henley stripping it from her body in what had become a fluid movement. Jake looked at the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor and wondered when Bella was going to put a stop to all of this. He placed his hands on her back and felt the cold metal of her back brace underneath the soft cotton of her cami. He gently pulled Bella's arm away from his neck and placed them in the air as his hands moved back down and pushed the cami up her body and added it to the pile of clothes.

Her arms automatically returned to his neck and she held on for dear life. Jacob finally got a good look at the back brace that he only felt until now. It was made of metal and molded plastic and kept her back in the alignment that would help her heal. He reached around the front, undid the brace, and set it up against the wall closest to the door. Jacob's hands were shaking as he placed his hands on the clasp of her bra. Bella didn't even whimper when the clasp fell apart and exposed her breasts to his gaze. As he gently removed the last of the top half of her clothing, Jake rested his right hand on the button of her jeans and waited, when there was still no response from Bella Jacob undid her jeans, stripping her of what was left of her clothing without even a peep from Bella. Jake was baffled but not enough to stop what he was doing, his wolf was urging him to remove all of the leech stench from her body as well as the smell of his brothers before wrapping her with their own scent. His wolf craved skin-to-skin contact and was screaming at Jake to touch every inch of exposed skin. The boy in him was scared to touch her anywhere, but the man in him knew she needed his touch as much as he did hers and so he reached over and turned on the water.

Bella knew she should open her eyes and tell Jake to stop what he was doing, but she couldn't the feel of his calloused fingertips against her skin was too much. Everywhere he touched her it was like little electric shocks all over her body. Before she could process what was happening she was naked and Jake's arms were firmly wrapped around her. Bella opened her eyes as she felt Jake let go of her as he sat her on the shower seat. Bella shivered at the loss of contact as he pushed the hand held showerhead in her hand and went the room to gather up her clothing.

"Jacob wait," Bella croaked out around the tears that were still caught in her throat.

Jake stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door. It had always been difficult for him to walk away from her and now the imprint made it even more so. "Bells, I am just going to put your clothes in the washing machine and get you some fresh ones. I will be right outside if you need me.

"Jake, please don't leave. I need you."

"Bells, I gotta get these clothes out of here between Dr. Cullen's scent and the scent of my brothers, it is too much. I will be right back I swear." Jacob rushed out the door trying his damndest to ignore the pull of the imprint as he felt her worry and fear piercing his heart with every step he made toward the laundry room. As quickly as he could he shoved all her clothes into Emily's washing machine, poured the detergent in and turned the machine on before sprinting back to the bathroom. He found Bella sitting in the same position he left her in clutching the showerhead in her hand

He shut off the water and reached for the showerhead prying it from her hand and placing it back in the holder. He ran his finger down her arm marveling at the contrast in the color of their skin and worrying even more for her health, her pale skin was even paler than usual, and her ribs were being to show. "Bells, sweetheart, I need you to look at me. I need to know you hear what I am saying and that you understand." Jake waited until she was looking at him before he continued speaking. "Things have got to change Bells; you have got to start taking better care of yourself." He picked up her braid and began to undo it until her hair was completely free from its confines. "Bells I am just going to go stand by the door honey. It is less than two feet away but you will still be able to close the curtain and have some privacy."

"What if I don't want privacy Jake? What if what I want is you right here next to me in the shower?"

"First, you have to take a shower; all these other scents on you are driving the wolf crazy. He is literally screaming at me right now Bells. He wants you smelling of strawberries, you, him and nothing else right now. I will stay right over here while you shower okay. I won't be far I promise." As he turned to move away from her Jacob felt Bella's tiny hand hit the small of his back.

"Jake please," she whispered.

He didn't turn around before asking, "Please what Bella?"

"Don't go," Bella pleaded.

"Bells, don't tease the wolf is too close the surface."

She ran her cold tiny hand up his warm back and turned him around with a tug on his shoulder. He noticed something in her eyes that he had never seen. Desire, pure, white-hot desire.

"Bells, we can't, you're not ready, Sam and Paul would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch."

"Jake I know neither one is ready for it to go that far but I need you close. I need to feel your skin against mine. I can't explain it but I know you need that too, please."

"Well one thing is for sure that shower seat will not hold both of us honey. How do you feel about taking a bath with me?"

"Really," she asked shocked he was giving in to her so quickly.

"Yeah really, even though the guys will give me shit about this later, the wolf and I could care less right now," he said as he picked her up and deposited her back on the toilet seat while he made quick work of the removing the shower seat and turning on the tap to begin filling the tub. He went about getting her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner within easy reach and grabbed three towels out of the linen closet in the hall. He placed them on the sink and shut off the water. Without a word he picked up Bella who had started to shiver in his absence and stepped into the warm water of the tub.

Somehow, he managed to position himself behind Bella without dropping her or embarrassing himself. He put his back against the back of the tub and settled Bella in between his legs thankful that the tub was long enough and wide enough to accommodate his post phase frame as he felt Bella relax against his chest. He let out a sigh as he picked up the washcloth squeezed some of her shower gel on it and handed it to her before settling back closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her skin on his as she moved around washing her body. The way the skin of her back rubbed against his chest as her shoulder brushed against his pecs and the way her hair brushed against his abs as she moved. He almost lost it when her small hand accidentally brushed against his outer thigh. The wolf wanted her but Jake knew she wasn't ready. And He was fighting a never-ending war in his head. He tried to get is mind off the feel of her skin against his. He took a deep breath and the smell of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks. She was gonna be the death of him; he was sure of it. His internal struggle with his wolf's need to claim what is his and the need to protect her. Seeing his mark against that creamy pale skin, scenting her so every creature knew that she belonged to him and him alone. No leech within a hundred miles would dare touch her once she carried his mark and his seed in her belly. The wolf howled at the thought of his mate carrying his scent permanently and the picture of her growing belly protecting the future Alpha.

Jake began to take the Rabbit apart in his head to try to distract himself from the sound of the washcloth being pulled across Bella's skin, instead of helping Bella kept popping into his head, naked sprawled across the hood, sitting naked in the back seat. His fingertips blazing a trail across her milky white skin. He got lost in his own fantasies for a while, so much, so he didn't realize Bella was actually calling his name.

"Jacob," she called again louder this time.

His eyes popped open to see her staring at him with the washcloth in her hand. "Yeah Bells, sorry I was thinking."

She smiled at the statement as she felt his ever-growing erection poke her back as he sat up, "I bet I know just what you were thinking too," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Sorry Bells, he tends to have a mind of his own when it comes to you," Jake said with a blush as he realized what she was talking about.

She laughed again. Jacob I wasn't complaining. "I love that I can make you feel that way. Can you do me a favor though, Can you wash my back for me?"

"Sure, sure," he says in typical Jake fashion but as soon as he takes the washcloth from her he knew he had made a mistake. It smelled of strawberries, Bella, and her arousal, the wolf wanted nothing more than for Jacob to bury his face in it and in her but somehow Jake manages to win the war, and he pushes Bella forward so he can get to her back. He sits up and puts a steadying hand on the outside of her thigh. Bella hears his sharp intake of breath as he sees the scars on her back for the first time.

"Are they bad Jake," Bella asked.

"No, not really honey I just wasn't expecting them to still be so red and angry looking. I think I can get some stuff from Sue to help with that if you want." He said as ran his fingers over the scars.

Bella felt the electricity shoot through her again as Jacob's calloused fingertips run over each scar on her back. It was the first time she had felt the touch of anyone on her lower back since James' attack and she wasn't sure it was real.

"Jacob," she whispered.

Jacob sighed at the breathy way she said his name. "I know honey; I feel it too," he said as he picked up her hair and ran the washcloth along the nape of her neck kissing her shoulder as he did so.

Bella felt his lips touch her skin and she went liquid. The heady scent of her arousal hit Jacob earning a growling purr from his wolf and a whimper from Jacob.

"Bells, I need to wash your hair and get us the hell out of this tub before the wolf takes over and something happens that we both regret," Jacob said as he turned around to face him balancing her on his muscular thighs while trying to ignore his erection that was now peeking through the water. Jacob reached for the showerhead and turned it on. Water cascaded down Bella's body rinsing away all the soap from her skin.

Bella watched as the water wound its way down the hard planes of Jake's new post phase body. She couldn't help but stare as the warm water made its way down his pecs causing his flat brown nipples to pebble, making Bella wish she had enough courage to lean forward and capture one in her mouth and tease it with her tongue. Her eyes continued to follow the water on its path through the peaks and valleys of his abs. Her hands are unable to resist any longer as they follow the waters path to his abs feeling the clench as Jacob inhaled sharply at her touch and removed her hands before they reached the promised land and placing them firmly back on his shoulders.

"Bells, honey you are killing me here," he said with a hiss. Jacob let the showerhead wet her hair thoroughly before adding her strawberry scented shampoo and massaging it quickly into her scalp. He repeated the action then added conditioner before rinsing her hair one last time. He pulled the stopper out of the drain and waited for the water to completely drain before reaching for the towels on the sink. He wrapped Bella in a towel standing up and stepping out of the tub.

Placing Bella on the toilet seat, he took another towel and wrapped it around his waist, securing at his hip. He used the third towel to dry her legs, arms, and hair. He left the towel on her head and picked her up carrying her into her room. Jacob laid her ever so gently on the bed before turning his back on her to get his shirt out of the chair where he had thrown it the night before turning back around he placed the shirt over her head pulling her arms through he kissed her on the head. He turned around and pulled on his athletic shorts he had brought to sleep in while he was here not that they did much to cover his now painful erection. A cold shower would definitely be in order after he got her settled and back to sleep.

Climbing in bed with her and covering her up while staying outside the covers himself, he pulled her close before speaking "Bells we need to talk you know."

"Jacob I don't know where to start. I have so many questions and so much to say. I am so sorry for so many things Jake."

"Bells none of this is your fault you know," Jacob said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yes, it is Jake. If I had not let Edward pull me in, the Cullen's would have left a while ago and went back to Alaska." She squeezed her eyes shut in order to stop the tears from falling and let her fingertips roam across the solid wall of his chest. She knew the last thing Jacob needed right now was more tears. He needed her to be strong so she fought the urge to break down again and beg for his forgiveness a second time.

"Bells the change was set in motion the minute the Cullen's arrived back in Forks. Hell, it was set in motion before they arrived Bells. Sam has been like this for an entire year." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"Poor Sam," Bella whispered against his chest.

"You don't know the half of it Bells."

She knew there was more to Sam's story then Jacob was telling but somehow she knew not to push the issue. Something helped her read his moods and he could read hers too. Where she was always grateful that Edward could never read her mind. Jacob's ability to read her like an open book filled her heart with such joy and happiness.

"So, what's it like," she asked as she continued to trace patterns on his russet skin with her fingertips. "Does it hurt?"

"Phasing? Well it hurt like hell at first Bells, but Sam said that was because I was fighting it so hard."

"What? Why," she asked as her fingers began to trace patterns further down his body.

"You, Bella why else, do I do or not do anything these days, but it has always been you Bells, ever since I can remember my world has revolved around you," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips tracing the edges and seam with his tongue until she opened and allowed him total access. He knew he could take it as far as he wanted and she wouldn't say no but he and the wolf also knew she was nowhere near ready for what they had planned, so it was up to him to stop before they carried it past the point of no return. She didn't help the situation any with those cold little fingers of hers tracing his skin like he was some statue. They were currently running over his abs like they were sea glass with a groan he pulled his mouth from hers and grabbed her hand just as it touched the waistband of his shorts. It also didn't help that her fresh rush of arousal hit his nostrils and the wolf was going crazy in his brain. Just a touch, just a taste of that untried desire, he begged.

"Bells, honey as much as I love kissing you and you touching me we have to slow it down."

"But Jake," Bella groaned against his chest as she tried to catch her breath after that scorching kiss they had just shared.

"I know baby, I know okay, but you still have a lot of healing that has to happen and I need to learn control the big guy better before we go that far. The last thing either of us wants to do is hurt you Bells." He could smell the salty tears as they followed the tracks of the ones she cried earlier. "Oh honey please don't cry. I can't take it." He said as the wolf let out a loud growl in his head.

Bella looked up at him and saw the pained expression. "Jake are you okay," she asked.

"The wolf doesn't like it when I tell you no to sex Bells, but its okay he will just have to live with it. I don't like telling you no either, but if I hurt you even by accident I would never be able to forgive myself." Jake felt like he had to get her to see reason even if killed him. Then she did something he didn't expect she threw back the quilt and grabbed or board using it to slide in her wheelchair. He stared at her open-mouthed for several seconds as she wheeled herself over to the dresser, hastily removing clothing from the drawers, she stripped off the shirt and balled it up throwing it at him, effectively waking him from his stupor.

"Bella what are you doing," Jacob asked as he watched her struggle to get her somewhat useless legs into her panties.

"What does it look like I am doing I am getting dressed," she said as she was now struggling to clasp her bra. Jake had to smile at the sight before continuing to question her decision.

"Why, Bells, just because I put the brakes on sex for right now doesn't mean I don't wanna be close to you at all, besides there are a million other things we need to talk about," he said as he stood up out of the bed marched over to her and clasped her bra for her. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. He could smell it.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Bells that wasn't what you were saying a few minutes ago, right over there in the nice warm bed," he said as he let his lips ghost over the shell of her ear.

"Jacob, don't," she croaked as she pulled away and shoved her cami down over her head. Jake followed her out of the room as she went and got her back brace. Watching her struggle to put it on he reached out again to help her. "Jacob, I said don't damn it."

"Bells I don't get it. Ten minutes ago you wanted us naked and having sex and now you don't even want me to touch you."

"I am tired of being treated like a damn china doll Jake. You can kiss me and I won't break, you can touch me, and yes you can even have sex with me and I will not break."

"I know that Bells and I am not saying never I am just saying not right now, not today. You are hurting Bells I know it you know it. Hell I can feel it and sex is not gonna fix it. Please try to understand there are things about me about all this that you don't know."

"Well tell me Jake explain it to me because right now I feel like you are like Edward and want to wrap me in cotton wool and not touch me just look at me from afar." Bella expect Jake to yell and scream at her and tell her she was wrong, but it was quiet too quiet. She turned around in her chair to see Jacob standing in the doorway literally shaking the anger. The lines of his body were beginning to blur and the expression in his eyes moved from hurt to anger as his body continued to blur.

Bella wheeled herself closer and reached out her hand to touch him. "Jacob," she whispered as she grabbed for his hand.

Jacob quickly snatched away and stepped a little further back until his back brushed up against the door. "Don't Bella, he is too close," Jacob bit out around a growl. "I gotta get out of here for a while Bells; I will get Sam and Emily to come back and stay with you and see if they can explain it better. I am sorry and I love you," he said in a rush as he took off past her and out the back door, phasing before his feet hit the ground.

Bella pushed herself back into her room and finished getting dressed before throwing herself into bed and dissolving into tears.

Jacob's paws tore at the ground as he pushed himself through the forest behind Sam and Emily's home and towards the Alpha cabin.

_"Jacob, what happen?"___

_"Sam, can you tell Emily to go make sure Bells is okay."___

_"Jacob," Sam said in his Alpha timbre___

_"Sam, she is fine but I am not gonna show you what happened, especially with Paul phased in because I would like to give Bella the privacy she seems to think we still have when it comes to this."___

_"Go to your Dad's phase out and wait for me. Tell Emily to go check on Bella and start lunch. I will go get Jared to spell me until we talk. Then you can take the rest of my shift if necessary. Paul make a wide loop. Jared will join you when you come back around."___

_"You got it Alpha," Paul said knowing to keep his mouth shut about Jacob and Bella even without the Alpha order from last night.__  
><em>  
>Sam made it to Jacob's just as Emily was pulling out of the yard. She waved and blew him a kiss as she drove past. He could hear Billy reading Jake the riot act inside.<p>

"Jake what do you mean you just left her all alone, what if she falls out of her chair getting dressed."

"Dad, she didn't want me to touch her okay, she was mad and she said some things that set the wolf off and instead of risking her safety I left."

"Jacob, what do you mean she doesn't want you to touch her? What did you do," Billy asked.

"It was more of what I wouldn't do, Dad. Can we not do this? I feel bad enough and Sam is waiting for me outside," he said as he turned to leave the house,

"Jacob, just be careful with her okay she fragile right now, physically and emotionally."

"Try reminding her of that," Jacob mumbled as he slammed the door behind him.

Sam followed him as he went into the garage and waited for Jacob to tell him what exactly happened that set his wolf off.

"I am sorry Sam. I screwed everything up. I had planned on talking to her about the imprint when we went in the house and then she fell apart, holding her like that the wolf was going crazy over Carlisle and the other pack members scent. I had to get her out of those clothes into the shower; I swear I was waiting for her to tell me to get the hell out. She never did and then she wouldn't let me leave, she was pushing so hard for me to kiss her, touch her, she wanted more, I put the brakes on and she got mad at me, said I was like the leech and the wolf went crazy. I didn't hurt her I swear. I would never do that. She is already in such physical and emotional pain Sam. It hurts to be with her; it hurts to be away from her. I could never add to that pain no matter how much the wolf wants her to be his completely."

Sam put a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder before speaking. "Jake I know you wouldn't hurt Bella. Hell, I wish I could say the same. I will go home and help Emily explain things to her. You go run patrol with Paul until lunch and Jared and Embry will take over. We have a meeting at the treaty line with Carlisle at Midnight about the other thing he wanted to discuss last night and then I will take the midnight shift with Embry."

"I can take it Sam let Embry sleep besides Bella won't let me back in bed anyway."

"She will Jake. We will fix this, I promise and it won't hurt for Embry and Paul to pick up your slack for a while. They owe you and Bella that much."

Sam and Jake left the garage and phased near the tree line. Sam headed home and Jake headed towards his brothers. Sam heard Emily's hushed tones as soon as he stepped up on the porch. He could smell the salt from Bella's tears, her sadness permeated the house along with an underlying scent of the young ones arousal. Sam made his way to the guest room and saw Emily sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around Bella who was still crying silent tears. Emily smiled at him as she rubbed Bella's back.

"Bella, Sam's here now," Emily whispered.

Bella turned her head to see Sam standing in the doorway. "How mad is he Sam," She asked.

"He is not mad at you Bella."

"Yes, he is Sam. He told you he wasn't but he is and I don't blame him. I threw Edward's name in his face. He has every right to be mad and hurt and never speak to me again."

"Oh, Little One, we need to talk you and I. Em, why don't you go start lunch while I take Bella outside to the garden so we can talk." Emily let Bella go and stood up. She went over to Sam and placed a slow kiss on his lips and he ran his hand down the ruin side of Emily face before letting her go. He watched her walk away and let out a sigh before turning to see Bella give him a watery smile from the bed. Sam pushed her chair closer to the bed and picked her up. Placing her in the chair Sam grabbed her jacket off the door and placed it in Bella's lap before pushing her out the door. "Put that on Little One, it will be a little chilly for you," he said as he pushed her out the back door and took her down the steps.

He pushed her into their little garden towards the back he sat down on the bench and turned Bella to face him zipping up her jacket in the process. "Isabella Swan, I want you to listen to me and not interrupt until I am finished and you cannot tell anyone outside the pack about what I am going to tell you. Do you think you can keep that promise?"

"Yes, Sam I can do that."

"Little One, how much did Jacob tell you about what he is, what we are?"

"I know you are spirit warriors for the tribe and that you have a treaty with the Cullen's but nothing else really other than I have a connection to Jacob and his wolf."

"Little One, it is not just Jake and his wolf you have a connection to, it's all of us, but the connection to Jake is different. It is called imprinting. It is what the wolf does when he finds his mate. The wolf will do anything to love and protect his mate Bella as will his pack brothers." Sam said as he picked up her hand from her lap turning it over revealing the scar on her wrist. He ran his hand over it and Bella flinched as the heat of Sam's hand caused the ugly scar to heat up. His wolf growled in his head because the thought that he should have protected the future Alpha's mate from this pain and destruction. "Jacob went crazy last night when he saw this because he feels like he has failed you. He has been in love with you since he can remember and not being there when you needed him the most, having the thing inside him that could have stopped all of this. It makes the rest of this even more difficult. Thanks to the imprint, which has now linked your heart and soul to his, he feels your pain both emotional and physical and it causes him a great deal of pain and shame. He doesn't want to hurt you like Edward did Bella and he knows that is always a possibility because of what he is."

Sam could see Bella start to speak and he placed his finger on her lips. "I know it is not his fault and I know you will say he could never hurt you and you're right he can't because he is different than the rest of us, better, but that does nothing to ease his fears, especially when he sees Emily."

Bella reached out to Sam cupping his weathered cheek with her hand, Sam allowed himself to be comforted just for a moment as he leaned into her touch and then pulled away. "No, Bella you cannot make this better. The wolf and I have caused Emily and Leah nothing but trouble. You see before the wolf came along I was engaged to Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter and Emily's cousin and then one day boom, I was on the floor writhing in pain and the next second I was a giant black wolf. Leah's dad found me a week later when I was finally able to phase back. Harry told me I could tell no one, even Leah. The Council just told me the bare minimum and they definitely didn't tell me about imprinting. I went home and tried to pick up where we left off but it wasn't really working because I had to lie to her so much, but I was going to tell her that day, the day I met Emily."

"That day was supposed to be the best day of my life, I was going to tell Leah and I was going to ask her to marry me all over again, then Emily opened the door and my whole world changed. Leah didn't matter anymore, nothing did except for Emily. The wolf had to have her. All I wanted was Leah; instead, the wolf gave me her cousin and best friend. Leah will never forgive Emily or me for what we have done and I can't tell her why ever. Jacob was lucky he got the girl he has loved his entire life and his wolf wants the same, Bella that is such a gift. But do not underestimate the wolf. He can hurt you Little One just as mine hurt Emily."

"Oh Sam," Bella gasped as her free hand went up to her mouth at the thought of Sam's wolf hurting the woman who is the reason for its whole existence and the guilt she felt coming off of Sam in waves.

"We were fighting over Leah one night and I lost it, like Jake did this morning when you compared him to Cullen, Emily was too close and the wolf hurt her. I can never take that back. I can never change that just as Jake can never change the fact that you were bitten and hurt by the one thing he was born to protect you from Little One. Trust me when I say that you are not as ready as you think you are for what comes next between the two of you, so trust Jake when he says no to you that it breaks his heart and makes the wolf very unhappy, but it is because he knows neither one of you are ready. If you want to know details you can talk to Emily later, she will tell you all you need to know."

"Come on Little One, Jake and Paul will be back from patrol soon and I have to eat before they get here so I can take over patrol during lunch," he said as he let go of her hand and stood up.

She stopped him before he could get behind her. "Sam Uley, you are a good person," she said as you cupped his warm weathered cheek once again. "And you are just as special as Jacob, all of you are."

Sam gently removed her hand from his face placing a kiss inside the palm and replacing it in her lap before pushing her back to the house. "You are pretty special yourself Isabella Swan."

Sam shook his head at the power and strength this tiny slip of a girl had no idea she possessed. He got her back into the house, sat her in his seat at the table, and took the seat next to her as Emily appeared out of nowhere and set a plate in front of each of them. "And Bella before you say you want to wait for Jake you need to eat and take your pills before he gets here. No arguing with the pack Alpha, Little One," Sam said as he gave her a small smile deliberately leaving out the fact that he knew the pills he planned on giving her would cause her to get some much needed sleep.

Bella did not say a word she just went about eating her lunch. She snuck the occasional look at Sam as he devoured his lunch and got up for seconds. By the time, Sam had finished his third plate Bella had managed to finish her first. He took the plates, placed them in the sink, and retrieved her pain pills. Sam brought it back to the table with a glass of water. He watched as she took the pills without one word of complaint. Jacob must have gotten through to her this morning and for that, Sam was glad. He picked her up, placed her back in her chair, and pushed her towards her room. He could see just how tired she was already and knew she would not put up much of a fight if he put her to bed. He reached her room and lifted her out of her chair, pulling back the covers with one hand he placed her in the bad just as her eyes began to close. He pulled her shoes off and pulled the covers around her tucking her in before heading out and shutting the door.

He smiled at Emily as he watched her prepare plates for the pack. She really took to the roll of pack mother particularly with Jacob and Embry and it made Sam happy to see her happy again. He came up behind her and kissed her on the back of her neck. Emily turned in his arms and placed a smoldering kiss on his lips.

"She asleep," Emily asked when she pulls away.

"Yep. She has had a rough day already."

"Did Jake tell you what happened between them?"

"Yeah, he had to tell her no, she accused him of being like Cullen, that set his wolf off and he ran."

"Neither one of those are ready for the wolf part that comes with all that Sam," Emily said with worry in her voice.

"I know that Em and so does Jacob, why do you think he said no to her, between the wolf, her pain and anger it had to be painful as hell, then she brought Cullen into the equation it amazes me he had the strength to leave before he phased. I know I couldn't have."

"That's because he loves her and has his entire life, Sam," she said with a sigh.

Sam captured Emily's chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Emily. I know I don't always say it or show it very well, but I do love you."

Emily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could. "I know, Sam." She let out a moan as Sam's lips ghosted over his mark on her shoulder and his tongue explored the impressions left by his teeth.

"Bella will be asking you about this soon, I think," Sam said as he lifted his head.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are female and an imprint, Jake and I are just plain chicken," Sam said with a laugh.

"Men," she said with a laugh as she playfully smacked at his chest. "I gotta finish this before the boys get here."

"I know they are coming now," he said as he let her go, put the plates on the table and headed out the back door. The boys came in laughing, wrestling, and being loud as usual until they got a look at Emily's face and they all got quiet as a mouse.

"I swear to God, Bella is sleeping peacefully and whoever wakes her up will get the spoon to the back of their head." She saw the look in Jacob's eyes and decided to stop him in his tracks. "Jacob Black don't you even think about it. Let her sleep for a while and come and eat before it gets cold and then you can join her, but under no circumstances are you to wake her, understand."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he took the seat across from Embry and dug into his plate like a starving man. Three plates and three glasses of lemonade later he got up and took his plate to the sink. All the other boys had long since finished, Embry and Jared had taken over patrol from Sam. Sam and Emily were in the bedroom lying down. Jake proceeded to wash the dishes for two reasons: He hated the fact that Emily was always cooking and having to clean up after them and he was avoiding seeing Bella. After the dishes were washed Jacob made the short walk down the hall and silently opened the bedroom door and steps inside closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and stares down at the beautiful sight before him.

His Bells was sleeping peacefully for the first time since she had returned from Phoenix. Emily had re-braided her hair and her face was at peace. He climbed into bed on the side closest to the wall, put his arm around her middle, and pulled her flush against his body.

"My Jacob," she whispered.

"My Bells," he whispered back as he sniffed her hair.

"Jacob, take our clothes off please.

"Bells, go back to sleep, Emily wields a mean spoon besides we can't still not yet."

"Jake, I promise I will go back to sleep and I know we can't do anything, but I need to feel you. I need to feel your fingertips on me all of me, your chest pressed up against my back," she trailed off with a sigh.

Jake moaned as he pictured what Bella was saying as he removed the cover from her body, reached for the button of her jeans, and unzips her zipper. "Are you sure this is what you want Bells," he asked before continuing.

"I have never been more sure of anything Jacob," she whispered.

With that reassurance, he removed her pants and underwear in one movement. She moaned as his hands skimmed her hips. The heat from his fingertips could be felt all the way down to her toes. She held her breath as Jacob worked his way up and covered her lower half again as he pulled her up against the pillows and began unbuttoning her flannel shirt. He removed the shirt and pulled her henley off without even bothering with the buttons. The brace quickly followed along with her cami leaving her in nothing but her bra. He unclasped it slowly and let it fall to the floor. Bella whimpered as he broke contact and stood up only to inhale sharply on the next breath as he dropped his athletic shorts and step out of them and choosing to ignore his once again growing painful erection jutting proudly out before crawling back in bed with her and getting under the covers. He knew if he wasn't a wolf he would catch his death with all the cold showers he was seeing in his future.

Bella relished his touch as his calloused fingertips began their journey on her face and her eyes began to close again as he traced her shoulder blades and down her arms. She placed her head on his chest with a sigh. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and she could feel the purring coming from within and she knew right then and there that the wolf was as happy as the man. As he continued to touch her avoiding any places that would cause a repeat of this morning Bella knew being skin to skin with her Jacob was the best feeling ever with or without sex and that was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep. What Bella did not know and what she could not see is with every sweep of his hand the bonds of the imprint are growing stronger which will make the days ahead more difficult for both of them.

Jacob is lost in the sensation of his skin against hers, so pale it almost glows in the darkness of the room. He feels her breath against his chest as she relaxes within his arms. The smoothness of her skin against the roughness of his own as he pulls her more snuggly into his side. Jacob can feel the bonds of the imprint becoming stronger and as happy as that makes him he knows that it will make being away from her even more difficult until the time comes where he can mark her and make her truly his. He starts to caress her back as his eyes begin to drift. He runs his fingers across the angry red ridges of the scars on her back. He tries to block out the angry snarl coming from inside his head as those scars remind him of the even deadlier one that adorned her wrist. He would be forever grateful to the Cullen's for saving her and bringing her back to him but the wolf in him vowed that if Edward came back and tried to mess with Bella's health or happiness again; he would personally rip him limb from limb. With that thought, Jacob closed off his mind and drifted off to sleep making small sweeping circles against Bella's back vowing to never let an article of clothing or Edward Cullen come between them sleeping skin to skin.

Sam was smiling in his bedroom as Emily slept, completely unaware what is going on in the next room. He let his lips ghost over her coppery skin because he knew something Jacob and Bella were just discovering with or without sex, being skin to skin with your mate is better than anything. He too soon fell asleep to the sound of three strong heartbeats with a contented sigh.


	14. The Alpha Female Finds Her Own Strength

**The sunshine was streaming through the window and shining directly into his eyes and he put his arm up to shield them. Wait didn't he have that arm around Bella when he fell asleep, he wondered. Jacob felt the absence of Bella the second he became fully awake. Her side of the bed was empty and cold. Jake jumped out of bed and started frantically looking around for his shorts. His wolf was chanting Bella's name in his head. He finally found his shorts in the chair in the corner, folded. He smiled. Only Bella would clean up the mess on the floor before leaving the room. He slid his shorts on and quietly left the room. He stopped in the hallway as he caught a glimpse of her.**

**She was sitting in her wheelchair at the kitchen table with her laptop, a book and her notebook in front of her. She was wearing his shirt and a pair of tiny grey shorts. His wolf growled in his head. Bella was wearing far too little clothing to be around his brothers for his wolf's liking. Jake had to fight the urge to drag her back to bed. She had her head bent down and he could see from the crease in her forehead she was concentrating on something. He snuck up behind her and placed an open mouth kiss on her neck. She jumped and her notebook and book landed on the floor; Jacob burst out laughing until her wheelchair hit his toes.**

**"Ouch Bells," he screeched.**

**"That is what you get Jake," she said laughing as she turned around. "Damn werewolves and your stealth."**

**"Well if you weren't concentrating so hard maybe you would have heard me when I got closer you might have known I was here."**

**"Sorry, but some of us would like to graduate next year without having to go to summer school and right now that is not happening for me. I am having trouble in Calculus and I have three term papers due in English, a history project, and not to mention finals. I am running out of time and all I really wanna do is go to bed and not get up until next fall."  
>Jake listened to her rant and watched as the tears were forming in her eyes and he felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart. He took her hands in his and knelt down so that he was eye to eye with her before he responded. "Bells, everything is going to be okay. I promise you that you will make it through this year and graduate on time. Sam will help you with the math. He was going to go to school for engineering before this and you are usually great with English and I can help you with the History project and studying for your finals. The whole pack will help, but this weekend you need to rest and eat and get your strength up, besides it is not like you are going to school until Wednesday at the earliest."<strong>

**"Jake I don't have time to rest. I have three weeks left and I am gonna miss Monday and Tuesday which means more make-up work."**

**"Bells, you have to rest honey. I refuse to let you run yourself into the ground because you are worried about some stupid diploma."**

**"I can't believe you just said that to me. So, because I want to graduate on time and not let the decisions of my past affect my future, I am stupid. Just because you don't wanna finish school doesn't mean we all share your wish." She rolled off toward her bedroom slamming the door and locking it behind her.**

**Sam and Emily walked in at that precise moment.**

**"Looks like Jake ticked off the Alpha female, Em."**

**Jake turned around and came face to face with Sam. "Shut up Sam. I am going to Sue's to get her some salve for her scars. If she comes out can you help with her Math before patrol? She is struggling and it will be one less thing for us to fight over," with that Jake was out the door.**

**"Oh boy it is gonna be fun having those two in the house," Emily whispered as she snuggled into Sam's side.**

**"Let me see if I can get Bella to come out and finish her Math assignments before she gets even further behind. Sam let go of Emily, headed for the closed bedroom door and knocked.**

**"Go away Jake I don't want to talk to you right now."**

**"It's me Little One, Can I come in?"**

**"Is he still here?"**

**"No, he went to Sue's to get you some salve for your scars." He heard her flick the lock and the door opened and she moved back so he could step inside.**

**She saw he held her math book and notebook in his hands. He set it down on the desk, pulled the chair up next to it, and sat down. "I won't apologize to him, Sam," she said with much more conviction than she felt.**

**"I am not here to tell you what to do Little One. I am here because Jacob asked me to help you with Math. He says you are struggling."**

**"Is that all he said?"**

**"Yes, Bella that is all he said. Bella you must understand to him your safety and well-being is paramount above anything. He is worried about you and that makes him highly possessive and demanding. He can't help it; the wolf will allow for nothing else, Little One."**

**"Well how do I deal with this, Sam? I have to finish school and he is going want to keep me in bed on the weekends. I am so far behind now and two more day's worth of make-up work again this week. I can't just lay around Sam and time isn't on my side at this point.**

**"I know Little One. I will talk to him okay for now let's get to work on this Math before he gets back. Charlie is coming for dinner tonight. Do you think you and Jake can keep your hands off of each other and the fighting to a minimum while he is here?"**

**"I will try, Sam."**

**"Good because I would like to see Jake and I live long enough to see you get better, Now let's see about this math."**

**Two hours later Sam and Bella emerged from her bedroom with her Math completely finished.**

**"One subject down, two more to go," Sam said as he pushed her toward the table where her laptop was sitting.**

**"Bella let Sam take those to your room for you. Charlie will be here in about an hour and I figure you will want another shower and a change of clothes before then," Emily said as she pushed Bella toward the bathroom. She settled Bella in the shower and came back out to get her clothes and talk to Sam. "Jake went for a run, see if you can find him, tell him to get his butt back here and put on some jeans and a t-shirt before Charlie gets here, you too. I don't want Charlie to regret letting Bella stay here while he works on the weekends Sam."**

**Sam pulled Emily into his embrace to sooth her frazzled nerves. "Em, everything will be okay. Charlie loves Jake remember and I will make sure he arrives to dinner on time and fully clothed in the meantime you get my scent off of Bella so that Jake's wolf will allow him to act human at least until Charlie leaves."**

**Emily pulled out of his embrace as he went to find Jacob. He found him in the garage at home working on his beloved VW Rabbit. Jake was covered in grease and he had his head under the hood.**

**"Just a minute Sam. I am trying to install this part that Dad got for the Rabbit today and I will be right with you."**

**"Getting better with the wolfy senses are you kid," Sam asked with a laugh as he stepped inside and sat on the old bench seat.**

**"Yeah, so is Bella still mad?"**

**"She was never really mad in the first place Jacob. She is not use to other people telling her what to do and in the last 5 months she has had a controlling vamp of a boyfriend who was always telling her what to do and who she could see. Now you come into her life again, were the sweet Jacob she remembers and within a month that guy is gone only to be replaced by a controlling possessive guy who doesn't listen."  
>"I'm sorry Sam, but she is in pain, tired and she keeps pushing herself."<strong>

**"I know that Jake and I know it is driving you and the wolf crazy because you feel everything she feels but let me give you a word of advice as someone who has had to deal with an imprint with a lot of physical and emotional pain. They are stronger than we ever give them credit for and your Bella survived something no human is supposed to survive Jake and she has come out of it with more strength than she thought she had. She doesn't want her bad decisions of the past to color her future. A future she wants to share with you and to her graduating on time in spite of all that has happened is a part of that long road to recovery Carlisle talked about the other night. It is important to her so it must be important to you and you must let her find her own strength Jacob in her own way."**

**"I know Sam but the wolf makes it hard."**

**"I know brother. I know he does, but unless your wolf wants to be outside in the cold and trust me when I say literally outside in the cold and wet, you are gonna have to quit being soo Alpha with her. Is your Dad coming to dinner with Charlie tonight," he asked deciding it was time to close the book on this heavy subject for now as he watched Jake turn around and stand up indicating he was done with the part.**

**"I asked him if he was coming and he said he wasn't invited."**

**"Well, I will remedy that right while you go get a shower and get ready. You have ten minutes and you are to show up wearing jeans, a t-shirt and shoes, Em's orders. I will put these in the bedroom for you," he said indicting said clothes he had brought for Jake to wear knowing nothing in Jake's closet probably fit him anymore.**

**"Thanks Sam," Jake hollered back to him as he ran towards the house in a dead sprint.**

**Sam took things a little slower and arrived just in time to see Jake close the bathroom door. He sat the clothes down on Jake's bed and returned to the kitchen where Billy was sitting at the table reading one of the tribe's history books.**

**"Hey Billy, you are coming to dinner tonight right? Charlie will be there and Jake and Bella would like for you to be there."**

**"I don't want to intrude."**

**"Billy, you are never intruding. You will always be welcome in my home you know that. And I figured you might like to see Charlie and maybe help me make sure your son keeps his hands to himself while Charlie is around," Sam said with a chuckle.**

**"Now you know Sam that will be a near impossible task especially since they haven't mated and she doesn't carry his mark."**

**"I know Billy but neither one of them are ready for that and you know it. So what are you looking for in the histories."**

**"I am looking to see what the ancestors say about a spirit warrior's imprint being a cold one's singer as well."**

**"Did you find anything?"**

**"Not yet, but I hope to soon."**

**With that, Jacob came zipping out of the bathroom across the hall to his bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. Sam and Billy both threw back their heads and laughed at the sight. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he slid into his bedroom door with a thud before opening it and going in and shutting the door. He came out wearing the jeans and shoes and pulling the shirt over his still wet torso.**

**"Jesus Jake slow down we still have 45 minutes before Charlie arrives for dinner," Sam said as he shook his head at the sight of Jake as he t-shirt clung to the bottom half of torso and his hair was still sticking up all over his head.**

**"I know Sam but I want to get back to Bella before Charlie gets there and tell her I am sorry."**

**"I figured as much but you have plenty of time to apologize and make-up before Charlie gets there but you will keep your hands off of Bella with the exception of hand is that understood?"**

**"Yes, Alpha."**

**"Good, now go comb your hair while I get Billy in the truck."**

**Jake ran into the bedroom and combed his hair so it was flat against his head, ran and jumped into the bed of Sam's pick up. Five minutes later Jake had Bella in his arms sitting on the sofa with his face buried in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and she was murmuring softly to him and rubbing his back. Both were completely ignorant of Sam and Billy when they burst through the door. Sam's senture died on his lips as saw the two of them and heard the deep purring coming from deep within Jacob's chest.**

**Billy looked at his son and Bella in awe. He fought hard to blink back the tears gathering in his eyes. He saw what he had known all along. Isabella Marie Swan was his son's imprint and more than that, she was a true Alpha female with the power to control all of the spirit warriors within her pack. He no longer had to worry for her safety as he had for five months for the pack would lay down their lives to protect her now.**

**"Bella, you are looking much better than the last time I saw you."**

**Bella about fell out off of Jake's lap at the sound of Billy's rich baritone voice. Jacob gripped her tightly and growled at his Dad as he sensed the change in Bella's mood.**

**"Jacob Black, you did not just growl at your father did you," Bella said with authority as she sat up straight in his lap and pulled away from him to look at Billy.**

**"Sorry Dad, Sorry Bells," Jake said as his wolf let out a whine at Bella's displeasure with his behavior. Bella reached out her hand and stroked his chest until he began purring again.**

**Billy rolled himself over to where they were sitting while Sam took this opportunity to shower and change before Charlie arrived. Bella wrapped her arms around Billy's broad shoulders, buried her face in neck, and whispered she was sorry before dissolving into tears. Billy and Jake both enveloped her in their arms. Letting her cry on his shoulder was the least Billy could do. After all, he failed to protect her from the thing that caused her horrific injuries and most of all he had failed his best friend by not telling them what the Cullen's were before it was too late.**

**"It is I who am sorry daughter. If I had told you from the beginning, what was happening to the boys on the Rez maybe you wouldn't have been so quick to associate with the Cullen's or you would have at least been more careful. I failed you and I failed my best friend, my blood brother and I failed my son, for that I will forever have regrets but we will shed no more tears after tonight because this is your destiny Bella, yours and Jacob's. You two were brought together by the Great Spirit in this time in place to do great things." Bella lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye and she saw tears streaming down his face but most of all she saw the love Billy held for her. The love a father has for his daughter. She kissed his weathered cheek and vowed never to disappoint him again no matter what.**

**Billy wiped her tears away and his own before letting her go. Under his watchful eye, she melted into Jacob's chest as he continued purring softly. Billy watched in awe has he son stroked Bella's cheeks until every trace of her tears were gone. He then kissed her gently on the forehead before placing her in her chair.**

**"Did you have Emily put the salve on your back," he asked thoughtfully.**

**"No Jake I wanted you to do it."**

**"Okay Bells I will do it when you get ready for bed after Charlie leaves." Jake saw her about to say something and he cut her off. No Bells, no arguments. You have done enough for one day. After dinner, you will take your pills with no whining or complaining. I will put the salve on your back and you will go to sleep. Are we clear?"**

**Billy, Sam, and Emily all waited with baited breath to see what Bella's reaction would be to this command that came not from Jake but from the future Alpha within.**

**"Crystal," she said with a sigh because she knew even if she tried to put up a fight it would be pointless and she would lose.**

**With a sigh of relief, Jake pushed her chair up to the table next to his place and then he placed Billy on the other side of him. Sam was busy helping Emily set the dishes out on the table as they heard Charlie's cruiser turn on to the dirt road that led to Sam's house. Emily fussed over the table as the minutes ticked by and Charlie's cruiser enter the yard. Jake suddenly got nervous and began to fidget in his chair. Bella grabbed his hand underneath the table.**

**She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Jake it is just Charlie. He loves you remember." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat up straight just as Charlie entered the house.**

**Charlie looked around him and saw the faces of the people he considered family. It had been a long hard weekend already. He had dealt with several missing persons reports, a few bear attacks and he had not even got to talk to Bella since Friday morning. As his gaze fell upon his daughter's face, he saw a change in her. She looked content instead of resigned. She looked almost happy although there was still a sense of sadness in her gaze.**

**Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's voice. "Have a seat Charlie. I know you don't have that long to eat and visit."**

**With that, Charlie removed his gun belt and placed it on the back of the empty chair next to Bella. He placed a kiss on her temple before sitting down. "It is good to see you Bells. You too Jake," he says as he takes his seat. Once seated Charlie looks at the people around the table and begins to speak. "Sam and Emily I just want to say thank you for opening your home to Bells. I know you have been good to Billy and I appreciate you being good to my daughter. Not just for letting her stay her on the weekends but taking her back and forth to therapy has been a big help"**

**"Chief, you have always been good to us. All of us at one time or another and we are just grateful for the opportunity to pay you back a little."**

**"Sam I was just doing my job."**

**"No Charlie, you weren't just doing your job," Billy piped up in response. "I know it and Sam knows it. You weren't just doing your job when Sarah died in that car accident and you held her hand until they pushed you out of the ER. You weren't just doing your job when I had let my health go to pot and you made sure the four of us were fed and clothed on a regular basis so that social services didn't take my babies away or when the girls left and it was just me and Jake. You were the one who taught him to take care of me. You were the one who took him and Embry to the places Kay and I couldn't. You brought Sam and Paul home when their parents were too drunk to drive instead of calling social services and having them put in foster care, you brought them here where Sue, Harry and I looked out for them until their parents were released. Charlie Swan you have been a friend to me and this tribe for as long as I can remember and I will hear no more talk of how you just do your job or how deeply indebted to us you are. We are so indebted to you that taking care of Bella while you keep your job and not have to worry about her is just a drop in the bucket."**

**"Billy, I..." Charlie trailed off not sure what to say to his best friend's emotion filled tirade.**

**"I know you old coot. Don't get all mushy and sappy in front of the kids. They will think we have lost our minds."**

**Feeling how uncomfortable Bella was with this whole conversation and seeing the tears gathering in both men's eyes, Jacob decided to defuse the situation all together. "Oh Old Man, Bells and I already know you two need to be in a funny farm but we are waiting for your full social security benefits to kick in so we don't have to pay for it." With that, one quip Jacob had the whole table in laughter all except Bella, but her pain abated and she began to eat instead of stare at Charlie and Billy.**

**They all ate in relative silence until Charlie got up to leave. He snapped his gun belt in place and put his jacket on he leaned down and placed another kiss on Bella's temple. Charlie did not fail to notice that both Jake and Bella had only had one hand above the table all night long and if he had to hazard a guess they hands were intertwined but they were afraid of what he might say so they kept it hidden. "I will see you on Wednesday evening Bells."**

**"Okay Dad you be careful and call me."**

**"I will Bells I promise," feeling like a total jackass for not calling her for the last two days Charlie made his way to the door. "Sam, Billy, can I see you outside for a moment," he asked before exiting. Sam and Billy followed. When they were all three outside Charlie spoke again. "I talked to Dr. Cullen this afternoon and he said that you two had agreed to take Bella to the hospital for her testing and as much as I wanted to be the one doing that with the City Council on my ass about these bear attacks and missing persons cases I just can't do it. Billy given your dislike for Dr. Cullen I want you to know I do appreciate this very much, you too Sam."**

**"Charlie that is what family does for one another. I don't want you to worry about a thing we will take care of her. I promise."**

**"Thanks, could you send Jake out here for just a minute. I need to have a word with him and Billy?"**

**"Yeah Charlie?"**

**"First weekend I get you and I are going fishing and that is a promise."**

**"I look forward to it Chief."**

**When Jake came out, he was nervous. He was afraid Charlie was going to warn him off Bella again and with the wolf already being on edge because of Bella's mood he was afraid he may phase and hurt Charlie, then Bella would never forgive him. Charlie was leaning up against the cruiser door.**

**"Chief, Dad and Sam said you wanted to talk to me."**

**"Yeah Jake I do. I want to talk to you about last Sunday."**

**"What about it," Jake asked defensively.**

**"I wanted to say I am sorry about the way I acted Jake. Neither you nor Bella deserved my tirade and I can only say in my defense that she was so hurt by that Cullen boy seeing the two of you like that was a shock. Jake I know you love my daughter. Hell, you loved her before you knew what love was and I can see you are good for her, but please remember she is fragile. I don't want you hurt any more than I want to see her hurt."**

**"Oh, Chief, don't you know I will be anything she needs me to be that is how much I love her."**

**"I do know that Jacob, I just hope she knows just how special you really are. With that Charlie got in the cruiser and headed back to his office with a car full of leftovers and knowledge that his daughter was in good hands, Jacob wiped the tear from his cheek and headed inside to put his beloved imprint to bed.**

**Jake walked into Sam's house, picked Bella up out of her wheelchair, and took her straight to the bedroom without a word. He gently laid her on the bed. "Did you take your meds" Bella shook her head no. "I will be right back with your meds, some water and the salve," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and walked out of the room.**

**Jake busied himself getting the water and her meds as Sam and Billy talked quietly in the living room about the meeting with Dr. Cullen that was to take place after midnight. He grabbed the tin of salve, jammed it in his pocket, and stopped in the living room before continuing his journey to the bedroom. "Dad can you hang for another 20 minutes, then I will take you home."**

**"Sure, but Sam can take me home if you would rather not leave Bella."**

**"I would rather not leave her but I need to talk to you about some things, so if you can wait I will take you home, if not Sam can take you home."**

**"I will be here Son."**

**"Thanks, Dad."**

**"I will have her sound asleep in 20 minutes or less."**

**Jacob walked into the bedroom and helped Bella sit up. He handed her the pills and the glass of water waiting until she had taken the pills. He set the water the nightstand next to the bed before undressing and putting on his athletic shorts. Jake removed her Henley before she could blink. His deft fingers made quick work out her brace and cami and bra quickly followed.**

**Jake reached and removed the tin of salve. He climbed on the bed next to her and helped her flip over on her stomach. Once she was settled and he was sure she was comfortable; he took the lid off the salve. Taking some of the salve in his hands Jake began to make small circular motions on her back over the scarred area. Bella let out a low moan as his fingers continued to the base of her spine.**

**"Am I hurting you honey," Jake asked concerned.**

**"Nope, your hands feel wonderful Jacob."**

**"You can feel my hands there, Bells," Jake asked hopefully.**

**"Not really Jake. I feel the heat and what I can only describe as sparks coming from your fingertips every time you touch me on the parts of my body with no feeling in them."**

**"Bells why didn't you say something before?"**

**"You never asked and that really wasn't on my list of priorities when I noticed it."**

**"When did you notice it?"**

**"This morning in the bathroom."**

**"You need to tell Dr. Cullen about this tomorrow."**

**"Okay, Jake," Bella said sleepily.**

**Jake continued rubbing her back until he felt her breathing change and he was sure she was sleeping. He knew she should have her back brace on but he didn't want to wake her, so he carefully climbed off the bed, put the tin on the nightstand next to the glass of water and covered her with the quilt before leaving the room and shutting the door. Sam and Billy looked up at him as he came into the living room.**

**"She asleep, Son?"**

**Yeah, Dad. Sam she fell asleep while I was putting the salve on her back so if she needs to get up for any reason before I get back send Emily in there first. Dad, you ready to go?"**

**"Whenever you are."**

**He pushed Billy towards the door and caught the truck keys one handed behind his back as they headed out into the cold rainy night. Jake loaded Billy up as quickly as he could and shielded his father's body from the rain as best he could when he lift him onto the bench seat and he went and got into the driver's side. He cranked up the truck and turned the heat on full blast.**

**So, you gonna tell me what you wanted to discuss away from your pack brothers."**

**"Sure, sure, Dad hold your horses. Sam said that there is supposed to be a ceremony to welcome an imprint into the tribe, a bonfire."**

**"Yeah, but that is usually happens after marking though Jacob. Although with you and Bella, I think the pack and the council should make an exception."**

**"I want to do something special for Bella, Dad. I want to make her something special. Something of me that she can have with her always."**

**"What did you have in mind Son."**

**"I want to give her Mom's Ring eventually, but for now I was thinking a charm bracelet that we can add to down the road and I was wondering if I could use your tools and workroom to work on it while she is at Charlie's during the week."**

**"Sure, Son," Billy said as the truck came to a stop. "Is that all you wanted Son? You could have asked that at Sam's.**

**"Well no Dad not really, Dr. Cullen was telling Sam something this morning when they were outside. He said Bella was Edward's singer and an Alpha's imprint. I am scared Dad what if he comes back and she goes back to him."**

**Billy stopped pushing himself towards the house and turned around to face his son. "Jacob Black, Bella loves you so much. I see I; we all see it. She is not going anywhere and you MUST believe that."**

**"I am trying Dad, but I am having to fight the urge of the wolf to claim her. I feel like we are both going to lose ourselves to this monsters and magic and I don't know what to do for her. I have failed her once already Dad and I don't want to do it again. I can't."**

**Billy quickly pushed himself up the ramp and into the house before turning to face his son again. "Jacob, none of what happened to Bella is your fault. There is nothing you could have done to prevent what happened to her."**

**"But, I could have phased sooner. I could have stopped her from leaving. I could have protected her and she would have never fallen for that leech in the first place."**

**"Oh, Jacob trust me I know exactly how you feel but what is important is that we are there for her now and we make sure she is safe and secure now. Go back to your imprint hold her and don't let the guilt eat you alive."**

**Jake helped his Dad get ready for bed and made sure he had everything he needed before he left him for the night. He knew Embry would be back to stay the night but he didn't want to neglect his Dad's needs either. He left the key under the mat for Embry and locked up. He made it to the truck in record time and headed for Sam's.**

**He did not say a word when he reentered Sam's home and headed straight for the guest bedroom and took his place next to Bella, who had not moved from her position. He took off his shorts and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her into his side and drifted off to sleep.**

**Sam knocked on the bedroom door at ten until Midnight to signal, Jake it was time to go. Jake had been awake for about half an hour and had dressed Bella in her sleep in case Paul had to take her to the bathroom during the time he was gone. He managed to tear himself away from her and join his brothers in the living room. Everyone was there except for Embry who had already gone to Jake's to get some rest and check on Billy. Paul was sitting at the table eating and Jared and Sam were talking softly in the living room.**

**"What's up, Sam," Jake asked.**

**"We are not sure Jake, Paul and Embry caught scent of a vamp near the border near Canada and Quil is days away from phasing according to Old Quil. I know I said you would have weekends off to be with Bella but I may need you."**

**"Okay, Sam."**

**"Paul is gonna remain here at the house but phased in case the vamp gets any closer than Canada. Emily knows and will call him inside if Bella wakes up and needs to go to the bathroom. Let's go so we can get back."**

**With that they all went outside, phased and headed for the treaty line. Five minutes later, they found Carlisle nervously pacing back and forth on the line. They phased again and pulled on their shorts. Sam spoke first.**

**"Dr. Cullen what is wrong?"**

**"Sam, I am afraid we have a problem. There has been some talk within our community about James' mate seeking revenge for his death against Edward. She wants to take out his mate and to her that means Bella. I don't know what this means or when she will come but I just wanted you to know that it is a possibility. It is why the family has been with our friends in Alaska trying to gain Intel on Victoria and her plans."**

**Sam watched Jake as he tried hard to control his emotions. He was breathing in through his nose slowly and out through his mouth slowly and Sam could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Had Jake been Paul Dr. Cullen would have been toast. He could see Jacob's skin rolling and his hands were shaking but he was holding it together. Sam touched his shoulder. "Go Jacob, go be with her. I will fill you in tomorrow."**

**Jake slipped off his shorts and let the anger take over as he phased and headed for Sam's. He took the long way around so that he could run off some of his anger but his wolf pushed him towards the placed that they both really needed to be. He was met by Paul at the front steps. Paul had seen what was had went on through the mind link and knew he needed to make sure Jake was calm enough before he let him in the door.**

**"Are you okay, Jake," Paul asked as he stood at the foot of the steps.**

**"I am fine Paul, Please move I need to see her."**

**Paul moved and let Jake pass. Jake went straight to the bedroom, stripped of everything and climbed in bed. He undressed her and pulled her flush against his body waking her in the process.**

**"Jacob," she said confused.**

**"Shh, honey. I just need you close."**

**"Okay, Jacob. I love you."**

**"I love you too honey."**

**Jake awoke the next morning disorientated. Bella was encased in his arms naked. His morning wood was pressing on her back. He moved away gently. Bella moaned in her sleep at the loss of full body contact. He kissed her temple before slipping out of the bed. Just as he had done the night before he dressed and then dressed her while she slept before leaving the room. Every fiber of his being was pulling him back to that bed, back to the other part of his soul, but he couldn't wait any longer he had to find out about the leech that wanted to take revenge on his Bells. So he quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing it just as quietly he headed for the bathroom and then the kitchen where Emily was already making breakfast.**

**"Good Morning Jacob," she said without even turning around.**

**"How did you know it was me, Em."**

**"Don't worry you are not losing your wolfy stealth. I saw your reflection in my pot when you came out of Bella's room. Is she still sleeping?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well sit down and I will get you some breakfast. Sam is coming off patrol in an hour and I should be able to feed you and Paul before then. Can you go get him?"**

**"Sure, where is he?"**

**"Outside, he slept outside in wolf form by choice after he saw what Dr. Cullen said to Sam."**

**Jake headed for the back door and from the porch he could see Paul's silver wolf curled up at the back of the garden. Jake whistled at him and he lifted his massive head.**

**"Breakfast."**

**Jake watched as Paul phased and headed towards him. Jake waited until Paul was coming up the steps. When he reenters the kitchen he sees a big bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate piled high with bacon and a dozen large muffins, and Emily was back at the stove mixing another batch of muffins. He and Paul sat and ate their fill while Emily put two dozen more muffins in the oven and took Billy and Embry their breakfast. By the time she had returned Paul had left to go home and sleep the night off and Jake had taken out the muffins and placed them in the bowl and washed everything for her. He was wiping down the table when she came inside.**

**"Jacob, you didn't have to do that."**

**"And you don't have to do all you do for us Emily but you do it. The least I can do is clean up after me and Bells."**

**Emily blinked back tears as she looked at the young boy standing in her kitchen. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now and he was still more than willing to take on even more. She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the stove.**

**Jake straightened up Emily's living room before Sam and Jared arrived. He helped Emily serve his pack brothers and set aside a plate for Bella. He was quiet and Sam couldn't help but watch him thoughtfully. He knew Jake had a lot on his mind and he was wondering why he wasn't asking him a million questions. "Jake, Bella will be okay."**

**"I know she will Sam. I will make sure of it."**

**Sam and Jared both shuddered at the resolve in his voice. "Jake you are not alone in this remember that."**

**"I know Sam. What did Dr. Cullen say after I left? He said the scent Paul and Jared caught was Rosalie. She made a run to the Canadian border and back to Forks to see if the leech had been anywhere near here. He said Alice and Rosalie would be back on Wednesday to help keep an eye on Bella when she is at Charlie's and school. He said Edward, Emmett and Jasper are trying to track her, have followed her to South America. He also says he understands the difficulty you are facing with allowing them to help but he says we are a small pack, we need to sleep at some point, and he has a point Jacob. They will make it easier to protect her especially when she is not on the confines of the Rez and you know Charlie will never allow her to move down her permanently not without telling him everything and Billy agrees that right now that would put him at more risk than is necessary."**

**"Okay, Sam, but I don't have to like it do I."**

**"No, Jacob, you don't."**

**"I am going to patrol now. Tell Bella I will be back by lunch." With that he was out the back door, stripping and phasing before his feet hit the ground.**

**In the hours Jake was gone Bella had gotten up, showered, eaten and finished an English paper. She knew something was up with the pack because Sam had yet to lay down and was keeping a close eye on her but she decided to wait and ask Jake what was going on. She was in the bedroom putting her laptop away when Jake came in from patrol. When she came out he was coming out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry. He stole her breath at just how beautiful he was. He pulled the towel off and smiled out her before leaning down and giving her a soul-scorching kiss.**

**"Afternoon Bells," he whispered as he lifted his head. His thousand-watt smile causing the heat to creep into her cheeks and her heart to skip a beat.**

**If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to eat and spell Paul so I can take a nap before patrol tonight and Jake I really hope you didn't leave shower a mess like your brothers do all the time."**

**"I didn't Sam, it is as clean as it was when I went in there. Just let me put this towel on the rack and I will be ready to eat. Can you get Bella situated for me?"**

**Sam did not say a word and the next thing Bella knew she was sandwiched between Embry and Jake eating a full lunch. Sam ate three plates before heading out the door, having Paul come in and take his place. Bella watched as the boys ate their fill and then some. She could not help but think of Emily as Wendy taking care of these lost boys as they formed their own family and then she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Sam as Peter Pan the leader of these young men even though he himself was still a boy.**

**Jake had long since finished eating as he watched Bella pick at her plate. He watched her face as she watched his brothers inhale their food. He watched as emotions play across her face. She smiled and giggled and then her face turned somber and serious. Jake gave her hand a squeeze and she placed a kiss on his cheek.**

**"Are you done, Honey," Jake asked bringing her out of her somber thoughts.**

**"Yeah."**

**Jake took his and her plate and took them to the sink. Scrapping Bella's leftovers onto Paul's as he went by. He collected Embry and Emily's plate. Pushing her back into the chair as she got up to go do the dishes. While he waited for Paul to finish. He put what little leftovers were left in the refrigerator and made sure the counters were clean. Paul brought him his plate and dropped a kiss on both Emily and Bella's cheek before heading out to relieve Sam.**

**By the time Sam came in Jake, Embry had washed and dried the dishes and were in the process of putting them away, and Emily was sitting in her chair folding shorts and pants. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with her book and notes and laptop pounding away at the keys. He knew what she wanted to have done by tonight and she wasn't letting the tension in the house stop her. He knew like Jake she had a million questions but wasn't ready to voice them. He dropped a kiss on her head as he walked in.**

**"How goes the progress Little One?"**

**"Good Sam, I am three quarters finished with paper number 2 and the History Project is half way done and it is not due until next Monday."**

**"I told you Little One, we will not let you fail. You still have make-up tests on Wednesday before class right?"**

**"Yeah, that's why I am trying to finish this paper, so I can study for a while."**

**"I think the best thing you can do is finish this paper and take a break. I think your wolf wants some alone time with his girl," Sam said with a smile as Jake came back in from walking Embry out with food for Billy. "I take it we won't see you two for dinner tonight Jacob."**

**"No, I told Embry to tell Dad we would stop by for dinner."**

**Sam nodded, kissed Bella one more time, went, and grabbed Emily wrapping her in his arms and leading her to the bedroom. Bella finished her paper and closed the laptop. Jake picked that and her books up, took them to the bedroom and grabbed Bella's jacket, and pulled a shirt over his head.**

**"So, Sam said you needed alone time with me?"**

**"Well. Yeah Bells I haven't had hardly any time alone with you this weekend at least with our clothes on and awake." He smiled at her blush creeping up her neck.**

**"Where are we going," Bella asked as Jake pushed her down the road.**

**"Quil's mom's store for some soda's and then since it is a little sunny today I thought we could go to Second Beach and sit and talk."**

**"Will this talk include why the pack seems so watchful of me today and why you were patrolling this morning when I woke up."**

**"Yes, Bells it will include all of that I promise."**

**"Okay good."**

**Fifteen later Bella had two lukewarm sodas in her lap and they were waiting in line. Bella noticed the looks and the whispers but Jake acted like he was oblivious to the paleface comments people were whispering under their breath. They got to the front of the line and Jake picked up the sodas and extracted two dollars out of his pocket and handed to the woman who Bella could only assume was Quil's Mom.**

**"Hey Aunt Joy, How is Quil?"**

**"Soon, Jacob soon." She said as she gripped his hand. "I am just glad he will have you and Embry with him. It will make it easier for him. Now go and enjoy your day with your girl. It is what Quil would want. Jacob.**

**"I will be there for him Aunt Joy."**

**"I know you will, Jacob you always have been. Now go on and get out of here and have fun."**

**"Aunt this is Bella by the way."**

**"I remember. Nice to see you again Bella. It has been a long time. I hope this nephew of mine is taking good care of you.**

**"He is taking great care of me Mrs. Aterea."**

**"Aunt Joy, please Bella. I look forward to seeing the two of you more often around here."**

**Jacob and Bella made it to Second Beach around three. Jake sat on the rocks with Bella in his lap. They were both quietly drinking their sodas when Bella started speaking.  
>"So Jacob, what is going on exactly?"<strong>

**"Well Bella the guys and I have had to step up patrols because Carlisle said there has been word that James' mate plans on seeking revenge on Edward by killing you." Jake felt Bella tense up and he pulled her tighter in his embrace. "But Bella I don't want you to worry. We will get her before she even comes close to you. I swear it Bella."**

**"Jake take me home."**

**"Bella."**

**"Jake I don't feel like being out here anymore."**

**"If you don't want to be out here Bells we can go to Dad's or the garage,"**

**"No Jake I need to go back to Charlie's please take me."**

**"I can't do that. I won't do it Bells. You are safe here."**

**"But your people aren't safe Jake. Victoria is not the Cullen's she will not respect the treaty and she will stop at nothing to get to me. I can't handle anyone getting hurt because of me. Oh God Charlie," she exclaimed in a rush.**

**He could feel her shutting down on him and he could not allow that you happen. He pulled her tighter against him and made a deep purring sound. It immediately started to calm her. This made her angry. Jake could feel it and he knew that sooner or later she was gonna explode and he would have to deal with the aftermath but when she was curled up against him he couldn't seem to care about the consequences.**

**At least that was until after dinner when all hell broke loose. He was pushing her back to Sam's or at least he was trying but she kept trying to push herself. It had rained and the wheels kept slipping by the time they made it to Sam and Emily's yard it was completely dark. Bella's hands were covered in mud, she was soaked to the skin, tired, she didn't see the rut in the road, and when her wheels hit it she went flying out of the chair and landed in a puddle. Jake went to pick her up and she shouted at him.**

**"No Jacob Black don't you dare touch me. Go get Sam I want Sam."**

**As if on cue Sam appeared on the porch and surveyed the sight before him and gave Jacob a what the hell look as Bella sat there in the puddle and wailed. Sam went to come off the porch and pick her up. Jake stopped him with a raise of his hand. He scooped Bella up in a fireman's carry and began to carry her towards the house. When Bella realized who it was and what he was doing she started hitting him in the back, hard and Jacob didn't even wince. Sam put a somber look on his face as they past tuning out Bella's wails for help. He could tell at this point Jacob's control was slipping but not enough that he was worried so he opened the door and let Jake bring her inside. Jake dumped her in the closest kitchen chair. Bella was sputtering and wailing.**

**"Why did you let him do that Sam," Bella asked through her curtain of muddy wet hair.**

**"Because sometimes Little One, even you need a lesson in manners. Jacob loves you and I can tell you have been giving him hell. Let me guess he told you and you are trying to play the martyr and he won't let you."**

**"I don't want anyone hurt trying to protect me Sam. Most of all you guys."**

**Jacob interrupted what she was about to say next. "ENOUGH BELLA. I have had ENOUGH. He lifted her up, threw her over his shoulder, carried her to the bathroom, and deposited her on the toilet seat. "Take off your clothes Bella NOW," he bellowed as he shut the bathroom door. "Clothes off Bella," he repeated when she didn't move. "Or I will remove them for you."**

**"You wouldn't dare."**

**"Watch me honey, but I warn you, you will never wear them again.**

**Bella looked at his eyes through her veil of hair and saw his eyes had turned completely black and she felt his anger so she began to remove her clothes with shaky fingers her soggy jacket and Henley hit the floor in quick succession. He took off her back brace, set it against the wall, and watched as the cami and bra hit the ground. She tried to wiggle out of her jeans but they were plastered to her skin. Jake smiled that cocky smile as he watched her struggle for several minutes.**

**"Jake please."**

**"Jake please what Bella."**

**"Jake please help me."**

**"See that is all I want to do Bells is help you," he said as he stripped her of the wet jeans, underwear and shoes in one tug. "Asking for help doesn't make you weak Bells. It takes real strength to rely on someone for help with things. There is no shame in it, Bells." He stood up and lifted his hands above his head. Help me Bells," he said at barely a whisper.**

**Bella helped him strip out of his clothes and after several minutes under the hot water Bella was warm and clean. Jake wrapped her in a towel and then wrapped himself in one and carried her to the bedroom. He pulled her flush against his body and threw the wet towels on the chair. He buried his face in her shoulder inhaling deeply and fell asleep.**

**Emily smiled at the sight of the bathroom. Mud soaked clothes were everywhere and the bathtub was a mess but she could not find it in herself to complain to Sam or Jacob because she knew what really happened between the mud, water and dirty clothes Bella discovered where her true strength lies. It is in the people who love you. The ones who are willing to hold you up when you are at your weakest. With that, thought Emily cleaned the bathroom and put their clothes in the wash before going to bed herself. Saying a silent prayer to the Great Spirit to watch over and protect her wolf as he protected the ones he loves.**


	15. The Pain and Heartache of Missing You

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter I am so sorry it has taken so long but I hope you enjoy because if it wasn't for Mist, Dragonfly76, and Shadowlynx it wouldn't be finished now. I appreciate you more than words can express**

Jake felt Bella's small hands pushing against his chest. He cracked one eye open and moaned because it was still dark outside.

"Jake...Jacob...I have to go to the bathroom and I wouldn't have woke you but my wheelchair is not in here and I really don't know where it is and given my lack of clothes I don't really wanna have to call Sam."

At the mention of her state of undress and calling, Sam Jake sat up in bed and rushed to find her something to put on. His only shirt was in the wash because of her earlier tantrum and he really didn't want to put her in a cami and shorts for just a trip to the bathroom but he wasn't willing to risk her being seen naked either. Jake opened drawers at werewolf speed looking frantically for just the right thing until he came across a short nightgown that Emily must have put in here in case of an emergency. Jake made a mental note to thanks her later as he pulled the nightgown over her head and rushed her to the bathroom. He waited patiently for her to finish and helped her wash her hands before carrying her back to the bedroom and snuggling with her under the covers.

"Jacob," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah Bells."

"I am sorry about earlier. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." She was cut off by the growl coming from deep inside Jacob's chest and she knew not to say anything more instead, she wrapped her arms around him and began tracing circles on his shoulder blades until the growling turned in to chuffing. She could not help but smile against his skin and marvel at the effect just her touch had on him.

"Go back to sleep, honey. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Don't wanna," she said as she planted hot open-mouth kisses along his collarbone.

"Bells," Jake whined as he tried to put space between them. "Why do you have to make this so damn hard? You know we can't even though I want to more than anything," he added quickly as he felt her stiffen in his embrace. "This isn't easy for me either Bells. Hell, you are my dream come true, but you are not strong enough and I am not in complete control of the wolf. Last night was just a taste of what it is like when he takes over and he will Bells during that first time and the last thing I ever want is for you to get hurt."

"Is that what happened to Emily," she whispered.

"No, honey that is not what happened with Emily. I thought you and Sam talked about this." He said as he turned so that he was above her and looking in her eyes in the darkness.

"We did but he didn't say much other than he hurt her and Leah and that he regretted both."

"Well he and Emily were fighting one day over Leah as it happens and He got mad, really mad for just a second and went to leave and Emily grabbed him and when she did he lost control and phased and when he did she was too close and got caught by his claws. He could have kill her Bells. I could do that to you one day. I don't wanna ever do that to you. It would kill me."

Bella didn't have to see his face to know the pain that was etched there. She could feel it. The fear permeated the room. She reached a hand up and touched his face. "Jacob you won't hurt me EVER. I know you are scared. I am too, of so many things, but I am not scared of you or your wolf or your brothers for that matter."

"Bells, Sam is gonna kill me if you have bags under your eyes you know."

"But I am not tired," she whined.

"So what do you want Bells that does not include sex, Honey?"

"Can't we just talk like we used to," she asked.

"Yeah, sure honey. So what you wanna talk about."

"You, I want to talk about you Jake. I want to know all about you. I want to know what you want to do in life. I want to know what it was like for you all those years I missed. I want to hear about them all."

"In the hour and a half before we have to have you up and dressed I don't think so Bells, but nice try."

"I don't wanna go can't we just stay here all day just like this and talk."

"I know Bells, but the sooner we get your pain management under control the better. I want to mark you. I want to make you mine and I can't do that while you still hurt do you understand," he asked as his lips hovered over hers awaiting an answer.

Bella knew this wasn't Jacob the boy talking, or even the man Jacob. It was the alpha Jacob had buried deep within him. The Alpha wanted her and he wanted her now but the boy and the man refused him at every turn. Bella couldn't say a word as she lost herself within the smoky depths of his brown eyes as the wolf stepped forward to remind her what today and tomorrow meant. She would be one-step closer to being his and being Jacob's forever. He was giving her one last chance to make the choice, one last chance to back out. If she said yes now, there would be no backing out no saying no when the time came. If she said, no he would be sentenced to a lifetime of pain and heartache. Her Jacob would be no more because clouds would forever cover her sun. As she watched the shadows play across his face in the weak morning sunlight, she knew there was only one answer she could give. With a slight nod of her head, Jacob's lips descended on hers in a slow sensual dance.

Now that his wolf knew she was theirs, a peace came over him that wasn't there before. Jake felt things shift as his tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth. The wolf was now willing to give him complete control. It was as if he finally understood she would be theirs and was now willing to wait his turn. As their tongues dance together Bella felt, the three parts of Jacob come together as well. The young boy who wanted to live out all his fantasies with her, the man who loved her with a passion he no longer denies and the wolf who wanted to own her body and soul giving her a taste of what is her future in one soul searing kiss that leaves her completely breathless.

When Jake lifted his head, he could hear Bella's heart racing. He could feel her breath hot and fast in his face. He smiled at the thought of stealing her breath. He knew this wasn't the first time he had done it but it was by far his favorite so far. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes closed and she was lost in the moment. Jake was surrounded by the smell of her mixed with her desire. It was almost as if he was inside her now. The feel of her exposed skin on his, He was lost in a haze of his heightened senses. The sound of her breathing, the feel of her skin against his, She was his and he now had no doubt of that fact.

"Bells, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jacob," she said as she continued to run her hands along his naked back.

Jake flipped them over so that Bella was sprawled on top of him. He heard her sharp intake of breath. "Did I hurt you Honey?"

No Jake, you didn't hurt me," she said as she snuggled against his chest.

"So since we are talking can we talk about this," he asked as he held up her arm and placed a gentle kiss on the scar on her wrist. She tried to snatch it away but he held fast. He ran the pad of his thumb against the angry looking scar and kissed it again before continuing. "I can't believe just how close we came to losing you. How close I came to losing everything and I could have stopped it all. If only I had a transformed sooner, I could have saved you from all this."

Bella's head snapped up from its position on his chest and she looked into his eyes. She saw the unshed tears and the pain he had been carrying around for the last week finally became as clear as day to her. He blamed himself for what happened to her, completely and utterly. She raised her free hand and stroked his face. "Jake, we don't know what would have happened if you had transformed earlier, so don't blame yourself please." She said as she smoothed his furrowed brow.

"What did it feel like, Bells," he asked quietly still rubbing the scar.

Bella sighed. Not really wanting to describe the pain and agony or how for the first few days in the hospital how she wished Edward had not saved her. She wished for him to let the change happen, so she could be one of them and still be with him, but she was no longer that girl and she was quickly realizing it had nothing to do with the imprint or the wolves or the fact that Edward had left her when she needed him the most. It had to do with Jacob, Jacob who had loved her all along, who brought the sun into her dreary and dark world. Without answering his question, she placed her lips on his as she let herself open up to him in a way she never had with anyone not even Edward.

Several minutes later she lifted her head and answered his question. "Jake, how it felt is not important. What went on in Phoenix is not important anymore, what is important is you and me and the pack, and Billy and Charlie. Those are the things that matter."

"What about the Cullens Bella, do they matter?"

Once again, Bella sighed at his question. She knew these were the questions of that insecure fifteen-year-old boy who had been in love with her all his life, only to have Edward swoop in when she returned and take her away. She placed her hand over his heart and answered. "Jake the Cullens have treated me as if I was one of their own. I can't tell you they don't matter or that after Carlisle and the rest have done all they can for me that I will never see them again but I know my place is with you and if you no longer want me to see them I will try hard to respect that."

Jacob took her by the arms, laid her head back on his chest, and enveloped her one of his trademark hugs. "Oh Bells, if only I could just tell you never to see any of them again and have that solve everything I would do it. But this weekend I have seen that Dr. Cullen cares for you and I know the rest have helped you too but I don't know how I will feel if Edward decides to come back here Bella. He has put your life at risk and broken your heart and that I cannot forgive."

"I am not asking you to forgive him Jake. I am saying he doesn't really matter, not in the long run, not to us. Don't get me wrong Edward is a good person Jake much like the rest of the Cullens but I see now why he didn't want to let me into his world and I paid the price for pushing my way into it."

"Bells..."

"No Jake, I have to take responsibility for my part in this. I pushed him to tell me what he was. I used you to find out the truth and I paid the price for doing both those things, but if your Dad is right there is a reason all of this happen to us," she said as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in relishing his scent.

They laid there in the quiet waiting for Sam to come and say it was time to get up. Neither of them said, anything they just laid there in the dark holding on to one another until the soft knock came and the bedroom door was open.

Sam knocked softly on the door before opening it. He had to smile at the sight before him and chuckle at the thought of what Charlie didn't know. Bella was captured in Jake's heated embrace. He was stroking her back and murmuring softly to her. "Little One it is time to get up and get ready for the day. We have to be there at 10 for the MRI and Billy will be here in about half an hour."

Jake helped Bella to the bathroom and went back to get her clothes while she showered. After collecting her clothes, he rejoined her in the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Enjoying his last few minutes alone with her before the real world crept in and took her away from him for the day. He had decided last night that he would not go with them to the hospital. He knew his wolf wouldn't be able to stand by and watch her be in pain or know that she faced hours and hours of poking and prodding made him want to hide her away within the warmth of his embrace but the man in him knew that this was necessary.

He helped her wash her hair before wrapping her in a towel and lifting her effortlessly out of the shower. He gently dried her before helping her dress. He toweled dried her hair and hung the towel up on the towel rack by the door before picking her up and carrying her into the living room where Sam and Emily were waiting. Jake placed Bella in the chair at the table, went back in the bedroom, and collected their towels from last night, Bella's hair brush, and the two hair bands from the dresser on the way back to the table he dropped the dirty towels in the hamper and came back and began to brush out Bella's hair.

Sam and Emily watched the young couple as Jake brushed and braided Bella's hair and then fixed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and fruit. It was all a little too much for Sam, a little too close to home. He couldn't help remembering the time when he did the exact same things for Emily and just how difficult those days had been for him. He stood up and threw his shirt on over his head.

"I am going to get Billy and Embry. Little One I want that plate clean and pain pills taken when we get back. Jacob you had better eat too, you and Embry have the morning shift. Paul and Jared will spell you at lunch. I want schoolwork done and you two well rested and then you two have the evening shift until dinner.

"Yes, Alpha," Jake said without hesitation.

"Sam, I thought Embry was bringing Billy for breakfast," Emily said before Sam had a chance to leave the room.

"He is Em; I just decided to save them the walk and go pick them up besides I need to talk to Billy about bonfire next weekend." With that, Sam was out the door and headed for the truck. Paul came in as he was going out.

"Where is Sam headed," he asked as he was fixing his plate and sitting at the table next to Bella.

"To get Billy and Embry."

"Why?"

"My guess is he needed time alone to collect himself before he has to spend all day cooped up in the hospital," Emily answered knowing the real reason was because he was remembering what it had been like for them and he didn't like to remember those things and he really wouldn't looking forward to Bella being hurt today. Only Emily knew how much he had grown to care about her in the short time he had been shuffling her back and forth from school to therapy and home. She had become his little sister in many ways and these two days were going to be tough on him.

Emily watched as both Bella and Jake picked at their food as Paul shoveled in massive quantities completely oblivious to the tension surrounding him.

"You two eat up. Sam will be upset if he comes in and you two have not eaten. You two are going to have a long day without adding hunger to the mix." Emily said as Paul brought his plate to the sink.

"I will be around Jake if you guys need me. I am gonna go home and take a nap before lunch," Paul said as he dropped a kiss on Emily's cheek and went around to Bella's side of the table. He turned her to face him. "Little Bird, I know Sam and Billy and Dr. Fang will take good care of you but if you need Jake, tell them to call me otherwise Embry and I will take good care of him for you." With that and a kiss on her cheek, Paul was gone.

Bella managed to choke down two-thirds of her breakfast and swallow her pain pills before Sam returned with Billy and Embry. Jake and Bella sat there in silence until Billy and Embry were almost done with breakfast then Jake emptied what was left of Bella's breakfast into Embry's plate and took their dishes to the sink. Everyone was silent as they watched him place Bella in her chair and head out the door. Jake and Bella didn't say anything to one another the whole time Jake loaded her into Sam's truck, loaded her wheelchair in the back and buckled her seatbelt for her. He kissed her ever so gently on the lips and placed her hand over his heart before exiting the truck and taking off for the woods.

They didn't need words. They spoke without them. The silence told of the pain and heartache that each was feeling for the other. Bella didn't need to ask why he wasn't going with her, she knew he couldn't handle being so close and not being able to be with her to touch her. Jake didn't need to ask Bella if she was afraid. He knew it. He felt it as if it was his own fear, but she didn't falter. She put on a brave face as always and the further he went from her and Sam's truck the more it hurt but he didn't give in he just kept on pushing along his patrol route. Sitting in the truck between Sam and Billy moving further away from Jacob, Bella felt her heart being pulled back towards La Push.

Sam watched Bella as closely as he could while still keeping his eyes on the road. Bella was quiet he knew but this morning she and Jacob had both been abnormally so, not that he blamed them. He knew what this was going to be like for them. He knew the pain and heartache that was ahead for the two of them, but he knew Jake would not do well at the hospital today. Knowing all the people who were touching her, manhandling her, and not being able to be in the room with her, so he planned to keep him very busy the next two days, although Billy had told him of Jacob's plans for the charm bracelet he wanted to give her. He smiled at the thought. He reached over and squeezed Bella's hand as he heard her sigh as they crossed into Forks.

"It will be okay, Little One. If you need him he can come later."

Sam parked the truck, got Billy out first, and pushed him inside the hospital waiting room so that he could get her checked in before the morning influx of patients. Sam got Bella out of the truck and pushed her up the ramp stopping just before the doors he came around to face her. Taking her hands in his he pulled her towards a bench and sat down. He wrapped his warm hands around her icy ones trying to pass along his warm and a little courage. He knew she was scared. Hell, he was scared for her.

"Little One, I know this scary for you, but no matter the outcome it will all be okay."

They gray brick of the building loomed overhead like a cold sterile monster, ready to claim both of their demons. Closing her eyes, Bella breathed deep, feeling the warmth in Sam's hands reach deep into her soul. It took so much for him to come here with her. The pain of the memories, coupled with the hyper aware senses of the wolf amplified all the memories of a broken imprint, battered by his own hand. That guilt overwhelmed him, but Bella didn't want it to define him. There was good in him, kindness and love. Drawing on his courage and the love and forgiveness of Emily, Bella smiled kindly, hoping for a healing.

Pain and suffering wouldn't define either of them, not after today.

When the soft fan of her lashes fluttered open, she looked into his eyes, as if to tell him it would be all right. Everything would be all right. "We're ready," she confirmed.

In turn, Sam saw the courage inside of her, drawing on it to do what he had to. Head held high, he pushed her through the sliding doors and into the busy hospital lobby. He found an empty seat and pushed her toward it. Squeezing his hulking frame into it though was another matter altogether. He had to smile though when Bella began to giggle. She reminded him so much of Leah with her quiet strength and ability to make the most out of any situation. When he looked, Billy was wheeling their way with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, Bella, the nurse said Dr. Cullen would be here at 10 to personally escort you to the MRI. I apparently have an appointment with Dr. Smith right now and I hope to be back before they take you back Bells. Nurse said it shouldn't take long as he has my records from my appointments with Sue." Billy kissed Bella's cheek and went to see the doctor. Fifteen minutes later Billy was back with a handful of prescriptions and a smile on his face.

"To have a handful of prescriptions you sure do look happy Billy."

"That I am Sam that I am. Doc Smith happens to be so pleased with my progress that he has cut back on all my medications, which is why I have all of these. He has put me on some different ones and says that as long as I keep to the diet Sue has me on and keep seeing her every three months I only have to see him once a year and that is just to check my progress. He said that even though I had eaten my blood sugar was well within range."

"That is great Billy."

"Yeah, that is great Billy," Bella echoed with a sad smile.

"Come on now Bells none of that. Today is gonna be a good day for the two of us and so is tomorrow. Dr. Cullen is going to find a way to help you. I can feel it sweetheart."

"I sure hope so Billy I am tired of being such a burden to everyone."

"Little One, you are a burden to no one."

"Well, I feel like one," she said quietly.

Sam knew she was thinking about what she was supposed to be and how her current situation would impact the Jake's future and therefore the future of the pack. Sam knew she felt she wouldn't be strong enough to do all the things Emily currently did for the boys and that there would be no way with her disability to give Jacob the help and support he needed to run the pack, but Sam knew better. He had watched her the last week while taking her to therapy. She was stronger than she realized sure she was tired but she never gave up not once, she had pushed herself beyond the limits of what she thought she was capable and she got stronger every day even if she didn't see it. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Isabella Swan," he said quietly getting her attention because he has never used her full name before. "You are destined for greatness. You and Jacob will do great things together for the pack and for the tribe regardless if you ever walk again. Never doubt that Little One." Sam saw the tears gathering in Bella's eyes as he spoke and when they started to fall, she looked to the floor. Sam grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He wiped the tears away with the callused pads of his fingers. "Little One now is not the time for tears. You are strong and you are brave. You are everything an alpha female should be and Billy and I are here for you and so is Jake. I know you can feel him even when he is not physically with you. Draw on our strength use it to get through these next few hours and tomorrow we can take it."

Bella squeezed Sam's hand and looked up to see Carlisle coming their way. She felt Sam's body begin to vibrate and she squeeze his hand again and he looked at her with a smile.

"Bella are you ready to get started," Carlisle asked as he reached them.

"As ready as I will ever be," She said as he got behind her ready to push her away from the warmth and comfort Billy and Sam back into the cold sterile world of the hospital. She hated the thought but put on her brave face and smiled at them.

Alright Gentlemen, Bella will be in room 200 today and tomorrow and no Bella you are not staying overnight either day but I went ahead a reserved you a room so we could get you in a hospital gown and since you have the pain study and will be here from 5-5 it was just more convenient. Esme is here to help her get into her gown and I will be back to discuss tomorrow's procedure with the two of you while Bella is having her MRI done. The MRI should be finished around lunch, you can eat with her and bring her back around two to start the x-rays. I am not sure how long those will take but you all should be home in time for dinner. I will be back in a few minutes," he said as he pushed her through the doors of the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later Bella was in the MRI machine and Sam and Billy were waiting for Dr. Cullen.

"I think Jake needs to come tomorrow Billy."

"But Sam are you sure he will be able to handle her being in pain all day."

"Billy I am afraid for her. She is afraid and she will be in enough pain without adding the lost of the imprint pain."

"I don't know Sam you know I would agree if I thought it would help her but I think it will just add to the stress and that is the last thing either of them needs right now."

"I know Billy but tomorrow will be worse than today and just his presence curbs her pain."

"Gentlemen I hate interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation," Carlisle said as he entered the room. "What do you mean Jacob's presence curbs Bella's pain?"

"I don't know how to explain it Doc. It just seems his presence makes her forget all about the pain."

"Interesting. Did it work that way for you and young Emily as well?"

"No, unfortunately I think I was just a constant reminder of why she was in pain in the first place. No it is definitely a Jacob and Bella thing."

"Well I guess that goes along with what she told me on the way to the room this morning."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she can feel when he touches her past the line of injury."

"What do you mean feel like she can feel his hands on her," Billy asked unable to contain his excitement at the thought of his son healing his broken imprint.

"Not exactly Chief. Bella says she can feel the heat of his hands. She says sometimes it feels like tiny electrical shocks and that it does ease her pain, so I think you are right Chief in order for me to get an accurate pain reading from her tomorrow, young Jacob must stay home. However, with your permission Sam, I would like to come by tonight and run a few tests. Nothing invasive just to see how Jacob touching her and being near her affects her pain levels."

"That will be fine. I have to go drop Bella's class work off and pick up her new assignments so she isn't that much more behind come Wednesday. I will be back as soon as I can Billy. Remember Em packed you a snack so don't go eating any junk out of these vending machines."

"Yeah, yeah," Billy grumbled.

"I heard that, Sam said as he rounded the corner.

Carlisle took the seat across from Billy when he was sure Sam was out of earshot he spoke again. "Chief, can I ask you a question?"

"If I say no you will just ask it anyway, so go ahead."

Carlisle smiled a genuine smile before continuing with his question. "Why hasn't Emily had her face fixed?" He saw the look on Billy's face and hurried to finish his thought. "Chief, I am not the least bothered by Emily's face, but Sam is and so is she I can tell."

"Well, I am not really sure why but it is not something either one of them like to discuss but I suspect cost was a factor and I think for Sam it is a reminder what can happen when he loses control of his emotions. And to Emily it doesn't matter so much because Sam isn't going anywhere."

"I or should I say we would like to help the tribe in some way Chief. I know you are going to say your tribe doesn't our money but the young men are having a hard time keeping a job and keeping their secrets, so will you at least approach the Council and the Pack with my proposal?"

"Why Dr. Cullen, why now? You have been here a year, so why now is it Bella, is she the reason?"

"Not exactly what I mean Chief, I mean she has been my way to approach you and the pack but I have felt guilty for a while now and want to help anyway I can. We caused lives to be overturned, lives to be changed forever. I cannot change what has been done and I cannot leave to prevent more from changing because we have to protect Bella at all cost but I can take some of the hardship away if you will let me."

"I will ask that is all I can do and for the record Doc I don't think you are the only reason the wolf gene has been triggered now. I mean I believe you have hastened the process but you are not the only reason."

"Just think about it that is all I can ask," Carlisle said as he rose from the chair. "One of my ER patients is about to be discharged and I have to go sign some paperwork. I will bring Bella back for lunch, until then," with that Carlisle was out the door.

An hour later Carlisle pushed Bella into the room so she could have lunch with Sam and Billy and as a surprise, he had called Charlie to see if he would pick lunch for all of them and bring it to the hospital. He could tell Bella struggling to stay awake that was a good thing because the next day would be the hard part. He hated to think about just how much pain she would be in tomorrow but he knew it was necessary because if he was right about what was causing her pain it would require more surgery which would not happen until middle of summer at the earliest.

He watched her face as it lit up at the sight of Charlie, Billy and Sam. She was finally beginning to realize what a gift her life truly was and in a way Carlisle wished Edward could see her with the Pack and how they were taking care of her. How they accepted her role as the future Alpha's mate without question, but he knew keeping Edward in the dark was best for now. Bella deserved the peace Jacob provided her. She deserved for the nightmares to leave her soul untouched. She deserved to sleep at night and dream of a future with lots of children and a man that will love her more than anything. Carlisle knew her place was with Jacob as much as he knew she was Edward's singer.

He also knew that Edward would have a serious problem with this fact. He didn't care for the wolves or the Quileute's. He thought they were beneath him especially Jacob. Edward had ranted about the young man on more than one occasion. Carlisle now understood why. Jacob had a connection with Bella that Edward could never understand. It went far beyond the imprint. She has been his world for as long as he could remember. It was that simple.

As Carlisle left her wrapped in Sam's arms eating the salad Charlie brought from the diner, he became fearful that his son would do something incredibly stupid upon his return. He only hoped he was wrong because the last thing he needed was Edward picking a fight with the pack not with the news Esme brought with her. Victoria was apparently plotting her revenge but she had blocked Alice from seeing her plans so as of right now they are all flying blind. With that thought, Carlisle went about his rounds until it was time to pick up Bella and take her to x-ray.

Jake was sitting at the table in Emily's kitchen. He managed to fight through the pain all morning and patrolled with barely a twinge but when he sat down to eat the burn returned and made it difficult to choke down one plate of the lunch Emily had prepared, so while he waited for Embry to finish, he folded clothes and put them away. He dusted and made the beds. He made heaping plates for Paul and Jared and put the food away. All the while, his pain grew and when he grabbed the broom in a stranglehold Emily gently placed a hand on his shoulder and took the broom propelling him towards the back door. Jake took off for the trees and phased once he was out of sight. The pain he felt staggered both Paul and Jared. Even though Jared knew the initial pain that came from being away from your imprint especially if the imprint was unmarked but this was different. It was so intense it stopped his wolf in his tracks. He had to fight the urge to howl.

"_Go on Jared. I got this."_

"_Paul, you know next to nothing about imprinting."_

"_I got this dickhead. Go eat and tell Embry to take his time."_

"_You better not start a fight with Jake or you will pulling midnight shifts forever."_

"_I said I got it, now go before I tell Sam you have been sneaking imprint time when you should be patrolling."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Try me."_

When Jared had phased out Paul went looking for Jacob. He found him near the treaty line lying on his belly with his eyes closed as if he was willing his spirit to cross the line and make it to Forks General so he could feel her.

"_Jake, man, I know this is rough and I know you are hurting like hell but Little Bird isn't backing down even though you and I both know she was scared as hell. So, you have one of two choices you can let the pain own you and be the pansy ass I thought you were or you can make Little Bird proud and get off your ass and get that schoolwork done. I know you probably won't sleep until she is back here but you can work on that bracelet you want to give her next weekend at the bonfire. I will even go get you whatever you need before I eat."_

Paul was right for a change so Jake stood up on shaking legs and headed back for his patrol route showing Paul what he needed from his Dad's workshop. Paul took off just as Embry phased in.

"_Jake, are you okay. Emily is worried."_

"_I am fine now Em. Let's patrol and give Paul and Jared a chance to eat and then I need to finish Native Language Studies and that English paper before Bella comes home."_

"_Dude do we have to I don't understand why Sam is making us do this now I mean it is not like we are going back to school anytime soon."_

"_Well you my friend can do what you want but Sam is not who I am afraid of Bells wants a high school grad for a husband."_

"_Already married and whipped at fifteen that is harsh."_

"_Not when it's Bella Dude, she makes me better."_

Jake took off running towards Sam and Emily as Jared phased in, he phased out and bounded up the back steps. He went in and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I worried you Em, I am okay just got to be too much for a little while."

"Jake I know it did that is why I was worried Sam use to pace in the woods at night outside the hospital. I glad to see you didn't get that far."

"I won't do that Em, Bella would kill me," Jake said as he went and grabbed his books and Bella's laptop. By the time Embry, arrived Jake was done with his Native Language Studies and was working hard on his English paper.

"Jake you are making me look bad. I am supposed to be the bookworm and you are almost caught up already."

"Yeah but this paper is kicking my ass. I mean the book was great but who cares about how and why _To Kill A Mockingbird_ reflected the attitudes of the early 20th century and if it is relative to today."

"Dude you better not let Bella here you say that, she will have your butt in traction."

Jake ignored Embry and went right on working. By the time, he was finished he had almost double the required 1,000 words and was beaming with pride as he printed it out on Bella's portable printer and placed it in his folder. He cleaned his stuff off the table and put everything back in Bella's room.

"Emily do you know where Paul put Dad's tools," Jake asked.

"Yeah, he said to tell you he put them in Sam's workshop out back."

"Sam won't mind if I use a corner for a few days will he?"

"No, he said you would probably need to use it. He also said if you needed to use his drafting table to go ahead."

"Thanks Emily. I will be back there until you start dinner then Emb and I will take over for Paul and Jared."

"Okay, I will bring you a snack in a bit."

"Thanks," he said as he went out to Sam's workshop.

Jake sanded the wood first. He was just about to move on to sketching out the designs when Emily came to bring him a snack.

"Sam just called said they were late taking Bella back for x-rays. He said Dr. Cullen said it would probably be seven before she got done."

"Okay thanks Emily. How long before you start dinner?"

"About an hour and a half will that give you enough time to get the sketches done?"

"Yeah, I should be able to get them done. I only have five. I just hope she likes it."

"She will love it Jacob. I will let you get to work."

A half an hour later Jake emerged from the workshop satisfied with his progress for the day.

"All done Jake," Emily asked as he came through the back door.

"Yeah, for today anyway, I will have all afternoon tomorrow to carve since I am caught up with school for the week."

"Bella will be happy to hear that I am sure. Where is Emb?"

"He went to your house to sleep. He said you said he could use your bed."

"I did. Not like I am using it right now."

"It will get better Jake. I promise."

"I hope so Em. I really hope so."

Jake helped Emily where he could for the better part of the hour remaining before he was due back on patrol. By the time, he left to go wake up Embry her house was cleaner than it had been months and most of her dinner prep was done. She was grateful that the Great Spirit had brought Jacob into their lives. He was a great example to his brothers; even Sam was trying to be more helpful since Jake had been around. He had Alpha written all over him and she knew soon Sam would no longer be completely responsible for the pack although she figured he would still be very high ranking and help Jake where he was needed holding the pack together would no longer be his job alone.

Sam, Billy and Charlie sat in Dr. Cullen's office waiting on him to return with Bella. They were running late and Sam's wolf was getting antsy. The smell was God-awful but he would keep it together for Bella.

"Sorry it took so long gentlemen. Who would have thought Forks would have two emergencies in the space of a few moments," Dr. Cullen said as he pushed a dressed but shivering Bella next to Sam. Sam took his jacket and put it around her thin shoulders. Dr. Cullen smiled at them as he took his place behind his desk. "So Gentlemen, it is as I suspected as you can see from the x-rays Bella has quite a few bone fragments pressing on several areas along her spine. I don't know how much of this can be removed if any but I do know it means more surgery. I still want to see just how much pain she is having and exactly where it is occurring before I make the decision as to how much and how many surgeries will be required to fix this. I also want to consult with my colleagues in New York and L.A. as to best proceed here. I also want Bella stronger before we proceed."

He looked at Bella before continuing. "That means young lady, you have do as I tell you. You must eat better and take your pills." Other than that, I will talk to you about therapy schedules and the like tomorrow while we are collecting data. Charlie go home and get some rest. Billy your scripts should be ready for pick up on your way out." With that Carlisle opened the door and watched them leave.

"Sam, Sue and Harry invited Charlie and I to dinner so why don't you go ahead and take Bella home," Billy said as he kissed Bella's cheek and headed for the pharmacy,

"I love ya Bells. I will be glad to have you home tomorrow night," Charlie said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and was gone.

"Little One, I will be right back," Sam said as he turned around the door reopened and Carlisle almost ran into Sam's chest.

"Sam I will be at the treaty line at 8:15 if that is acceptable."

"See you then Dr. Cullen," Sam said as he pushed a sleepy Bella towards the hospital exit.

Jake and Embry patrolled until 6:30 when Jake began to feel the pull towards Forks. He knew Bella was headed back to the Rez so he headed for the treaty line. He followed Sam's truck all the way to the house. Sam had barely put the truck in park before Jake was wrenching the door open and climbing across the bench seat and pulling her from Sam's arms.

Sam followed opening the door for him as he carried her up the steps. He head straight for the bathroom without a word flinging Sam's jacket in his direction as he went. He managed to undress her and run the bathwater without ever letting her go. It was only after they were in the water that he even took a breath.

Bella was quiet. The pain meds Carlisle were beginning to wear off and the pain was setting in. She took no pleasure in the feel of his hands upon her skin until her got to her back and the part that was plaguing her. The warmth of his callused fingertips brought sweet relief as they stroked against the ugly scars pushing all her pain away. Oh how she wished she could have him there all the time pushing all her pain away and filling her with his gentle warmth.

Sam and Emily sat snuggled waiting for Jake and Bella to emerge from the bathroom. Sam wanted nothing more than to take Emily to bed and show her just how much he missed her but Bella and Jacob needed him so his needs would wait.

"How did today go, Sam?"

"It went as Dr. Cullen expected except for the time issue. He was not happy about that because he gave her one last painkiller at two expecting her to go to x-ray immediately so it would still be working while she ate dinner and now that won't happen. Not to mention the fact that he wants to come here and get a baseline of her pain when Jacob is touching her versus tomorrow's results."

"Okay so what does that mean for dinner? It means we have to try to get her to eat despite the fact she is hurting so that means all hands on deck. Whatever it takes."

Fifteen minutes later Bella and Jacob emerge intertwined. Emily set a plate of food in front Jacob and he ate while rubbing her back in gentle circles. Sam sat watching and eating. Jake finished his last plate and signaled to Emily to bring Bella's

"Come on Bells, time to eat."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on Bells."

"Nope," she said as she pushed her plate away.

"Isabella, you know what Dr. Cullen said," Sam interjected in a quiet but authoritative tone. "I know you are hurting Little One but you need to eat."

"Sam's right honey you need to eat," Jake said as he picked up the fork and tried to get her to eat.

An hour later Jake had managed to get her to eat half her dinner before Sam headed out the door to meet Dr. Cullen at the treaty line. Jake didn't how to feel about using Bells as a lab rat but he wanted her better so he and his wolf consented even though Bella was completely worn out for today's poking and prodding. By the time Sam Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme, arrived Bella was half-asleep in his lap on the couch.

"How is our patient this evening," Carlisle asked.

"Tired and in pain," Jake answered.

"Yes, I apologize for both of those things. I know this is just as difficult for you Jacob. As I told Sam if we are going to make a real try at curbing her pain this is necessary. I will make this as painless for both of you as I possibly can. Sam and Emily are going to place sensors along both sides of Bella's spine and above below and directly on the injury site. I would also like to have sensors on your fingertips if you wouldn't object. After we do that I propose that Esme and I monitor everything for about half an hour that should give me enough of a reading to compare it with the study tomorrow."

True to his word, Carlisle and Esme left a half an hour later and Jake carried a sleeping Bella to bed. Removing their clothes, he slipped beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep with Bella sprawled on top of him and his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Day two started with Jake waking before Bella and dressing her as she slept in a pair of sleep pants, a tank top and Henley and his jacket. He picked her up carried her out into the living room. Emily was already up and making breakfast for the day ahead.

"Morning Em, Sam up yet," Jake asked at a whisper as he placed Bella on the couch.

"No I figured I would let him sleep for a little bit. It is only three. I see you already dressed her."

"Yeah, I did, I figured if she slept through it all the better off she will be. Can I help?"

"No Jake you have done so much. Go sit and relax."

"I don't think I can Em too much nervous energy. I think I will go for a run if she happens to wake up tell her I will be back for breakfast."

"Okay Jake."

Half an hour later Jake returned to find the house full of his brothers. All surrounding Bella who was seated at the table staring at her half-full plate trying not to look at the four hulking men who were looking at her like she was a fragile butterfly under glass. Jake pushed past them all and picked Bella up sitting down he placed her on his lap and sent death glares to all of his brothers.

"You eat yet honey," he asked quietly.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

"Okay honey," he said as he started rubbing her back.

Thirty minutes later, she had finished her plate and Sam had gone to pick up Billy. Jake went to get her chucks and he came back to her sandwiched between Paul and Embry.

"What the hell guys give Bells some space."

"Jake it's okay. They aren't bothering me and it is a lot better than them standing around staring."

Jake mumbled to himself as he put her shoes on her feet and transfer to her chair.

"Why are you two just sitting around anyway? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling Paul?"

"I told him to stay until we left Jake. Your brothers will not see her again until next weekend. I realize she is your imprint and that makes her hard for you to share but she is the future alpha female and as such we all love her and just like I must share Emily you will have to learn to share Bella."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Sam."

"No, you don't, and we need to get on the road. Paul, Embry, tell Bella bye and do what I told you to do earlier."

Embry dropped a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Bye Bella, see you next weekend."

Paul knelt down to her level and took her face in his hands he kissed her on the cheek then looked her in the eyes. "Little Bird, we may be the spirit warriors but you are the one with the warrior's heart. No matter what happens today or next weekend or in the years to come you are my sister and if you need me, I will be here. Remember that."

"Jake, you don't have patrol today, but Emily has shopping to do so you need to go with her and help. If you have any more school work for this week finish it. If not you might wanna stick around and help Emily. Your Dad is waiting in the truck if you want to go ahead and take her out. I am just going to say bye to Emily and I will be out."

Jake found his dad sleeping in Sam's truck and he did his best to load Bella and her chair in without waking him but as soon as he leaned in and placed Bella on the bench seat Billy roused from his sleep.

"Morning Son," Billy whispered as Jake placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and her head fell against Billy's shoulder. Billy couldn't help but notice his son's pained expression as he pulled away. "Jacob she will be okay I promise. Sam and I will make sure of it."

Jake turned and headed inside when he heard Billy call out to him. "Yeah Dad," he said as he stuck his head in the window.

Without warning, Billy wrapped a hand around the back of Jake's neck, pulled his head further into the cab of the truck, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good boy Jacob, always have been. I love you Son," Billy whispered as he let him go.

Sam was watching the whole time and he notice Jake wiping the tear from his cheek as he turned to go in the house. He didn't say a word as they passed in the yard because Billy was right Jacob Black as a good boy. A good boy with the weight of the world on his young shoulders who did things without complaint when the rest of them had been brought into their birthright kicking and screaming about how it had taken so much from them Jake's only concern had been his father and the girl he loved. Sam got in the truck, cranked it, and headed back to Forks Hospital with Jake's life in the front seat.

They arrived with at 4:30 and got her checked in and it was now 5:15, Sam, and Billy were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Billy was choking down breakfast while keeping a wary eye on Sam. "Okay, Sam what's going on, you have been way too quiet even for you."

"I don't know Billy it is just this is like Emily all over again and I see the way Jake is handling everything. It makes me wonder if I was really meant to be a spirit warrior at all."

"Sam, you have done amazing things with those boys and Jake wouldn't be handling this so well if it wasn't for your calm reassuring presence. He trusts you Sam if he didn't he and his wolf would be tearing up this town instead my son is turning into a man who handles things the way a man should."

Twenty minutes later they were stationed at Bella's bedside as she sat there working on her last English paper. She finished it before lunch and had moved on to her history project which Billy and Sam were helping her with by the time Carlisle stuck his head in to see if she was going to eat lunch.

"Well, I was going to ask how you were doing but I can see you men have been keeping her busy. How is the pain level honestly on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eleven or twelve but I don't have time to wallow."

"Do you feel like eating?"

"I don't really have a choice because if I don't these two will rat me out and Jake will insist on being at every meal until doomsday."

"Sam you want to run down and get her and Billy something to eat. Have them put it on my account. Then you can go back and get you something once they are settled. Charlie left a message for you to call him at the office when you got a moment."

"Okay, Little One, ten more minutes on that project and then you are to eat and rest."

Bella let out an exasperated sigh in response.

"What was that Little One, I didn't quite catch that," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Food Sam food, hurry up," she said with a smile.

:"I thought so I will be right back."

Sam headed out, pulled his cell phone out, and turned it on. No messages from Emily so he guessed Jake was doing okay. He dialed Charlie's office number.

"Forks Police Department, How may we be of assistance to you today?"

"I am returning Chief Swan's call. This is Sam Uley."

"Mr. Uley, you are the one taking care of Bella is that correct."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen said Chief Swan wanted me to call."

"Yes he did Mr. Uley but I am afraid the chief is swamped right now, He is currently on the phone with Seattle PD missing persons. He was hoping to be done with that at least when you got back to him but he said to ask if you wouldn't mind if Bella stayed with you guys through the week. We have been slammed with missing persons cases all of a sudden and he doesn't know when he will be home."

"Tell him that is fine. Is he still gonna be able to make the meeting with Dr. Cullen at 5:30."

"Yes, I am to drag him out of his office so he will be on time. Tell him I will send Emily to his house to get Bella some more clothes and not to worry we will take care of her."

Sam carried the food upstairs and set it in front of Billy and Bella. He managed to sneak Bella's house key off her book bag without her seeing and headed back out the door. He dialed Emily's cell.

"Yeah, Sam Emily is driving."

"Jake have you guys left Forks yet?"

"No, we are just heading there now why?"

"I need Emily to come get Bella's house key and get her some clothes for the rest of the week. Charlie has had something come up and won't be home."

"Okay, she says we can be there in five minutes. Where are you?"

"In the cafeteria, I am getting lunch. Tell her to park by the truck and I will bring it out."

"Okay see you in five."

Sam rushed through the line and told them to add his mega portion lunch to Dr. Cullen's account and headed for the front door, He found Emily's truck in the parking lot and handed her the keys. "She will be staying through next weekend. Charlie has been swamped with missing person's cases. I am going to call Paul and have him meet you two at Bella's just to be on the safe side. You have the bonfire money and I will see you two at home. Jake I don't have to say it do I?"

"Nope she will be as safe as Bella is in your hands."

"If you smell any vamps besides the Cullens text me, you got it?"

"I got it."

"Now I need to get back upstairs, see you guys at home," he said as he turned around and starting to dialing Paul. By the time he was upstairs he had got Paul helping Jake and revamped the patrol schedule. He entered the room to find Bella laying with her back to the door and Billy holding her hand. He sat his plate down and went over to her bedside. "Little One are you okay?"

"She is fine Sam; She just is hurting and needed some comfort. Dr. Cullen came in and said he had talked to Charlie and they had to move the meet until six. Something had come up at work and he had a meeting at five and Charlie said Bella would be staying with you guys all week and she got a little emotional."

Sam moved around to the side of the bed Billy was on and was heartbroken at the sight he saw before him. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She is coming for me," she said around quiet sobs.

Sam took her other hand in his. "We do not know that the people who are missing are because of her or something else entirely and until then I don't want you worrying about anything other than getting better."

"But Sam if it is her then what is the point."

"Isabella Swan, are you giving up? Is that what this is because the girl I have seen these last few weeks is not a coward. She is a strong beautiful young lady, who almost slapped a vamp in the face. She is a young lady, who is ready to be the mate of the true Alpha. Redheaded vamp or not she would suck it up and let us do our job."

"But Sam..."

"But Sam nothing Little One. We will protect you."

Jake had spent the morning helping Emily around the house including stripping the beds and putting the sheets in the wash. He had even went home and did the same and after lunch he had planned to work on the carving of Bella's charms but instead he was helping Emily pack Bella's stuff and having to listen to Paul gripe about it taking so long. It had only been ten minutes. Good thing there was only the Cullens scents around, so maybe the red head hadn't returned. One thing was sure his wolf was now on high alert and more than ready to mark its mate. This was gonna be a helluva week.


	16. Question for Readers

Okay Ladies and Gents here is your chance to make some suggestions for Eclipsing:) In the next chapter Jacob will be making 5 charms for Bella's bracelet that he plans to present to her at the bonfire. One will of course be a wolf...now I have a few ideas but I want to hear from you. What do you think the other 4 should be? Let me hear from you. What are your 4 choices and why would you choose them?

Rllance


	17. Bonfires Bracelets & Jealous Boyfriends

**A/N: This chapter took me awhile to get where I wanted it. I want to say thank you to my readers who gave me suggestions for Bella's bracelet. I hope you enjoy the choices and if your suggestions didn't make it in the first round fear not there will be additions either in this or in the upcoming sequels. To my fearless beta Mist Thank you for helping me narrow them down to five and for kicking my ass and not letting me trash anything:) And if you guys want to check out two other stories of mine there is only one place to do so. ** **You must be 18 years or older but I have two exclusives there. Just Give Me a Reason and A Whole Other Life in My Eyes both are Jake and Bella so join and check them out:) The site address is trickyraven . ning .com be sure to remove the spaces between the dots**

It had been two hours since Jake had heard anything from Sam at the hospital. He had put Bella's clothes away and went home for more of his own as well as the other tools he would need to complete Bella's bracelet on time. His wolf was getting antsy and there was nothing he could do to help. Bella still had several hours to go on that stupid pain study and there was no way Jake could be around Dr. Cullen without the wolf clawing to get out, so he did the only thing he could he stripped and let the wolf take over, running his usual route to the borders of La Push and back. He could hear Embry in his head but the wolf was too much on edge for him to respond so he just kept running his route with his nose to the ground smelling for that red-headed bitch that was out to take his world away from him.

Embry was worried for his best friend. It was like even though Jake was running with him he wasn't really there. His wolf was as focused as Embry had ever seen. Nose to the ground searching for the scent he had smelled at Bella's house. She was long gone. Jake knew that, they all did.

"_Come on Jake man, talk to me. I know you are scared something will happen to Bella, but you need to slow it down. She is gonna need you when she gets here. YOU! Not the damn wolf."_

"_I know that Em, why you think I am doing this now. He is going crazy. I have to let him run or when Bella gets here I am afraid as to what he will do Em."_

"_Jake, man it will be okay. You know Sam and Paul and I will not let him hurt her."_

"_I know man but he wants to mark her and honestly if I didn't know that Bella would be worse off without me I would go to the alpha cabin and stay until she goes home. I am scared as hell, for her, for me."_

"_Jake I got your back dude and so do the rest if the guys, that bitch won't get anywhere close to her, so that wolf in you just needs to back off a little bit."_

"_Thanks man, I think I am gonna go try to work on Bella's bracelet for a while. He is content for now that the redhead is long gone. I really wanted to get at least one charm done today."_

"_Jake man are you sure you want do this Friday."_

"_I am more sure than ever Em. She was my life before this wolf thing and now I can't even function without her."_

"_Okay dude, I will see you later."_

Jake was working on the first of the five charms. It was an infinity symbol carved out of a piece of their driftwood tree. Where it all began for them, but in truth there was no beginning. They just were Jake and Bells for as long as he could remember and there would be no end for them either. In death as in life they would be just Jake and Bells. As he carved he thought about all the moments he and Bells had had over the years. It became clear to him that his Dad was right. She was his destiny all along. A destiny that could no longer be denied by Bella or anyone else. He worked hard at carving the small piece of wood into just the right shape. He didn't hear Paul come in to Sam's shop.

"Hey kid you okay," he asked.

Jake looked up, shocked to see Paul standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Paul I am better now. The wolf has calmed down a lot since I went for a run."

"Good to know because Little Bird will need you more than ever now."

"Have you heard from Sam since this morning?"

"Yeah, he called a few minutes ago. He said Little Bird is showing signs of being a true Alpha's Mate. She is scared to death but refuses to call you. She doesn't want you to see her as weak."

"I don't see her that way Paul I never have even before this."

"I know you don't Jake, but you also know Little Bird has issues with her self-esteem which is why those bloodsuckers got close to her in the first place."

"Can we not talk about bloodsuckers for ten minutes I have had enough of them for the day besides the way my wolf is this afternoon the mere mention of bloodsuckers and he drives me nuts."

"Sorry, man. Can I see," Paul asked as he motioned to the small disk of wood Jake was busily carving.

"Sure, sure," Jake mumbled as he became engrossed in making the charm again.

Paul came and stood behind him and looked down. He watched in awe as Jake's steady hands carved away the excess driftwood. Carefully following the pencil lines with the chisel.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Dad taught me from the time I could pick up a chisel but I am only good at the little things like the charms. Dad has carved much bigger pieces. Rumor is he has already started on our wedding presents. At least that is what Embry says. Talk about pressure huh?" Jake said without even looking up.

"Yeah," Paul said deadpanned. "Do you think he could teach me?"

"Sure, he would love to teach someone else like I said these little things were as far as I got before I discovered oil and grease. I can ask him for you if you want."

"That would be great thanks. So did Embry tell you what he was making?"

"No, but I have a good idea. It is probably a bedroom suite and a cradle. Much like the one he made for mom as her wedding present. When he sent those to Rebecca he promised Rachel and me that he would duplicate them for us when we married. It was the way Mom wanted it he said and if I had to guess he began working on them as soon as Bella returned to Forks."

"Wow, dude that is heavy. Speaking of Rachel, how is she I haven't seen her around here since we graduated."

Jake finally looked up from his half carved charm. "That's because she hasn't be around. She stays at school even in the summer. Dad is hoping that once her degree is finish she will come back at least but I am not holding my breath. And if she does STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Whoa, Baby Alpha, I have no intentions of hooking up with your sister. I was just asking cuz she was one of the only people in our class that didn't look down on Sam and me despite the shit she took because of that."

"I am sorry Paul."

"For what dude. It's not like you ever gave me any shit and your Dad, Charlie, and the Clearwater's always took care of us. Anyway, I didn't come here to get all girlie and shit."

"Well, why are you here exactly?" Jake asked suddenly puzzled at Paul's appearance.

"I wanted to discuss Little Bird's safety with you. I don't like the fact that the bloodsuckers are going to be her only protection during the day."

"I am not either, but there is no way Sam will let me go to school with her not with his sudden do school or else policy."

"Well, see that is why I am here. I talked to Sam and he got the okay from Dr. Fang but he said I had to talk to you about it. I propose I patrol Forks around the high school and have lunch with Little Bird every day for the next month while she finishes school."

"Sam was okay with this?"

"Yeah, look Jake I know I haven't been the nicest to either of you but I see now she is paying too heavy a price for doing nothing but loving someone and believing their lies. I see Dr. Fang doing his best to make her whole again and I know most of the Cullen's mean no harm but that douchebag should have left her alone and now she has the redhead bitch after her. She is the mate to our future Alpha and should have a wolf guarding her at all times as Emily does."

"Yeah, good luck with that dude. Bella doesn't like to be told what to do. You should have seen her the other night when I told her about the redhead."

"I am not worried about Little Bird. She doesn't have me by the dick like she does you."

"Ha Ha Lahote, give her time she will have you wrapped around her finger in no time. But if Sam and Carlisle say it is okay I am cool with it. I know you will protect her with your life if necessary. Now do you want help me here or not?" He said as he held up the rough charm.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Start sanding brother. Use the 50 grit first, then the 75 grit, the 100 grit, 120 grit, 150 grit, and finally the 220 grit on the outside and back of the charm. Do them twice using tack cloth in between each sanding. There is some in Sam's cabinets over there. Use the tiny wood rasp over there to smooth out the inside of the holes in the center. After that this one needs two coats of clear varnish. Remember to sand with the grain. If you have any questions just ask. I am going to be over at the work bench working on tracing out the next one. It has two parts so it is going to take some work.

Jake picked up his sketch and the pieces of cherry and maple and headed to the work bench. He had taken his sketch earlier and used it to line up the pieces of wood before applying glue to the pieces clamping them together with the squeeze clamps. Now that the glue had dried and he had sanded the edges so that it looked like one piece of wood and not two. He placed carbon paper on top and his sketch on top of that. He traced intricate design on the two pieces of wood listening to Paul as he dragged the sandpaper across the first charm.

Emily was getting worried Jake and Paul had been in the shop for hours without a peep from either of them. This was unusual for her boys. They usually had come in for a snack or two by now, especially Paul. She made her way down the back stairs to Sam's tool shed and opened the door. She gasped in awe of what she saw. Jake was engrossed at the workbench tracing what had to be an intricate design on a piece of clamped wood, but what shocked her was the sight of Paul who was now covered from the waist up in sawdust. The tip of his tongue caught in his teeth as he lovingly sanded the tiny piece of wood. Emily hated to interrupt them but she knew they had to be hungry by now.

"Boys, I hate to interrupt, but I figured maybe you guys were hungry."

Jake and Paul both looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway with a picnic basket in one hand and pitcher of lemonade in the other. Jake scrambled from his position at the workbench to take the items from her.

"Thanks Em, this is great." Jake said with a smile as he spread out the sandwiches and chips out on the clean area of the workbench.

Paul sat the charm down on the table and went over to the workbench. "Thanks Em, you are the best. How long have we been out here anyway?"

"It is just after three. Sam called a little while ago. Said you weren't answering your phone. He said that he, Bella, and Billy would be here around seven maybe later depending on Carlisle and that Carlisle would be at the treaty line at eight. He wants you to escort him here so he can discuss what the plans are for the immediate future."

"Got it," he said as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth.

"Can I see?" Emily asked as she gestured towards the piece Jake had been tracing for the last hour.

"Of course you can. It is not like they are a big secret or anything. I should have started it first I guess. It is gonna be difficult to complete in a short amount of time."

Emily peered at the sketch that was loosely tacked to the wood and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. There staring at her was Jake's wolf but that wasn't all. He was wrapped around a much smaller much lighter wolf. The smaller wolf was curled into his side much like Bella always seemed to be. They were lounging on a background she would recognize anywhere. It was the tattoo of the spirit warriors. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It is beautiful Jacob. She will love it."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do." Emily said as she kissed his cheek and headed back to the house to start her dinner prep.

"Sam is gonna kill you for making her cry you know." Paul interjected.

"Shut up Lahote, and get back to sanding before I fire your ass."

"Sure, sure." Paul said as he glanced at the other charm before returning to the infinity symbol he was sanding. "Just to let you know there is now what in hell I am sanding that thing but Emily is right Little Bird will love it."

"That's okay I kinda want to do this one myself besides I already had to sand the wood down to get rid of the seam anyway. Jake finished his lemonade and went back to tracing.

By the time he and Paul finished for the day the infinity charm was done and the wolf charm was completely sketched out. It was only a little after four. Paul headed home to get a shower and some sleep. Jake went in Sam's and took a shower as well making sure to pick up after himself and put the dirty clothes in the hamper and the towel back on the towel bar to dry. He emerged from the bathroom to find Emily making yet another casserole.

"I don't know how you do it Em. You feed us morning, noon, and night. You keep us in clothes and you keep this house spotless despite the endless track of dirt we seem to bring in here."

"I do it because you guys are family Jake and you need to be fed besides it is not like I have anyone else on the rez that wants to be in my company. They are either too afraid of Sam, scared my scars will rub off on them or hate me because I took Sam away from Leah."

Jake sighed as he saw the pain cloud her eyes.

"He still loves her you know and so do I. I just wish he could have told her the truth from the beginning. I don't know if it would change where we find ourselves now or not but I do know he wouldn't be carrying around the guilt he carries for her or for this." She said as she pointed to the ruined side of her face. "We were fighting over her you know that night. I wanted him to go to her to tell her the truth. Make it right and tell her he still loved her regardless of the imprint. I was more than willing to be just his friend back then if it meant Leah would be happy. He said he couldn't that the council forbade it. Only imprints and the council were allowed to be in on the secret. I slapped him and called him a coward for letting other men control his destiny and he lost control and phased right here in the kitchen. He hasn't left my side since and whatever talk we had regarding fighting the imprint is now moot. As a result Leah hates us both."

Jake pulled Emily into a bear hug. "Em, we will work it out somehow. Maybe Bella and I can talk to Dad see if he can sway the Council to change their mind or something. This isn't fair to you or Sam or Leah."

Emily pulled out of his embrace. "I didn't mean to dump all of that on you Jake. I know you have a lot of other more pressing matters to worry about besides the fact that Sam would be mad if he knew I shared all of that with you."

"Don't worry about it. Tell him I pulled it out of you I can take the heat."

"Thanks Jake for listening."

"Any time. I mean that I owe you so much already."

Jake picked up the broom from the corner of the kitchen and began sweeping. Emily sighed and went back to dinner prep.

Paul stumbled out of the shower. His phone had been ringing nonstop for the last five minutes and frankly it was driving him insane. Not bothering with a towel he ran in the kitchen grabbing the receiver almost crushing it in the process.

"What the fuck do you want Sam." He grumbled.

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

"Because you are the only one with enough balls to call my house twenty times in a row when you know I am here and not answering."

"So why didn't you answer on call one and save us this conversation."

"I was in the shower, ALONE asshole."

"Wow that has to be some kind of record. What has it been a month since you have gotten any?"

"Two, but who's counting after that stalker I needed a break."

"I tried to tell you she was bad news brother."

"I know, so what was so important that you had to call over and over?"

"I wanted to make sure you had gotten my message before I have to go back to Bella's room."

"What all of a sudden you don't trust Emily to deliver a message?"

"Well I would but she never called me back."

"That's probably because Baby Alpha made her cry and she didn't want you upset with him. He is her favorite after all."

"What?" Sam asked gritting his teeth.

"See, and you wonder why she didn't call you right back. Don't worry he didn't really do anything to her. He just showed her one of the charms he made for Little Bird and she got all sappy and shit but he is her favorite I wasn't kidding about that."

"That's because unlike the rest of you assholes he cleans up after himself and does what he can to help her."

"Oh and like you helped her all that much before Little Bird and Baby Alpha came along."

"I tried she was always shooing me out of the kitchen or wherever she was working."

"Maybe that is because you can't keep your hands off her man."

"Okay, seriously Paul I need to get back up there. Sue is coming to pick up Billy soon. He is going to be staying with her and Harry for a while."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want us to have to worry about having to take care of him with all that is going on with Bella right now. He wants us to focus on her protection and recovery for the time being."

"That old man is smarter than I have ever given him credit for Sam."

"I know Paul. Now Emily gave you the message. Eight sharp and don't be late. Carlisle says everyone is coming back from Alaska tonight except for Edward. He is still trying to track Victoria. He wants Jasper and Emmett to be with the girls at school and I can't say I hate the idea. Did you talk to Jake about you patrolling around the school while Bella is there?"

"Yeah, he gave me the go ahead."

"Good Carlisle said while you and Bella are eating the Cullen's will do a perimeter sweep just to be on the safe side but that will not start until Monday. Carlisle refuses to let her return before then. Her pain levels are greater than any of us imagined and do you know she has been doing homework this whole time with no pain meds whatsoever."

"How much longer does she have before he can give her anything?"

"Two hours. I will be home around seven or so depending on if Carlisle wants to wait till drugs kick in or not. I am hoping I can just get her the hell out of here and give her pain meds at home. Charlie is coming by in an hour and we are gonna discuss the new pain meds then."

"Okay, I will see you at eight then when I bring Carlisle to you."

Sam hung up his cell and headed back upstairs.

Jake was sitting at the table trying his best to finish his dinner before Sam arrived home with Bella. Paul and Embry sat across from him and were working on their third plate of food and Jake was only half way through his first plate. He was quiet as he got up and took his plate to the sink.

"You okay Jake?" Emily asked concerned when she saw his half eaten plate of food.

"Yeah, just not very hungry right now."

"She will be home soon Jake."

"I know but she is hurting Em."

"Hey how about I make you and Bella a plate and set aside some dessert. She may not feel like eating but just in case."

"Sure, Sure I am going outside for a while."

Paul got up to follow and Embry stopped him. "It's my turn. I will go. Something tells me he needs his best friend and not the pain in his ass."

"Hey, I have you know Baby Alpha and I have bonded." Paul said.

"Sure, sure." Embry mumbled as he headed out the door.

He found Jake in the garden sitting on the bench Sam had built at the edge. "Hey dude, you okay?"

"Yeah Em, I am okay just hurting and wish she would get home already. It has been 2 hours since the study was supposed to be finished."

"I know but dude you get to spend the whole week with her."

I know and as much as I want to be excited the wolf is gonna make it pure hell and then there is the charms for her bracelet. How am I supposed to get those done with her here 24/7?"

"We will think of something." Whatever else Embry was going to say was cut off because he and Jake both took off in a dead sprint through the back yard to the front as Sam's truck rumbled down the road coming to a stop in the front yard. Paul was bounding off the porch as Jake wrenched the truck door open pulling Bella out and holding her close.

"Catch you the flipside Little Bird. How about you cut Baby Alpha some slack and not leave him for a few days huh?" Paul said as he kiss the top of her head as she melted into Jacob's chest. He took off towards the woods behind the house.

"Paul," Sam called after him

"I know Boss eight o'clock I won't forget."

Jake had taken Bella in the house without a word. When they got inside he gently placed Bella on the sofa. He took her shoes off and her jacket as she clung to his shoulders. She was shaking and Jake didn't know if it was from the cold or the pain. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap as Emily brought their plates in the living room and sat them on the coffee table in front of them. Jake picked up her plate feeding until she shook her head letting him know she was done. Jake sat still for several minutes just stroking her back trying his damnedest to stop her shaking but the overwhelming vampire smell was starting to burn his nose and causing him to shake himself. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

"Jake are you okay?" Sam asked as he noticed the shaking.

"Yeah, Sam I am fine."

"Jake"

"It's the smell Sam."

"Yeah, Mrs. Cullen helped her dress before we left. How about you let Emily help her with a shower while you and I go for a run so you can get the wolf back under control before Carlisle comes. He sees you shaking like that and he will rethink you being around her."

Jake was torn. He knew Sam was right but he and the wolf both struggled with leaving Bella.

"Jake, Embry and Emily will be with her the whole time. Come on by the time she is out of the shower we will be back and you can put her to bed I promise."

Without a word Jake stood up with Bella in his arms and took her to the bathroom. He carefully stripped her of the offending clothing and placed her on the shower seat. Emily came in with her night clothes while Jake pressed his shaking lips to hers and left them room. He phased before his feet hit the ground. Paul, Jared and Sam did not say a word to him for the thirty minutes he ran. He ran as far as fast as he could trying to escape the pain that was coursing through his body. Pain at having to leave his Bella behind when she needed him the most. Cursing the wolf and the vampires that were pulling him away.

Thirty minutes later he stepped up on Sam's back porch. Cleaning off his feet and hands off in the bucket Emily kept at the door so that when it was muddy she would not have to clean up muddy foot and handprints all the time. His naked torso was still covered with mud but at least he wasn't tracking it everywhere as he entered through the back door. He was immediately hit with the scent of his Bells as soon as he entered. Embry was sitting at the kitchen table when he entered and saw his nostrils flare as her scent hit him.

"She is on the sofa asleep dude. She refused to go to bed without you no matter how much Em and I tried to convince her otherwise. Take a shower and get cleaned up. Em has already headed to bed. She put your plate in the oven said she better not find out that you didn't eat it."

Jake just nodded his head and grabbed a pair of his athletic shorts off the dryer and headed to the bathroom. Truth was Jake did not trust his voice right now inside his head or otherwise. Today had been much tougher than he had expected and frankly all he wanted to do was take a shower and take Bella to bed for the rest of the week but he couldn't so he showered as quickly as he could and slipped on his shorts. Toweling his hair before placing it back on the towel rod. He headed towards the living room.

Jake scooped Bella up without a word and headed for the bedroom. Stripping out of his shorts after laying her on the bed he curled around her tiny frame. She sighed and settled against him. The shaking had stopped and she was finally warm and Jake breathed a sigh of relief for the first time since Sam had called this morning. His Bells was safe and content and so was the wolf for now. He held her for several more minutes until he was sure she was going to be all right with his absence before getting up and putting his shorts back on and heading for the living room where he knew Carlisle and the rest of the pack waited.

When he came out they all looked up from the kitchen table where they were talking quietly. He took it all in and he notice Carlisle had Jasper with him along with a big burly vamp he guessed was Emmett took in the corner assessing everything.

"About time you got your ass out here Baby Alpha. What were you and Little Bird doing in there anyway?"

"Paul" Sam warned. He knew Jake's wolf was on edge and he didn't need Paul pushing Jake's buttons in a room full of vamps. Especially considering both Emily and Bella were sleeping and it was his house.

"I am just giving him a hard time Sam."

"Back off Paul. You know he has had a tough night."

Jake to his credit didn't say a word. He just went to the oven and pulled his plate out and took a seat between Paul and Embry. Shoveling the food in as fast as he could without looking like a complete animal. Everyone was staring.

"What," Jake mumbled around the mountain of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"We have never seen anyone eat like that before." Emmett said.

"And besides Bella how many humans have you really watch eat?" Jake asked.

"None really I try to avoid watching them eat at all. It makes me miss real food too much.

"Okay then. I didn't get dinner earlier and Emily will kill me if I don't eat what she fixed for me."

Sam nodded in agreement before speaking. "Okay, enough picking on Jake. I want to get this meeting over before either of the ladies wake up and come looking for us. Carlisle you said you think these missing hikers could be a result of Victoria but as far as you know she hasn't been around since the night Bella took off for Phoenix."

"Yes, Sam. Jasper and Emmett searched from Seattle to Forks and back again tonight and there is currently no sign of her so I believe that means for the time being Bella is as safe as she could be. However, I believe she will eventually come and try to exact revenge on Bella as Laurent said she would the night we took Bella away from here. He said that if we killed James and not Victoria she would eventually come for her. I believe she is just biding her time until she believes Bella is vulnerable and unprotected. So if the missing hikers and teenagers are a result of vampire kills they would be from a coven we have never come across. What I learned from Charlie about the teenager is they believe he ran away to Seattle with his girlfriend but there is still no sign of him there."

"So, what do we do?" Jake asked.

"We wait, we watch and we make sure Bella never goes unprotected for any reason and we do our best to get rid of her pain and get her stronger so she can have these surgeries and get better."

"Is Edward going to be returning?"

"Not now Jacob. I think it is best for all concerned if my son stays on Victoria's trail instead of here in Forks. I have Bella's new medicines and the schedule for them to be administered. I would like to show you how to do it before I leave. First I have changed her school day meds. She complained that the ones I had had her on made her fuzzy. Keep the other daytime ones for the weekend and non-school days. I have also added a couple of muscle relaxers to see if relaxing those back muscles help with the pain at all. She has a pill she gets twice a day and 2 shots at night in the areas were the biggest bone fragments are." Carlisle pulled out an x-ray and showed all of them the two areas of her back he was talking about. "I think these are the two areas causing her the greatest discomfort because the bone chips are pressing on nerves along her spinal column. I hoping these shots will relax those muscles enough to back her off of the pain medication."

After another 15 minutes of showing the boys how to administer the shots to Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Paul, and Jared all took off leaving Embry and Jake alone with the girls.

"So Jake do you really think we can trust what they say?"

"Yeah, I think they really care about Bella in their own way and Carlisle has yet to say no to any condition Sam and I have made. You staying?"

"Might as well, your Dad is at the Clearwater's and my mom is probably passed out in someone else bed."

"Okay, well I will see you for breakfast." Jake said as he head down the hall towards the guest room where Bella slept. He quietly closed the door behind him and stripped again before climbing in bed with her and pulling her to his chest. He fell asleep rubbing gentle circles on the affected areas of her back.

That was the last full night's rest Jake got until the charms were done. Wednesday morning started a routine. He got up and ran patrol from four to six AM he ran patrol from six to nine he worked on the wolf charm. He was meticulous and Paul watched the whole time.

"Paul you know this is really getting creepy you have been watching me like a freaking hawk for two hours now. Why don't you go see if Bella needs you?"

"Nope she doesn't need me she is working on that stupid history project of hers and helping Embry with his paper. She is snug as a bug in a rug Baby Alpha."

"Well go take a nap or something this probably won't be done till tomorrow. I have to stop at ten to make sure Bella takes her meds and then Embry and I have patrol until noon. Then I have to make sure Bella eats and takes a nap. I will work on it again after her nap until four or so. If you wanna come back after two to see what it looks like you can. I just can't take the starring anymore Lahote."

"Okay, Baby Alpha, don't get your panties in a bunch. I am going."

The second night Bella's nightmares returned. She woke up screaming and Jake did his best to calm her but the best he could do was hold her as she fell into an uneasy sleep. His wolf didn't like her distress. Hell he didn't like her distress. It made him sick thinking about her dreaming over and over about the red headed bitch and her mate getting her. So Thursday was difficult for both he and Bella. She clung to him in the shower and cried. She barely ate any breakfast at all and after breakfast instead of doing schoolwork she wanted to go back to bed. So Jake did the only thing he could do he took her back to bed. Sure it would make the bracelet almost impossible to finish on time But Bella needed him here at least for now.

She was sprawled across his naked chest running her fingers through his cropped hair causing him to purr. He let her continue in silence for a while before speaking.

"Bells, we need to talk honey."

"I miss your long hair. It just isn't the same." Bella said trying to distract him from what she was sure he wanted to say.

Jake grasped her chin and made her look at him. "Bells, spill. I mean I know you had nightmares when you came back and you had them when I was gone, but last night was different wasn't it? I was afraid you were gonna hurt yourself."

"Jake can we not talk about that."

"Bells, we have to. I want you better and these nightmares are either gonna cause permanent damage that Dr. Cullen will not be able to fix or the lack of sleep will make you too weak to do anything so tell me what is going on in your head at night.

"Jake" Bella whined.

"Come on Bells I am not only your boyfriend and imprint but I am your best friend right?"

"Yeah, Jake but..." She trailed off

"But what Bells?"

"Can we go to your place and talk about this where there is not a lot of wolfie ears around."

"Bells, you do know they can see everything that happens when I am phased at least when I think about it they do."

"Really? Everything?"

"I keep that stuff blocked or at least I try to but it has slipped in a few times."

"No wonder they look at me like I am naked all the time."

"Bells, it is not like that really."

"I know Jake, but can't we just keep this to ourselves for a little while."

"Sure, sure, but that means we have to get dressed or at least you do. How bout we go to the beach instead. It is a little overcast and it should be deserted this time of day on a school day."

"Okay."

Jake helped her dress and took her out in the living room where Emily handed him a picnic basket as they headed for the door.

"See you two after lunch." Emily called out as Jake wheeled Bella out of the house. "I hope this helps her. I don't think he can take another night like last night." Emily said as she shut the door behind them.

"That boy is stronger than all of us put together Em. He will endure a thousand nights of nightmares if he has to for her." Sam said as he pulled Emily into his chest and led her to the bedroom.

Jake sat there on that old driftwood log with his arms tightly around Bella as she poured her heart out to him about the nightmares that had plagued her since her return and the reality of her fears that plagued her at night crush Jacob. He was in real physical pain but he showed no outward signs of it to Bella. She told him of the ones where Edward and James both drained her. She told him of the ones while he was gone where they drained the boy who brightened her sad days and most of all she shared with him her greatest fear. It was one he never expected. She was fearful not for herself she said but for Jacob and his brothers and the Cullen's dying trying to save her and when the nightmare ended she had welcomed death because without Jacob and the pack she no longer wished to exist. The thought of Bella wanting to die turned his stomach and he knew like breakfast lunch would go uneaten for both of them. After she finished she cried heart wrenching sobs that added to Jacob's pain but he had held on as tight as he could without hurting her.

He wasn't sure how long he held her and let her cry but she was sleeping on his shoulder when Paul showed up looking for them.

"Dude Sam says to get your ass back to the house. Bella missed her afternoon meds and you are up shit creek."

"Damn it Paul. Can you bring Bella? I will take her stuff with me but I don't wanna jostle her."

"Sure dude, what happened?"

"I will tell you later." He said as he put Bella into Paul's arms and dropped the picnic basket in her chair and took off for Sam's. By the time he arrived the pain was unbearable, so much so that Jake had to leave her chair and the picnic basket at the bottom of the stairs while he crawled up them on his hands and knees. He managed to stand upright long enough to open the door. He heard Sam start to yell and then his entire world went black.

Jake opened his eyes and everything was out of focus. Soon he realize he was in Bella's room and she wasn't there. He tried to get up to go see where she was only to be stopped by Sam forcing him back down on the bed.

"Bella..." Jake said as he fought against Sam's arm as it held him against the bed.

"Don't worry Jake. She is just in the living room asleep. Paul and Emily are with her." Sam said as he let go of Jake and helped him sit up. "What the hell happened to you Jake?"

"I don't really know Sam. Bella and I went to the beach to talk and she was telling me about her nightmares and the pain started. Pain like I had never felt before not even that night I changed compared to this Sam. The further I got away from her the worse it got. I barely made it in the door."

Sam gave Jake a glass of water and pondered what Jake had just told him before speaking.

"Jake I think her opening up to you is strengthening the imprint. You are now feeling her pain as well as sensing it which makes these new meds even more critical because until you mark her you will physically feel both her physical and emotional pain."

"Shit Sam."

"I know kid. I know. Think you can get up now and go eat before Emily puts the rest of us on food lockdown."

Bella slept through dinner and Jake carried her to bed only waking her to give her pills. He gave her the shots in her back and rubbed Sue's salve on her scars before returning to the living room to find Paul waiting for him.

"So Sam gave me the night off of patrolling so I could take care of Little Bird for you so you can work on her present for the bonfire on Saturday."

"I will never get it done now."

"You won't know unless you try Baby Alpha. Go on I will make sure she is okay."

Jake headed out to Sam's shed. He opened the door to find Embry bent over the work table tracing the dream catcher on the piece of tiger stripe maple that Jake had picked out and sanded for that very purpose.

"Hey man, I got the pack charm all ready for you to finish over there on the table. The soda can and what the hell ever that blob thing is ready too."

"It's a mud pie, Em." Jake said with a laugh.

"What the fuck ever, dude. I will finish this one and bring you some food for later. Paul said I could help you sand the pack charm and the dream catcher and he would do the soda can and the blob. Don't worry about Bella we got it covered just get these done. Sam said we could all go down to the beach tomorrow before dinner if you got this done before then."

"Okay cool your jets dude." Jake said as he turned on the radio and went to work on the "pack charm" as Em called it as Embry finished tracing the dream catcher.

By 4 AM Jake was finishing the dream catcher and Em had began to sand it while Jake went to work on the last two. By six Jake had finished carving and Embry had went home at five to get a shower and some sleep before his patrol started at nine. Jake headed back in the house. He was hit by Bella's scent immediately. She was sitting at the table in between Sam and Paul and he couldn't help but growl low in his throat until she turned around to look at him. Any anger left his body as she smiled at him. She was well rested and pain free. He could tell before she even spoke a word.

"Jacob, I was going to wait for you but Sam said he had you working on a project this morning and it could take most of the day. Are you finished?"

"Almost Honey. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I missed you this morning."

"I missed waking next to you too. I am going to take a shower and then Paul and I have to finish that project for Sam and then I am yours for the rest of the day."

Jake went and got some clean clothes and hit the shower. Fifteen minutes later he came out to find a plate of food sitting next to Bella and she had her computer out typing away furiously, so much so that she didn't even notice when he took the seat next to her.

"What gives Bells, no good morning kiss or anything? I even brushed my teeth and everything." Jake said with a smile.

Bella finally looked up from her computer screen and puckered her lips in his direction. He gave her a kiss before digging into his breakfast. Seeing her so happy and healthy looking had renewed his appetite with a vengeance. He finished his first plate in record time and went back for his second.

"So what you working on Bells."

"I am doing the final edits on this last English paper and then I want to finish up that history project."

"So basically I will be watching you type this afternoon too?"

"I hope not. I am trying to complete it so we can spend the weekend being lazy."

"You're gonna give me an entire weekend of no schoolwork?"

"I figure if I can get it finished yes, why not?"

Jake let out a loud whoop and picked Bella up and spun her around before sitting her back in her back in her chair. Sam came running out of the bedroom pulling his shorts up as he went.

"What the Hell Jacob?" He asked as he looked to see them laughing at him.

"Bella is almost caught up with her schoolwork which means three whole days without schoolwork. Sorry we woke you Sam." Jake worked very hard to control his laughter as he could see Sam fuming and he did very well until Bella dissolved in a fit of giggles and Jake lost it.

"What the hell is so funny Little One?"

"Well, Sam...um your shorts are on inside out." Bella started giggling again fighting to catch her breath.

Sam looked down and sure enough his shorts were not only inside out but backwards. He looked at Bella with a serious expression. "You think this is funny Little One?" He said as he approached her and began to tickle her only to have her laugh even harder. "What the hell is so funny now?"

"You do realize I can't feel that right?" Bella said as she fought to catch her breath.

"Oh hell, you know what I am going back to bed. Jake go finish that project or no beach later and you Miss Swan get that paper finished and work on that project that you and Embry finished researching yesterday. I expect it to be done by the time I get up for lunch." Sam crawled back into bed laughing. In truth he was glad to see those two laughing. It had been a long few weeks for them.

After ten minutes of kissing Bella goodbye Jake joined Paul in the shed after checking with Emily in the garden to see if she needed anything.

"About time you made it out here Baby Alpha."

"Sorry dude, some of us didn't get any sleep last night and I was hungry."

"Well while you were stuffing your face and spending quality time with Little Bird I finished sanding these last two charms. I just have to go over them one more time with the tack cloth and then clear coat them. What are you gonna put them on?"

"Shit, I guess I will go down to the store and see if Aunt Joy has a leather cord or something."

"I got you covered dude." Paul said as he pulled out a charm bracelet with a braided leather tie at each end. "It was my mom's but I added the leather ties last night while Little Bird and Emily were sleeping."

Jake took it and inspected it. Upon closer inspection Jake noticed the detail that Paul put into the leather. There was a bell and a bird woven on each side. He knew what this meant to Paul. He loved his mother even though she was a drunk and he kept all of her things after his parents had died. He was finally letting someone else in and that person was Bella. It made his wolf on edge but Jake knew that Paul respected his relationship with Bella as much as Sam did.

"Paul she will love it. Thank you."

"Well this is part of welcoming her to the pack and I know Sam and Emily have their own gift for her. I don't know about Jared and Kim or Embry but I want her to know she means something to me too."

Jake put the completed charms on the bracelet and helped Paul finish the last two charms before putting the bracelet away and heading back inside to see if Bella was done. What he found lifted his spirits even more. Bella was sprawled out on the sofa sound asleep. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom and stripped her and laid down with her and he drifted off to sleep with her snuggled against his side.

The pack were all headed to the beach with Bella and the rest of the imprints. Jared and Embry carried the coolers. Sam was helping Emily set up for dinner, while Jake and Paul were getting Bella down to the beach in her chair. Paul left Jake to get her settled while he collect driftwood for their fire later. Jake spread out a blanket and got Bella out of her chair and settled her against him as they watched his brothers play football in the surf.

"Jake you can go play if you want. I will be fine with Emily and Kim."

"I know honey but I don't wanna play. I am happy here."

"I am happy you're here Jake." Bella said as she leaned against his chest.

They enjoyed each other's company and watching the rest of the pack play until they were interrupted by her friends from Forks and Mike Newton

"Hey Bella, skipping school again to hang out with the Rez riff raff again."

Jake growled low in his throat and Bella immediately squeezed his hand.

"Cat got your tongue, Swan."

Jake picked Bella up and put her in her chair before standing up to his full height. Turning to Mike.

"Newton, what the fuck do you want?" Jake asked as he felt Bella's hand on his back. "It's okay Bells. I just wanna know what his damage is. I mean how many times do you have to tell him no before he gets the message that he is not wanted."

"Jake..." Bella said just before Mike's fist hit Jake's jaw

Jake didn't even flinch as Mike crumpled on the ground holding his hand. Jake hovered over him as he screamed in pain. Jess and Lauren dropped to their knees and tried to help Mike stand up. Bella yelled for Sam and Angela stood off to the side mortified. Sam and Embry pulled Jake back.

"Jared, Paul get this pale-face asshole off our beach before your brother rips his head off." Sam said as he and Embry pulled Jake further down the beach. Jared and Paul picked Mike up and dragged him toward the parking lot with Jess and Lauren following closely behind. Paul and Jared dumped Mike at his car.

"Ladies you might wanna take your friend to the hospital and get an x-ray. His hand is most likely broken and Newton let me tell you Little Bird is off limits to you. You don't talk to her, you don't even breath in her direction. Got it. Because unlike my little brother back there I will rip your dick off and feed it to you. You ladies have a nice evening." Paul stalked off towards where they had left Bella.

Jake was coming out of the bedroom. He had finally got Bella settled down from the trip to the beach. She was worried about what Mike might do to Jake because of what happened despite the fact that Sam assured her there was nothing he could do. Jake didn't even touch him. Although he wanted to he wanted to beat him within an inch of his life for ruining the best day they had all had since he joined the pack. He found Emily and Kim in the kitchen at the table with their heads bent over their own projects.

"How is Bella?" Emily asked as she looked up when he entered the room.

"Sleeping finally. I am going to finish her bracelet and then I have to find something to wrap it in."

"Jared, Embry, and I have that covered Jake." Kim interjected as she held up the pouch she was working on. Jared sewed the pouch together Embry did the beadwork tattoo and I just finished up the blue bells around the top."

"I can't thank you guys enough. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't say anything Jake she's pack, family and she means a lot to all of us. Before you head out can you help me with something in the bedroom?" Emily got up and headed towards her and Sam's room. Jake followed puzzled. "Shut the door." She said as she went to the dresser and pulled out two leather pouches. "Jake I have a gift for you to give Bella and your Dad tomorrow at the bonfire. I have to tell you Embry told me what you said to him at the Alpha cabin before I cut your hair. So when I cut the braids I saved them and seeing the way Bella is always running her hands through it. I am glad I did and I figure your dad would want it as a memento." She turned to see tears in Jake's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't do this to make you cry."

"Thank you Em for everything." Jake said as took the pouches from her and headed out the door to the shed. He let the tears flow as he finished Bella's bracelet.

Jake was pushing Bella towards his house where they planned to have tonight's bonfire. Normally they would have them on the beach but this was a pack only event so they were having it at the house instead. The closer they got the tighter the knot got in his stomach. Sam and Emily were already there with his Dad getting everything ready. They were going to welcome Bella to the pack and then eat and for that Jake was grateful. He didn't think he could eat before he gave her the bracelet. He had practiced his speech to her all morning and was ready to get it over.

They arrived and Jake pushed Bella around the back. The wood was stacked in the fire pit and the tables were all set up. The guys were playing around waiting for them.

"Hey there Little Bird about time you two got here. Baby Alpha, Billy said we could start in about five minutes. We are waiting on Harry and Old Quil."

"Okay. Bells, do you wanna go inside or wait out here."

"Out here if that is okay."

It's fine honey." Jake positioned her around the fire pit. "I will be right back. I am gonna go check on Dad. If you need anything the guys will take care of it."

"Okay Jake, I will be fine."

He ran inside taking a deep breath when he was out of sight of Bella. Sam saw the look on his face and smiled.

"Scary as hell isn't it?"

"Yep. What if she says no?"

"She won't she loves you Jacob." Billy chimed in just as Harry and Old Quil walked in the front door.

"I will go tell Jared to start the fire. Emily will bring the gifts out when she comes. Take a deep breath and bring your Dad out and come get your girl."

Billy felt his son's hands shaking as he pushed him out to the fire pit. Emily was coming behind them with the gifts from the pack. Billy knew his son was nervous but he also knew he was going to fulfil his destiny despite everything. He would be Alpha and he would claim his mate and that would start with this bonfire. Jake positioned Billy at the head of the fire pit and went and took his place in between Bella and Sam.

"We are here to welcome the new member to the pack and his mate. The pack welcomes new members by being there for him through his transformation and beyond. If he is lucky enough to imprint they welcome her with gifts and the solemn vow to protect her with their dying breath. Sam Uley and Emily Young step forward and welcome Jacob's mate Bella Marie Swan to your ranks." Billy's voice boomed through the night air.

Sam and Emily stood bringing their present with them and Sam spoke as he kneeled before Bella. "Welcome Little One to our ranks. You have already proven to be an asset to us as Jacob's gift will show but Emily and I would like to present to you this lap quilt. It was given to Emily by the women of the tribe when she was recovering. It brought her great comfort when I could not and we hope it provides you with the same comfort." Sam placed the quilt across her lap and kissed her on the cheek. Emily kissed her too. They went and sat back down.

"Now as Sam said Jake will present you with his gift which encompasses gifts from his brothers."

Jake stood and took the three pouches from Emily's hands. "I have two gifts actually. The first one is for both Dad and Bella. Bella the other day you said how much you missed my hair the way it was and I didn't know it at the time but Emily saved my hair for you and Dad. She wanted the two of you to have a keepsake and I am grateful for that." He went and gave Billy his pouch before going back to stand before Bella again. "As Dad said to you my brothers gifts are a part of my gift" Jake said as he knelt placing the pouch Emily made in her lap. He presented her with the pouch containing the bracelet. "This pouch was made for you by Jared, Embry, and Kim." He said as he opened it. "This bracelet was Paul's Mom and he wanted you to have it. He braided these leather ties just for you. The charms are from me. I made each of them to represent us. This infinity symbol is to represent our relationship. It began before we even knew it and it will never end. It is made from a piece of our driftwood log where we first talked about the monsters and magic. It is where we had our first kiss. The next charm is a dream catcher. I made this to catch all your bad dreams so that you sleep well at night even when I am not there, I made this mud pie to remind you that I loved you when we were children. I made this soda can to remind you of how we always talk about everything no matter what. And last but not least, this wolf charm represents us and the pack. They will look after you when I can't. They love you like a sister and would do anything in the world for you. That being said I still have to ask, Bella Marie Swan do you accept the imprint and all that it entails?"

Bella lifted her head and with tears in her eyes she said the only thing she could say. "Yes, Jacob."


	18. The Marking of Isabella Swan

A/N: Okay ladies and Gents our time is growing short within this story but it will have 2 or 3 sequels so here is the 1st of the last 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy them.

Jake settled a sleepy Bella in the bed before joining her. The bonfire had lasted well past time for her nighttime meds. She was tired and in pain, so was he. This imprint stuff was draining. His wolf was screaming to mark his imprint. Physically he knew she wasn't but the pull was strong. He gave her, her shots and pills, tucked her in, and then went for a run.

"_Jake what you doing here. You are supposed to be in bed kid."_

"_Can't sleep and I don't wanna disturb Bella. She is finally comfortable. The shots seem to be working pretty well."_

"_She does seem to be better already."_

"_Sam, what am I gonna do about this pull to mark her. It is getting worse."_

"_Jake we will just have to find a way to appease the wolf until you can mark her for real. I will talk to Emily and Carlisle and see if we can come up with a way for you to mark her without the actual sex."_

"_This is fucking embarrassing."_

"_Look it could be worse. You could be discussing this with Billy instead."_

"_Oh Hell no. He is already making my wedding presents."_

"_See told you it could be worse."_

"_Okay, okay talk to Emily and Dr. Fang. I have got to get back before Bella wakes up and wonders where I am."_

"_Get her to sleep in in the morning if you can and oh by the way Charlie is coming to dinner tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

"_He wants to see his daughter and talk about her living arrangements for the rest of the school year. Rumor is the City Council is still on his ass about being gone so long and they are blaming him for all the missing people."_

"_But it's not his fault Sam."_

"_We know that Jake but the City Council is looking for someone to blame and Charlie is an easy target, which is why I am going to suggest she stay with us until next Fall. Charlie can come and see her when he wants and she is protected here."_

"_Thanks Sam."_

"_Not a problem. Emily and I love having her here. Now get out of here before Little One kicks my ass."_

"_Okay, I am out of here. See you tomorrow."_

Jake slipped into bed and pulled her close and settled down to sleep.

Bella woke up feeling sweaty and safe. Her whole body was plastered against Jake. He was sound asleep and she took a minute to look at him. He still looked so young. She still blamed herself for him having so much on his shoulders, but she could not regret the gifts that came with that burden. He would be with her until they drew their last breath and that was a true gift. She hugged him as tightly to her as she could.

"Morning Bells."

"Sorry to wake you but I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. We got to sleep in. It is after nine already."

"Did I make you miss breakfast with the boys?"

"Nope. Don't worry there will plenty of food."

"It's not that Jake. I don't want to take you away from your brothers."

"You're not Bells. They understand we have both had a pretty rough week. They are just as worried about you as I have been and sleep is good for you."

"I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go either Bells but you have to finish out this year so you can graduate on time."

"I am gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too Bells but Sam is going to take you to school and Paul will be with you at lunch and the Cullen's will be with you the rest of the time."

"I know that but I will miss you."

"I will miss you too baby but Sam is going to talk to Charlie and see if you can stay with them until fall."

"That is not the only reason is it?"

"No not really. Apparently the City Council is on his ass and they are blaming him for the missing people."

"But Jake that is not his fault if it is anyone's it's mine."

"It is not yours either Bells, but you are right."

"Although I would miss you at night if I go back to Charlie's."

"I know it would be tough. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah and I need a shower."

"Okay, come on then let's go."

Jake helped Bella shower and get dressed. When they emerged from the bathroom Emily had two heaping plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. A huge plate of blueberry muffins sat in the middle of the table. Neither one of them said a word as they eat but Jake held her hand under the table.

"Jake, Sam suggested you and Embry take Bella home and let her get some more of her things so that she feels at home here."

"I don't need anything else Emily really. I need to start studying for Finals."

"Bells you need more clothes Honey and It looks like it is gonna be a pretty day maybe we can go to Third Beach this afternoon or we could just hang out at your house on the porch?"

"Okay Jake."

Jake cleaned up their plates while Bella packed her book bag. Embry arrived and the three of them piled into Sam's truck and headed for Forks. Bella smiled the whole way as she snuggled against Jake's side and listened to the friends' silly banter. Once arriving at Charlie's Jake took Bella upstairs while Embry stayed downstairs to keep an eye on things. They tried to keep it light but Bella knew Embry was along for protection. She also knew that this trip was about more than her just getting clothes. Sam wanted her out of the house for some reason but she trusted that they would tell her why when the time was right so she packed her stuff and enjoyed her time with Jacob and Embry. Tomorrow would come too quickly and she would be without the men who had become her anchors over the last few weeks.

Once Bella left with Jake and Embry Sam called Carlisle and asked if he would come discuss what they could do to ease Jake's pain. While he waited for Carlisle to arrive he went to the tribe archive to look for answers. Armed with some information he returned home hoping between what he had found and Carlisle medical knowledge of what Bella could handle physically they would be able to ease some of Jake's pain as well as Bella's. Carlisle arrived a short time later.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Cullen. I appreciate it."

"I take it this call means Bella has formally accepted young Jacob's imprint."

"For Jake it has been different. He has always been in pain but as Bella has opened herself up to him he has passed out from the pain and frankly I am worried for him when she returns to school tomorrow. Emily said he managed while she was at the hospital but just barely. Now I know she is not ready for a full marking but I am hoping between the three of us we can come up with a solution that will appease the wolf enough to allow them to function apart."

"Okay, well I need to know more about the marking process before I can help give you an answer."

"Marking occurs the first time a couple has sex after the imprint. I know Bella is nowhere near ready for that and so does Jake. He will continue to endure whatever pain is necessary to keep from hurting her any more than she already is."

"I see. I take it is like when wolves bite during mating

"Yes, show him Em."

Emily lifted her hair and showed Carlisle the marks on either side of her neck.

"You are right Bella can't handle the sexual component of the marking just yet but if you could figure out a way for him to bite her without the sex maybe just maybe that will be enough to ease his pain. If that is not enough we will think something else. What do you think? Have you looked into your tribe history to see if there was a similar case?"

"Yes, I went and searched the archives as soon as Bella and Jake left and there was a case where an imprint couldn't be marked right away but that was because when the imprint occurred she was pregnant. She too accepted his bite marks. It appeased his wolf long enough for her to have the baby and heal."

"So what did you need to discuss with me?"

"I wanted to make sure you thought it was okay for Jake to bite Bella before I gave him the go ahead and make you aware that may not be enough because this imprint was pregnant with the man's child so she already carried his scent within her belly.

"Well if it doesn't work we will come up with another solution but yes I believe she will be about to receive his bite marks as long as he understands it can't be more for right now."

"I will make sure he knows."

"How are her shots working?"

"They are working well. Jake says she is sleeping much better. She barely makes a move at night. She looks more rested."

"Well that is positive at least. I have pulled her from the hospital's physical therapy rotation for the time being. She needs a rest until school is finished at least so I have written down so excises for you boys to help her with when she feels up to it."

"Okay, Any word on the nomads or the red head?

"Not yet, but Edward is still on her trail. She has come as close as Canada but no closer and no one is with her."

"Okay, Em I will be back. I am going to escort the Doc back to the treaty line."

"That's okay Sam Mr. Lahote is waiting for me outside. He said to tell you to enjoy your alone time."

"I will talk to you soon then."

"We will set up a schedule come examine Bella." With that Carlisle was gone and Sam scooped Emily up and head for their bed not wanting to waste a second of the gift Paul had given them.

Jake, Bella, and Embry sat at the diner having lunch with Charlie. He was watching her closely as she showed Charlie the gift he had presented to her the night before. He noticed Charlie looked at him with a narrow gaze before smiling at him. The four of them finished lunch and headed out. Jake watched as Charlie hugged his daughter close. He could see the emotions that crossed Charlie's face and it broke his heart because as excited as he was that he wouldn't be without Bella at night he knew Charlie would miss having the opportunity to care for his daughter. Jake and Embry took Bella to Third Beach. Jake and Embry played like little kids while Bella studied for her finals in the sunshine. She smiled as she looked up to them. They were building sandcastles and knocking them down as soon as they finished. Her meds kicked in and she fell asleep in the middle of going over her English notes. Jake picked her up wrapping her in the blanket. Throwing her backpack to Embry he carried up to the truck. By the time they got back to Sam's she had curled up against him. Embry hopped out of the truck and began unloading Bella's stuff from the back of Sam's truck while Jake took her inside.

Sam and Emily were sitting on the sofa when Jake entered the house. Without a word he took Bella into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed tucking the quilt around her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"You boys missed lunch. Want me to fix you something?"

"No Em, that's okay we all ate lunch with Charlie."

"You went to see Charlie?"

"Yep, Bella wanted to see him so we stopped by the station for a few and he took us out to lunch."

"Is He still planning on coming for dinner?"

"Yeah Sam he is. I feel bad. He misses her."

"I know Jake but we are doing all we can on our end and so are the Cullen's. We just have to make sure he knows he is welcome here any time. Come on you and I have important things to discuss while Little One naps and Embry has school to finish."

Sure, sure." He muttered as he followed Sam outside. When they reached his tool shed Sam turned around and started speaking.

"So while you two were gone I did a little research and talked to Dr. Cullen. I think or should I say it is possible to mark an imprint without sex taking place. I just don't know if your wolf will allow it because the only other case was a pregnant imprint. Carlisle suggests we try and if it doesn't work we will come up with something else."

"Okay, what do I tell Bells?"

"The truth Jake that it may or may not work but you have to try or you will not make it three weeks."

"I don't wanna scare her."

"You won't Jake. You know her. She is strong enough to handle it. She is the Alpha Female. You have to have faith in that. She is ready even Carlisle thinks so. If he had any doubt she could handle the marking he would have said because he was not shy about nixing the sex."

"I just don't want to hurt her. She has been through enough this week."

"Jake you know she is better and you know your wolf would never cause her pain outside of what is absolutely necessary, so what is the real issue?"

"She has been bitten before Sam and it hasn't been a pleasurable experience. What if she freaks out and never lets me touch her again."

"Oh Jake, listen man, I am gonna tell you something no one else knows and you have to keep it to yourself. When Emily first came home from the hospital I was afraid to touch her, to even be in the same room with her. It is still hard sometimes. I still carry that fear that I will lose it again but you are different Jake. Bella is different. You have never loved anyone else. She is it for both you and your wolf. You have nothing to be afraid of nothing at all."

"But..."

"I know Jake. I know. Listen if you don't want to do it we will find another way."

"I will ask Bella."

"Good, When Little One wakes up you two can drive over to the Clearwater's and pick up Billy. You can talk then. Emily can answer any questions Bella may have before and after and we will be here the whole time and I will have Embry stick close to the house until it is over, so don't worry."

"I just wish it could be different."

"I wish it could too Jake but you will get your chance to do it the normal way. This is just to take the edge off of your pain from being separated and to keep your wolf from doing something you both will regret."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome, kid. It is a part of the job."

"Speaking of the job how long do I have before you step down and leave me to my own devices?"

"Emily and I know you have way too much on your plate to worry about Alpha duties right now. You're only 15 and you have an imprint who is struggling, so I will stay as long as you need me."

"I am sorry Sam."

"For what kid?"

"Sorry that you had to deal with all of this alone."

"Not your fault. Come on before Emily comes looking for us."

With that they left the Sam's workshop and headed back inside.

By the time Bella woke up from her nap. Jake had helped Embry finish his homework and did the majority of his for the next week as well. Emily's dinner prep was well underway and Jake was starting to get anxious that he would not get a chance to talk to her before Charlie arrived. When she woke up. He wasted no time in whisking her out the door and into the truck. She stifled a yawn as he pulled out of the yard.

"Okay, Jake spill. What is going on?"

"We have to go get Dad for dinner from the Clearwater's."

"And?"

"Well Bells I needed to talk to you away from everybody."

"What about?"

"Marking you, which you can say no to by the way."

"But I thought you said Carlisle and Sam said no."

"They did at least until the other day when I passed out. They are still saying no to the sex part of the equation. Your body just isn't ready but Sam did some digging and found something that he and Carlisle think could work."

"So what would happen?"

"That's the thing Bells. I have to bite you and I am not gonna lie to you it is gonna hurt, so feel free to say no."

"Jake what makes you think I want to say no. I know what marking entails."

"I know Bells but I am afraid."

"Afraid of what Jake. You would never hurt me I know that."

"Not on purpose Bells but I could so easily and besides after what the leech did to you I would think biting isn't high on your list of turn ons."

"Pull the car over Jake."

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic as he tried to glance at her while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just pull the car over." She pleaded.

He pulled the truck over to the shoulder of the dirt road that led to the Clearwater's. Throwing it in park he immediately reached for her. "What's wrong Bells are you hurt?" He asked as he searched her eyes and body for any signs of discomfort.

"Not physically no."

His wolf gave him a howl of warning at that answer not that Jake needed it. He knew by the tone of her voice that she was royally pissed and so he waited for the shoe to drop as he stared out the windshield.

"Jacob, look at me please."

He looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. It almost broke him until she did the last thing he ever expected. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently.

"Jacob Black how could you ever compare yourself to James. Don't you know you are nothing like him or Edward for that matter. You are wholly and uniquely you. Even at your most volatile I am not fearful of you. You irradiated your own warm before your body temperature went up. I would not have made it through returning to Forks without you. I was lost Jake. My nightmares and pain threatened to consume me. Then you walked into my bedroom. You talked about life not about my injuries and I started living again. I finally saw a future again when I looked into those beautiful brown eyes of yours. You let me feel the way I wanted without trying to force me to get over it. So I will gladly accept your mating mark and all that it entails. You are a beautiful pure soul with whom I am lucky enough to be mated to and contrary to what you are thinking Mr. Black the thought of you biting me is a HUGE turn on for me."

Jake was too stunned to say a word. He just sat there staring at her while Twin Rivers of tears coursed down his cheeks. Bella leaned in a kissed him again slowly stroking her tongue against his. His wolf howled at him to take control but he let her continue the slow exploration of his mouth. He was enjoying this so he made the wolf take a backseat until she nibbled on his bottom lip. He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her until they met in the middle of the bench seat growing as he pushed her back against the seat and took control of the kiss. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down hard and Bella moaned melting into his hot body as he pulled her even closer.

"Liked that did you Bells?" He purred only to be interrupted by his cell phone. "Shit," he said as he dug it out of his pocket. Looking at the screen and seeing it was Billy. "Fuck," he muttered before answering. "Yeah Dad I know. We will be there in five."

Five minutes later Jake pulled up in front of the Clearwater's. Billy was waiting in front with Harry. Jake jumped out of the truck and started loading his Dad in the truck. Bella was still in the middle of the bench seat.

"What the Hell happened to Bella's lip Son? Charlie is gonna flip. Is this why you were late?"

"Billy please. It was my fault not Jake's."

"Bells if you think Charlie is gonna buy that you have lost your mind dear. He is liable to take a shot at Jake before we even start dinner not to mention Sam is gonna flip."

"Dad I didn't plan on it but she is not hurt and it's not like it is bleeding. It is just a little swollen. Please do not make a big deal of this."

By the time they reached Sam's Bella's blush went from light pink to deep red and she went straight for her bedroom.

"What happened Jake?" Sam asked.

"Well I talked to Bella like you suggested and it ended with us making out a little and I kinda bit her lip and Dad made a big deal about it. It is not even bleeding or anything. Now Bells is mortified and she probably won't come out for dinner and Charlie really will hate me."

"I'll go talk to her." Billy offered."

"Billy I don't think that is a good idea." Sam said quietly.

"Jake, watch dinner I will go. You men I swear you never know when to keep your mouth shut." Emily muttered as she removed her apron and took off to find Bella.

"Dad why did you have to do that. I swear you would think you don't want us together or something. I know for a fact you and Charlie have been planning our wedding since we were small. Weddings involve kissing and grandbabies only happen with sex."

"I know that son. I know very well how babies are created and so does Charlie but we don't want to have to see the physical signs you two are fooling around especially Charlie. She is his only daughter who happens to be physically injured right now and you are pawing her."

Sam chuckled causing Jake to glare at him. "Hey you have to admit for us that is funny Jake."

"I was not pawing her Dad we were kissing and for the record it was a kiss she started and she bit my lip first."

"Doesn't matter Son. Charlie will see her lip and not yours."

A growl erupted from deep within Jake's chest.

"Go Jake NOW."

"Sam the food."

GO I will watch the damn food. You have 10 minutes to run it off and get back here understood?"

"Yes, Sam." Jake said as he ran for the door.

"Now Billy you can tell me just what possessed you to do that?"

"You think Charlie is going to be easy on them?"

"No but Jake expects it from Charlie not you. That boy of yours is a good kid, He puts Bella's well-being above his own. She isn't hurt and seeing her with him around here I have no doubt your son is telling you the truth. So what is the reason you are giving them so much grief."

"Sue said now that Jake has Bella to take care of I need to find a full time caregiver or another more adaptive place to live. She even suggested I move in with Charlie."

"When?"

"Today. I didn't mean to make him mad."

"I know Billy. I will have Embry take you to get your stuff after dinner and he can take you to your house. We will take care of you don't worry Jake and Bella will make sure you get to live where you want. Hell if we have to you can have the couch and stay here because I know for a fact despite the strength of their imprint you and Charlie are very high on their list of priorities and they are worried about the two of you."

"Thanks Sam."

"Any time Chief." Sam said as he turned his attention to the food.

Emily found her in front of the dresser brushing her hair with a little more force than necessary.

"Hey. Jake wanted me to check on you."

Bella turned with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Oh Bella." She said as she embraced her in a fierce hug. "Everything is fine and Jake is right it is not that bad." She took the brush from Bella's hand. "Make out hair is sometimes harder to tame then sex hair. Let me help." She said as she turned her back around to face the mirror and starting brushing out the tangles carefully.

"Billy is right Charlie is gonna kill Jake when he sees my lip but it wasn't Jake's fault. I started it. I went and ruined everything. If Jake manages to survive he won't want to touch me much less mark me."

Oh Bella if you only knew. Listen okay I probably shouldn't be telling you this and Jake will kill me if he ever finds out I did but that boy would literally die for you. I mean it. I am not talking about wolf's instincts to protect his imprint. I am talking about Jake himself. He loves you that much and right now he is having to war with the wolf inside him and his need to mark you and claim you so much so he is enduring great physical pain. The boy wants you and always has; the wolf needs you to be strong and assertive not meek and passive. They both need to hear what you want but sex just isn't an option right now and you can't push them because if Jake hurts you even by accident he will not come back from it. Sam has never been the same. So just be careful with him tonight please. He is special to all of us."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little but mine happened different than yours so I can't judge what it will be like to you. I know Jake will try not to hurt you."

"Emily, I'm a little scared."

"That's okay. I can tell you Jake is more than a little scared."

"I know he told me."

"It will be okay. All done." She said as she finished tying the ribbon around her high ponytail. "Let's go join the men before Jake burns dinner and we end up feeding Charlie pizza."

Jake arrived ten minutes after he left wearing jeans, a t-shirt and even shoes. What he found when he entered the house baffled him. Bella was at the table sitting next to Billy with her head on his shoulder stroking his hand as she held it. His Dad looked up as he entered and had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" He asked with curiosity knowing his father being moved to tears was a rare thing.

"Everything is okay Jake." Sam said.

"But Sam..."

"We will discuss it tomorrow okay. Charlie will be here in a few minutes. Help Emily get the food on the table."

"Yes, Sam" He said as he went around the table and kissed Bella before embracing his father.

"I am sorry Son." Billy whispered.

"I am sorry too Dad."

Jake helped Emily set the table and put the food in the center before taking his place next to Bella just as Charlie arrived. They all watched as he removed his gun belt before taking a seat at the head of the table. He kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Bells, what happened to your lip?"

"Well, Dad, um..." She said as she struggled for an answer that wouldn't get Jake in hot water.

"Jacob since the cat seems to have gotten my daughter's tongue I will ask you if you know what happen to my daughter's lip."

"Yes, sir I do."

"Do I really want the details of what happened?"

"Probably not sir."

"Okay, well we will talk about what happened after dinner and we will discuss how to make sure it doesn't happen again do I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir."

"Dad..."

"Bells, it is okay."

"But Jake..."

It's okay Honey really." He said as he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before diving into his dinner.

The rest of dinner was spent in companionable silence. Everyone enjoyed Emily's efforts. Everyone but Bella. She was worried about a lot of things Jake and Charlie, Billy and Jake, the marking, but most of all she worried she would never live up to her role as Alpha female. She was afraid she would never be strong enough.

"Earth to Bells."

"Yeah?"

"I am gonna walk Charlie to the car and take Dad home, I will be back to say goodnight."

"Okay."

"Bells call me tomorrow and let me know how school was. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Bella said as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"So I am guessing you caused the swelling on my daughter's lip."

"Yes sir but it was completely accidental and it will not happen again."

"Jake I know you love my daughter but you are so young."

"Charlie I promise you I am completely aware how young we both are but I also know that your daughter is it for me. There is no one else. There never has been."

"Have you told her this?"

"Yes."

"I wish you hadn't. She is smart Jake; She has a chance at college anywhere she wants to go."

"Do you think I don't know that? If she wants to go I will not stand in her way. I would never do that to her."

"But Jake..."

"Charlie I will be honest I would marry her tomorrow if I could but I know right now we aren't ready. I know she has the potential to go places, places that I can't go and I will never stand in her way, ever. I love her with a breath and a depth that I barely understand myself so I can't really explain it to you. I will just say I will be here for her until the last breath leaves my body and I will never ever hurt her or break her heart that much I can promise."

"I guess that is all I can ask for, for now and just for the record you are a much better choice than the last guy she brought home."

"That is good to know."

"Take care of my little girl Jacob."

"I will Charlie."

Jake returned after he got his dad settled and in bed. He entered the house to find Sam the only one left at the table. "Where's Bells?"

"In her bedroom waiting for you. Good Luck. I am here if you need me."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome kid."

Jake opened Bella's bedroom door to find her sitting on the edge of bed. She was biting her bottom lip. Jake took the two strides to the bed. He used his thumb to remove her lip from between her teeth. "Only I can do that to that lip Bells. Only me." He whispered before his lips crashed against hers. When finally released her she was breathless.

"How do we do this?"

"I am not real sure Bells. I am hoping he will tell me."

"Okay so ask him."

"He wants you to ask Bells."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"How do you want to do this? Where and how do you want me?"

"On the bed and naked completely." Jake said in a voice that was not his own as he pulled his shirt off and dropped his jeans on the floor.

Bella pushed herself back on the bed as he loomed over her. She lay back against the pillows.

"Help me."

He crawled into the bed and joined her. He hovered over her like a warm blanket as he pulled her tank top over her head. He lifted her hips and pulled off her shorts. Her clothes joined his on the floor as she held her breath.

"Breathe Isabella."

She let out breath she was holding and looked into his eyes. Gone were the chocolate brown Irises she loved. They were now black with desire as he surveyed her body. "What are you thinking?"

"Mine, Mine, Mine."

"And Jake?"

"You're so beautiful Bells. He doesn't want to talk anymore."

"What does he want?"

"He wants so much. So much he can't have but he wants to touch you, to smell you and he wants to mark you in a secret place. A place where only we know."

"Okay let him Jake." She said as lay back into submission to Jake and his wolf.

"Close your eyes Isabella."

She closed her eyes and waited.

He started running his fingers across her upturned face. He traced her closed eyelids and her lips. Her mouth opened as his fingertips traced her cheekbones and spread her beautiful brown hair across the pillow and moved down her neck to her shoulders. He continued the journey down her arms. He took the time to explore her fingers before moving to her breasts, He tested the weight of them in his hands before running his thumbs across her nipples. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath before moving on to her stomach. She whimpered as fingers barely skated over her womanhood moving down her thighs and legs. She whimpered again when his hands left her body completely.

She squealed as his nose replaced his hand against the bottom of her foot and moved up her leg. His hands parted his thighs and he buried his nose inside her. Allowing his tongue one swipe across her clit he moved on to her tummy. Inhaling deeply.

"Soon Isabella, Soon every part of you will belong to us. I can tell."

He turned her over and ran his tongue along his scarred spine time and time again until Bella felt like she was on fire. "Jacob." She whispered.

"It is time Isabella." He said as he flipped her back over. He buried his nose in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Not here not yet." He growled. Then he did the one thing she never expected. He picked up her wrist the one Edward and James had bitten her and sank his teeth into her soft flesh. His saliva burned away the residual venom left in the area. "Edward Cullen no longer has any claim to you Isabella. You are mine and Jacob's do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said as he planted and searing kiss on her lips. "Sleep Now. Jacob will take care of you."

When her breathing was even Jake got out of bed and tended to her wrist, gave her her shots and climbed back into bed with her molding his body against hers.


	19. Finals, Furry Friends, and Pissing Off V

Bella woke up Monday morning before the alarm sounded. She was cocooned in Jake's warm embrace and she didn't want to leave. She lifted her wrist and saw the bandage he had so lovingly placed around her wrist the night before. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered every exquisite detail.

"Good Morning Bells." He purred against the shell of her ear causing her to shiver.

"Mmmm, good morning Jacob. I am sorry I woke you."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because now I get to do this." He said as he kissed with a passion that refused to be rushed. He pulled away just as slowly and smiled at her.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "My Jacob, How can I make it through today without you?"

"Bells, you will be fine. He says to tell you you're so much stronger than you believe."

"He does, does he?"

"Yep among other things that I shouldn't say."

"What? What does he want?"

"He says he can't wait for the day when we wake up buried inside you."

"And you Jake? Do you want that too?"

"So much Bells sometimes it hurts."

She turned her face away from him before whispering. "I am sorry I am so broken. You deserve so much better."

"Awe Bells. I am not sorry. I have wanted you since I hit puberty and I loved you even before that, so I am not sorry for anything other than the pain you have suffered. You deserve happiness and love Bella." Jake got out of bed and pulled on his sleeping shorts and threw Bella her nightgown. "How is the wrist this morning?"

"I am not sure. It feels different and last night it burned."

"I will get a good look at it when I take off the bandage before our shower."

"Okay." Bella said with a smile as she lifted her arms ready to latch on to his neck as he carried her to the bathroom.

He undressed them both and sat Bella on the toilet seat. Removing the bandage he held her wrist to the light. One thing he noticed immediately was the change in temperature. Since she had returned her wrist where she had been bitten had been ice cold to the touch and that was no longer the case. It was warm beneath is questing fingers as a matter of fact it was almost hot. As he examined it closer he also noticed that the scars left behind by James and Edward had faded while his wolf's bite mark was prominently on display for everyone to see and Jake couldn't help but smile. He slowly released her wrist and turned on the shower.

He slid the board Sam made for them into place and placed a towel over it before climbing in and sitting down. Jake grabbed her body was and a wash cloth and began to wash her body in the same way he and his wolf had explored it the night before with reverence, respect and desire. Bella herself was lost in the sensations he was creating she closed her eyes and let go of every worry she had about the upcoming day and just took pleasure in the feel of the washcloth as he dragged it across her skin. She smiled as the scent of him mixed with the scent of her strawberry and vanilla body wash.

Jake heard her sharp intake of breath as he gently ran the washcloth over her wrist. "Honey did that hurt? I am sorry."

"No Jake it is just sensitive."

"Okay, so you wanna wash your hair or wait 'til tonight?"

"Wait."

"Okay."

With care Jake took the sprayer Sam had attached to the shower head and turned it on. He moved the sprayer up and down her body until not a trace of soap remained. She shut it off and placed it back in its holder before removing her from his lap and placing her on the wooden bench. Jake stood up and secured a towel around his waist. He wrapped another towel around her and stepped out of the tub. Opening the bathroom door he carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He dropped his towel and slipped on a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt before turning his attention back to Bella. She had removed her towel in his absence.

"Such a beautiful body should not be wasted under clothes Isabella."

"So you my possessive wolf wants me to go to school without clothes today?"

"No, I want you to stay here in this bed with me while I memorize every millimeter of your skin." He said as he pushed her back against the mattress kissing her, He allowed his hands to ghost down her body as his tongue warred with hers. His thumbs brushed her nipples before letting go of her mouth and standing to his full height. "But we can't do that because you are smart as well as beautiful Isabella and you will change everything."

"Come on Bells. Time for you to get dressed." He said as he turned and started sorting out her clothes.

"Wait Jake, what did he mean I would change everything?"

"I don't really know Bells. He is not even telling me." He said as he began to dress her.

Bella didn't even argue. Everything was different with Jake. Having him dress her felt so different than when anyone else did it. Instead of feeling like a helpless child she felt like a woman who was cherished and loved by a man so she remained silent.

Jake held out her bra for her to slip her arms into it. He quickly closed the clasp before he could change his mind. He put her panties on as quickly as possible. She lifted her arms and let him pull her t-shirt over her head. She laughed as he struggled to get her jeans on.

"Keep that up and you can dress yourself from now on Miss Bella," he quipped.

"Yeah right Mr. Black. I don't believe that for a second."

"Okay so maybe not." He said as he buttoned her jeans. He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her exposed skin before pulling it back down causing her to gasp in surprise as the electrical current zinged across her midsection. He put on her socks and shoes before going over to the corner and getting her transfer board. He watched as she slides into her chair. He picked up the hair brush and brushed her hair until it fell like a curtain down her back. "Up or down?"

"Down."

"NO Isabella. No more hiding under this beautiful hair."

"But I thought you liked it down you two certainly acted like you did."

"Oh, we do and if you weren't going to use it to hide from Mike Newton and the rest of those so called friends of you I would let you leave it just like this but you Isabella are the Alpha's chosen mate and it is time for you to stop hiding," By the time Jake's wolf had stop speaking her hair was braided and her wrist was re-bandaged. He turned her around. "You really are beautiful Bells. You go ahead and head out to the kitchen I need to clean up our mess in the bathroom. I will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay and Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love both of you very much."

"We love you too very much." Jake said as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before heading out the door.

Breakfast was again a quiet affair. Jake and Bella held hands as they ate the scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes Emily had put before them. Paul was too busy stuffing his face to say anything. Sam and Emily were talking quietly near the sink. Jake picked up their empty plates and took them to the sink and got Bella's pills.

"We need to leave in like 10 minutes, Little One. Paul will bring your lunch when he comes. Make sure you have all your stuff together. I am going to get ready."

Okay Sam." She said as she pushed away from the table. Jake helped her pack her book bag and into her jacket. He took her out to the truck and loaded her up. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as close and as tight as she could. Jake rubbed her back and purred gently in her ear. He knew she was afraid and she needed comfort. No words would be enough; nothing he could say would make her feel any better, so he used his touch to soothe her.

"Little Bird, you have to let him go or you will be late. Sam is coming in just a minute and I need to talk to you"

Jake pulled back from her and buckled her in before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "Remember who you are Isabella. You are smart and beautiful and you are ours. Nothing else matters." He kissed her on the cheek and took off for the woods.

"So Little Bird, what time is lunch?"

"11:30."

"So Sam says Baby Alpha marked you last night?"

"Yep."

"Good, you okay?"

"I am better than okay."

"Okay, I gotta run. Sam wants me to do a perimeter sweep before you get there. I will see you at lunch." Paul kissed her cheek and took off for the woods just as Sam came out the door.

Sam shut her door without a word. He climbed into the driver's side and cranked up the truck. "You okay, Little One?"

"Yeah Sam I am okay. I just worry that this isn't gonna work."

"Have Faith Little One. Jake is already much calmer than he was. So what time do I need to pick you up?

"2:30."

"Okay. You stick close to the Cullen's at all times. If you have to go to the restroom have one of them go with you. I don't want you alone."

"I know Sam."

"Okay."

That was the last words they spoke until he push her to the front of the school. He turned her to face him as he stopped in front of the Cullen's. "Have a good day Little One. If the time changes call me I will see after class and if Mike Newton so much as talks to her I will hold you personally responsible." He said looking directly at Emmett before kissing Bella on the cheek and turning to leave,

Emmett pushed Bella towards her first class which she shared with Alice and Rose. "What the Hell was that all about Little Sister?" He asked.

"Yes, Bella. Mr. Uley was very upset when he mentioned Mike." Jasper added.

"Mike has been harassing me."

"Harassing you how exactly?"

"Apparently, he is not happy about me being with Jake and he has let that be known at every opportunity. On First Beach and here at school. He punched Jake Saturday."

Emmett burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny. Jake could have killed him."

"He should have. I can tell now Rose and I need to stick to you like glue."

"Really Emmett. He is just jealous."

"Jealous or not he will not be harassing my little sister."

"Emmett..."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Little Sister. I won't eat him or even break a bone but the boy has to learn pissing off wolves and vampires is not the way to make it to his eighteenth birthday."

Bella was sitting in English class flanked by Rose and Alice. They had completed their course work and were given special permission to accompany Bella to all her classes. Jasper and Emmett faked their way through their normal schedules while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Paul made a loop around the school before Bella arrived and it was all clear but there were several old trails around the school. He had already informed Sam and Jake. Sam told him not to mention it to Bella but to tell the Cullen's when they took over at lunch and for them to inform Carlisle of the situation.

Bella was bored. She had read the last book and completed her last assignment and hearing Mr. Mason drone on and on about the last book they were reading while all she wanted to do was take the final and go home. Rose texted her

"_Are you in pain?"_

"_No I am bored. I finished all of this already."_

"_Ok."_

Bella buried her head in her notes. She knew them backwards and forwards but it was better than sitting there pretending to be interested in what Mr. Mason had to say. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to see Jake, be with Jake.

Every class was the same. She was bored out of her mind. The teachers droned on about things that she already covered. She was never so glad to see the cafeteria as she was today. Paul smiled at her as he stood next to Emmett and Jasper.

"So ladies any trouble from Mike today?"

"No he was too busy trying to get Jess to go to prom with him. Apparently she caught him talking to Lauren last week and now is refusing to go with him now. I wish you would change your mind about going Bella. Rose and I bought new dresses and everything. I am sure young Jacob would gladly escort you."

"No, Alice. I told you I don't dance. I was hopeless at it before and now what would be the point really."

"If it has to do with money I am sure Carlisle would gladly pay for anything."

"Alice I know you mean well but not everything can be fixed no matter how much money is thrown at it." Bella watched as Alice's face fell. "Alice, I am..."

"No Bella it is okay. You are right. I am sorry I tried to push." Alice leaned against Jasper.

"We will meet you back here in half an hour."

"Okay and Alice I am really sorry."

"It's okay Bella. It is already forgotten."

"So Little Bird, what do you say we take this outside." Paul said as he held up the big bag in his hand.

"Sounds good."

Paul put the bag in her lap and pushed her outside to the table in the corner of the quad. He took the bag from her and made sure her jacket was zipped. He put half a sandwich in front of her with a handful of chips and a soda before emptying the rest of the bags contents in front of him. He didn't say anything as he watched her smile sadly and open her soda. He just went to eating his three sandwiches. It wasn't until he got to the bottom of the chip bag that he looked up to see she had not even touched her sandwich.

"All right Little Bird spill."

"What?"

"What...yeah right Little Bird. The Pixie upset you didn't she?"

"No."

"Okay, so why don't you want to go to Prom?"

"Paul, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, so eat."

Bella continued to pick at her food.

"Don't make me call Baby Alpha."

"Why don't you just stay out of it Paul."

"Because I think you should go unless of course you are embarrassed to be seen with Jake off the Rez."

"That's not it. Jake is wonderful and it is an honor to be seen with him anywhere or any of you for that matter. I never wanted to go. It was something Edward wanted for me. A regular human experience. Once in a lifetime he said."

"Well he was right everyone should go to at least one prom Little Bird."

"Maybe next year," she said hoping to get him to stop pushing.

"I think this year will be perfect."

"Why?"

"Because it is time you stop hiding Little Bird."

"I am not hiding."

"Yes, you are but we can discuss that later. Eat."

Happy to have the discussion done Bella picked up her half of sandwich and ate it without complaint. She was interrupted from finishing by Angela who had tracked her down outside.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Angela."

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to check on you."

"You are not interrupting Angela. You met Paul Saturday right. He bought me lunch." She said indicating the food in front of her.

"Hello Angela, Paul Lahote nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too Paul and you were right Mike's hand was broken."

"I would say I am sorry but he did it to himself."

"I know. I don't know what has happened to him lately but I have given up trying. Bella I just wanted to say that even though school is almost over I want to keep in touch. I heard you are staying in La Push for the summer would it be okay if I called you and we got together sometime?"

"Sure Angela, I would love it."

"Okay, I will call you when school is over then."

Angela gave Bella a quick hug and left. Bella and Paul finished lunch in silence. As they were cleaning up Mr. Banner approached the table.

"I have been looking for you Miss Swan."

"Yes, Mr. Banner."

"You're other teachers and I have noticed you have completed all your coursework except for your last lab and finals. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, well I have been sent with a proposal for you. We know you have had a rough few months and we think you should take your finals this Friday if you believe you can be ready by then. Also if you can stay after for an extra hour today I am willing to assist you on the last lab. I know it is short notice so if you can't you can come in early tomorrow and then head back home to study for your finals."

"You mean I would not have to come in until Friday?"

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Okay Mr. Banner I don't know about the lab. I will let you know about the lab this afternoon if that is all right?"

"Yes Miss Swan that is fine. I will see you in class."

"Hot Damn Little Bird." Paul said as he picked her up and spun her around. "Let me talk to Sam. If he can't come get you I will go get Billy's truck and come get you myself. I am proud of you Bella."

"Thanks Paul."

"Now tell me you will let Baby Alpha take you to prom."

"I will think about it ok. You can go here comes the Cullen's."

"I will see you soon Little Bird." He said as dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Rose and Alice were at her side in an instant without arousing suspicion. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to discuss some things with Paul while the girls headed to class.

Paul was back to running circles around Forks High. He had called Sam and Bella's Lab this afternoon was a go and Sam was glad to hear she was able to take the rest of school off. Jake had patrol until after lunch and came in and collapsed on the bed. He wasn't in pain but he could tell Bella was tired and it wore him down. Paul was also glad to learn that the Cullen's had already purchased tickets for Bella and Jake. Now all he had to do was talk Baby Alpha into asking her despite her protests he knew if Jake asked she would say yes. Paul would talk to him on the way to meet with the Cullen's after dinner. They needed to discuss what the trails meant and where to go from here.

Bio was Bella's last class of the day and as it turns out her last class of the year, she took her place at the table she had spent the semester falling for Edward with a sigh. It wasn't the same but there wasn't the pain. She sat through lecture happily ready for the day to be done. She couldn't wait until the bell rang. Mr. Banner told the class that this week would cover the last lab and that next week would be review for the final. He passed out the lab worksheets. He also passed out a set of review worksheets. The bell rang and the class filed out.

"So Miss Swan?"

"I will see you at 2:30 Mr. Banner."

"Okay, I will have the review worksheets for your other classes when you get here."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome.

Bella spent the final class of the day with the Cullen's in the library. She studied while they read. When the last class ended the Cullen's returned her to Mr. Banner's classroom.

Alice leaned down and hugged her. "I love you Bella. We will see you Friday."

Bella teared up as she watched them leave before turning her attention to her lab worksheet. Forty five minutes later she looked up from her experiment to see Sam leaning against the door jam.

"I just have to write down my final observations and I will be ready to go."

"No rush Little One I know I am early."

Bella bent her head back down and finished writing down her observations. When she was finished she cleaned the equipment and put them in the drying rack. She pushed herself forward and put the lab report on Mr. Banner's desk.

"Thank you Mr. Banner."

"No thank you Miss Swan. It has been a great pleasure having you in my class. I am sorry the last few months have been so difficult for you but I am impressed by the way you have handled everything. You are a very special person Miss. Swan. I will see you Friday."

"See you then Mr. Banner."

Mr. Banner watched as Sam pushed Bella down the hallway and out the door. He wasn't stupid. He knew the local legends and he knew what the Cullen's were. He also knew what the boys of La Push were and he knew Isabella Swan was special indeed because she was being protected by mortal enemies. The real question was what they were protecting her from and would they be able to stop whatever it was from destroying her before it was too late.

The journey home was quiet. Sam got Bella out of the truck and up the steps before she spoke. "Where's Jake?"

"Sleeping sweetheart and I know you are tired too. So when I open this door you are gonna put that book bag in the corner and Emily is gonna help you shower and then I am gonna put you in bed right next to him and there will be no arguing."

"Yes, Sam."

She did as Sam said and went and put her book bag in the corner and grabbed a pair of her sleep pants and a tank top before heading for the bathroom. Emily helped her in the shower and helped her wash her hair and rebraided for her before she emerged from the bathroom. He pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed. As soon as he let go of her Jake's arm went around her and pulled her close. Sam smiled as he shut the door behind him.

"She asleep?"

"Yep as soon as I laid her down she was out."

"Good. Think she will let Jake take her to the Prom?"

"I think Paul is right if Jake asks she will not say no."

"Good."

"What have you done Em?"

"Nothing I just thought maybe Jake and I could take her shopping in Port Angeles either for a dress or fabric."

"Fabric? Isn't it a little late for you to make her a dress?"

"I think I can make it faster than we can find her one this late. Dr. Cullen offered to pay for anything she needed and Jake said how she hated shopping."

"Okay well Paul is gonna talk to him before the meeting with the Cullen's."

"Okay, well I will get started on dinner prep. Do you mind getting Bella's clothes from the bathroom and putting them in the wash."

"Sure sweetheart."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Shocking for the wolves but they all had a lot on their minds and Bella didn't ask. She knew Jake would tell her when it was important for her to know. After they all left for a pack meeting Bella got out her books she finished the review sheet for Bio and the one for her English class as well by the time Jake and Sam returned from the pack meeting.

Paul took Jake to the side as soon as they got out the door.

"Hold up Baby Alpha. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up Paul?" Jake asked curiously.

"Little Bird is having Prom next Friday. You need to ask her."

"Why?"

"Because Prom is a big deal especially to girls and this is your chance to take Bella on your first real date. Dr. Fang even offered to pay for everything. He has already paid for you guys some tickets and everything all you need to do is ask her and not take no for an answer."

"What do you mean don't take no for an answer?"

"I mean she will protest but that is because she wants to hide. But she has to come out of her shell sometime and she won't say no to you.

"Okay, I will ask."

"Enough school work for the night Little One. Jake and I wanna talk to you."

"Okay, Sam." Bella said as she set about putting her books away. After Bella put them away Jake picked her up and sat her on his lap as Sam began to speak.

"Little One, Paul found some old vamp trails around the school today. Now before you panic or get mad for him not telling you. Don't I told him not to mention to you at school and they are old and after discussing it with the Cullen's we know it wasn't Victoria but I wanted to tell you because you need to know this does happen on occasion. We will never hide anything from you unless it will adversely affect you. Now Jake wants to ask you something."

"Okay so I guess it is my turn to tell you something. I know prom is next week and I want to take you."

"Who told you? Was it Paul?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't want to go."

"Are you ashamed of me Bells?"

Bella turned in his lap and saw the hurt look on his face. "No Jake I am not ashamed of you." She said as she buried her face in his neck.

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"Jake I couldn't dance before this and now it is impossible not to mention I have no friends so what is the point of going?"

"The Prom isn't just about dancing Bells or friends even. It is about getting dressed up and going out with someone you love and I wanna take my best girl to her prom. Please go with me Bells?"

She couldn't fight anymore. "Okay, Jake."

Jake let out a loud whoop and stood up and spun Bella around. "Thank you Bells. I promise you, you won't regret it." He said as he kissed her.

"Jake when you let her up for air we will go over the plan of tomorrow."

"Sorry Em." He muttered as he tore his mouth from Bella's and sat back down.

"Okay Bells this is the plan for tomorrow. Em, you, and I are going to Port Angeles to get you a dress and me some pants, shirt, shoes and a tie. We have Carlisle's Black Amex and he said don't skimp." And then when we get back you and I are going to do school work."

"Okay Jake."

"Now if you two will excuse us. I am taking Bells to bed before she changes her mind."

"Night you two. See you in the morning." Sam and Emily said as they watched them retreat to the bedroom.


	20. Question for Readers 2

Okay Ladies and Gents,

The last chapter of Eclipsing is Titled Their Summer...and I need your help again...What would you like to see happen in Jake and Bells First Summer as a couple. What should they go what should they do?


	21. Prom

**Bella was slow to wake as the sun shone bright through the small bedroom window. He had snuck out and brought her breakfast in bed. He loved the pack breakfasts but he needed alone time with Bella this morning. They all knew it. Sam did not say a word as he loaded two plates and headed back down the hall. He watched as she reached out for him in her sleep and whimpered when her hand found his side of the bed empty. Her eyes fluttered open and her head turned toward his empty pillow. As he watched her come into awareness of his absence, he was fascinated by the fact that somehow their bodies were aware of one another's presence or lack of presence whatever the case. She clearly felt the loss of him when he wasn't there as he did when she wasn't there. Although it was no longer acute and painful, the loss was still being felt on both sides.**

"**Morning Beautiful." He said causing her head to swivel in his direction.**

"**Morning Handsome. Why are you all the way over there?"**

"**I went to get us some breakfast."**

"**What we are having breakfast in here?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Why?"**

"**Do I need a reason to bring my girl breakfast in bed?"**

"**Not really, but you haven't done it since I have been here."**

"**Well I intend on rectifying that this summer. But the reason for this morning's breakfast in bed is simple. I wanted you alone before we had to go shopping with Emily today."**

"**UGH! I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Paul will get it when I see him next time."**

"**I am shaking in my shoes Little Bird." Paul yelled from the kitchen.**

"**I will put fleas in your bed." She heard the laughter coming from the kitchen as Paul choked on whatever he was eating.**

"**Little Bird I don't think Baby Alpha will let you anywhere near my bed."**

**Jake started laughing and Bella threw his pillow at his head, which he caught with his lightning fast reflexes. "This is not funny Jacob."**

"**Oh, yes it is Honey." Jake took the pillow and placed it behind Bella's head dropping a kiss on her open mouth before turning around and retrieving the plates from the desk. He placed her plate in her lap and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He dug into his breakfast with a smile as Bella shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth without a word.**

**Bella had long since eaten her fill and her unfinished plate sat in her lap. She watched as Jake was devouring his plate. She wished she could still cook for him but like everything else cooking was something that would have to wait. Jake looked up to see Bella watching him intently.**

"**What? Have I got food on my face or something?"**

"**No, Jake."**

"**Well what is it?"**

"**I just can't help it. I love you Jake."**

"**I love you too Bells. You done?"**

"**Yeah, you can have the rest."**

**Jake cleaned her plate before getting up and returning them to the desk. He came back with her pills in his hand and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. She took them without complaint. Jake crawled back into bed with her and pulled her close before saying another word.**

"**Thanks Bells." He said as he buried his nose in her hair.**

"**For what Jake?"**

**For saying yes, I promise you won't regret it."**

**Bella had a feeling he wasn't just talking about prom. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him as close to her as she could with her lips touching his ear she whispered the words that had been on her heart since he walked into her room that first day after she returned home. "Jacob Black you are the Sun of my life. You provide me with the warmth that has been missing for a long time. You are the only person who ever made me feel safe besides Charlie. I can no longer imagine an existence without you and your crazy brothers in it, so there was no other answer that was even an option."**

**Jake let out a contented purr in response before kissing her breathless. When he pulled away he trailed his fingers down her cheek. "So beautiful and all mine." He whispered before kissing her again.**

**Jake loved her with an intensity that made Edward's feelings for her pale in comparison. She never believed in soul mates, given the lack of her parents' happiness but Jake was different. It wasn't even the wolf thing though she knew Jake doubt that. It was more than that. She just wished she could explain that to him. After several minutes, Jake pulled away and stood up.**

"**Come on Beautiful. Shower time with your favorite wolf boy."**

**Bella giggled as he picked her up and spinning around. "Jake I am getting dizzy."**

"**Sorry Honey."**

**A half an hour later Jake and Bella emerged from the bathroom ready to go. Emily was washing up the last of the dishes.**

"**You ready to go Em."**

"**Yeah Jake the boys' lunch is on low in the crock pot and I just have this last dish. Why don't you grab Bella's jacket and take her out to the truck. I will be there in a few.**

**Jake grabbed Bells jacket on the way out the door. He put her in the truck and buckled her seatbelt before putting her chair in the back and covering it with the tarp to protect it from the rain. He waited for Emily to come out of the house and he opened the driver's side door for her and made sure she was in and seat belted before he closed the door and joined Bella on the passenger side.**

"**So Bella I was thinking we would hit the dress shops first and see what they had left that would fit you and if that is a bust we will go to the fabric store and look for dress patterns and fabric and I will make it for you."**

"**Oh Em you don't have time."**

"**Yes I do."**

"**Okay."**

**Two hours later. Bella was in tears and Emily was ready to throw in the towel. Jake was trying to calm Bella down outside in the truck while Emily paid for Bella's shoes. This was the only thing they had managed to purchase in either of the dress shops. As Emily suspected the dresses had been picked over and Bella's back brace added to the complications. Everything in her size was too small or did not fit right because of it. Emily walked out to the truck and found Bella on Jake's lap with her head against his chest. Emily put the bag in the back seat and climbed in the driver's seat.**

"**So are we going home or to the fabric store?"**

"**Fabric Store." Jake piped up.**

"**I wanna go home." Bella added quietly.**

"**No Bells we talked about this already. You are beautiful and I refuse to let you hide it anymore. Emily will help you find a pattern that works with the back brace. You can choose the fabric and all the problems will work themselves out. The Cullen's have already bought our tickets and you will go to Prom and we will have a great time."**

"**But Jake..."**

"**Isabella..."**

**Emily watched in awe as Jake's voice changed and Bella sat up straight.**

"**The fabric store will be fine Emily thank you."**

"**That's my Bells." Jake said as he slid her off his lap and buckled her in. **

**Emily buckled her seatbelt, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for the fabric store. They spent another hour in the fabric store. Emily got patterns for Bella and Jake, which meant that she was going to have two busy weeks just getting all the parts done not to mention her housework and cooking for the boys but Jake and Bella, were worth it. She watched quietly as Jake and Bella picked out the fabric for the patterns they had chosen. Emily got the lengths of fabric needed and sent Jake and Bella on to the shoe store to find a pair of shoes for him. By the time, she joined them Jake was putting the pair of black dress shoes in the box and headed to the checkout counter.**

**Lunch was a quiet affair between the three of them at a little cafe. Jake ate his and Emily and Bella's leftovers before they headed back to the truck. By the time, they arrived back at La Push. Bella was sound asleep on Jake's shoulder. Sam met them at the truck and opened the door for Jake before opening the door for Emily and engulfing her in a hug. Embry brought up the rear and unloaded Bella's chair and all the bags. Embry put everything down where Emily said and then headed out for afternoon patrol.**

**Jake took Bella straight to bed and curled around her. Leaving Sam and Emily with some alone time. They followed the kids' example and headed to their bed. Sam held Emily close as he listened to her talk about the day.**

"**So how did it go today?"**

"**The dress shops were a horrible experience for her. Nothing fit and she ended up in tears. I swear if it wasn't for Jake we would have been home well before lunch."**

"**He is better with her than I ever gave him credit for. Billy told me but I doubted it. I feel like an idiot."**

"**It is not just him Sam it is his wolf too. I have seen it. It was amazing."**

"**He is going to do great things Em. I can feel it."**

"**Me too."**

**By the time, Bella and Jake emerged from the bedroom again. Emily had dinner in the oven and was cutting out the patterns on the dining room table. Sam was sitting on the sofa reading.**

"**Sorry guys. I don't know what is wrong with me."**

"**You are fine Little One. You have been stressed and in constant pain for two months and now all of that is falling away and your body is playing catch up. Besides all that shopping was bound to make you tired." Sam smiled at her.**

"**Hey Bells I am going to check on Dad. You wanna come?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Take the truck and bring him back for dinner. Charlie is gonna try to stop by after dinner because some young lady didn't call Daddy yesterday."**

"**Oh no. I forgot."**

"**It's okay Little One. I talked to him after you went to bed. He is not mad or anything."**

"**I will call him on the way to Billy's."**

"**Good idea. Little One."**

**Jake loaded Bella in the truck and she took out her cell dialing the station. Hearing Deloris' cheery voice she asked to speak to Charlie. Deloris put her call through right away.**

"**Hey Bells."**

"**Hey Dad. Sorry I didn't call yesterday."**

"**Its okay baby Sam said you were worn out."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I gotta go baby, Riley's parents just got here. I will try to make it after dinner. If I can't I will call."**

"**Okay Dad. I love you. Be safe."**

"**Love ya Bells."**

**Bella was watching TV as she waited for Jake to help Billy with his shower. Her Jake was a good man who loved Billy. She never realized how close they were really until after the accident. Now she realized just how much he did for Billy and for how long. Since Sarah died Billy's health declined rapidly due to the worry and depression, he suffered over having to raise three children all on his own. The girls were too lost in their own grief to even notice. She knew Charlie helped when he could. He used to tell her about it when they would talk on the phone. She couldn't help but feel bad for taking Jake away from him so much. Jake joining her in the living room interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Hey Honey. Dad will be out in a minute he is getting dressed." He said as he dropped a kiss on her lips.**

"**No Rush Jake. Hey I was thinking if you want to stay here with your Dad I will survive without you."**

"**No Bells. Dad understands and the guys' help out a lot. I just wish Quil would phase already. If he and Embry were helping Dad, I would feel better. Not that I don't trust Paul or Jared with him it is just he likes to do as much for himself and not feel rushed about it. Not that he has said anything, he just been so quiet tonight. I think he is feeling like he is just another burden for me and that is the last thing he is. I love him Bells as much as I love you and Charlie and I do not regret a day I have spent caring for him."**

"**Jake... I didn't tell you about what went on last night before dinner because it was stupid. I thought between Sam and Emily and I we had eased his fears but the reason he came home from Sue's is because she mentioned to him that now that you had me to care for, he should be looking for some long term care options."**

"**What? Bella this isn't an either or thing for me."**

"**Jake I know that I told you. I told him we were not letting him go anywhere which is why Sam told him to go back home. I know it would be a commute for Dad but I think we need to see if he will come stay with your Dad some when he can."**

"**I think you are right. I also think it is time for us to stop lying to Charlie Bells."**

"**Jake..."**

"**No Bells listen he doesn't understand what is going on between us. He just sees us as two stupid kids who are horny as hell. This is more than hormones for us."**

"**But Jake..."**

"**Okay, maybe he is not ready for the full disclosure but we need to show him we are serious and this is not gonna pass."**

"**How do we do that without telling him everything?"**

"**I will figure out but for right now Dad is our more pressing issue and here he comes."**

**Billy came out from his bedroom to find Jake and Bella watching TV. "You two ready to head back to Sam's?" He asked as he rolled toward the door.**

"**No not Dad we want to talk to you."**

"**About what?" He asked dreading the answer he had been trying to avoid since yesterday.**

"**Bells says you had a problem at the Clearwaters'."**

"**Not a problem really. She just mentioned that I needed to think about long term care facilities especially now that you are Bella's primary caregiver as well."**

"**The pack and I will take care of you Dad."**

"**But you have Bella now to think of."**

"**I am thinking of Bella Dad. You mean the world to us and there is NOTHING I would not do for you."**

"**But..."**

"**No buts Dad. Imprint or not, Bella and I love you and Charlie. We will take care of the two of you and that means the pack sees you as part of us, so we as a unit will take care of you. I will get here as often as I can between now and the fall when Bella moves back with Charlie and I come back home. Until then the guys will pick up the slack and you will eat with us and sleep in your own bed. Dad you are not helpless and neither is Bella, as far as what Sue Clearwater said I don't want you to give it another thought. I love you Dad." Jake gave him a bone-crushing hug that lifted him out of the chair. "Let's head to Sam's I am starving."**

"**There goes the bottomless pit I know and love right on time." Billy said with a laugh.**

**Bella smiled at the sight of the family she had been adopted into big hulking boys eating massive quantities of food who were like the brothers she never had. Her boyfriend who was currently arguing with Paul over what was left of the pies Emily made this afternoon. Billy, her second father had joined Charlie in the living room to watch the ball game on TV. She pushed away from the kitchen table, picked up her book bag and joined the two older men in the living room. She took out her review sheets, a notebook and began to study in the midst of the chaos.**

**Sam smiled at the sight in his living room. The little slip of a girl who had stolen all their hearts was concentrating so hard she was biting her bottom lip. He quieted the argument between Jake and Paul by saying that piece was Bella's and it was time for Paul to leave which was really code for time for his shift. **

**Charlie noticed the time and announced his departure as well. "Bells I gotta get going too I have doubles the rest of this week."**

"**Okay, Dad. I love you."**

"**I love you too Bells." He said, "See you, Jake and Billy for lunch Saturday?"**

"**You bet Dad. I am looking forward to it."**

"**Jake I will take the old man home on the way if you want."**

"**That would be great Chief if you don't mind."**

"**Nope, wanna help me get him loaded in the cruiser?"**

"**Sure, sure."**

"**Don't be a stranger Chief." Sam offered as Charlie, Billy and Jake headed out of the door.**

**By the time, Jake returned Bella had taken up residence on the sofa with her laptop and several books and her review sheets. He went over and dropped a kiss on her head. "No later than midnight okay. I promised Charlie."**

"**But Jake I only have two days."**

"**He is right Little One. Midnight and no later, I am going to take a nap before I pick up my shift and you better be headed to bed when I get up."**

"**Yes, Sam." She said with a grumble.**

"**Okay Bells I am gonna help Em put the food away and clean up. Then I am gonna take Embry a plate over to Dad's."**

"**Okay, Jake. I love you."**

"**I love you too Bells.**

**Jake helped Emily clean the kitchen. He even folded clothes for her before taking off for Billy's. Emily once again got lost in making the clothes for Prom while Bella was studying. Jake came back to find Bella sound asleep with her laptop on her lap, surrounded by books and papers "How long has she been like that?"**

"**Not sure I have been busy myself."**

"**Are those my Pants?" He asked looking at the cut fabric she was pinning.**

"**Yeah, if all goes right I should be able to fit you in your pants and Shirt tomorrow. Shirt is already cut and pinned."**

"**That is great Em. I cannot thank you enough for today."**

"**No problem Jake despite the melt down I really enjoyed today.**

"**I guess I should put Sleeping Beauty to bed."**

"**Yeah, see you two in the morning."**

**Jake carefully removed her laptop from her lap and took it to the bedroom. He packed up her papers and books in her book bag and placed them in the corner before picking her up. Her arms automatically went around his neck as he carried her and her backpack down the hall. Jake placed her backpack on the floor next to the desk and gently placed her on the bed. Removing everything but her panties, he took his shirt off and placed it over her head. She sighed contently and relaxed. He removed his pants and underwear sliding on a pair of sleeping shorts before joining her in dreamland.**

**The next two days were a bustle of activity for Jake, Bella and Emily. The rest of the boys were Alpha banned from the house except at mealtimes. Bella was up to her eyeballs in review questions. Jake was helping her study and completing his coursework for the year with Embry. Emily had managed to get Jake's first fitting done on Wednesday as promised. She was now cutting the fabric for Bella's dress in the tribal community center because only they had a table long enough and Bella and the boys were at Billy's for the day. Sam was sleeping.**

**Jake was finishing his last paper and Embry was struggling through the last of his Math. Bella was looking over the last of her review sheets when Paul showed up with lunch for the four of them. "Hey Little Bird. You ready for tomorrow?"**

"**As ready as I can be."**

"**Sam wants me to take you tomorrow if that is okay?"**

"**It's fine Paul." Jake answered for her.**

"**Sam is gonna supervise these knuckle heads taking their finals."**

"**Okay Paul anything else? If not leave the kids to their lunch and studying." Billy interjected.**

"**Okay Chief. See you Saturday."**

**Friday morning dawned raining and cold. Bella's back was hurting. Jake had fallen asleep on the sofa studying and she didn't ask Sam to give her the shots before she went to bed. She struggled to get out of bed not really talking to anybody as she made her way to the shower. Her only reprieve from the pain was when Jake's hot hands were on her skin. She sat in his lap, ate breakfast, and took her pills without complaint. Jake loaded her into Paul's truck. The first indication anyone had of anything being wrong was when Paul lifted her out of the truck she flinched.**

"**You okay Little Bird? I didn't hurt you did I?"**

"**No Paul. I am fine." She said as she bit her lip, headed inside where Mr. Banner greeted her with a smile. He showed her to the teacher's lounge where she would be taking her test.**

"**Miss Swan. You have to the end of the school day to finish 5 exams but if I know you. You will be finished before lunch. It has been a pleasure teaching you. Will I see you at Prom?" He asked.**

"**Yes Mr. Banner."**

"**Good. After you are done just give them to the secretary down the hall and she will put them in our boxes okay?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good Luck."**

"**Thank you."**

**With that, Mr. Banner headed to his classroom. He was right. Bella completed all 5 exams in just over two hours. Her morning pills had started wearing off and the pain was becoming more acute. She put her exams in the hands of the secretary and headed out of the school to a waiting Paul who did not miss the sharp intake of breath she took as he lifted her out of the chair.**

"**Okay Little Bird I may be slow but I am not stupid. What is going on with you?"**

"**My back hurts."**

"**Since when?"**

"**Since I woke up."**

"**And you are just telling me this now."**

"**It really wasn't that bad but the pills are wearing off now."**

"**Okay so how bad is it now on a scale of 1 to 10?"**

"**An eleven."**

"**Jesus Swan. Sam and Jake are gonna kill me." He said as he buckled her seatbelt and pulled his cell out of his pocket.**

"**Hey Dr. Cullen I have Bella here at Forks High and she said her back is hurting. Should I take her to the Rez or bring her to you? She says it is at 11. Okay we will be there in less than 10. If you could call Charlie, I will call Sam. Jake is taking his finals today. Okay I will. Thanks."**

"**Paul I am sure my back is fine."**

"**Well Dr. Cullen wants to make sure so suck it up Swan. Now sit there and be quiet while I call Sam. Hey Sam. Where are you?" Can you get out of earshot of Jake? Okay. We are going to have to take a little detour to the hospital. Apparently, Little Bird was in a considerable amount of pain when she woke up and didn't bother to say anything. Yeah Dr. Cullen said he is not concerned he just wants an MRI and x-rays just to make sure none of the chips have shifted. I will call you when I know more. Yeah he is calling Charlie."**

**Paul pulled into the visitor's parking lot next to Charlie's cruiser. Paul hopped out dialing as he walked. "We are here. Okay front entrance. Got it." He loaded her in her chair and pushed her toward the entrance. Carlisle and Charlie greeted them.**

"**Well Miss Bella here I thought I wouldn't see you until Monday and yet here you are."**

"**I told Paul it was okay but he insisted."**

"**You are probably right but until you are strong enough to get those fragments removed let's play it safe huh?"**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay gentlemen we are gonna leave you for a bit and I will be back as soon as I have something to report."**

**Paul sat with Charlie for what seemed like forever as the smells of the hospital assaulted his supernatural senses. By the time Dr. Fang emerged, his wolf felt like he was crawling just beneath the skin.**

"**Seems as if Bella didn't have her shots last night. I have seen the x-rays. It seems she has some swelling, which is causing the bone chips to press on the nerves again. She is in MRI to make sure that is all that is going on as soon as she is done there I will gave her, her shots and Paul can take her home.**

"**Okay, thanks Carlisle."**

**Thirty minutes later Paul had bid goodbye to both Charlie and Carlisle and loaded a very sleepy Bella into the truck. He called Sam and told him what Carlisle said and headed toward La Push.**

**Jake was there as soon as Paul pulled in but before he could get Bella out Paul punched him in the jaw. "YOU are supposed to be taking care of her you little shit."**

**Sam who was coming out to help him get her inside pulled Paul out of the truck and away from Jake. "What the HELL is your problem Paul. You know Jake takes very good care of Bella and that was totally uncalled for. It was Bella's choice not to have her shots last night. I could have given them to her but she didn't ask. Go run it off." He turned around and unloaded her chair and backpack before going to check on Jake and Bella. **

**He sent Embry out to patrol with Paul and headed down the hall to Bella's room. He knocked softly.**

"**Come in."**

**He opened the door and found Jake curled around Bella on the bed. He grabbed the chair by the bed and sat it before speaking. "Jake, look at me."**

**Jake turned around and Sam could see the wet tracks of his tears as they coursed down his cheeks. "He was right Sam. I am supposed to take care of her. I am supposed to feel what she feels when she feels it and I missed this."**

"**Jake you are not a mind reader, you are still feeling your way through this and she didn't say a word this is not your fault. Hell I missed it too and I know what she is like in pain. Look Paul will probably apologize later. He was worried, scare and didn't mean it. Don't beat yourself up. I am going to run your tests up to the school and see if Em is ready to come home for the night. I just wanted to make sure you are okay."**

"**Thanks Sam."**

"**That is what I am here for kid."**

**Sam was right. Paul apologized as soon as he got off patrol. The week progressed as expected. Bella spent most of it in bed recovering. Except for Saturday when she, Jake and Billy joined Charlie at the diner.**

"**Hey Bells." Charlie said as he hugged her close. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Better now Dad really."**

"**No more skipping your shots. Promise?"**

"**I promise."**

"**Good 'cause I thought Paul was gonna go nuts."**

"**I know I told him I was sorry last night."**

"**Jake how did your finals go?"**

"**Okay. I am pretty sure I passed. Thanks to Bella and Dad's excellent tutoring skills."**

"**That's great kid."**

**They ate together while Charlie and Billy shared stories of their childhood and the days of summer school together because the tribal school did not offer summer school back then and Billy ended up with Charlie at Forks High their Freshman year. When they were finished, Charlie settled the bill and hugged his daughter one last time promising to see her Friday before the prom. He and Billy had made plans to go fishing this weekend and he would be staying with him on Friday night.**

**Monday came and Carlisle arrived for Bella's checkup. He said the swelling was definitely going down and she should be fine by Friday as long as she didn't miss another set of shots. He gave the boys instruction on her physical therapy routine. June was to be strictly stretching of her muscles. July was to be strength training on the weight machine that had been donated to the tribe by the Cullens and placed in the tribal center and stretching. August he wanted her in the Ocean as much as possible. In September he would perform the tests again and hopefully schedule her surgery soon after. Then the real work of getting her back on her feet could begin.**

**He said he had some specialist to consult with so he needed them to make sure she did as he prescribed. He also told Jake that Billy could benefit from this regime as well. Before leaving, he pulled Sam and Jake aside outside to talk to them about more pressing matters.**

"**Jacob, I wanted to let you know Edward is returning to Forks soon."**

"**What? I thought he was tracking the red head?"**

"**He has lost her and unfortunately, he has talked to Alice and knows Bella is staying here. He is not happy about that."**

"**So..."**

"**Don't misunderstand Jacob. I know you and your brothers care very deeply for Bella and I see what being your mate has done for her, so have the rest of my children and they have tried to explain it to Edward but he has to see it for himself she is safe."**

"**I not sure I will talk to her when he arrives and see what she wants. If she doesn't want to see him there is nothing I can do."**

"**Thank you Jacob that us all I can ask."**

**Emily finished their outfits by Tuesday. She did final fittings on Wednesday and by Thursday she did the final alterations and steamed both outfits. Jacob's announcement of Edward's imminent return was met with a let's wait and see what happens approach. Bella didn't really seem too interested in seeing him but she didn't rule it out completely. So Jake let it be.**

**Friday morning dawned sunny and warm. Sam took the truck, washed it, and banished Jake from the house for the day. Bella ate breakfast and let Emily give her a day of beauty. It was nothing like she had come to expect with the Cullens. Her beauty treatments were homemade. And she didn't force Bella into anything. Lots of Tea and girl talk later. Bella's hair and makeup were complete. Her hair framed her face in soft curls. Her makeup was light and natural. Her lips were covered in a light pink lip-gloss. Her ice blue dress had silver snowflakes in crystals all over the tulle skirt. The bodice was the same shade of blue and she had a silver shrug over her shoulders and arms. Her silver ballet flats were the finishing touch. Emily's creation had managed to fit her like a glove and make her feel beautiful despite her bulky back brace and wheelchair.**

**Jake showered and fixed his hair before getting dressed. Emily made his shirt out of blue fabric with a silver thread running through it. His pants were simple black dress pants. These clothes cost more than he had ever spent on anything and it felt strange to have them on but Bella was worth it. He couldn't help but think of his mom as he put on his socks and shoes. She would be happy. His Dad had already left with Sam. He grabbed Bella's corsage out of the Frig and headed to Sam's.**

**Jake walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Sam opened it and his mouth dropped open for just a second. "Come in, Jake. You look great."**

"**It is all Emily's doing." He said as he stepped into the house. Charlie and Billy were on the sofa and Paul and Embry were at the table. "Where is Bells?"**

"**She is in her room with Em. They will be out in a minute."**

**When Emily wheeled Bella out Jake's jaw dropped to the floor. She was beautiful. More beautiful than he ever imagined she could be. "You are beautiful Bells. So beautiful." He said as he bent down and kissed her cheek.**

"**He is right Bells. You look beautiful. Let's get some pictures so you two can get going."**

"**Wait Bells. I have something for you." He placed the corsage on her wrist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Causing loud laughter from Paul and Embry. Shooting them a death glare, he turned to Charlie and his Dad. "Pics now?"**

**Twenty minutes later Jake was pushing Bella towards the gym. Stopping for pictures along the way before finding the Cullens inside the gym.**

"**Damn Little Sister. You are beautiful."**

"**Thanks Emmett."**

"**Oh Bella you are lovely. Where did you get that dress? Seattle?**

"**No Alice, Emily made it for me."**

"**Wow, Emily has a real talent."**

"**She made Jake's clothes too."**

"**You're looking quite dashing there Wolf Boy."**

"**Thanks Blondie."**

**Emmett laughed loudly. Causing Rose to punch him. "It wasn't THAT funny Emmett."**

"**Sorry babe. I have just never seen someone call you that and not lose a limb."**

"**I am still considering it."**

**Jasper was quiet as usual but smiled at Bella genuinely before speaking. "You do look beautiful Bella and very happy."**

"**I am Jasper. Happier than I have been in a long time."**

**Alice let out a sad sigh.**

"**Alice Darlin' we talked about this. She is still in your life even though it is not the way you hoped."**

"**I know Jazz."**

"**Let's Dance Darlin'"**

"**Okay, see you in a bit Bella."**

"**Come on Rosie let's cut a rug."**

"**Okay, Monkey Man." Rose said as she drug Emmett away.**

**Jake laughed at them as they hit the dance floor. "Your friends are funny Bells."**

"**Emmett reminds me of Quil."**

"**Yeah I can see that. Dance with me Bells?" He asked in a rush.**

"**I can't Jake." she gestured at her wheelchair.**

"**Yes you can Honey."**

"**Jake..."**

"**Isabella, don't you trust us?"**

**Bella looked into his eyes to see the deeper irises of his wolf replaced his molten brown pools. She gulped before answering. "Yes."**

**Jake lifted her out of her chair and carried her to the crowd dance floor. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and as if from mere thought, the fast-paced music ended and Collide began to play through the speakers. Her eyes never left his as he began to sway in time with the music. His lips pressed against her ear as he began to sing along softly.**

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

_**You're barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm open, you're closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know**_

_**You make a first impression**_

_**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine**_

_**Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**Don't stop here**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**I'm close behind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

**As Jake and Bella got lost in one another, the song changed. Jake never missed a beat covering her mouth with his to muffle the sounds of her protest as he moved in time with the next song**

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**Something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of**_

_**You and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do and nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

**When the song ended so did, the kiss and Bella blushed all the way to her toes. The Prom had literarily stopped and everyone was watching them and had been since they stepped out on the dance floor. Even Paul and Embry had been watching from the shadows as the wolf and the man put their love for her on public display. Everyone was so distracted by this display that they failed to notice two others watching. The woman with flaming red hair stood at the top of the stairs where she could see everything. Her face hidden in the shadows as she watched the other interested parties with great glee and at the edge of the wood stood her true target watching as his singer kissed the young wolf in front of everyone. She took off before the song ended as to not be caught by either of her enemies but Edward stayed and as his dead heart shattered, Bella lifted her head.**

"**Jake can we go outside."**

"**Sure Honey."**

**Jake pushed her outside into the cool air. He pushed her toward the bench near the hedge. Sitting he turned her to face him. "You are so beautiful Honey." He said as his head dipped and his mouth descended hers again and his hands went in search of any exposed skin. **

**Unseen Edward crept closer trying to block out his moans and her whimpers along with Jacob's X-rated thoughts of Bella's naked body grinding against his and the wolf's constant mantra of MINE MINE MINE. When Jake broke the kiss this time Bella put distance between them. She needed a breather and some punch as her mouth suddenly went dry from the pure desire that filled the space between them.**

"**Jake will you get me some punch please?"**

"**Sure, sure I will send Emmett and Rose over here to keep you company."**

"**Okay."**

**With one last touch of his hand and "I love you Bells." thrown over his shoulder Jake went back inside. Edward took a chance and took his place on the bench in front of Bella.**

"**Hello, Love."**

"**Edward what are you doing here?"**

"**Alice told me you would be here and I thought it would be the perfect time to see you."**

"**I wish you wouldn't have."**

"**Why didn't want me to see you sticking your tongue so far down wolf boy's throat that you could tell what he had for dinner and lunch."**

"**That isn't fair Edward and you know it. Jake and I have nothing to do with you."**

"**Really Bella why do you say that when all you wanted from me was that very thing a few short months ago."**

"**Edward..."**

"**I would have never pawed you like that in front of everyone. But I guess it is to be expected seeing as he is an animal."**

"**He is not."**

"**Yes he is Isabella."**

"**Don't call me that."**

"**I will call you what I please. You should be ashamed EVERYONE was watching."**

"**No Edward I should not Jake loves me."**

"**Jacob Black is a BOY who has no idea what real love is."**

"**And you do?" Bella bit back.**

"**Yes, I do and it is not what you were just doing with him."**

"**Oh really so I suppose real love is leaving someone because they are injured through no fault of their own is real love?"**

"**You shouldn't have gone to the ballet studio Bella. I told you not to leave Alice and Jasper's side."**

"**So it was my fault I almost died is that the way it is now Edward. What we are is DONE! I no longer want anything to do with you." She went to roll away and Edward grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. **

"**I will tell you when we are done Bella," he hissed as he tightened his grip on her arm.**

"**Ow Edward. You are hurting me. Let go please." She begged.**

"**Yes, Edward do let her go before I let Wolf Boy separate your body from your head and burn it to ash." Rosalie hissed. "Emmett get him out of her before Jake comes back and we have a real problem."**

"**You got it Doll face. Little Sister you really do look beautiful. Come on Asshole." Emmett got Edward in a bear hug and carried him off.**

**Rose sat down and pulled Bella to her examining her arm with great care. "Yep there is gonna be no way to hide this Bella and Jake is gonna lose it for sure. I told Alice not to tell him you were going to be here."**

"**Rose he would have seen eventually but what I don't get is he abandoned me when I needed him the most and he thinks he can come back and dictate the way I live my life."**

"**Bella he is jealous that you moved on and he is acting like a spoiled brat because of it. Are any of the other boys here?"**

"**Paul and Embry are here somewhere."**

"**Great two hot heads. I will be right back. I'm going to get Jasper." Rose returned with Jasper two minutes before Jake arrived back with her punch.**

**He took one look at Bella's face and he knew something had happened while he was gone. "Bells, honey what happened? Was it Mike?"**

"**No Jake Edward showed up." Rose offered before Bella could answer.**

"**He was here?"**

"**Yes..."**

"**And..." Jake waited for her to continue.**

"**When we got here he had a hold of her arm preventing her from leaving."**

"**Let me see Bells." He said through clenched teeth.**

**Bella held her arm up where purple bruises were already showing.**

"**I will kill him." He said as he went to take off.**

"**Jake..." Bella pleaded.**

**Jake looked at the tears in her eyes and looked at Rose and Jasper. "I am taking her home. Tell Carlisle I want him to come check out her arm and if your brother EVER hurts her again he is DEAD understand."**

"**If he ever hurts her again Emmett and I will save you what is left."**

**Jake and Bella made it home and Carlisle was waiting for them.**

"**Jacob I am sorry Edward did not make us aware that he was home."**

"**I don't blame you or your family Carlisle but if he ever hurts her again he is dead."**

"**I understand. Bella sweetheart let me see your arm." Bella let Carlisle look at her arm. He tested it to see if he felt any breaks or cracks before pulling medicine, gauze and an ace bandage out of his bag. "Nothing seems to be broken but the bruising is very deep. I am wrapping it to keep her from bumping it and injuring herself further. Remove it when she showers, change the gauze and put more of this medicine on it. I will be back Monday to check it. If you need me before then call and just so you know Emmett and Jasper are escorting Edward to Alaska as we speak with one less arm. Emmett said to tell you he has your back"**

**Jake laughed softly "Tell him he can have his arm back when Emmett thinks he is ready and thank you."**

"**I will tell him and Bella sweetheart you look lovely."**

"**Thanks Carlisle." She stifled a yawn.**

"**Get her to bed."**

"**Goodnight." Jake said as he pushed Bella to her bedroom and shutting the door**

"**I am sorry Bells. I should have never left you alone."**

"**Shut up Jake." Bella said as she pulled his head down and kissed him. "I need you." She said into his mouth.**

"**Your wish is my command Isabella." His wolf answered back as he picked her up out of her chair and placed her on the bed. He slowly undressed her as if she was the last present he would ever receive, His hands explored every inch of exposed skin until she was completely naked. His tongue flicked across her nipples causing her to whimper. By the time, his mouth closed around her nipple she fell apart and was sleeping not long after. Jake gave her her shots and removed his clothes before joining her in a peaceful slumber. **

**AN: Music used:**

_**Collide by Howie Day**_

**Songwriter(s)****:Kevin M. Griffin**

**Copyright****: Tentative Music Inc.**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Songwriter(s)****:Jude Cole, Jason Wade, Alice Cooper**

**Copyright****: Ezra Music, Warner-tamerlane Publishing Corp., Sony/ATV Songs LLC, Jude Cole Music, BMG Rights Management (Ireland) Ltd., G-chills Music**


	22. Their Summer

Bella woke up cold and alone. She burrowed under her quilt. She was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She looked at her arm and saw it was covered with an ace bandage. The memories the night before flooded her. Jake and her dancing, everyone staring. Edward and his vicious accusations. The pain, the pleasure, and the lack of warmth. Bella sat up and transferred into her wheelchair. She grabbed Jake's shirt off the floor, pulled it over her head, and added his jacket for the warmth. Grabbing clean clothes, she headed for the bathroom. Jake was nowhere to be seen as Bella got a shower. Emily smiled at her, as she made sure she didn't fall getting in and out. The house was quieter than it had been since she had been there. Emily was sitting next to her bandaging her arm.

"Where is everybody Em."

"After what happened last night Sam called a meeting this morning."

Bella got quiet as Emily put her breakfast in front of her.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah Em I did. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Even with Edward's interruption."

"Even with that it was still the best night of my life."

"So why aren't you eating?"

"I am just disappointed."

"Why because Jake isn't here?"

"Yeah."

"Bella...you have to understand last night it was all he could do to contain the wolf long enough to get you here and safe. He was pretty torn up after you went to sleep, so much so he took Sam's shift."

"UGH. I wish he would have stayed and talked to me instead of running away."

"It isn't that easy Bella. When they or their wolves get upset or angry they can have a hard time communicating. It can go one of two ways. They can either lash out and someone gets hurt or they can run it off so that is what he did."

"It wasn't just that Em. He treats me as if I am made of glass. He kisses and touches me like he wants more but he pulls back."

Emily sat back down next to her and grabbed her hand to get her attention. "Bella as someone who is mated to wolf. It is NOT easy and on top of that you have health issues, Jake loves you, his wolf adores you, he will know when you are ready. I know you think you are ready now but you aren't."

"What if I am never ready Em."

"You will be Bella."

"I am going to read." She said as she abruptly pushed away from the table. Slamming her bedroom door as she went.

Emily knew there was no point in calling her back to take her pills. Bella Swan was pissed. Pissed at Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, but most of all she was pissed at herself.

Jake, Paul, and Embry pushed at each other as they fought to beat one another up the steps. Sam and Jared had stayed behind with Carlisle to talk of revising the treaty. Jake couldn't wait to see Bells. This was to be the first day of summer for them and he had starting with heading home and spending time alone with her in the Taj while he worked on the Rabbit. When he opened the door, he was met with complete and utter silence. He froze and Paul and Embry ran into his back.

"What the Hell Jake." Paul looked over his shoulder and saw the empty living room. Jake sprinted inside and saw Emily's note on the fridge.

**Gone to Ateara's. Bella is in the bedroom. Jake I suggest you give her a wide berth today. I will be back before lunch.**

**Emily.**

"Okay guys wish me luck." Jake said as he headed for Bella's bedroom.

"Jake, wait..." Embry said before Paul clamped his hand over his mouth.

Jake opened the door and Bella was sitting at her desk reading. She didn't even bother to look up as he pushed the door open wider. "Bells?" She still didn't move, so he moved further into the room and put his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off "Don't." She bit out.

He turned her around to face him. "What is wrong Bells?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Isabella."

"Don't you dare Isabella me Jacob."

Jake's growl rumbled deep in his chest. Embry went to interrupt them and Paul stop him. "She is fine Emb."

"But Paul..."

"Listen the wolf is just mad cause she is putting her foot down. He is not gonna hurt her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know no matter how he heated it gets between them Jake will not let the wolf hurt her. But I am not so sure about Little Bird. Baby Alpha musta messed up pretty bad by the sound of her."

"Bella...please tell me what is wrong. How am I supposed to fix it if you won't tell me?"

"Some things you just cannot fix." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't I at least deserve a chance to try?"

"No because you will just say I am being stupid and silly and that I am not ready."

"Is this about last night?"

"No." She lied as she to turn around and head for the door but Jake's hands reached her armrests and stopped her before she could.

"Don't lie to me Isabella."

"I told you not to Isabella me."

"Well than tell me the truth. What about last night was so awful that you cringe at my touch when not 12 hours again you were begging for me to touch you everywhere as you moaned against my lips." He said as he leaned in until his lips were millimeters from hers. He pushed her back until she was trapped between him and the door and he pressed his lips to her ear. "You weren't cringing last night when you said you needed me and pulled my naked body against yours and said you needed and I am willing to bet you would do it again with just one touch." He said as he ran his finger down the side of her jaw.

She pushed against his naked chest desperate to put distance between them. "It is not enough." She yelled.

Jake didn't budge. "What is not enough?" He pressed.

"Last night was not enough."

"Well I certainly did not hear any complaints from you last night as you fell apart in my arms when I took your body to a place it had never been."

"It wasn't enough."

"Well Isabella it has to be enough for now." He said before she cut him off.

"I swear to God Jake if you say one word about me not being ready I will scream."

"Bells, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make love to me Jake."

"I can't yet Bells."

"You know what I don't want to hear it. You, Edward, Carlisle, Sam, Paul even your damn wolf are controlling assholes and I am sick to death of it all. Bella, do this, Bella don't do that, Bella take your pills. Bella eat up. I am sick to death of it all." She said as she shoved him as hard as she could spun around and grabbed for the doorknob but before she got through the door he pulled her he back and slammed the door shut. Bella shivered as the door shook on its hinges as he turned her to face him and pushed her back against the door. When she looked up his eyes were completely black and his nostrils were flaring.

"You know what I am sick of Isabella. I am sick of being compared to a worthless leech every time you don't get what you want. I understand you are frustrated so are we but Jacob has me on a tight leash and you better be glad because if it was up to me that little stunt the leech pulled last night would have earned him a death sentence no matter how much you begged and pleaded otherwise. Then I woulda brought you back here, ripped that dress from your body, and took what I wanted without any thought of anything else. Is that what you are looking for? "

Bella had lost the ability to speak as he stared at her.

"I know what you want. You want your boy toy to make you feel good. I get it. You know what we want? We wanna be buried in you balls deep making you scream so much you lose your voice. We want to fill you with our seed to the point where there is no question who you belong to. Then just to make sure we want to mark you again until you pass out but I can tell you are not ready for that even though the mere thought of it is turning you on so much the Paul and Embry can smell you."

"Jake..." she whispered.

"No, Isabella, you had your chance to talk now it is our turn but I swear I don't want to talk at all. I want to strip you naked, tie you to the bed, and spank your ass until you take it all back but it is too late for that so you know what. I am going home and maybe sleeping alone will change your attitude but if you ever compare me to Edward again I will not hesitate do you understand?"

Bella gasped.

"Answer me!" He roared.

"Yes."

Jacob didn't say another word as he moved her out of the way and wrenched the door opened. He strode through the living room ignoring his slacked jawed brothers in his wake as he opened and slammed the front door shut.

Paul and Embry continued to stare opened mouth at the closed door until they heard the whimper coming from the other direction. They turned their heads to see Bella staring at the door and clutching her middle. Paul pushed past Embry and made his way to her.

"Little Bird, you okay?"

She didn't answer him. She just whimpered again.

"Snapping his fingers in front of her face he tried again "Little Bird are you okay?"

Still no answer.

"I think she is in shock Paul."

"Well I know he didn't hurt her physically dipshit but I also know she can feel whatever he does and if I had to guess he is in some serious pain right now." Paul picked Bella up and took her into the living room just as Sam walked in the door.

"Where's Em?" He asked before taking in the scene before him.

"She went to Ateara's Sam."

"Okay, did Jake go with her?"

"No, she was gone when we got back. There is a note on the fridge see for yourself. Embry said as Paul sat stock still with Bella in his arms.

Sam was quiet as he read the note then he looked at Paul and Bella. "Where is Jake?"

"He went home Sam." Embry supplied.

"And Bella what happened here?" He said motioning to her and Paul on the sofa who was rubbing her back and chuffing at her.

"Well let's just say I think Jake shoulda listened to Emily."

"No he shouldn't have Jackass. Make yourself useful and get some of Bella's nighttime pills and water. Then go see about your best friend before a pound ya." Paul interrupted. "Sam I will explain it all as soon as Little Bird settles."

Embry came back with the water and the pills handed them to Paul.

"Open." Paul commanded. Bella did as he said. He placed the pills in her mouth and tipped the water glass pouring some in her mouth. "Swallow." Once again, she followed his instructions. He put the water glass back in Embry's waiting hands. He stood up and carried Bella back to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and help her undress the best he could with his eyes closed. Once she was dressed, he settle her beneath her quilt, sitting with her until she was sleeping soundly. By the time, he emerged from her bedroom Embry had left and Emily had returned.

"Is she settled now?" Sam asked.

"For now."

"What the Hell happened?"

"They had a knock down drag out fight is what happened and before you go storming off looking to rip Jake a new one. He did not touch her Sam. You know I would have kicked his ass if he had. She set him off good though compared him to the leech again."

"Shit, why?"

"Em, you wanna take this one?" Paul asked not really feeling comfortable disclosing what they had overheard."

"Nope, Paul you are doing fine."

"Okay well apparently she didn't care for how he ended the night last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn Sam, I know you know what usually happens at a Prom especially if you are attracted to the girl and it isn't a pity date. Shit."

"But she can't."

"I know, you know, Jake knows, and so does she but that did not stop her from begging and when he said no she went off and compared him to the leech and apparently Baby Alpha has had enough of that so he let her have it with both barrels. Then he walked out without another word."

"I tried explaining to her this morning."

"Well Baby Alpha is making sure she understands. He did not sugar coat it and I swear it is like it was his wolf talking most of the time."

"He probably was Paul. Em and I have both witnessed it happening."

"Shit, my wolf has no communication skills at all past I want and mine."

"Mine either."

"He is gonna be a pretty damn special Alpha than huh?"

"Yeah I think so. What did he say to her?"

"That I refuse to repeat in front of Emily due to the explicit nature of the conversation but let just say if she ever compares him to the leech again I don't think she will find pleasure in being undressed by her alpha."

"Shit Paul. Why did you not step in?"

"Because I knew Little Bird could handle it."

"Yeah cause she is handling it so well."

"She is doing just fine and I have a feeling there will be a lot less complaining from her now. They needed to hash this out for really instead of pussy footing around it. I mean we all told her they could do it without giving her a legit reason why well he made sure she knew in detail exactly what would happen when they finally do it."

"Okay, well she is down for the night most likely nothing more we can do. I will have him patrol with me tonight and see how long he plans to torture her."

"Dude, the way he left here it could be the entire summer. Hell, I am surprised you still have doors. I will be back for dinner I need a shower and some sleep. I will stay here with the ladies tonight."

"Okay, see you then."

Embry had been standing outside the Taj for 20 minutes listening to Jake throw things and 10 more listening to him breath heavily. This was worse than when he transformed. Embry had never seen his friend this emotional not even when his Mom passed away. He slowly opened the door. Jake was lying face down on the bench seat. "Jake..." He said almost at a whisper.

"Em, go away."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope. Is Bella okay?"

"Nope."

"I don't know what the hell happen. She just set me off."

"We know."

"How much did you two here?"

"Most of it."

Jake sat up. "She likes when he talks too her most of the time. I did not expect him to say all that he said but I can't say I regret any of it. She needed to know the truth and she needs to feel the way I feel on a daily basis. I won't be going back tonight."

"They know you won't be."

"Is Sam pissed?"

"No Paul went to bat for you."

"Wanna go get some burgers on Dr. Cullen?"

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Yeah I am sure. I wouldn't have offered if he had a problem with it."

"Let's go then."

True to his word, Jake did not return that night and Bella did not sleep through the night as they had hoped. She awoke at midnight and headed for the bathroom. Paul was awake and listening for her after her heard her flush he could hear her softly crying. He went and opened the bathroom door to see her sitting on the toilet with tears running down on her cheeks. He did not say a word as he picked her up and took her back in the living room. "Oh Little Bird. Don't cry."

"I drove him away."

"No you didn't. He knew he was close to losing it so he left to protect you."

"He left because I pushed him away."

"Little Bird I want you to listen to me and this is important. Both Jake and his wolf love you and that is gonna make everything worth the wait. I know the imprint is making your hormones crazy and I know his are amped up by the wolf but if he hurts you by trying to push sex on you too soon it will kill Jake the man. I have seen what happens when a wolf hurts their imprint and it is not pretty. Sam went nuts and was a wolf for weeks when he hurt Emily. He almost didn't come back. I can guarantee you Jake won't come back. It will break him. So take this time apart to reflect on what is really important to you rushed hot and heavy wolf sex that could kill both of you or a lifetime with a boy who has loved you since he was born. Now let's get you to bed."

Jake stayed away an entire week and in that time Bella got to know all the boys as they took turns watching over her. Though in truth Paul did most of the heavy lifting because like Emmett Cullen he looked at the tiny girl as his little sister and not just Jake's imprint. He took her wherever she wanted to go including the beach every day. He watched over her as she lay on a towel in the sand and got lost in the book she was reading. He could see Jake doing the same thing from the cliffs but he never said a word. He knew that Bella needed this time decide what she really wanted and Jake needed her to see what it would be like without him because if she kept pressing she would be without him forever.

Saturday arrived and it was chilly and Bella wanted to go to the beach but Paul was hesitant but in the end, he relented. He was glad he did when they arrived at her spot Jake was sitting there looking out at the waves as they crashed against the shoreline. Paul spread out Bella's towel and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Nice to see you up close again brother."

"Thanks for looking out for her."

"Any time man but let's not have it because of this reason again huh. I think she gets it now."

"Paul." Bella screamed from the sidewalk.

"Keep your pants on Swan. I am coming. Unless of course Baby Alpha wants them off."

Jake laughed softly. "Not today Lahote and when I do you won' be within hearing distance."

"Damn." He said he trekked back up the sand and brought Bella down to where Jake was sitting in the sand. He felt her start to tremble as the back of his head came into view, "It is okay Little Bird.," he whispered in her ear.

"Jake..."

He turned around and looked at her. He saw her trembling in Paul's arms He stood up taking her from Paul without a word. He let out a sigh as she melted against his chest. He could smell her tears but he remained silent. He let his warmth seep through her clothes to her cold skin. She was freezing. He looked at Paul.

"She has been like that since you left. We have kept her as warm as we could."

Jake inclined his head to the parking lot before walking across the sand. Paul grabbed her towel and followed. Jake had Bella in Paul's truck before she could process where they were headed and Paul was in shortly after.

"Sam's?"

"Nope."

"Okay, but Sam ain't gonna like it."

"Don't care. She is my imprint not his and we need to talk alone without all the wolfy ears around."

"I get it man and I happen to agree wholeheartedly but he is not gonna like it."

"He might not like it but he will understand." Jake jumped out and unloaded Bella as soon as Paul threw the truck into park.

Paul followed behind with Bella's stuff. "I will come back later and leave her meds and a change of clothes." He kissed Bella on the forehead. "Later Little Bird. Remember what we talked about."

As soon as Paul left Jake began removing her clothes. "Jake..." she whispered taken aback by his actions.

"Bath only Bells I swear. We have got to get you warm and then we will talk."

"Okay."

He dropped her clothes in the washer on the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Turning on the taps as he put the stopper in the tub. He knew it would be a tight squeeze but she needed him and he would not let her down. He took the bottle of her favorite body wash that he had bought when she first returned to Forks and squeezed it into the running water. It wasn't bubble bath but it was close enough. He just hoped she didn't ask why he had her brand of body wash in a man only shower. He shut off the water before picking her up and stepping into their tiny tub without his knees bumping the faucet.

As he took the washcloth and began dragging it across her skin, he could not help but remember back to that first day and how cold she had been then too.

"Jake..."

"Hmmm..."

I missed you."

"I missed you too Honey."

With that, Bella relaxed and rested her head against his chest closing her eyes and let him continue his ministrations until they began to cool. He lifted her out of the tub, wrapped her in a towel, and took her to his bedroom. He pulled one of his shirts over her head and put on an old pair of his boxers before putting on a pair of athletic shorts himself. He wrapped her in a blanket before taking her in the living room.

"Where is Billy?" She asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"He is fishing with some of his buddies."

"Oh...Jake I am sorry."

"I know Bells."

"Does he know?"

"Yes...he knows...but he wants to know why."

"Because I am a stupid girl who is afraid she is not enough."

"Bells..."

"No Jake let me finish. I have spent the last six months of my life surrounded by perfect people. I wanted to be like them and then like that the person who told me he would love me forever literally walked out without a second glance and left me even less perfect than before. I am broken Jake and you came in and loved me in spite of that. Last Friday was perfect. You made me feel beautiful and loved for the person I am and not the person I was and then Edward showed up and made me doubt myself all over again. Then I woke up Saturday morning expecting you to be there and you weren't. I know you were at a pack meeting but the bed was cold and lonely. Emily said you hadn't been with me at all after I went to sleep."

"I couldn't Bells between smelling you and him it was too much."

"I know that now Jake, but I felt like I wasn't good enough that I may never be good enough. What if I am never strong enough? I don't want you to be miserable because you are tied to me forever."

"Bells, you are getting stronger every day. I feel it. He feels it. Carlisle is sure the surgery will help you. We will figure out a way to make it work regardless. I love you Bells and just being able to hold you is enough for me." He could smell her tears as she buried her face in the side of his neck. He pulled her closer. "S'okay Bells let it all out Honey."

When she had cried herself to sleep Jake took her back to his bedroom and laid her on his bed wrapping her securely in the blanket. He watched her for a few minutes as she buried her nose in his pillow with a quick kiss on her forehead he left the room. He would have stayed but he was expecting Sam to call and at least protest his plans for the evening. Well he could protest all he liked but he and Bells needed to reconnect away from prying eyes and ears. He went in the living room and turned on the TV and just listened to her breathe as the imagines flicked across the screen.

It took Sam longer than Jake thought it would to call but it was no less than he expected.

"Are you sure the two of you spending the night alone together is the right choice."

"Never been more sure. Sam we don't get a chance to talk alone at your house and we need to. I love her Sam more than anyone or anything in this life but she doesn't understand it all and I guess that is my fault we should have talked about all of it sooner but to be honest I was just trying to keep our heads above water. Now that Edward has returned, I have got to tell her everything including the fact that because of Edward showing up we missed the signs of the red head being under our noses. She has to hear it from me."

"Okay, but if you feel yourself losing it."

"I will leave."

"Em is packing her an overnight bag and you two some food. Paul will bring that and her meds."

"Okay and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for everything."

"It is my job Jake."

"No it's not. It is mine we both know that."

"Jake I remember what it is like to have an injured imprint. It is not a fun place to be. I couldn't handle all you are handling now at 15 much less adding Alpha to the mix so you just focus on Little One and let me worry about the Alpha duties for now."

"You are a good man Sam Uley. I just wish the tribe could know just how good."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Leah would still hate me."

"I am sorry Sam."

"Me too Jake me too. Listen Em is coming I gotta go. Take good care of her."

"I will. We will be back at your house when Dad comes back tomorrow. I wanna make sure he gets settled again before we leave."

"See you then."

Two hours later Jake was heating up some of what Emily sent over for them to eat. He had put her overnight bag on his desk in the bedroom.

"Jake." She called.

"Yeah, Honey be right there." He said as he took her plate out of the microwave, put his in, and ran for the bedroom.

"I wouldn't have called you but my chair is not in here and I need to go potty."

"It's ok Honey." He said as he took her across the hall to the bathroom. "Em sent us food and you some clothes if you wanna change."

"I think I am gonna need my bag that I brought with me and a change of clothes."

"Okay, Bells you okay."

"Yeah Jake. I am fine. Just a girl thing."

"Oh...Oh okay hold on. He said as he ran around the house gathering what she need. Bella smiled at the sounds of panic as he dropped things and stumbled around. He knocked before entering. "Sorry Bells. He said as he shoved things at her.

"Jake calm down. Holy Crow if you act like this now. You are gonna be a pain when we start having kids."

"Well it's not like I ever dealt with this or anything Bells. Can I get you anything else? No but this is the only one I have with me and it seems that I didn't pack me more so we are either gonna have to go to Sam's or you gonna have to call Em and ask her to send me some.

"I will go to Aunt Joy's and get you some to keep here just in case."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Come on and get dressed before our food gets cold."

"Close the door. I will call you when I get ready."

"Okay, Honey…you sure u don't wanna shower or another bath."

"Jake I am fine. I just wanna get dressed."

"Okay." He said as he stood at the bathroom door. He brought her chair and left it in the doorway with her transfer board, He went back to the kitchen and continued to fix their lunch. Mentally making a list in his head for the stuff he needed to get from Aunt Joy.

Ten minutes later he and Bella were sitting at the kitchen table eating. Bella ate half of hers and then went to get her pills. Jake was amazed at the change in her. "You want the rest?" She asked before scraping the rest on his plate and taking hers to the sink. He watched in awe as she transferred herself to the couch and laid down.

"Are you sure you okay Bells?"

"Yeah, been a few months since I had one of these. Carlisle gave me some meds to start them again and it is painful but the meds will kick in soon."

"Will you be okay while I run to Aunt Joy's?"

"Yeah, I will be fine. Go ahead."

"You need anything besides...the you know?"

"Tampons...you can say the word Jake, but chocolate is always nice and ice cream preferably rocky road with extra marshmallows and chocolate syrup. Oh and kettle corn please."

"Got it I will be back in about ten minutes. You sure you gonna be okay."

"Yes, I don't plan on moving off this couch till bed if I can help it."

"Okay I will be back in ten."

He was back in five and she had her eyes closed but they popped open as soon as he came through the door. He had three grocery bags in his arms.

Geez Jake did you by Aunt Joy out?"

"No Miss Smarty pants. I wasn't sure which brand of stuff you wanted so I bought a few. And I bought you two different kinds of Rocky Road, some regular chocolate. I got the chocolate syrup and extra marshmallows. I also got you a couple bags of kettle corn and several bags of chocolate candy."

"Oh Jake you are the best boyfriend ever."

"Yeah and all it cost me was a complete overhaul of Quil's engine. Starting next week."

"Come here and sit with me."

Jake put the ice cream away and joined her placing her across his lap. He kept his warm hand just below her belly button as they watched TV and talk about all the things he should have told her in the beginning. His fear that if Edward returned she would leave him, about how he blamed himself for the way she was. He poured over every fear and every regret and she listened. She stroked his arm and didn't speak until he told her about them missing Victoria the night of prom.

"Jake that wasn't your fault none of this is. It is Edward's and mine. I don't even blame the rest of the Cullen's any more. You are my saving grace Jake. You make me better with everything you do. Don't you see that? My Jacob. My beautiful Sun any anger or fear I ever had is replaced with love because of you. You, your brothers, and the Cullen's will get her. It is just a matter of time and until then I want to enjoy my summer with my new family, so no more talk about her or Edward for the summer. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good now go make me a Sundae with lots of marshmallows, syrup and peanut M&M's please and then come back and be my personal heating pad some more."

"Anything you want Beautiful."

June was a busy month for them. Soon after that night at Jake's Jake received a letter from Rose.

**Jacob,**

**I know you never expected to receive a letter but I wanted to touch base with you about some things to come. Carlisle told me that you were restoring a VW Rabbit from the axles up and that you were the one who kept Bella's truck running. He said you planned on putting hand controls in it and giving it to Bella so she can have some freedom again. You are a good guy, Wolf Boy. Anyway, Emmett and I are sending you a gift. It should arrive by next week. Carlisle said use the Black Amex as much as you need to get them both in working order before the end of summer. Then do something about that truck of hers will ya. It is embarrassing but she loves it. Emmett and I will swing by at the end of June to check on you two. Don't let her brood.**

**Rose**

True to her word a week later. Mr. Dowling brought a 1971 Chevy Barracuda. Jake was a little kid at Christmas telling Bella all about it and what his plans were for it. She smiled as she watched him clean it and make a list of the parts he would need.

"So what are you gonna do with the Rabbit Jake."

"It is yours Bells."

"That is sweet but I have a car and I can't drive right now."

"Well I am gonna fix that. I am gonna put in hand controls so you can drive the Rabbit. I want you to have some freedom Bells."

"Jake I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry the truck is on my list to fix too but right now the Rabbit will be easier for you.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love ya too Bells."

Bella's mornings and nights were filled with Jake's hands as they did her stretches. His hands that were calloused but gentle as they moved across her skin. He pulled and massaged her legs and arms. Every touch of his hands made her whole body come alive. The electrical charge she felt as soon as his fingertips landed on her bare skin made her gasp and the stretching sessions left her breathless. Something was definitely different about them than the rest of the imprints. The connection was strong. Their afternoons were spent at the Taj. Jake had taken the Rabbit out of the Taj and brought Quil's car in. Bella sat in her chair, handed Jake his tools, and watched her grease monkey do what he did best. He could fix anything. Hell he was fixing her with every touch and kiss. Every I love you repaired her shattered heart.

By the time Emmett and Rose arrived near the end of June, Jake had finished Quil's engine and moved on to the Rabbit. All the parts he had ordered had arrived and he was working on putting on new tires when they arrived.

"Wolf Boy I would have thought you would have worked on the 'Cuda first."

He turned to see Rose standing there in her work coveralls with her baseball cap on her head. "Nope Blondie. Bella will always come first.

"Good answer Wolf Boy. Would you like some help?"

"You mean you want to get those perfectly manicured hands dirty."

"I take it Bella didn't tell you I am the family grease monkey huh?"

"Nope."

"Well I figure I could give you a hand. Not that I doubt Bella's tool handling skills but if you want real help. I don't mind. What is next after the tires?"

"I have to rebuild the engine."

"Do you have all the parts?"

"Yep."

We'll let Emmett finish putting on the tires and he and Bella can take them down to Dowling's to make sure they are balanced and you and I can work on this engine for a few hours and then we have to head out. Carlisle and Esme are heading up to Alaska for a few weeks."

"Okay." Jake knew there was something major going on but decided to wait until Bella and Emmett were gone before pressing the issue. Once he had finished the tires, loaded Bella, and all four tires in his truck Emmett took off for Dowling's leaving Jake and Rose alone. "Okay Blondie out with it. What is up?"

"You aren't stupid Wolf Boy I will give you that,"

"You and I both know you probably have the balancing equipment at home."

"I do but you are right I need to talk to you alone. First, there is the issue of Victoria. Apparently, she has been hanging in the wilds of Canada since Prom and Laurent has taken off from Denali. Apparently not even Irina's charms were enough to keep him on the animals' only bandwagon. Carlisle is afraid he may have joined her again and even if he hasn't Bella's scent is something he is not likely to forget."

"Okay, let me guess issue number two has to do with your brother."

"You guessed correctly. He wants Bella back."

"She doesn't want him."

"I know that. I saw her today and I can't believe the difference in her. She belongs here but Edward is a killer Jacob and if he can't have her for Eternity he will kill her."

"He won't get close enough ever again."

"I hope you are right. I for one do not trust him."

"I thought you guys were family but I noticed you and Edward seemed to not like each much. Bella said you were against them from the start and didn't like her very much."

"It wasn't that I didn't like Bella. She is a lovely girl who has yet to live."

Jake could not help but notice the sadness that crept into Rose's eyes as she spoke of Bella. "So your problem is with Edward?"

"Yes, he used his vampire abilities to lure her into our world simply because he could. And continued to use them until the only thing she could think of was him and her want to be one of us."

"You don't sound like you like being this way."

"I don't. I mean don't get me wrong kid. I enjoy the things we have and I love Esme and Carlisle and appreciate the fact that he did not let me die in the gutter but if I had a choice the first time I would not have chosen this life."

"What happened to you?"

"As you can probably tell I was beautiful even then and our family name meant old money even if there was not much of it left the name still carried weight. So when Royce King came courting my mother and father were thrilled as was I because in my shallowness I only saw him as a handsome face. I didn't know he had no substance or class under the fancy facade.

One day I went to visit a friend who had not long been married, she had had a baby a few months before, and what I saw there threw me for a loop. She had none of the trappings that we were accustomed to but she was happier than I had ever seen her. Their little boy was the sweetest thing with his chubby cheeks and legs and what she said to me stayed seared in my brain forever, Marry for love Rose not money. Money can't keep you warm or hold you when you cry. So when I went home I was determined to do just that and I was happy to see Royce was waiting for me outside when I arrived. I thought for a minute he wanted to tell me her loved me. That was until I got closer that I realized just how drunk he and his friends were. They raped me, beat me and threw me in the gutter to die. Carlisle found me and turned me in hopes that I would be Edward's mate but he didn't want me.

So I set out for revenge against the men who killed me and I got it without ever tasting human blood and I was content for a while but lonely until I came upon Emmett as he was being mauled by a bear. I killed the bear, took him back to Carlisle, and begged him to either save him or change him and the rest is history. But there are days when I can't help but wonder what our children and grandchildren would be like and what a wonderful father Emmett would be but we are stuck being forever 18."

Jake had stayed silent as he listened to her story. The sadness of it all overwhelmed him but in that moment, he realized something about the Cullen's. Carlisle had turned them only because he couldn't find any other way to save them. He was as good as Bella said, Emmett and Rose were not half bad. He wasn't so sure about the Pixie and her mate. She seemed too close to Edward for his liking and her mate well he just was a little creepy.

"Rose I am sorry your human life ended that way but your attitude towards that brother of yours makes more sense now."

"Jake, what I saw of him since Emmett took him back to Alaska concerns me for both of you so enjoy your summer but be careful. Emmett and I have some more research to do for Bella's sake but we will be back by the end of August. Stay on the Rez as much as possible. He will not risk incurring Carlisle wrath by breaking the treaty."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime. If you need either of us, Here are our numbers, let's get this engine in Emmett is headed back this way with your girl." She said as she picked up the engine. "Get under there and make sure it is all lined up before I drop it in."

"You are all good." He said as slid out from under the car.

He watched in awe as she carefully lowered the engine in and zipped under the car to tighten the bolts.

It is all yours wolf boy."

"Thanks, you saved me about 12 hours."

"I know when you get started on the 'Cuda let me know. I will come back if I can and help."

Emmett and Bella arrived a short time later and Rose and Emmett took off not long after that leaving Jake and Bells alone.

It wasn't until they were alone at the beach on their driftwood log that Bella had the courage to ask. "So what did Rose need to tell you?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

"Yeah."

"She just wanted me to be aware of what was going on with Victoria, Laurent and Edward."

Laurent?" I thought he was with the Denali sisters."

"He was but Rose said he had left them by the time they arrived in Alaska this last time."

"And Victoria?"

"In the wilds of Canada biding her time."

"And Edward?"

"He wants you back."

"Well I am not afraid."

"Maybe you should be Bells." He said softly.

"Jake I have my second chance to have a real family and I will not let anything cause me to miss it."

"I love ya Bells."

"I love you too Jake. Take me home."

By the end of June Bella was feeling stronger. She was happier than she had ever been. Her relationship with Charlie had grown to the point where she called him every day just to say I love you. Jake had finished the Rabbit and had been giving her lessons all week. She had gotten it down enough he took her into Forks and let her surprised Charlie. Charlie stood in the driveway next to Jake as his daughter showed him how the hand controls worked. She had never seen Charlie smile like that.

Charlie swore after that day he didn't care that Bells spent all her time with Jake, Hell Billy and the kid could move in because he had never seen his daughter so animated not since she was little and she and Jake would go to the tide pools. They had stayed until Charlie had to leave for work with a promise to come back, clean, and cook on his next day off. Charlie could not get over the change in Bella. He smiled all day at work after they left.

July started with a heat wave. In more ways than one especially when Jake would spend the morning caressing her naked skin. These morning session more often than not, end with an orgasm or two. When he was done, he would pull his shirt over her head and head straight to the bathroom. Bella couldn't help but blush every time Sam shot Jake a knowing glance to which Jacob would just shrug his shoulders and continue on his merry way.

The one thing that had change is they had added weight lifting to her therapy to strengthen her core muscles. They had to go to the tribal community center to use the weight equipment Carlisle had donated and for the first two days, it was quiet. On the third day, however Leah Clearwater came in to the community center. Jacob was too focused on supporting Bella to even notice. He was completely wrapped up in the sweat that was trickling down her back to notice but Bella couldn't help but notice the girl who was boring holes through her. She leaned back to whisper to Jake and he placed his nose in the crook of her neck causing a small moan to escape her lips.

"One would think Chief's Swan's daughter would know it is illegal to have sex in public."

Jake let out a low growl as he looked up to see Leah Clearwater standing against far wall. "Go away, Leah."

"Nope don't have to this place belongs to the whole tribe not just Sam and his minions. Speaking of leaving if anyone should it should be Swan here. She is not a member of this tribe."

"She is as far as Dad and I are concerned."

"Like your opinions are the only ones that matter. Jacob Black you have spent way too much time with Sam."

"Leah please just go." Jake begged. Bella could feel him start to vibrate and she placed her hand on his thigh and pushed back against him. He immediately stopped and focused on her.

Leah took it all in and could not resist one last jab. "What is it with you Uley boys all having things for crips."

Bella felt Jake's whole body shake. She did the only thing she could think of. "So this is Leah Clearwater, well she is nothing like Sam described. I have seen nothing kind, gentle, or beautiful in this behavior." Before she knew what was happening Leah was in her face and Jake had his hands tightly around her middle.

"Don't talk about what you do not know Swan or I will have to break you in two but wait you have done that to yourself already you clumsy bitch." With that Leah was gone almost taking the door right off the hinges as she went.

"Bells let go." Jake said as he wrenched the bar from her hands. She was dumbstruck and so was Jake. "We have to go I have to talk to Sam." He said as he dumped her in her chair and headed for the door. He loaded her in the car and drove like a bat out of hell to Sam's place. He came to a screeching halt and jumped out. He hauled her chair out, put her in it and handed her her transfer board before pushing her up the ramp Sam had added so she could come and go as she pleased. He burst through the door to find the house empty except for Emily.

"Where is the fire Jake?" She asked smiling at him.

"Where is Sam. I need to talk to him Em."

"He is out checking on the boys who are close. Quil and Little Seth."

"Seth? Damn he is like 13 Em."

"I know Jake and Sam says he doesn't think the Cullen's are the reason they are turning like we first thought."

"Well they aren't the only ones."

What do you mean?"

"I mean Bella and I had a confrontation with Leah this morning."

"No Jake that is not possible."

"What is not possible?" Sam asked as he walked into the house.

"Jake thinks Lee is beginning the transformation."

"Not possible it has never happened to a female."

"Well from what I saw this morning. I would bet my life on it."

"Damn it." Sam screamed before shoving the kitchen chair against the wall before he ran out of the house.

Emily practically collapsed and Jake did the only thing he could he caught her and held her and Bella held on to both of them as they heard the anguished cry from Sam's wolf in the distance. When she had calmed down enough Jake went to find Sam. He found him at the Alpha cabin. He was crying when Jake placed his hand on his shoulders. "Sam." He said quietly.

"It can't happen to her Jake. It just can't. She of all people can't see inside my head. I would rather she hate me forever then know the truth that I was too weak of a man to even fight to stay with her."

"Oh Sam, you and I both know it wasn't that simple. But maybe it won't, I could be wrong. Come on you need to get home the girls are worried."

"Don't tell Em. Promise?"

"I promise."

The pack held their Fourth of July bonfire on Second Beach the Saturday after the confrontation with Leah. They had even invited Charlie. Jake took great pleasure in watching Bella while she laughed and talked with his brothers. He smiled as she threw her head back and laughed at something Paul said.

"It is a beautiful sight isn't it," Charlie said.

"Oh hey Charlie yeah she is beautiful always has been."

"Jake, I know I have given you a hard time. Hell you are only 15 but the change in my daughter has made me a believer. I see the love you have for one another, the way she gravitates toward you but it is different than the relationship she had with Cullen. I can see that now."

"I love her Charlie. She is my life and one day she will be my wife but we are not rushing it. We are happy as we are. I will never disrespect her, Charlie or you. She is looking forward to coming home in August and I will gladly let you to have as much father daughter time as you want. I know how much you have missed her."

"That is all I can ask Jake and that if you do sleep in her room with her you be gone in the morning so I don't have to think about what you kids are doing."

Jake threw his head back and laughed. "Okay Charlie."

As music blared from Paul's portable radio Jake could resist. "Dance with me Bells."

She did not hesitate as she wound her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder as he picked her up and walked her to a quiet corner of the sand. As he began crooning to her softly the whole party stopped. All eyes were on them as he sang.

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

As they continue to sway to the music, Sam was joined by Carlisle.

"They truly are two halves of a whole."

"Yes are you satisfied with the changes we have made to the treaty."

"It is more than we expected. Rose and Emmett will be here around the first week of August."

You have proven yourselves trustworthy and our tribe is grateful."

"We are grateful to young Jacob. He will make a great Alpha someday."

"Yes he will and I pray your son chooses not to cross him."

"I pray for that as well because I know who will win if he does. Esme and I will say goodnight to Bella and Jacob and be on our way. I have appointments with Bella's specialists this week."

"Are you still planning on having the surgeries here?"

"Yes if that changes you will be the first to know."

"Have you given any more thought to my other offer?"

"Yes, but Emily still says no that Bella needs her here. Honestly I think she thinks if she fixes her face I will leave."

"Well the offer is open any time."

"Thank you for all you have done."

"It is the least I can do."

The rest of July was hot a steamy at least as hot and steamy as it got in Forks. Jake and Bella's relationship heated up too when she finally found out why he had her body wash in his shower.

"Oh that helps?"

"Yeah...It helps"

Can I watch?"

"What? No, you most certainly cannot watch. Bella Swan what has gotten into you?"

"I blame it on this heat."

"Yeah right okay."

"But I really do wanna watch."

"No Bells."

"Okay." She said with a giggle as she kissed his pink cheek.

August was Bella's favorite month of all three that she spent at La Push. She spent every waking moment with Jake. He had taken the night shift with Sam so he could spend his days with her and Billy. The 'Cuda got finished in Early August thanks to Rose and he took her and Billy for rides around the Rez in it. He couldn't wait until he had a real license and could drive it on the open road. He loved the sound she made when he would rev the engine and take off squealing down the dirt road that lead to the cliffs. He loved it most of all when she came apart in the back seat overlooking the water as her body involuntarily convulsed around his fingers and electricity zapped her core. She still couldn't feel anyone else's touch and he wasn't sure it was so much his touch but the electricity that seemed to pulse between them but he knew she would eventually but it made their intimate moments all the more so.

As the summer wound down Billy and Charlie left them alone more often. They tried to fit in as many fishing trips as they could. Their time was usually spent sprawled out on the couch eating Rocky Road out of the carton in between kisses, watching Food Network, and old movies until one night out of the blue his lips fused with hers and he lifted her up and headed to the bathroom. By the time, he put her down on the shower seat she was naked, dizzy and disoriented especially considering the seat was nowhere near the shower head has her back pressed against the cold tile.

"Jake?"

"Isabella?" He said as he reached out a hand to stroke her face

Jake." She whispered again as she turned her lips to kiss his palm.

"Do you want to see?"

It took a second for her to register as he held up the bottle of her body wash. "Yes, please." She begged.

He placed the body wash in her hands and dropped his shorts on the floor before stepping into the tub in front of her and turning on the shower. This was the first time she had seen him fully erect and it took her breath away.

Now do you see why we must wait until you are no longer in pain before we complete our mating Isabella?"

She had lost the power to speak so she nodded as he took the bottle from her hand and poured a generous amount on the tip. As it ran down the sides, his nostrils flared and he let out a guttural moan as he grabbed the base and went to work. Bella was enraptured in watching his hand as it ran from base to tip. She got so caught up in the sights, sounds, and smell of him that she didn't seem to care his cum was all over her. Without a word he took her body washed and cleaned her from head to toe before wrapping her in a towel and taking her straight to bed, He kissed her forehead "I love you Bells." He whispered.

"I love you too Jacob, I understand now." And she did understand more than before that when sex happened between them both Jake and the wolf would let go and she needed to be strong enough to hold on for all three of them.

The last two weeks of her summer at La Push went by too fast, the last night went even faster as Jake held her close and whispered to her as she cried herself to sleep. By the time, he returned her to Charlie after lunch that final day Bella was a mess. He couldn't blame her. He was kinda of a mess too. Charlie watched from the window as she told him goodbye. She clung to him like a lifeline in a storm and he guessed Jake was just that for her. In all the craziness, he had been her anchor and for that, Charlie would welcome him to the family with open arms when the time came.

"See ya later Bells. I love you."

"I love you too Jake so much."

"I will call you later and see you tomorrow after therapy."

"Promise?"

"With all that I am." He hugged her one last time and breathed her in before going and climbing in Sam's pickup truck. He kept his head down as he heard her break down as Charlie helped her inside. Sam put his hand on his shoulder "She will be alright. She is stronger than even she knows." Sam offered.

"I know and something tells me she will have to be even stronger."


End file.
